


El Club de los Maricones

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://simpledimpledsmile.tumblr.com/">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div> Harry encuentra bastante complicado lidiar con su relación con Liam ahora que él está en la universidad. Nuevos amigos que celar, nuevas dudas que plantearse, y sobre todo, un nuevo chico que lo obliga a preguntarse si, realmente, Liam es su amor verdadero.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Bastante ridículo se veía vestido así. No era del tipo de usar camisa, ni mucho menos saco – _y no, Liam, no importa que lo llevara abierto de modo informal._

Los jeans acostumbraba usarlos, sí, pero ese modelo en particular, ajustado y oscuro, conservaba aún la etiqueta de cuando Gemma se lo regaló.

“ _No lo dices en serio”_  protestó al ver a su novio acercarse con un corbatín en la mano, “ _no me voy a poner eso”_

“ _Vamos, Haz_ ” protestó Liam ya un poco cansado de tanto revuelo, “ _Sólo por esta vez, ¿si?”_

Sonrió amistosamente, frunció el ceño como si su vida dependiera de que tan adorable pudiera verse en ese momento. “ _Yo estoy usando una corbata_ ” insistió ante el impenetrable silencio de Harry,  _“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste usar una?”._  Esa frase, sin embargo, sólo logró soltarle la lengua a su novio.

“ _Exactamente_ ” murmuró en un tono bastante cínico. La respuesta pasiva de Liam, sus gesto de cachorrito mojado, sólo lo ofendieron más. Le arrebató el corbatín de las manos en un gesto firme, pero no violento. Él y Liam se conocían lo suficiente para ambos saber que ese enojo era fingido.  _“¿Es una cosa de chicos universitarios?”_  balbuceaba mientras se anudaba el moño que le restaba más años de los que le sumaba, _“¿Saco y corbata y escuchar Jazz en un bar pulgoso?”_  

“ _A Zayn le gustan estas cosas… Es su día_ ” se excusó Liam.  Sinceramente, a él también se le ocurrían una decena de cosas más interesantes para hacer un sábado a la noche. Se acercó a Harry, quien ahora, con el moño listo, se miraba frente al espejo. Lo abrazó por la espalda y se buscaron el uno al otro la mirada en el espejo. Liam sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y Harry tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para no sonreír también.

“ _Sí, pero es tu amigo, no el mío_ ” protestó Harry, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba enternecido por la caricia de su novio, por su abrazo, fingiendo un enojo que en realidad  eran celos. La mirada oscura de Liam lo buscaba en el espejo y así, mirándolo, Harry se relajó. No había nada que lo calmara más que la mirada de Liam sobre él, sólo sobre él.

“ _Bien, bien”_  reconoció ofendido de tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad.  Corrió la mirada, se alejó del abrazo de su novio. “ _Iré a tu estúpida convención de maricones_ ” agregó aparentando rudeza.

“ _Dios mío…”_  suspiró Liam, y puso los ojos en blanco.

“ _Espero que hayas entrado a los blogs de moda últimamente, porque dudo que discutamos otra cosa esta noche_ ” insistió, sólo porque era demasiado divertido pelear con Liam. Siempre picaba.

_“Eres tan homofóbico”_

Harry abrió tanto los ojos y tan de golpe, que Liam no pudo evitar sonreír .

“ _Soy gay, Li, dudo que pueda ser homofóbico. Y como parte del gremio estoy moralmente autorizado a burlarme de los míos_ ” se encogió de hombros, haciendo de cuenta que no veía la expresión frustrada de Liam. Mientras se ponía las zapatillas, explicó, “ _es como los judíos, sólo ellos pueden hacer chistes sobre el holocausto”._

“ _Tú haces chistes sobre el holocausto y no eres judío”_  protestó Liam, y ante la carcajada estrepitosa de Harry se vio obligado a agregar,  _“¡Y son de muy mal gusto!”_

“ _Tienes que admitir que son graciosos_ ” le dijo y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Cuando pasó, le acarició el cabello con brusquedad y ternura al mismo tiempo: era demasiado divertido discutir con él.

“ _No, no lo son_ ” respondió su novio tajante, aunque en su mirada había más paciencia que reproche.

  _“Entran un negro, un judío y un mendigo a un bar”_

 _“Harry, no_ ” rogó Liam, y se adelantó al pasillo mientras Harry apagaba la luz del cuarto.

“ _El mozo se acerca y les dice…”_  continuó, levantando la voz para que su novio, que se tapaba los oídos y repetía  _lalala_  como loco, lo oyera. “ _El mozo se acerca y les dice <retírense por favor>_”

*

El bar era mucho más snob de lo que Harry se lo imaginaba. En parte lúgubre, rústico, pero también formal y exclusivo.

La gente que comía allí era simplemente ridícula: vestían ropa de los treintas, enormes anteojos de pesados marcos oscuros. Solo, en una mesa, un pedante veinteañero fumaba de una pipa –Harry adivinó que probablemente había googleado cómo hacerlo.

La convención de maricones se encontraba prácticamente al lado del escenario. Harry reconoció la mesa porque apenas entraron, Zayn se puso de pie y loas llamó con un gesto de la mano. Para su alivio, la gente de la mesa se veía mucho menos insoportable que la del resto del lugar, y Haz se imaginó que él y Liam no eran los únicos que pisaban ese bar por primera vez esa noche.

Los asientos vacíos estaban al otro extremo de donde se sentaba el cumpleañero, pero Liam parecía conocer bastante bien a los que estaban a su alrededor: Niall, un irlandés rubio y con cara de recién salido de la cama, en seguida se puso a conversar con ellos, y especialmente con Harry, ayudándolo a distraerse esos momentos en los que Liam estaba ocupado hablando de la facultad.

Las conversaciones todas se interrumpieron de golpe con el agudo chillido del micrófono. La banda se había subido quién sabe cuándo al escenario sin ser vistos y ahora preparaban el cablerío para empezar a tocar.

Harry trató de corazón encontrar esa música interesante, poder abstraerse en ella como hacía el resto de la mesa, como lo hacía Liam, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza moviéndose lentamente al compás, pero en cambio jugueteaba incómodo con el vaso, miraba alrededor.

Sólo había una persona en esa mesa que parecía tan aburrida como él.

Harry lo observó detenidamente, admirando el descaro de aquel chico que abiertamente bostezaba a la banda, o jugaba con su celular, como si no le importara si el resto de la mesa pensara que era estúpido por no escuchar esa música. Porque, Harry odiaba a esa banda, pero aun así se esmeraba en poner cara de gusto, en de vez en vez seguir el ritmo de las baterías con el dedo, hacer de cuenta que entendía por qué estaba toda esa gente allí, escuchando a la banda que a sus oídos era la más aburrida, pedante, y poco talentosa banda que él hubiese escuchado.

Otra canción terminó, y la mesa  respondió con un aplauso cerrado –incluido Harry. El chico de obvio aburrimiento palmeó un par de veces, para darles el gusto, y volvió a su celular. Zayn, el cumpleañero, le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír. Justo cuando Harry se volteó hacia Liam, para comentarle  _algo_  sobre la banda, para que pareciera que les había prestado atención, justo en el preciso instante en el que posó sus ojos en Liam, sintió la mirada azul e intensa de aquel extraño fija en su perfil.

Al principio le incomodó un poco, y hasta llegó a preguntarse si acaso el chico  se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había mirado durante el número de la banda, si quizá Zayn le había hecho un comentario al respecto, pero en seguida la sonrisa de Liam, sus palabras, sus expresiones –especialmente esa sonrisa tan alegre, con los ojos bien cerrados, que lo caracterizaba- lo distrajeron.

A veces Harry pensaba que Liam se le estaba escabullendo de las manos, que ahora que iba a la universidad se rodearía de gente con sus mismos intereses, más inteligente, más guapa, mas interesante que él –un tonto chico de colegio secundario, que apenas si se  podía despertar por las mañanas porque se quedaba hasta la madrugada jugando videojuegos en su cuarto.

Harry siempre se detenía a pensar en eso, en lo mucho que Liam había cambiado, en sus nuevos amigos, en los lugares a los que salía, en que había empezado a beber (y eso que Harry había intentado convencerlo varias veces sin éxito), en que hablaba de cosas que él no entendía, miraba el noticiero, leía por las noches.

Al lado suyo, Harry se sentía aún como un niño. Torpe, inquieto, siempre aburrido, siempre pidiéndole más, y Liam se lo concedía porque, bueno, porque lo quería, pensaba Harry. Pero era triste pensar que a Liam ya no le  _gustaba_  estar con él, que ya no se divertían juntos, que sólo le daba el gusto para mantenerlo entretenido.

Había pasado la noche anterior, cuando Liam quería dormir pero se quedó jugando videojuegos con Harry para que no se pusiera triste, y pasó esa tarde cuando lo invitó a acompañarlo al cumpleaños más aburrido sobre la faz de la tierra y Harry dijo que sí sólo porque no quería que vaya solo.

La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de oscuros pensamientos últimamente, y sin embargo, allí, en ese preciso momento, con esa risa tan sincera, con ese humor tan inocente, Liam parecía el mismo de siempre, y Harry se sintió mejor.

*

No habían pasado ni tres canciones, cuando el chico al que Harry había estado mirando dejó todas las sutilezas de lado y se fue a la barra, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y luego una sonrisa de Zayn. Harry sintió el impulso de pararse e ir detrás suyo, para tener por lo menos alguien con quien hablar mientras el resto escuchaba música, pero no lo hizo.

Si, sin embargo, se volteó varias  veces sobre su hombro, observó al  chico que hablaba con la barwoman, mientras ella le preparaba los tragos. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pensó Harry, mucho más accesible que aquella expresión de hastío que tenía mientras jugaba con el celular en la mesa.

Vio el gesto de la chica, vio la mano que lo  señalaba, y la sonrisa contenida de ella, pero por algún motivo no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Y después, cuando él volteó la cabeza, cuando lo miró, por segunda vez en la noche, con sus brillantes ojos azules –de un azul tan profundo que se comían los colores del resto de la habitación, que absorbían cada vestigio de luz, cada rastro de los reflectores- Harry no supo que hacer.

Quizá fue apenas una milésima de segundo, quizá dos minutos, pero por un instante, Harry se quedó allí, quieto, devolviéndole la mirada mientras las mejillas se pintaban cada vez de un color más raro.

Sentía el verde, y el violeta, cruzándole por la cara. Sentía la carcajada ruidosa, tintineante, de aquel muchacho, aun cuando lo único que realmente podía oírse en ese lugar era el estrenduoso bajo, el rechinche de los platillos y la voz desafinada del cantante.

Torpemente, después, se giró al escenario, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi en shock, y mordiéndose los labios porque ¡Cómo había hecho eso! El mensaje que acababa de dar era…

Parecía un adolescente caliente, insinuándose y… EN SERIO, no era así. No era así, se repitió Harry.

Sentía que tenía la palabra DELITO escrita en todo el rostro, que si Liam lo miraba, le bastaría un segundo para saber que Harry escondía algo.

Pero, se dijo, había sido un error.

Harry lo miraba porque estaba aburrido, porque estaba pensando en ir a buscar un trago, o porque estaba mirando justo el cuadro detrás de él y de la barwoman, que parecía muy bonito. Sí, eso era mejor, pensó, Harry no lo miraba a él, ni a su sonrisa, que era tan distinta del rostro de hastío de hace unos minutos. No miraba ni sus rasgos, ni sus gestos, ni sus modos.

Harry miraba a todo en la habitación menos a él.

No tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable.

“ _¿Chicos, puedo traerles algo para beber?_ ” Dijo el extraño mientras apoyaba una mano detrás de la silla de Liam, y la otra detrás de la de Harry. “ _¿Un trago? ¿Un vaso de leche tibia?_ ” Dijo y miró a Harry, y el azul que se había comido a toda la habitación y a todos sus colores, casi que le comió los ojos a Harry también, cuando lo miró.

“ _No seas así, Louis_ ” le reclamó Zayn

“ _Te sorprendería lo mucho que puede beber_ ” Intentó defenderlo Liam.

Louis, así era su nombre, sonrió mostrando los dientes y palmeó la espalda de Liam mientras reía estrepitosamente. Era una risa picante, molesta, se dijo Harry, mientras se mordía la lengua para no decir otra cosa.

Louis ya no lo miraba, y en cambio miraba a Liam, pero Harry aún sentía los ojos azules fijos en él.

“ _Tú deberías tener cuidado_ ” le dijo, “ _Puedes ir preso por corrupción de menores, por darle de beber a un niño_ ”.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche, Harry tenía ganas de irse a su casa. De encerrarse en su cuarto, hundirse en el colchón y dormir. El problema es que quería llevarse a Liam con él, y Liam no estaba dispuesto a irse. 

 _“¿Podemos irnos ahora?”_  le había preguntado varias veces, siempre después de que Louis volviera a burlarse de él, o de que le hiciera un coscorrón, como si se tratara de un niño. Liam siempre respondía con una mirada triste, con un ruego por disculpas, y con un suave meneo de la cabeza.

“ _Es su cumpleaños, Harry, no son ni siquiera las 2. Puedes ir si quieres”_ , pero Harry no iba a irse solo. No iba a irse porque se sentiría como si estuviera dando el brazo a torcer, como si todas las burlas y las carcajadas estrepitosas hubiesen ganado la contienda, como si estuviera diciendo que sí, que tenía razón, que era un niño y que no entendía de esas cosas de grandes chicos universitarios.

Pero sobre todo, no iba a irse porque entonces Liam se quedaría allí, sólo, con un montón de chicos tremendamente atractivos y que ya tenían edad para beber y no necesitaban que nadie fuera por ellos a la barra.

Así que, cuando Zayn admitió por fin que ese bar era horrible, y que mejor seguir la fiesta en su casa, Harry no tuvo más opción que seguir a Liam hasta allí.

 _“¿Estás seguro de que no se pasó tu hora de dormir_?” bromeó Louis, y otra vez las mejillas de Harry se encendieron de todos colores.

Desearía ser un poco más rápido para responder, para dejarlo a él en vergüenza en frente de todos, pero en cambio se quedaba callado, se acercaba un poco más a Liam y oía a Zayn decir en un murmullo bastante fuerte (ya estaban todos borrachos, era difícil controlar los tonos de voz). “ _Ya déjalo, compórtate Lou”_ y entonces se sentía peor, porque odiaba que otros peleen sus batallas.

Se sintió un poco mejor después, cuando Liam tomó su mano, y caminaron par a par. Cuando Niall se acomodó al otro lado y habló con él de música, y le preguntó sobre qué pensaba hacer cuando terminara el colegio. 

Niall era su favorito hasta ahora, era amable, directo, divertido y le encantaba la música. Está bien, había disfrutado esa banda pedante y horrible, pero por lo que Harry recuperaba de las varias conversaciones que había tenido con él en la noche, también le gustaban muchas bandas que Harry adoraba.

Y eso, además del tibio tacto de Liam en su mano, lograron hacerlo sentir mejor.  
El departamento de Zayn era pequeñísimo. Apenas una habitación -cuya puerta el dueño de casa se apresuró a cerrar apenas llegaron todos-, el baño, y un living-cocina-comedor-sala de estudio en el que todos se acomodaron pronto.

Liam y Harry se sentaron rápido en el sillón, y el resto de los invitados se acomodaron en las sillas y las mesas restantes, mientras Zayn y Louis traían la bebida y un chico llamado Josh se encargaba de la música. Fue un poco extraño, al principio. La habitación estaba llena de humo y silencio, y de golpe nadie sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, pero apenas la ronda de tragos empezó, las cosas se alivianaron.

Zayn les trajo bebidas a Liam y a Harry, y en seguida se  arrodilló al lado del sillón y le murmuró algo al oído al mayor. Harry sentía otra vez esa sensación que se había vuelto tan común en tan poco tiempo, esa cosa caliente que le trepaba de la boca del estómago hasta la garganta, esa ansiedad en las manos, esas ganas de tomar a Liam por las mejillas y besarlo en frente de todo el mundo para que quede claro que tenía novio.

Lo ponía de más nervioso la forma en la que su novio lo miraba, un poco avergonzado, mientras Zayn le hablaba al oído.

¿Qué le estaría diciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía en frente de todo el mundo? Bueno, sí, Harry era más joven, o un “niño” como diría Louis, pero no era estúpido, y sólo porque él aún no estaba en confianza y no sabía qué decir para detenerlo, no significaba que Zayn podría tranquilamente besar su lóbulo o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para que Liam tuviera las mejillas así de rojas.

_“¿Celoso?“_

El aliento caliente de Louis en su cuello y el suspiro que movió sus rulos y le hizo cosquillas, le pusieron la piel de gallina. Harry se enderezó de golpe en el sillón, casi asustado.

Sabía que debía decir algo, voltearse, mirar a ese chico a los ojos y decirle que deje de molestarlo, pero en cambio sentía ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo porque estaban cerca, muy cerca. Aunque no se estaban tocando Harry sentía el calor de su cuerpo apenas a unos milímetros de distancia, sentía su aliento bien cerca de su cuello y su oreja, sentía la mirada azul clavada en su perfil.

 _“No estés celoso, apuesto a que hablan de ti_ ” murmuró otra vez. “Liam te está mirando, ves, está mirándote a ti y a mí como si quisiera matarme. Me pregunto que estará pensando” Louis dejó escapar una suave carcajada, mucho más agradable que la que hacía cuando se burlaba de él. “ _Me pregunto si piensa que estoy flirteando contigo”_

Harry sintió el cuerpo entero de Louis acomodarse detrás suyo en el sillón, sintió sus dedos apoyándose en la tela de su camisa, a la altura de su cintura en la espalda. Se imaginó que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero en vez de devolverle la mirada parpadeó un par de veces y mantuvo la mirada fija en Liam. 

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentó olvidarse de Zayn que seguía hablándole al oído, y concentrarse en su mirada oscura, en sus labios entreabiertos. Fue como si de golpe recordara que aquel era Liam.

Liam.

Zayn podría estar diciéndole cualquier cosa al oído, quizá una trivialidad, quizá alguna insinuación, pero era Liam quien lo escuchaba, y él jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño a Harry.

Entonces, sintió otra vez el tirón en la camisa, los dedos de Louis lo habían pellizcado y esta vez sí se volteó y se encontró de lleno con la mirada azul expectante. Tragó saliva, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel muchacho.

 _“Me pregunto qué haría si estuviera flirteando contigo_ ” dijo, y Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás. Se acomodó de forma tal que la mano de Louis no pudiera juguetear en su espalda, en que la distancia entre sus rostros fuera la suficiente para que no resultara sospechoso.

Porque, aunque en realidad no había nada de lo que sospechar, si acaso la escena se veía como se sentía, si el resto de las personas pudieran ver el aliento de Louis caliente en su cuello, la mirada fija e inmutable, la forma en la que aquel chico se relamía los labios antes de sonreír, Harry sabía que despertaría sospechas.

Miró otra vez a Liam, y se sorprendió un poco al verlo ponerse de pie, seguido de Zayn.   
 _“Vuelvo en un segundo_ ” le dijo a Harry agachándose lo suficiente para hablarle en el oído. El aliento de Liam no era tan caliente, sino más bien tibio, y eso calmó un poco a Harry.

Sobretodo lo calmó el “ _Ouu_ ” que vino después, cuando Liam le dio un suave tirón de cabello a Louis, y le hizo el gesto con los dedos de que lo estaba vigilando. Louis estalló en carcajadas, ruidosas, como siempre, y Harry volvió a respirar normalmente.

Se alejó un poco de él, como si se sintiera un poco más desprotegido ahora que Liam se había ido, pero después de eso, sin siquiera mirarlo, Louis se puso de pie y se alejó. Y Harry se quedó allí, callado, parpadeando como un tonto sin saber bien que hacer.

 _“Louis es así, no le prestes atención_ ” dijo Niall y se sentó al lado de Harry en el sillón. Se sentía bien estar así, acompañado por alguien que respetara su espacio personal.

El irlandés le dio un largo sorbo a su lata de cerveza, y Harry lo imitó. “ _Él y Zayn han sido amigos desde siempre, y yo conocí primero a Zayn. Al principio Louis me hacía el trabajo imposible,  en esa época Zayn y yo teníamos algo y Louis es bastante celoso, supongo, así que cada vez que intentábamos tener tiempo a solas, Louis lograba inmiscuirse”_

 _“Que molesto”_ dijo Harry, pero Niall en vez de asentir empezó a reírse.

_“Supongo, sí, pero en serio, él es así. Solía odiarlo, recuerdo, porque me avergonzaba en frente de Zayn y a mí eso me sacaba de quicio, o empezaba a hablar de sus ex, y Zayn no sabía dónde meterse, pero en serio, es sólo su forma de ser. En el fondo es un ángel.”_

_“No parece uno_ ” dijo Harry, quizá hablando más por la cerveza que por realmente desearlo. No le gustaba mostrarse débil, ni ofendido, especialmente por alguien que se había esmerado en burlarse de él llamándolo un niño toda la noche.

“ _Cuando Zayn y yo cortamos, apareció en mi casa, de la nada… No recordaba siquiera haberle dicho alguna vez dónde vivía, pero se las ingenió para encontrarme_ ” dijo Niall y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, “ _Es un ángel  en serio, ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Creo que sigo siendo parte de este grupo por él, que me traía a las rastras cuando yo realmente no quería venir, y se burló tan cómodamente de la situación, de nuestro rompimiento, que nadie se lo tomó tan en serio y ahora está todo bien”_

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber de su lata. Sentía que debía darle la razón, que después de lo que Niall le había contado, de hecho debía ser un tipo agradable, Louis. Pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de molestia, como si todavía tuviera su aliento caliente pegado en el oído, y le picara el cuello donde su respiración le hizo cosquillas.

Liam volvió apenas unos minutos después, y le pidió a Harry que le hiciera lugar detrás suyo. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja, y los párpados pesados como si hubiese bebido el doble de lo que había bebido en toda la noche en esos pocos minutos.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Niall, Liam le acariciaba los rulos y charlaba con ese chico Josh. Los tragos pasaban, y cada vez era más fuerte la música que las voces. El único que seguía haciendo ruido era Louis, quien bailaba con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a levantarse de la silla para acompañarlo.

Tenía una forma bastante agradable de moverse, a veces errática, a veces suave. Era de la misma estatura que Harry, pero tenía las piernas más cortas, o quizá más anchas, y sus pies eran pequeñísimos en comparación. Todo en Louis era pequeño, pensó, sus manos aferrándose a la cintura de Zayn eran chiquitas, delicadas.

Sus ojos eran pequeños también, aunque brillantes, y sus labios eran delgados, como de una muñeca.

Niall le preguntó algo de su celular, y Harry tuvo que reincorporarse un poco, alejándose del abrazo de Liam, y de aquella posición que le permitía tan bien observar el baile de Louis. Ahora que estaba sentado, ahora que la burbuja de la caricia de Liam se había roto, todos los ruidos se dejaban oír más fuertes, la música y el golpeteo de aquel chico que usaba la mesa como batería, o la conversación entre Josh y Liam a la que Harry no le había prestado la más mínima atención hasta ahora.

 _“¿Por qué me llevas tú de la cintura?_ ” protestaba Zayn, entre carcajadas, y Louis se reía, con los ojos cerrados, orgulloso de hacer enojar a su amigo.

Harry tenía el celular en la mano, y escuchaba todo lo que Niall le decía cuando le pedía que configure esa aplicación que acababa de descargar, pero le costaba mucho trabajo bajar la mirada. Apenas lograba hacerlo de a segundos, porque cada vez que alguno de los dos hablaba, no podía controlarse y volvía a levantar la cabeza.

“ _Porque eres delgadito y delicado, como una chica_ ” se burlaba Louis, y Harry pensó que estaba equivocado, porque él era mucho más delicado, porque tenía manos pequeñas, y una sonrisa femenina, mientras que Zayn tenía barba y ropas más rudas, pero Niall interrumpió sus pensamientos otra vez, y Harry volvió a mirar el celular, exagerando una sonrisa mientras conversaba con él.

 _“Eso es estúpido, yo debería guiar”_ protestó Zayn otra vez, y la respuesta de Louis logró que Harry volviera a levantar la mirada, aunque realmente quería seguir mirando el celular y responder a Niall que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

“ _Créeme, cariño, quieres que yo guíe_ ” flirteó Louis. Luego los dos se rieron y Zayn empezó a hacer un baile exageradamente sexual, y Louis lo palmeó en el trasero, y Harry no pudo quitar la mirada.

No del baile, que era ridículo, no de la escena. Sino de Louis.

De Louis mordiéndose los labios, rosados, de la forma en que cerraba los ojos, de la sonrisa que se asomaba en su boca.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a mirar el celular, empezando a configurar la aplicación. Levantó la mirada un segundo, y los dos ya no bromeaban sino que habían vuelto a bailar al estilo del vals, aunque la música era más bien punk. Miró el celular y configuró la fecha, y le explicó a Niall que debía poner la localidad para que la hora se configure automáticamente, y cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, Zayn estaba más cerca de Louis y los dos sonreían, pero no parecía que estuvieran bromeando.

Sintió las mejillas calientes y el corazón latiendo rápido y volvió a mirar el celular, e intentó concentrarse en lo que Niall decía, y lo miró a él y la forma en que sonreía, amablemente, dándole las gracias, pero no pudo controlarse y volvió a mirar a Louis.

Y Zayn le murmuraba algo al oído, y Louis que antes miraba hacia abajo levantó la mirada y sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraron fijamente. Y Louis sonrió, y le murmuró algo a Zayn al oído sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Harry se preguntó si acaso se veía tan tonto como se sentía, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró. Tragó saliva y sintió el pecho moviéndose cuando ahogó un suspiro, pero aunque lo intentó no pudo correr la mirada.

Louis lo miraba aún fijamente, y sonreía, mientras Zayn le murmuraba quien sabe qué al oído.

“ _Harry_ ” lo llamó Niall.

Así que Harry se volteó y miró a Niall, que lo miraba como su madre cada vez que él acababa de hacer algo estúpido. Otra vez sus mejillas rojas, y el calor en su cuerpo. Sonrió, intentando seguir la conversación, hacer de cuenta que no sabía por qué Niall lo miraba así.

Esta vez no levantó la mirada, pero de reojo, mientras hablaba con el irlandés, observó como Louis y Zayn se metían en su cuarto, y ese suspiro que había ahogado en su pecho se convirtió en una enorme pelota, pesada y molesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tenía este detalle acerca de su personalidad. Es que, no era celoso, en serio, aunque tal vez sí un poco narcisista. No le gustaba llamar la atención, no en el sentido estruendoso, pero sí adoraba ser el centro de la mirada del otro. 

Y Liam era el otro por el que más adoraba ser mirado.

Quizá porque tenía esos ojos redondos y oscuros, quizás porque sabía que era el único dueño de esa picardía, de esa sonrisa de doble sentido. Liam siempre que lo miraba parecía que quería decirle algo, y si Harry se acercaba aunque fuera sólo para darle un abrazo, de sus labios siempre salía una confesión secretiva, casi silenciosa.

 _“Ese sueter te sienta bien_ ” a veces, y otras “ _Vamos a algún lugar donde puedas quitártelo_ ”. Y Harry adoraba ser el dueño de esos murmullos, además de esa mirada.

Sabía que no era del todo normal ser tan posesivo sobre él, pero en serio, cada vez que Liam miraba a alguien más, Harry sentía que algo dentro suyo lo mordía. No eran celos, en serio, sino más bien que lo extrañaba. Que extrañaba el modo en el que Liam lo miraba, como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.

Lo peor es que ahora, sumado a eso, había otras cosas que le molestaban. Le molestaba cuando Liam hablaba de cosas que él no entendía, o cuando mencionaba gente que no conocía. Le molestaba que hubiese empezado a beber con sus nuevos amigos y que ya no le gustara compartir videojuegos con él. Le molestaba que lo mirara de ese modo lastimoso en el que lo miraba a veces, cada vez que Harry le hacía una de esas escenitas que le salían tan bien.  
Y Harry realmente intentaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias, tratar de entender de los libros y las películas que veía ahora, tratar de memorizar los nombres y las historias de sus amigos, contener esas ganas que lo acorralaban de decirle que por favor, deje de hacer todo lo que estuviera haciendo, y que lo mirara a él. Sólo a él.

Esa noche Liam casi ni lo había mirado. Sí, chequeaba de vez en cuando que todo estuviera bien, que Harry siguiera charlando con Niall o con quien fuera, que se estuviera divirtiendo, que no estuviera asesinando con su mirada a cualquiera que osara cruzar palabra con su novio. Pero no lo había mirado, como solía hacerlo.

Y esa noche, a Harry, no le molestó. No tanto, al menos.

Es que estaba distraído hablando con Niall, que entendía mucho de guitarras y de música, y vigilando disimuladamente la puerta del dormitorio de Zayn que llevaba cerrada casi una hora.

Harry se preguntó si nadie más se había dado cuenta de que los dos estaban solos allí adentro, o si acaso era cosa de hombres universitarios hacer de cuenta que nada pasa cuando dos chicos se encierran en un cuarto a coger. Porque eso estaban haciendo, ¿no?

“ _Harry_ ” lo llamó Niall por décima vez, intentando capturar su atención. Harry le devolvió su mirada verde, y volvió a sonrosarse, como si el irlandés pudiera leer sus pensamientos, las imágenes mentales de Louis y Zayn que Harry acababa de hacerse (“ _Créeme, cariño, quieres que yo guíe”)_

 _“¿Qué?”_  preguntó, con su mejor cara de póker.

Niall entonces sonrió, y bajó la mirada. Meneó la cabeza lentamente, de un modo que hizo a Harry sentirse incómodo. Era como si estuviera dándose por vencido en él, y al mismo tiempo eso le pareciera divertido.

 _“Liam, te está llamando”_ le explicó cuando levantó la mirada, y Harry se volteó sólo para encontrarse con Liam que lo esperaba con los sacos de los dos, cómodamente sentado arriba de la mesa.

Cuando Liam sonrió, a Harry esa extraña bola que llevaba en el pecho se le transformó en mariposas, y aunque intentó contener los labios estos también dibujaron una sonrisa.  
Liam no dijo nada, sólo hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza, como si fuera hora de irse, y Harry asintió, obediente.

Se despidió con Niall con un fuerte apretón de manos, y prometió que asistiría al recital del irlandés dentro de dos semanas. Después se despidió de Josh y del resto de los chicos -no podía recordar el nombre de ellos- y se quedó parado un segundo, como si esperara otro saludo más. Fue apenas un instante, porque entonces recordó que Louis seguía encerrado en el dormitorio con Zayn, y le dio tanta vergüenza quedarse allí esperando su saludo que salió apresurado del departamento.

Bajaron los dos torpemente por un pasillo escalera, el alcohol los había vuelto un poco bruscos, pero lograron cruzarlo sin caerse. Cuando Harry puso un pie en el último escalón, y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, Liam se trepó a su espalda, juguetonamente.

 _“Te extrañaba, Haz_ ” le dijo, y ese abrazo se sintió como se sentía su mirada redonda y oscura cada vez. 

 _“Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo”_  dijo Harry, pretendiendo que no le temblaban las piernas de pura alegría, porque estaban solos otra vez, porque Liam era de nuevo sólo suyo.

Caminaron casi una cuadra así, trepados el uno encima del otro, turnándose para que ninguno se cansara, riéndose y bromeando y falseando escenas de celos que no eran realmente sinceras ( _“no sabía que tenías un fetiche por los acentos extranjeros, Harry_ ”), y en el medio de las rondas, y vueltas, y abrazos y breves persecuciones, las manos de los dos se hallaron tibiamente, y los dos intentaron respirar más lentamente, calmarse un poco, para que el camino a casa fuera más largo y más tenue.

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras de la avenida principal tomándose las manos, y cuando doblaron en la primera esquina camino a casa de Harry, Liam le apretó la mano con fuerza y lo llamó a un rincón en la acera, donde lo besó.

Sabía a alcohol, y a saliva amarga, pero Harry lo lamió como si fuera el más delicioso helado de frutillas. Lamió su lengua con la que forcejeó brutalmente, le clavó las uñas en la cintura mientras lo besaba y lo acercó a él para que sintiera como lo había puesto.

No se oía nada, esa noche. Ni los autos pasaban por esa cortada tan poco concurrida. Apenas el ruido de saliva y de la respiración de Liam, agitada, cada vez que los dos rozaban las pelvis contra el otro. 

 _“¿Vienes a casa esta noche?_ ” le preguntó Harry mientras tomaba con más fuerza a Liam por la cintura y lo acercaba a sí mismo. Su cuerpo entero tembló, hasta el suspiro que salía de su boca titiró en el aire, en el cuello de Harry.

 _“Mierda Haz…”_ murmuró.

 _“¿Vienes?”_ insistió el de rulos, y sus manos recorrieron el breve camino de la cintura al culo, para apretarlo fuerte, para acercarlo aún más. Y Liam sólo respondió con un beso en el cuello y alejándose bruscamente.

Harry, entonces, sonrió. Liam tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos apenas abiertos, los labios despegados y húmedos y cansados, y el pecho se le abría y cerraba agitadamente por su respiración. Conocía los síntomas, ese era un sí.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano, pero esta vez caminaron rápido. En el camino Liam murmuró mil y un razones por las que no podía quedarse, que tenía que volver temprano a su casa, que mañana tenía que estudiar, que Anne estaba durmiendo y que era una falta de respeto. Las siguió murmurando incluso después de atravesar la puerta principal, y mientras se sacaba los zapatos en el hall para no mojar el parqué.

Recién hizo silencio cuando Harry se lo pidió con un nervioso  _shhh_  y los dos subieron en medias y puntitas de pie los escalones hacia el cuarto de Harry.

La puerta hizo clic, y Harry tanteó en la oscuridad para encontrar a Liam. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, sonrió, y de algún modo, sin luz, pudo ver la sonrisa nerviosa de su novio también.

Le quitó la camisa lentamente, mientras le besaba la mejilla y la boca y le decía lo mucho que lo quería y lo feliz que lo hacía tenerlo sólo para él otra vez, y Liam se disculpó, como siempre, por estar ocupado, por no pasar a visitarlo tan seguido como debería, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y lo miraba profundamente. Harry siempre se preguntaba cómo hacían los ojos de Liam para brillar en la oscuridad cuando eran tan oscuros, pero siempre se distraía antes de encontrar una respuesta.

Y es que Liam mirándolo en la oscuridad sólo significaba que sus manos lo estaban acariciando, o desvistiendo, que de su boca salían las confesiones que más lo hacían sonrosar, que se estaban desnudando, que ya podía adivinar sus besos.

Apenas desabrochó el último botón de su camisa, y le ayudó a quitársela, Liam lo besó casi violentamente, y lo empujó sobre el colchón. La cama hizo un sucio rechinar contra el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. 

Harry sintió la lengua de Liam húmeda, desesperada, en su cuello y su oreja, y sus manos hicieron un trabajo mucho más rápido desabotonando su camisa, y bastó un simple tirón del lado apropiado del corbatín para que este estuviera desatado.

Se sentaron y Harry se quitó la camisa, sólo para que Liam volviera a empujarlo sobre el colchón y lo besara, esta vez no en el cuello, sino en las clavículas y la línea que bajaba recta hasta el ombligo, mientras con sus manos le abría la hebilla del cinturón y lo tocaba justo allí.  
Harry amaba los besos de Liam, esos besos sobre todo, pero en este momento no quería esperar más. Acarició su cabello, su mejilla y llegó al mentón. Suavemente lo incitó a levantar la mirada. Los ojos redondos de Liam, brillaron, otra vez.

Quizá porque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, o porque el cielo estaba más claro -se acercaba el amanecer-, algo pasó para que Harry pudiera ver cada gesto de su novio, esa sonrisa que adivinaba exactamente lo que él quería decirle aunque de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.

Así que Liam escaló otra vez, beso a beso hasta su cuello, y con torpeza y desesperación los dos se quitaron los pantalones y las medias, y quedaron desnudos el uno sobre el otro, refregándose el sudor y la saliva.

Harry estaba entumecido de puro placer y ansiedad, así que cuando sintió el frío lubricante en su piel, no pudo hacer más que dejar ir un suspiro ronco y suave, como un ronroneo. Liam seguía hablándole  al oído, pero sus murmullos eran incomprensibles. Su voz también estaba escondida bien en la garganta y sólo se oía un sonido gutural indescifrable.

Lo sintió empujándose lentamente, y le hundió las uñas en la espalda, dejándole y a mucha honra, rasguños para que el mundo viera.  Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y otra vez lengua y saliva y movimientos erráticos, mientras Liam entraba cada vez más profundamente, y los tobillos de Harry se enredaban en su espalda.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, Harry mordió el labio de Liam con fuerza, para ahogar un suspiro, pero él no se quejó. En cambio empezó a moverse adentro suyo y cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada oscura brillando sobre él, como siempre, aunque de un modo distinto.

Y Liam se movió más y Harry le hundió las uñas aún más. Cerró los ojos, porque la mirada de Liam era más de lo que podía soportar, y se concentró en el placer de sentirlo dentro suyo, y de cómo a veces por las embestidas su miembro se rozaba contra el vientre de Liam y le daba escalofríos y ganas de gritar.

Pero no gritó, se mordió el labio, y empujó a Liam aún más dentro suyo con sus piernas. Y Liam se hundió aún más en él, pero no iba más rápido como Harry quería pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

No es que no fuera placentero, mierda, lo era. Pero Harry quería más, Liam siempre lo dejaba con la sensación de querer más, quizá por eso era adictivo. Porque Harry quería más rápido, y más fuerte, y no le importaba si dolía un poco, o si se mordería los labios tan fuerte que estos sangraban. Pero Liam era delicado y amable, y cada vez que Harry abría los ojos, su mirada brillaba sobre él como un par de lunas personales.

Aun así se sentía bien, el movimiento lento y profundo dentro suyo. La respiración de Liam en su cuello, y en sus labios y en su oreja, sus besos firmes pero ansiosos, los “ _te amo”_ murmurados y su boca que a veces parecía a punto de gruñir y otras sonreía amablemente.  
Se sentía bien sobretodo que Harry podía saber el momento exacto en que Liam perdía la cordura, porque lo veía en su mirada un segundo antes de que él empezara a moverse, finalmente, rápido y fuerte. Porque recién entonces se daba por vencido y cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por esas sensaciones sin importarle ni la falta de control, ni el ruidoso rechinar de la cama.

Y Harry se sentía también siendo dueño de esa sensación que entonces también él se dejaba llevar y le mordía el cuello para ahogar el último gemido al mismo tiempo que Liam temblaba dentro suyo por última vez. 

Entonces, Liam se desplomaba encima suyo, y Harry era una almohada que se movía arriba y abajo por la respiración agitada. Sentía un beso tímido en su pecho, escuchaba una broma estúpida sobre que estaba todo pegajoso, y Harry buscaba la mano de su novio en el colchón para tomarla entre sus dedos, le chistaba un  _shhh_  y cerraba los ojos.

Siempre se despertaba al día siguiente con una nota amorosa en la mesita de luz, tapado hasta el cuello con una sábana y con la ausencia de Liam a su lado en el colchón. Anne nunca entraba a su cuarto para ahorrarse el mal trago, pero Liam aun así se escabullía siempre antes del amanecer, y le dejaba a Harry la ropa ordenada arriba de una silla -como si eso no fuera la mayor prueba de delito, como si Anne no se daría cuenta de que algo raro había pasado porque Harry nunca (nunca) ordenaba la ropa antes de acostarse.

Esa mañana cuando Harry se despertó, en la nota de la mesita de luz había dos disculpas en vez de una. La primera, como siempre, por haber tenido que irse, y la segunda, adelantada, porque estaría muy ocupado hasta el miércoles que tenía un examen.

Harry aún así sonrió ante el _“te amo_ ” y las promesas de hacer algo el miércoles a la noche _(“así que piensa que quieres aser”_ escribió Liam, que a pesar de ser alumno universitario tenía una ortografía espantosa). La besó, como un tortolito cualquiera, y la guardó en el cajón en donde guardaba cada nota que Liam le había dejado -era como un pequeño recuento de cada vez que habían tenido sexo, realmente, porque siempre había sido en ese dormitorio, y Liam siempre se había escabullido después mientras Harry dormía.

En ese cajón había papeles y tintas de todos tipos y colores. Harry podía hacerse una idea bastante clara de cada vez precisamente por la nota. Las primeras veces las notas eran siempre en hojas cuadriculadas de matemática, escritas en lápiz, como una especie de conmemoración a sus primeros meses de noviazgo, cuando no se atrevían a decir que estaban juntos y entonces hacían de cuenta que Liam le daba clases de apoyo de matemática.

Después venían las notas en hojas rayadas, o en la parte de atrás de las entradas al cine, o en pedazos de revistas, o en tickets del bar donde habían parado a tomar algo. Las últimas eran las notas en papel amarillento -reciclado, decía la tapa del cuaderno-, escritas en aquella lapicera de tinta negra que la mamá de Liam le había regalado cuando empezó la facultad.    
La caligrafía había mejorado con los años, pero no demasiado, y siempre las firmaba del mismo modo.

_“Te amo. -Liam”_

Y Harry siempre sonreía al leerlo, y murmuraba “ _yo también_ ”, aunque después se sintiera un idiota por eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya que Liam estaba muy ocupado esa semana, al menos hasta el miércoles, había dicho, Harry aprovechó su aburrimiento y exceso de tiempo libre para salir con sus amigos del colegio.

unca había encajado demasiado en su curso y más bien se la pasaba en los recesos con Liam y la gente de su curso, pero ahora que todos ellos estaban graduados, había empezado a entenderse mejor. Tenía ahora una nueva amiga, llamada Ashley, que siempre le decía que Liam era muy guapo y que si ella fuera hombre Harry debería darse por vencido con él. También hablaba con un chico, Stan, que era bastante reservado pero muy amable. Era el único hombre en el curso que no se sorprendía cuando Harry lo tocaba, y a quien nunca había sorprendido callándose de golpe cuando él entraba al salón.

Ese día, Stan había propuesto que salieran a tomar algo, porque él acababa de cumplir los 18 y si Harry no se ponía a sonreír como un niño de cinco años, todos asumirían que él y Ashley eran mayores también. Además, dijo, tenía un amigo universitario que siempre hablaba de ese bar, y Stan llevaba meses queriendo conocerlo.

Era una noche de martes, así que Harry tuvo que pedir colaboración de su hermana mayor y escaparse después de la cena sin que su madre se enterara. Se encontró con Ashley en la plazoleta de la esquina y pasaron a buscar a Stan que vivía a unas veinte cuadras. Durante el camino Harry se gastó en piropos para con su amiga, que se veía especialmente bonita con el pelo rubio recogido y ese vestido floral.

Quizá estaban un poco distraídos por la charla, pero bien podía ser que nunca habían ido a la casa de Stan, y tenía la numeración escrita bien pequeña y al lado de la puerta. Ashley y Harry debieron pasar al menos unas 5 veces en frente de la casa hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que era ahí. No fue mérito suyo, realmente, Stan había abierto la puerta para sacar la basura y se divirtió un buen rato escuchándolos quejarse de lo irresponsable que era no poner le número a las casas antes de llamarlos e invitarlos a pasar.

Mientras Stan se vestía, charlaron con su madre y estallaron en carcajadas cuando ella les preguntó si eran novios, pero no entraron en detalles y respondieron que eran sólo amigos. Stan apareció de vuelta en la sala apenas unos minutos después, y luego de despedirse salieron a la calle. 

El bar quedaba lejos, en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero Stan tenía un flamante carnet de conducir, así que llegaron en seguida, y aunque los tres pusieron sus mejores caras de adultos para entrar, les temblaban las rodillas como si alguien, apenas abrieran la puerta, los señalaría y gritaría “¡Estudiantes!” al verlos.

Era temprano, y no había mucha gente, aún. Ashley eligió una de las mesas del costado, debajo de uno de los faroles, porque el resto del bar era lúgubre y oscuro. No encajaba con las mesas modernas y las copas estrambóticas, pensó Harry, pero ya estaban allí así que mejor dejar de mirar el lugar como si fuera una pocilga.

Como no había mucha gente y la música no estaba tan fuerte, pudieron conversar un buen rato, y aunque al principio estaban un tanto incómodos, dos botellas de cerveza y tres appletinnis después (Ashley decía que la cerveza engordaba), ya estaban a las carcajadas los tres.

Ni se habrían dado por enterados de que las lámparas se apagaron si no fuera por el griterío divertido de las otras mesas que ahora sí estaban todas llenas. No duraron mucho más tiempo así, porque cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, ahora azules, y rojas, y parpadeantes, la mayoría se pusieron de pie y fueron a la pista. Ahora sí, pensó Harry, la decoración encajaba con el ambiente.  
 _“Ahora sí que parece un lugar divertido”_ dijo Stan, finalmente diciendo lo que los tres habían pensado toda la noche: el bar, cuando llegaron, era lúgubre y aburrido.

 _“¿Deberíamos ir a la pista?”_ preguntó Ashley mirando alrededor, apenas si quedaban un par de mesas con gente y esa gente eran parejas metiéndose las lenguas hasta la garganta.

 _“A mí me faltan un par de cervezas más para bailar_ ” advirtió Harry, y bebió de un saque lo que quedaba en el vaso. Juntaron el dinero y fue a comprar otra botella, observando en el camino a la gente bailando y notando, alegremente, que había chicos bailando con chicas pero también chicas bailando con chicas y chicos bailando con chicos. Sintió un renovado afecto por Stan al darse cuenta de lo considerado que era ese chico, en llevarlo a un lugar en donde los tres pudieran estar cómodos, y pensó en que podía pagarlo dejándolo un tiempo a solas con Ash, porque era obvio que el chico tenía el crush más grande del mundo con ella.

Pero, aunque se tomó un appletini y esperó varios minutos antes de volver, con un nuevo appletini y una botella de cerveza en la mano, Ash y Stan no estaban solos. Dos chicos estaban sentados de espaldas a la pista, y aunque Harry sólo pudo reconocer a Zayn, le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta quien era el otro, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas un instante después.

No pudo oír lo que Stan había dicho, apenas si le vio los labios moviéndose y cómo lo señalaba, porque la música estaba fuerte. Además después, cuando Louis se dio vuelta, aunque fue sólo un segundo –en serio, porque después de verlo con sus enormes ojos azules, se giró para comentarle algo a Zayn al oído- Harry casi que no pudo oír más nada. Ni la música. 

 _“Harry_ ” le dijo Stan cuando llegó a la mesa y dejó la botella y el appletini encima. “ _Harry, él es Louis, un amigo y ¿Zayn?_ ” preguntó porque al parecer recién ahora se enteraba de su nombre.  
Zayn asintió, divertido, y aunque trataba de no sonreír Harry podía ver la sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios, y lo hizo poner nervioso.

 _“¿Siquiera tienes la edad para beber, Harry?”_ le preguntó Louis arqueando la ceja, y Zayn ahora sí sonrió, agachando la cabeza. “ _Dale un respiro, Lou”_ murmuró.

Harry estaba otra vez sin palabras, y mierda, odiaba estar así. Odiaba no atinar a hacer más que ponerse colorado y nervioso cada vez que Louis se burlaba de él.

 _“Los conozco”_ dijo evitando la mirada azul, “ _Son amigos de Li.”_

Ashley, entonces, quizá porque se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba incómodo, quizá porque sinceramente pensaba que Liam era muy guapo, empezó a hablar de Liam y de qué suertudo que era Harry. Él aprovechó esa distracción para traerse una silla y ponerla al lado de Stan, aunque también al lado de Louis, porque no había mucho más lugar en la mesa. Se sirvió un vaso de cerveza y empezó a beber sonriendo y asintiendo cada vez que el extenso monólogo de Ashley lo merecía.

Medio vaso después, Harry podía decir que estaba en control otra vez de su cuerpo. Ya no tenía las mejillas rojas, ni le temblaban las rodillas, y podría hablar y hacer algún comentario si se le ocurriera alguno.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, de bromear, como hacía siempre, conque a Ashley le faltaba un pene para ser un peligro para su relación con Liam, pero entonces Louis se le adelantó y acercándose un poco a él, como si le hablara al oído, (aunque no realmente, porque fue casi un grito) le preguntó, _“¿Tu novio sabe que estás aquí?”_

Harry observó a Ashley seguir hablando, a los gritos, porque la música estaba muy fuerte. Vio que Stan la miraba, embobado, como siempre, y que Zayn se reía de la charla con la rubia.

Había escuchado la voz de Louis gritada pero parecía que nadie más lo había hecho, y se preguntó si esa había sido la intención de Louis, si él no quería que nadie más que Harry oyera esa pregunta.

 _“¿O estás escondiéndote?”_ insistió acercándose ahora un poco más.

 _“No estoy escondiéndome_ ” respondió, girando también un poco la cabeza para hablarle al oído. Era rudo responder hablando a la mesa cuando los demás estaban conversando de otra cosa, “ _Pero no le avisé, está estudiando.”_

 _“¿En serio? ¿Estudiando?”_ dijo e hizo una pausa. Se acercó más a Harry, puso la mano sobre su espalda y Harry odiaba ser tan consciente de cada movimiento que ese chico hacía, “ _Porque nos dijo que vendría esta noche.”_

 _“¿Qué?”_ Harry se alejó ahora de Louis, miró alrededor, un poco nervioso y otro poco enojado. Cuando miró a Louis otra vez él parecía aburrido y frustrado.

 _“Así que, tú sabes, si te estas escondiendo…”_ insinuó encogiéndose de hombros y se giró a Zayn para entrometerse de nuevo con la conversación de la mesa. Harry lo miró sin decir nada un buen rato, incapaz de saber si le estaban tomando el pelo o si Liam en serio estaría allí en un rato.

Podría haberle mandado un mensaje, o llamarlo por teléfono, y preguntarle, pero en cambio llamó a Louis tocando su hombro y volvió a acercarse a él.

 _“¿En serio? ¿Viene hoy?”_ preguntó.

 _“Así que sí estás escondiéndote_ ” asumió Louis al verlo tan nervioso.

 _“No me estoy escondiendo, él se está escondiendo”_ protestó Harry, _“Me dijo que estaría ocupado hasta el miércoles”_

 _“No quiero entrometerme en sus problemas de pareja”_ mintió exageradamente, y Harry se sonrosó un poco, _“Pero puedo llevarte con él si quieres”_

“ _Claro que quiero_ ” dijo Harry y se puso de pie. Debió haber sospechado algo cuando vio la sonrisa pícara en labios de Louis, y quizá lo hizo, aunque hizo de cuenta que no.

 _“Ya venimos_ ” dijo Louis, mirando a Zayn, que respondió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y ahogando de nuevo una sonrisa.

Ashley miró a Harry y luego a Stan, y luego a Harry otra vez, confundida. Y Harry corrió la mirada otra vez porque ese no era el lugar ni el modo de contar que su novio le había mentido acerca de lo ocupado que estaría esa semana.

La mano de Louis reposó en su cintura el primer trayecto y cuando tuvieron que cruzar la pista lo apretó por el pliegue de la camiseta, mientras lo guiaba entre la gente. Harry estaba nervioso, histérico, no podía dejar de pensar en la mano de Louis y en su sonrisa pícara, y en la mirada de Ashley, sospechosa, y en la expresión de Zayn al verlos irse juntos.

No podía dejar de pensar, tampoco, en la mirada azul de Louis, y en lo ruidoso que era, y en esa noche en el departamento de Zayn cuando se escabulló con el dueño de casa a su dormitorio. El alcohol le sugirió que ese era un momento excelente para preguntarle habían hecho esa noche –aunque ya estaba bastante seguro- pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, estaban en la entrada del bar, que desde afuera parecía mucho más silencioso y aburrido.

 _“Justo a tiempo”_ dijo Louis empujando a Harry por la cintura para ponerlo delante de él. Sin embargo, una vez que lo acomodó donde quiso, no quitó la mano de allí, ni dejó de apretar el pliegue de su remera. Harry podía jurar que con su pulgar le acariciaba la espalda, aunque no estaba seguro, estaba concentrado en la calle casi desierta. _“Está llegando.”_

  
“ _No lo veo, sólo veo a Niall_ ” murmuró Harry. Podía adivinar la sonrisa en boca de Louis aún sin verlo, le bastaba con oír su voz, divertida, murmurada otra vez en su oído, aunque esta vez no había música fuerte de excusa.

 _“¿No es Niall tu novio? Parecías tan entretenido la otra noche, hablando con él, jugando con su celular”_ le dijo y se mordió el labio.

Harry tragó saliva, Louis estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y él era estúpido, realmente estúpido.  
 _“Liam es mi novio”_

 _“¿En serio?”_ dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, “ _Bueno, Liam está estudiando, así que no viene esta noche”_

Harry suspiró. Era realmente muy, muy, muy estúpido.

 _“Vas a ser un chico alto, Harry. Ya tienes mi estatura y ni siquiera terminaste la escuela…”_ murmuró y luego agregó, divirtiéndose demasiado con eso que era como tortura para Harry, _“Me gustan los chicos altos.”_

Pero Harry no respondió. Simplemente se quedó allí, viendo a Niall acercarse, y diciéndose, por dentro, que era estúpido, el monarca de los estúpidos, recibido en la universidad estúpida de estupidilandia.

El beso en la mejilla de Louis interrumpió todos sus pensamientos. El estúpido-estúpido-estúpido que se repetía se convirtió en un zumbido brillante taladrándole la cabeza. Louis palmeó su espalda y se despidió diciendo que lo esperaría adentro, que quería dejarlo un rato a solas con su no-novio Niall, y luego se fue.

Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse y entonces soltó un suspiro y se relajó un poco.

La mejilla le ardía del beso y de la vergüenza.

“ _Hola_ ” dijo Niall, y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. _“¿Estás bien?”_

 _“Sí_ ” dijo Harry, pero negó con la cabeza. “ _Soy tan estúpido_ ” le explicó levantando ahora la mirada. Los ojos de Niall también eran azules pero no se parecían en nada a los de Louis.

El irlandés entonces le señaló el alfeizar del ventanal para sentarse, y los dos se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

“ _Sabes, Louis es un buen chico_ ” comenzó el irlandés, y después de la carcajada casi demente de Harry, tuvo que agregar, _“Lo es, en serio lo es.”_

Puso la mano sobre la espalda de Harry, lo palmeó compasivamente. Harry suspiró y se encorvó un poco más, ahora casi mirando el suelo.

 _“Pero Liam también es un gran chico_ ” agregó. Harry levantó la mirada, no muy seguro de que era lo que Niall le insinuaba. “ _Y no creo que sea justo engañarlo.”_

 _“No lo estoy engañando_ ” estalló Harry.

“ _Lo sé, lo sé_ ” se apresuró a interrumpirlo Niall, “ _Pero… Como explicártelo… Louis es un gran chico, en serio, lo es. Pero él… ¿Tiene una idea bastante rara de lo que es divertido? Y cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de quitárselo y…”_

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Harry que no entendía nada. Fue el turno ahora del irlandés de suspirar, de buscar las palabras que quería decir.

_“Verás, sé que no estás engañando a Liam, ¿Si? Sólo digo que… No deberías hacerlo”_

_“Sé eso”_

_“Por ahora…”_ murmuró.

Harry se puso de pie, frustrado.

_“No entiendo que quieres decirme: No soy estúpido, sé lo afortunado que soy de tener a Liam, sé que es listo y guapo y divertido y generoso, y… Y jamás lo engañaría”_

_“Bien_ ” dijo Niall y se puso de pie también, sonriente. “ _Entonces olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?”_

Harry abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, confundido y enojado. Realmente se sentía estúpido esa noche. El irlandés lo tomó por el hombro y lo guio de nuevo adentro del bar, bromeando en el camino que Harry era muy pequeño para estar allí esa noche, aunque no sonó tan hostil ni molesto como cuando Louis lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa en la que Stan y Ashley estaban, Louis y Zayn se pusieron de pie, y después de que Niall se presentó los tres se disculparon hacia la pista de baile. Harry se sonrosó cuando Louis le sonrió, y le murmuró un “ _nos vemos_ ” al oído –Porque la música esta fuerte, Harry, se repitió para tranquilizarse- y después de saludar a Niall y Zayn se desplomó sobre la silla cansado.

Pasó el resto de la noche negándose a responder cualquier pregunta que le hacía Ashley, y apreciando el silencio comprensivo de Stan al respecto. Una hora y varias cervezas después, Harry estaba bailando con sus amigos en la pista, y aunque miraba alrededor en cada oportunidad que tenía, no había rastros de Louis, ni de Zayn ni de Niall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Liam** 12:30

_¿Aún en pie lo de esta noche? No me escribes desde el domingo :( Después de este examen prometo tener más tiempo, ¿Si? Deséame suerte xx_

Harry releyó el mensaje por novena vez en el día. O décimo novena, o algo así.  Barajó la posibilidad de responderle, aunque fuera seis horas después, pero aunque intentó escribirle de quinientos modos distintos, siempre terminaba cerrando la tapa del celular frustrado e insultándose en voz baja.

Finalmente decidió que no tenía sentido responderle, porque arruinaría la sorpresa, y además, mejor dejar de intentarlo porque los chicos universitarios del campus lo miraban con cara rara cada vez que empezaba a balbucear maldiciones para él mismo frente al celular.

Se había puesto sus ropas más adultas y había intentado no hacer el ridículo. Hasta le había pedido consejo a Gemma, su hermana, para que le ayude a sumarse unos años. A modo de pago, Gemma le pidió que la dejase quejarse tranquila de lo vieja que estaba, de que Harry ya no era un niño y de que no había forma de hacerlo lucir viejo con esos rulos adorables.

 _“¿Debería cortarme el pelo?”_ preguntó un poco avergonzado después de que su hermana le preparara un outfit casual, pero oscuro, y se lo dejara sobre la cama. Gemma sonrió, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado antes de contestar.

_“¿Estás loco, Haz? ¡Son tu encanto! No puedes quitarte los rulos, y mucho menos por un tipo”_

_“No es un tipo, es Liam_ ” respondió él, y el rojo se asentó entonces definitivamente en sus mejillas, y el beso de su hermana, después, no ayudó a que se vaya.

“ _Liam es un tipo_ ” le explicó mientras se decidía por la camiseta más apropiada “ _Y además, creo que a él le gustan tus rulos también, siempre le gustaron, lo dice todo el tiempo”_

Gemma se acercó a su hermano frente al espejo, y acomodó en su pecho ahora una camiseta, luego otra, viendo cual quedaba más _adulta_ en él. “ _Esta…_ ” murmuró decidiéndose finalmente por la remera oscura de los ramones, _“Ahora a buscar un jean que no te haga ver como un adolescente punk y estaremos bien”_ dijo para sí.

Luego levantó la vista a su hermano otra vez.

 _“¿Recuerdas el año pasado, en la pileta?”_ se burló entre carcajadas _“Dijo que parecías bebé tarzán.”_

 _“No quiero parecer bebé tarzán_ ” protestó Harry y se puso la remera de los ramones como su hermana se lo ordenó. “ _Quiero parecer adulto tarzán, o como sea”_

“ _Bueno, adulto tarzán también tiene rulos”_ le explicó. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Harry abriera la boca, otra vez, para quejarse.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Listo, pensó Harry, la había sacado de quicio.

“ _Si tanto te molestan puedes usar un gorro, eso le daría un toque hipster y **universitario** a tu look_ ” se burló.

Así que Harry se puso un gorro, la remera de los ramones, y un pantalón de jean que no lo hacía ver como un adolescente punk y se fue al campus, a esperar a Liam cuando saliera de su examen.

Ahora que estaba allí, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que lo que Gemma veía en la facultad de Humanísticas definitivamente no era lo mismo que Liam veía en su facultad de Ingeniería. Allí las remeras o eran lisas, o tenían bromas nerd escritas, pero al menos la mayoría usaban converse, como él, y además el propósito estaba logrado: no se veía como un niño. Todavía nadie le había preguntado qué hacia allí o si estaba perdido.

Cansado de estar parado, se acercó a uno de los bancos cerca de la entrada del edificio, sacó de nuevo su celular del bolsillo (y juró que no releería el mensaje de Liam) y se puso a jugar a los videojuegos.

Iba por el nivel 16 cuando escuchó la voz familiar de su novio.

“ _Aún no me respondió, ¿crees que está enojado conmigo?_ ” preguntó Liam, y Harry levantó la mirada disimuladamente para ver donde estaba.

Él y Zayn estaban parados cerca de la entrada. Liam acababa de guardar su celular en el bolsillo, y parecía como un cachorrito perdido, pero esta vez,  Harry, en vez de ir con él a decirle que deje de preocuparse, que todo estaba bien, aprovechó el anonimato de la muchedumbre para observar un poco más.

Además había algo reconfortante de saber que hasta en la facultad Liam pensaba en él. Hablaba de él.

 _“No está enojado, Li_ ” dijo Zayn después de darle otra pitada al cigarro. “ _Debe estar ocupado, con sus amigos, no lo sé… ¿Que dijeron que harían esta noche?”_

_“Dije que iríamos al cine”_

_“Entonces supongo que tiene las entradas en el bolsillo y estará en tu casa en una hora_ ” adivinó Zayn, y Harry tuvo que darle un poco de crédito: tenía las entradas en el bolsillo. _“¿Dónde está Louis?”_

 _“Convenciendo a la profesora de que le suba un punto_ ” dijo Liam rascándose la cabeza.

_“10 libras a que lo logra”_

_“Claro que lo logra, Zayn, siempre lo hace. No voy a tirar mi dinero”_ le dijo y estuvo a punto de sacar el celular del bolsillo, para chequear otra vez si Harry había respondido, pero Zayn se adelantó y le ofreció una pitada.

“ _Vas a necesitar el dinero para comprar palomitas, eh_ ” bromeó Zayn mientras Liam fumaba.

Liam fumaba.

Harry podría haber gritado en ese mismo momento si no fuera porque por el pasillo salió Louis, con una barba de tres días que no llevaba el lunes y una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

“ _Hey_ ” lo saludó Zayn, _“¿Aún tienes un 6.75?”_

 _“Nop, un 8 redondo_ ” respondió contento, ganándose un suspiro de su amigo _. “Comparte eso, Li”_ le dijo extendiendo la mano para que Liam le dé el cigarro.

 _“¿Qué somos, niños?”_ protestó Zayn y sacó la caja de marlboro del bolsillo, para ofrecerle uno nuevo a su amigo. “ _Puedo costearme invitarle unos cigarros a mis amigos”_

“ _Supongo que no tenemos quince ya, eh_ ” bromeó Louis, y su sonrisa, pensó Harry, era realmente angelical. Amable. Simpática.

Visto así, desde lejos, parecía un chico amable, como Niall había dicho.

Louis se puso el cigarro en la boca y Zayn lo encendió haciendo alguna broma en voz baja que Harry no pudo oír pero hizo que Liam se ahogara con el humo.

“ _Así que, Li_ ” dijo Louis después de un par de profundas pitadas. _“¿Vienes a casa de Niall?”_

Pero Liam simplemente negó con la cabeza.

“ _Tiene una cita con su novio,_ _¿recuerdas?_ ” le explicó Zayn exagerando los gestos mientras tomaba el cigarro que Liam le devolvía.

_“Si es que eso sigue en pie”_

“ _Oh dios, Liam, apuesto a que está en su casa pensando que ponerse_ ” le dijo Louis y palmeó su espalda comprensivamente.

Harry podría haberse quedado observando como un bobo todo el día. Observando como Liam fumaba y como Zayn se reía, y como Louis era en verdad una persona amable, pero empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo de escucharlos hablar de él, y además, la función empezaba en una hora y media y el  cine no estaba tan cerca.

 _“¿Así que, todavía no respondió?”_ preguntó Louis ante el silencio de Liam, y él sacó el celular del bolsillo otra vez, sin darse por enterado de la mirada de reproche que Zayn le daba a su mejor amigo en el momento.

“ _No_ ” dijo triste, y mientras volvía a guardar el celular, Zayn volvió a convidarle el cigarro.

Entonces el celular de Liam sonó con un _bip-bip_ , y el cigarro cayó al suelo ante la queja de Zayn ( _“¡Cuidado! ¡Eh!”)_ y la carcajada ruidosa de Louis.

 _“¿Qué te puso?”_ preguntó leyendo sobre el hombro de Liam, pero él no dijo nada. Parpadeó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla ni por un segundo, sonrosándose a cada minuto, y ante la pregunta de Zayn fue Louis quien respondió, leyendo en voz alta, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

 **Harry** 19:06

_¿Desde cuándo fumas?_

Y entonces, cuando los tres miraron alrededor con rostros confundidos, fue la carcajada de Harry la que delató en seguida su presencia.

Liam tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo, pensó Harry, cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, después de casi una semana. Los dos sonrieron al verse, y Zayn y Louis no pudieron contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco.

Harry se puso de pie, y se sacudió la tierra del jean, buscando una excusa para no mirar a Liam mientras se acercaba, porque definitivamente no se veía como un adulto sonriendo tontamente a su novio. Pero a Liam eso no parecía importarle, porque con sonrisa tonta y todo se acercó a él mirándolo fijo.

“ _Pensé que estabas enojado_ ” dijo antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de la boca. “ _No respondiste mi mensaje, ni me escribiste…”_ le explicó.

 _“No quería distraerte_ ” murmuró Harry, un poco avergonzado. Había sido un poco eso, otro poco que no sabía si Louis y Zayn le habían contado que lo habían visto, y no sabría que decir al respecto.

“ _Te dije que no estaba enojado_ ” dijo Zayn acercándose, seguido por Louis. Los dos saludaron a Harry con un apretón de manos, y él casi que se quedó esperando, un segundo, por un gesto hostil, una burla, un comentario. Pero en cambio, con una sonrisa amable, Zayn le preguntó si había comprado las entradas para el cine ya.

“ _Las tengo en el bolsillo_ ” admitió Harry, un poco avergonzado. Y Louis sonrió mirando el suelo, mientras Zayn repetía te lo dije y Liam sonreía.

Y Harry sabía que no debería prestarle atención a _eso_ en ese momento, pero Louis jugaba con el cierre de su chaqueta, mientras sonreía silenciosamente, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pensando, qué lo tenía así.

 _“¿No es esta la primera vez que vienes al campus_?” dijo Liam, ganando así la atención de Harry otra vez.

“ _Uhúh_ ” asintió un poco avergonzado, porque era como si todos alrededor se estuvieran enterando ahora, pese al gran esfuerzo que él había hecho de vestirse como un adulto, de que estaba aún en el colegio.

“ _Me parecía, déjame que te muestre un poco”_ le pidió Liam después de mirar el reloj, tenían tiempo para una recorrida rápida antes de la película. “ _Quiero mostrarte donde tomo mis clases, y donde están los dormitorios para los chicos que no son de aquí, y el bar…”_

“ _No le muestres el dormitorio de Louis, lo asustarás_ ” bromeó Zayn. “ _Nosotros deberíamos irnos, Niall nos espera”_

Entonces, luego de unos breves pero respetuosos saludos por parte de Zayn, Louis se había ido con esa misma estúpida y adorable sonrisa y siguiendo a su amigo y sin decir nada siquiera un _“Hasta luego_ ”.

Y Harry no pudo evitar mirar apenas unos segundos de más como los dos chicos se alejaban paso a paso. En seguida, sin embargo, volvió la vista a Liam, tomó su mano y lo siguió, mientras él le explicaba lo bien que le había ido en el examen (era realmente bueno con eso de los números, compensaba un poco con su falta de ortografía), lo rica que era la comida en el café, lo cómodo que era estudiar debajo de los árboles de la mini reserva ecológica del campus y lo justo que era que la parada del colectivo estuviera a una cuadra del campus y a una cuadra de su casa también.

Harry escuchaba, en silencio, sin hacer más que sonreír y acotar con tímidos “ _Ya veo_ ” o “ _Eso es lindo”_ y demás.

Pero aunque le encantaría poder concentrarse más en él y en lo que le decía, y aunque le dolía sentirse así, y lo hacía sentir culpable, en serio, aunque intentaba, realmente intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa silenciosa de Louis, en lo amable que se mostraba con los demás,  en lo guapo que lo hacía ver esa barba de tres días.

 _“Y este es el dormitorio de Louis_ ” dijo Liam señalando una ventana de cortinas cerradas.

La mínima mención del nombre valió para que Harry soltara finalmente las palabras que venía guardando, a mucha honra y con mucho esfuerzo.

“ _Se comportaba distinto hoy, casi amable_ ” dijo exagerando un gesto de fastidio.

Liam se rio ante el comentario de su novio y se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

_“Siempre está así después de los exámenes, cansado, tú sabes”_

_“¿Así que no es malvado cuando está cansado?”_ preguntó Harry poniendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra malvado.

“ _Louis no es malvado, es sólo que le encanta molestar a las personas_ ” explicó Liam volviendo a tomar la mano de Harry y llevándolo ahora hacia otra parte del campus.

 _“Pensé que esa era la definición de malvado_ ” murmuró Harry.

“ _No, porque a los malos les gusta lastimar a las personas, a él sólo le gusta molestar_ ” explicó, y en seguida volvió a reír, contagiándole la sonrisa a Harry, “ _Esa es su explicación de hecho, muchas personas preguntan lo mismo.”_

Harry se aferró a la mano de Liam con un poco más de fuerza, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro aprovechando aquel breve momento de soledad. Cruzando el césped, de los dormitorios a la entrada, y a las siete y veinticinco de la tarde, no había mucha gente allí.

 _“Le agradas, si eso te preocupa”_ dijo Liam luego de que pasara casi un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. _“No te molestaría si no le agradaras”_

Y entonces Harry se sintió aún peor de lo que se había sentido en esos días. Peor de lo que se sintió el martes por la mañana, luego de haberse encontrado con Louis, Zayn y Niall la noche anterior; peor de lo que se sintió todo el día sin responder el mensaje de su novio; peor de lo que sintió cuando miraba a Liam pero en realidad también miraba a Louis y a esa barbita que… Mierda, se veía bien.

Peor que todo eso porque Liam intentaba reconfortarlo, porque era su novio, porque estaba preocupado por él, porque quería que esté tranquilo, y sin embargo cuando le dijo que a Louis le agradaba, a Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco, y latió muy fuerte, y las mejillas se le encendieron en rojo cereza y casi sonrió, aunque se contuvo.

Peor, porque en ese momento, Harry ni siquiera podía pensar en Liam, ni aunque estuviera tomando su mano ni aunque estuviera reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Peor porque en ese momento, en lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en Louis.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Esa era una noche para pensar en Niall. En Liam, en todo caso. No en Louis. No era el concierto de Louis, ni Harry era su invitado. Era el concierto del irlandés, y había invitado a Liam ( _“Trae a Harry, por favor_ ” le había pedido), y sin embargo, la cabeza de él estaba llena de Louis. De la frente a la nuca y de adentro hacia afuera: Louis.

Que Louis iba a estar allí, que quizá no se había afeitado y tenía barba otra vez, o llevaría el mentón y las mejillas limpias, como nuevas. Que estaría vestido a lo snob como la primera vez que lo vio, o casual, como cuando lo encontró en la facultad de Liam. Que quizá se comportaría como un imbécil, o aprendería a tratarlo como trataba ala gente que le caía bien, como Zayn, Liam y Niall.

Quizá, pensó Harry, había pasado algún tipo de prueba sin saberlo. Quizá Louis lo había aprobado. Quizá ahora le sonreiría como le sonreía a los demás, charlaría campantemente, no se burlaría de su edad, o sus rulos, o su cara de infante.

 

Bueno, eso no pasó. Louis recibió a los tortolitos al grito de llegó la niñera, e hizo por veinteava vez un chiste porque Harry no tenía edad para beber. Para colmo Harry había estado con fiebre esa semana, y estaba tomando antibióticos, así que mientras todos bebían licores y cerveza, él estaba con su triste vaso lleno de coca cola y burbujas.

Así que Harry estaba un poco decepcionado, porque las cosas no eran tan excitantes como parecían en su cabeza, porque Louis no le había hecho ninguna de las bromas para las que Harry había planeado una respuesta y porque, sobre todo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención en lo absoluto.

Había un asiento perfectamente vacío al lado de Harry, opuesto a Liam, y sin embargo Louis se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Zayn, y al lado suyo estaba Josh y luego un par de chicas que Harry no conocía.

No estaba tan mal de todas formas, porque entonces Louis no podría molestarlo (no iba a ponerse a gritar mientras Niall tocaba), y se ahorraría las bromas estúpidas, y además Josh estaba bien, era amable. Muy en el fondo, sin embargo, lo que le gustaba a Harry es que así en esa posición, con las sillas y la mesa situadas de ese modo, con lo oscuro del bar y el ruido de la música, Harry podía mirar a Louis todo lo que quisiera, y no se notaba.

Podía observar como sonreía, achinando los ojos, hablando con Zayn, mostrando sus dientes blancos y sus colmillos de vampiro. Como echaba la cabeza atrás para reír, como siempre quebraba la muñeca, en un gesto muy femenino, al reposar el brazo.

Louis era un chico muy fácil de mirar, especialmente en un lugar tan oscuro, porque todo en el brillaba, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel.

Y Harry realmente no se hubiese dado cuenta de que la banda había empezado a sonar si no fuera por él.

Es decir, Liam le había dicho que Niall subía al escenario, y Harry le había respondido que sí, y que estaba ansioso, pero realmente no le había prestado atención. Y la música sí, era muy buena, pero él estaba distraído por otras cosas.

Distraído por Louis y su sonrisa y sus posturas y sus ojos. Y entonces, cuando la música empezó, la carcajada estrepitosa se transformó en una sonrisa calma como un charquito y sus propios dedos se entrelazaron sobre la mesa, moviéndose torpemente al ritmo de la música.

Ese Louis se parecía al Louis de la facultad, al que le había saludado amablemente, el que lo había tratado tan amablemente. Era difícil creer que fuera el mismo que se burlaba y hablaba fuerte y se encerraba en el dormitorio con Zayn en una fiesta.

Se veía como un gatito, quedándose dormido, pensó Harry.

Porque Louis era masculino y delicado al mismo tiempo. Era inmensamente guapo, sí, y  _sexy_  –aunque Harry odiaba esa palabra-, pero sobre todo era misterioso, y lo atrapaba como la novela más rebuscada de Agatha Christie.

Harry realmente se sentía como la primera vez que había leído un policial, ansioso, desesperado por pasar las hojas, pero también deteniéndose de a momentos a analizar la situación, a buscar las pistas, a intentar descubrir él la respuesta. Con Louis era igual, no podía evitar preguntarse qué buscaba en él, si estaba sólo jugando, como decía Niall, o si iba en serio… Porque esa vez que lo vio, cuando le besó la mejilla y lo llevó por la cintura Harry sintió que estaba coqueteando, que Louis lo llevaba afuera porque quería más de él.

Y Harry había ido detrás de él, pero realmente no era el momento de pensar en eso. Además sabía, en el fondo sabía, que él no sería capaz de engañar a Liam. Porque lo amaba, con locura, lo celaba, y lo extrañaba, y mierda, coger con él era fantástico. Eso era amor, y Harry sabía que debía cuidarlo.

Esa cosa, con Louis, eso era sólo curiosidad, era como leer una novela policial, Harry sólo estaba intentando descifrarlo… Aunque temía que, como en sus libros, la única forma de descubrir la respuesta fuera llegando al final.

Harry había dedicado incontables minutos de su vida a imaginarse escenarios, posibles respuestas a todas preguntas. Se había imaginado charlas, y confesiones, y cosas que excedían un estricto interés académico.

Entonces se sentía mal, culpable, y le mandaba a Liam un mensaje diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, y él le respondía con su horrible ortografía y una carita sonriente, y con cientos de promesas de cosas por hacer.

Y Harry se decía que entonces eso  _tenía_  que ser amor, aunque nadie lo había preguntado, aunque no tenía por qué preguntárselo, porque Liam lograba sacarlo de sus crisis existenciales con nada más que una smiley face en un mensaje de texto.

Esa noche, mientras Niall tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con su voz relajada, a Harry los escenarios de su cabeza lo llevaron muchos años adelante, a una vida sin Liam, a un encuentro inesperado en la calle con Louis, a una invitación sutilmente indecente que él aceptaría porque estaba soltero, de todas formas, y porque si no podía aceptar una invitación de Louis siquiera en su mente, eso era muy triste.

Pero otra vez se acordó de Liam, y de qué no habría un futuro en el que no estén juntos, poruqe lo de ellos era para siempre, eso se decían todo el tiempo, y todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Sus familiares, sus amigos, todos habían dicho “era hora” cuando empezaron a salir, y mencionaban incesantemente cuánto envidiaban su relación.

Harry y Liam jamás cortarían. Estaban destinados a terminar juntos. Y entonces el escenario de la cabeza de Harry se volvía incómodo, molesto, porque aún en el futuro, si se cruzaban en cualquier esquina, si Louis le hacía una invitación, Harry tendría que decir que no. ¿Por qué eso le hacía picar el pecho por dentro, de todas formas? ¿Por qué importaba tanto?

 _“¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en Liam?“_  se preguntó Harry, intentando borrarlo a toda costa de su mente, al menos por un momento. Y sabía que estaba un poco, un poquito mal, pero Louis era tremendamente atractivo, especialmente cuando ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado, cuando sonreía de ese modo tan natural.

Los escenarios de su cabeza se derrumbaron todos, ya no había ni Liam, ni tiempo, así que Harry no sabía ni cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo pero había una cama y en su mente Louis y él estaban en ella.

Y Louis era un poquito más petiso que él pero estaba encima porque “ _Créeme, quieres que yo guíe._ ”

Debió saber que ahora era demasiado tarde, debió pensarlo antes de dedicarse a mirarlo así, a pensar en él de esos modos, pero ahora era inútil intentar pensar en otra cosa. Harry intentó, como pudo, concentrarse en el escenario. En Niall, en su canción, en el ruido de la guitarra, gentil, ligero.

Pero el corazón le latía rápido y le apretaban los pantalones.

Tragó saliva, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio e intentó a toda costa relajarse. Intentó pensar en cachorros, en osos marinos bebés, y en chocolates. Intentó que la música lo envolviera, cerrando los ojos, intento pensar en Liam, o en cualquier amigo suyo, en los planes para el fin de semana.

Pero en cambio pensó de vuelta en Louis, en lo guapo que está esa noche, en sus ojos azules, en su sonrisa, en su boca que puede imaginarla chupándole el cuello, la oreja, los labios…

Harry abrió los ojos porque quizá sería un poco más difícil  _imaginarse_  esas cosas con los ojos abeirtos, fijos en el entorno, en la gente que iba y venía, en los tragos y en la música, y en los pocos bailarines en la pista. Pero su mirada verde no prestó atención a nada de eso, porque Louis ya no movía la cabeza de lado a lado, y en cambio lo miraba fijamente.

Y antes de que sonriera para el costado, Harry pudo ver una pista de la lengua en la comisura de los labios.

Estaba asustado, en pánico, pero no corrió la mirada. Los ojos de Louis eran azules y estaban encendidos como los reflectores en el escenario; apenas si podía verse algo más que él en ese lugar tan oscuro.

Era difícil hasta ver el contorno de las sillas, y las mesas. A ojos de Harry era como si Louis estuviera suspendido en el espacio, mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo para el costado y rascándose el cuello lenta y suavemente, casi como si se lo estuviera acariciando allí en el rincón debajo de la oreja, rozando apenas los cabellos de la nuca.

Y Harry no pudo evitar volver a fantasear, imaginarse que Louis se levantaba para ir al baño, y él iba detrás de él, y en el pasillo oscuro era tumbado contra la pared y besado apasionadamente… No: desesperadamente, sin mediar palabras, porque… Puta madre, las palabras eran las que volvían tan incómodo todo. Las que le recordaban que de Louis no sabía más que el apellido y aún así le temblaban las rodillas cuando estaba a punto de verlo, de que tenía a Liam al lado y que no podía siquiera mirarlo, de que no sabía ni por qué pensaba tanto en Louis y ni siquiera si él pensaba apenas un poco en él.

Las palabras sobraban, molestaban, así que Harry ni siquiera pensó en ellas.

Pensó en Louis besándolo, acorralándolo contra la pared, y se imaginó a él bajando la caricia de su espalda a su culo, ese magnífico culo que no pudo evitar notar, apretarlo, acercarlo más a él, y besarlo también, en la boca pero más en la mejilla y en el cuello.

Pensó también que entonces la mano de Louis dejaría de acariciar su cintura, de tironear de su camisa, y que le desabrocharía el pantalón y lo tocaría encima de la ropa interior.

Y la mirada de Louis era tan intensa, estaba tan fija en él esa noche, que era como si pudiera sentir sus manos, tocándolo, aunque en realidad era la suya propia, rozándolo encima del pantalón, debajo de la mesa de ese bar, mientras Niall tocaba la guitarra.

Harry se rozaba y apenas si podía parpadear, respirar, moverse al mismo tiempo.

Sabía… Sabía  que lo que hacía estaba mal, porque… ¡Estaban en un bar! Con gente a su lado, con LIAM a su lado, sobre todo. Pero no, “ _No pienses en Liam ahora_ ” se dijo Harry, “ _Esto es inofensivo, sólo soy yo,  no hay nadie más.”_

Era mentira. Porque Louis estaba, en su cabeza y frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa húmeda de tanto relamerse los labios.

Y Harry sintió un cosquilleo desenfrenado y se mordió, con fuerza, ahogando un suspiro, y dejando una línea roja marcada a fuego en su boca. Y el cosquilleo le trepaba de la ingle al vientre, haciéndole casi cosquillas.

La mirada de Louis estaba igual, pero ahora a Harry le ponía las mejillas rojas, porque sabía que él podía verle desde los dientes clavados en el labio inferior, y el pecho moviéndose agitadamente, hasta el movimiento del brazo que delata el de la mano, que lo anunciaba a gritos.

Podía verle desde el cuerpo hasta la mente, y eso lo hacía sentir muy, muy desnudo.

Era como un sueño, un sueño muy caliente, porque Harry era incapaz de razonar, de pensar en lo extraño de la situación, en el poco sentido que tenía y en cambio se dejaba llevar, sin importarle si tendría el pantalón manchado, o si Louis sabría desde allí y para siempre que en un bar, mientras Niall tocaba la guitara, en frente de todos sus amigos, él se masturbó pensando en él.

Mientras él lo miraba.

Y su mano se movió más rápido, apenas un poco más rápido, porque ya estaba  _allí_  de todas formas, pero ¿podía Liam sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, ya que estaba apoyado sobre él? ¿Podía sentir el sudor y el miedo y la culpa? ¿Podría al verlo, cuando encendieran las luces, descubrir lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Podría reconocer los movimientos del orgasmo de su novio esa noche? ¿Y le preguntaría muchas cosas y Harry podría responderle sin tartamudear?

Pero justo, justo, cuando llegó al climax, la canción terminó y entre el barullo de gente poniéndose de pie, aplaudiendo, nadie notó que en la oscuridad de ese bar había un chico, Harry Styles, temblando de placer en una silla, agachando la cabeza para que su expectador de ojos azules no viera la cara que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ni que otro chico, Louis Tomlinson, frente suyo, no había encontrado las fuerzas dentro para ponerse de pie  y aplaudir también, como hacía el resto de los comensales. No encontraba siquiera las fuerzas para cerrar la boca, ni para pensar correctamente, ni para hacer una broma, en serio.

_“¿Te sientes bien, Haz?”_

La voz de Liam era como un centenar de pequeñas agujas en el pecho.

 _“¿Te volvió la fiebre?”_ y ahora era su tacto también que dolía, sobre su frente.  _“¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?”_

 _“Sí, por favor_ ” dijo Harry.

Alrededor de ellos, en la mesa, durante el breve intervalo de canción a otra, todos hablaban, pero lo único que Harry escuchaba era la ausencia de esa voz, de esa carcajada. No debía mirar, no debía, pero lo hizo.

El asiento de Louis Tomlinson estaba vacío, y eso, pensó Harry, ni quemaba ni se sentía como un millón de agujas, sino peor, como si alguien le estuviera sacando a Harry algo de adentro, a la altura de la boca del estómago, de un brutal arrancón.


	7. Chapter 7

_“¿Te das cuenta de que estás actuando como una colegiala?”_

Zayn sonrió, sin quitar ni por un segundo la mirada del espejo. Hacía calor para usar una camiseta con camisa encima, pero Liam siempre decía que le quedaban bonitas, que lo hacían ver más masculino.

 _“Te estoy hablando_ ” Louis insistió, así que Zayn puso los ojos en blanco y cruzado de brazos se giró hacia su amigo.

 _“¿Qué te pasa?”_ le preguntó.

Louis se enderezó en la cama, en la que había estado echado leyendo revistas por la última hora y media.

_“Te vas a morir de calor, hacen treinta grados afuera”_

_“¿Y?”_

_“Dudo que a Liam le guste tu olor a sudor contaminando el aula”_

_“Esto no tiene nada que ver con Liam”_ dijo y volvió a mirarse al espejo, para reevaluar si sumaba más puntos una camiseta con camisa arriba o un aroma agradable. Aunque Liam nunca había mencionado si olía rico o no. _“¿Huelo bien, Lou?”_

 _“Oh, dios_ ” Louis tiró la revista a los pies de la cama y sin decir nada más que “ _prepararé el almuerzo”_ dejó a Zayn sólo en su habitación.

Zayn sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo largarse exasperado, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Louis tenía razón: estaba comportándose como una colegiala.

Así que se sacó la camisa, buscó una camiseta clarita, blanca, porque rebotan el sol y son más frescas (eso le había enseñado Niall) y se acomodó el cabello como pudo. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y se acarició la barba, corroborando que aún estuviera lo suficientemente corta, odiaba cuando le crecía mucho, parecía uno de esos hippies de humanísticas.

Después caminó hacia el escritorio, que usaba más para poner cosas arriba que para estudiar, y tomó un perfume que su mamá le había regalado en navidad. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, y luego volvió al comedor.

 _“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?”_ exclamó asustado al ver el desastre que Louis estaba haciendo en su cocina. De una sartén un poco vieja, que se había traído a escondidas de su casa, salía una humareda negra.

 _“Huevos fritos”_ explicó Louis dando un paso al costado y dejando a su amigo encargarse del almuerzo. Dio la vuelta a la barra y se sentó del otro lado, para mirar desde esos altos banquillos a su chef por excelencia. Era fácil hacerlo cocinar, lo único que Louis tenía que hacer era empezar el trabajo, hacer un desastre y dejar que él se ocupe de arreglarlo.

 _“¿Por qué pusiste el fuego tan alto, Lou?”_ protestó mientras bajaba la perilla de la estufa y despegaba como podía el huevo con la espátula. _“¿Y pensabas comer huevos fritos solos? Realmente, no sé cómo te mantienes tan flaco.”_

Louis tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y vigilaba cada movimiento de su amigo desde su banquito. Zayn era, de todas las personas que conocía, el más sencillo de manipular. Era demasiado fácil saber cómo reaccionaría.

Así que cómodo, y con esa expresión de orgullo y amor propio, Louis lo vio sacar unos bifes de la heladera y pelar unos tomates mientras esos se cocinaban. Estuvo tentado de pedirle que hiciera unos huevos duros, para mezclar en la ensalada, pero cuando Zayn se acercó hacia donde estaba él para sacar el aceite y la sal, algo le hizo olvidarse por completo.

“ _No puedo creer que te pusiste perfume_ ” dijo llevándose la mano a la frente, y disimulando una sonrisa. “ _Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Zayn”_

Tenía las mejillas rojas como los tomates que pelaba, y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué responder, pero Louis fue más rápido.

_“¿Por qué no hablas con él y ya?”_

_“No es el momento”_ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Zayn adivinó de antemano lo que su mejor amigo le diría, así que cuando oyó las palabras exactas saliendo de sus labios, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _“Nunca es el momento contigo_ ” le reprochó, apoyó la cabeza en el mentón, lo observó, intentando adivinar el motivo de su sonrisa. _“¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Cuándo será ‘el momento’?”_

_“Cuando rompa con su novio”_

Louis podría haberle dicho lo que le decía siempre, que Liam jamás le rompería el corazón a su noviecito del colegio, que si Zayn quería tener algo con él debía decírselo, plantarle la idea en la cabeza, y darle tiempo para que vea que quisiera hacer.

Pero esta vez, apenas Zayn mencionó a Harry, Louis agachó la cabeza, miró el borde del desayunador de madera, rayoneado por su propio rasguñeo nervioso. Recordaba el recital de Niall a la perfección, recordaba la mirada de Harry, recordaba esa expresión que no era de fiebre, y… Puta madre, no podía ser…. Eso no podía haber pasado, tenía que haber sido un sueño, o su imaginación (estaba oscuro, al fin de cuentas)

Pero lo que sí había sido real, y de eso no cabía ninguna duda, era de la breve visita posterior al baño, de Louis encerrándose en un cubículo y actuando él, por única vez en la vida, como una colegiala. Louis nunca actuaba como colegiala, ni siquiera cuando iba al secundario.

 _“Y sé lo que estás pensando_ ” dijo Zayn interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y Louis se asustó tanto que levantó el mentón con una expresión que delataba culpa. Por suerte, su amigo ni lo miraba. _“Que eso no va a ser nunca, que Liam sería incapaz de romper con alguien, pero…”_

 _“¿Pero…?”_ preguntó Louis.

Zayn se mordió el labio antes de hablar, intentó disimular una sonrisa.

_“Soy una horrible persona”_

_“Escúpelo, ¿qué pasa?”_ preguntó Louis, mucho más interesado de lo que debería estar.

 _“Bueno, ayer Liam me dijo que Harry no le habla en dos semanas, que se esconde de él, que no le responde los llamados, que ya se cansó de ir a la casa y que la madre le inventé las más estúpidas historias de por qué no está”_ Zayn dio vuelta los bifes, y siguió con su tarea de condimentar la ensalada. La sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios sin que él pudiera contenerla, su mirada parecía perdida en algún lugar, aunque en verdad estaba mirando sus dedos, el trabajo de sus manos sobre la comida. “ _Aunque puede que esté planeando otra estúpida sorpresa, eh”_ balbuceó, un poco triste, _“Como esa vez, que fue a la facultad.”_

 _“Se veía lindo esa vez, no parecía recién salido de la guardería_ ” comentó Louis, y agradeció que Zayn no estuviera mirándolo porque esa frase había salido del subconsciente más profundo, y la expresión que lo había acompañado no era precisamente austera, irónica, como cada vez que Louis hablaba de Harry. O de cualquier hombre, viniendo al caso.  
“ _Ahh_ ” Zayn dejó el bowl de un golpe sobre el mesón, se llevó las manos a la cabeza ignorando los tomates desparramados por todos lados. _“Soy horrible, Lou”_

 _“No eres horrible_ ” dijo Louis y le revoleó un repasador por la cabeza, _“Bastante guapo, diría yo”  
_ Zayn le devolvió una mirada oscura, y una sonrisa culposa.

_“No debería querer que rompan, Liam va a ser un estropajo, llorando por los rincones…”_

_“Primero, Zayn”_ dijo Louis, mientras se bajaba del banquito porque se le dormían las piernas de tenerlas colgando _, “No sabemos si van a romper.”_

Zayn asintió, casi avergonzado de asumir que eso era lo que pasaría.

_“Segundo, si y sólo si rompen… Tú estarás allí para hacerlo sentir mejor”_

_“Ah, calla_ ” protestó mientras se le teñían las mejillas de rojo otra vez, y juntaba los tomates sobre el bowl.

_“Y tercero tengo hambre, y llegaremos tarde… Y creo que los bifes se queman”_

*

Liam se veía excepcionalmente guapo ese día, pensó Zayn mientras lo observaba desde su solitario asiento al fondo del salón. Siempre decía que se sentaba allí para estar tranquilo, para escuchar música cuando se aburría, porque estaba cerca de la puerta o por cualquier otro motivo, pero en verdad sólo le gustaba estar en un lugar estratégico para mirar a Liam.

No, no estaba actuando como una colegiala. Estaba actuando como la colegiala, la princesa de las colegialas, coronada del modo más cursi, hueco y estúpido. Sólo le faltaba escribir Mr. Payne en los cuadernos, y listo, asumiría el trono.

Siendo justos, Liam tenía ese poder en la gente. Se veía tan dulce, tan tierno, tan ingenuo, que todo el mundo sentía ese deseo irrefrenable de querer protegerlo, y si había algo que Zayn adoraba era proteger a las personas. Cosa de hermano menor, seguramente, estaba harto de que todos lo cuiden a él.

El profesor habló y habló por dos horas seguidas, y después sólo porque una chica de la fila de adelante dijo que su siguiente clase empezaba en diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de hora y que la clase debía terminar.

Zayn salió apresurado del curso, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba pendiente de Liam, pero después caminó por los pasillos despacio, muy despacio, pretendiendo buscar sus cigarros.  
Liam lo alcanzó, sí, pero ni siquiera lo miró. Cabizbajo siguió camino, pasando al lado suyo, dejándolo atónito.

 _“Eh, Li”_ lo llamó, incapaz de contenerse. Liam entonces levantó la mirada, se volteó un poco confundido. Cuando vio a su amigo sonrió, y a él el corazón casi que se le detiene ahí mismo. _“Hola”_

 _“Hola”_ lo saludo. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo, y se acercó a su amigo.

 _“¿Aún no responde?”_ preguntó, fingiendo empatía, y o Liam era muy estúpido para esas cosas, o Zayn era un actor de la puta madre.

 _“No, nada”_ dijo. Sonrió, levantando la mirada, y se veía bastante cansado.

 _“Vamos afuera, a fumar”_ pidió.

Liam lo siguió, obediente. Se hicieron paso entre la gente hasta un patiecito al lado de la clase de Economía II y se sentaron en los únicos bancos desocupados.

Zayn encendió el cigarro en silencio, mientras espiaba, como podía a Liam. Era obvio que le costaba trabajo aguantarse de agarrar el celular, de llamar a Harry en lo que posiblemente sería algo así como el veinteavo intento en esa semana solamente.

 _“Es que en serio, no entiendo por qué_ ” protestó Liam, y Zayn le convidó el cigarro, para ayudarlo a calmarse. “ _No pasó nada, no peleamos, ni siquiera en chiste…”_

_“Quizá está ocupado.”_

_“No, si estuviera ocupado me devolvería los llamados, me avisaría_ ” explicó. Le dio una larga bocanada al cigarro, y después de varios segundos algo de humo se escurrió por su nariz, por su boca cuando volvió a hablar, “ _Realmente no entiendo, estaba todo bien en el recital, él se sentía un poco enfermo, lo lleve a la casa… ¡Hasta…!”_

Liam se mordió el labio, y Zayn tragó saliva para apagar ese remolino de bronca y envidia en la boca del estómago, porque aunque no había completado la frase, las imágenes del encuentro de Harry y Liam se le atolondraron en la cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar, indignado, que el pequeño mentiroso había fingido una fiebre para llevárselo a la casa.

“ _Bueno Li, o tiene una muy buena excusa que no sabemos, o el chico es un idiota_ ” dijo, y agradeció que Liam haya sonreído mirando al suelo en vez de devolverle la mirada, porque cuando lo hizo la mirada se le había pegado a los labios, y debía verse así de atontado como se sentía. 

Liam le dio una nueva pitada al cigarro, la mirada aún clavada en las baldosas, y la sonrisa desvaneciéndose prontamente como el humo. 

 _“Es que a veces… Me pregunto…”_ balbuceó, como si hablase más para él que para Zayn, _“Las cosas han cambiado tanto entre nosotros…”_

Zayn echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando lo más que podía la espalda en el respaldar, y se cubrió la frente y el rostro con las manos, haciendo de cuenta que se quitaba las lagañas. En verdad, sin embargo, estaba intentando borrarse esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, porque si había algo que sabía que no estaba bien, era especular con el corazón roto de la persona que quieres.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Asi que… ¿Hacemos algo esta noche?”_  preguntó Harry apenas la profesora salió del salón. Stan frunció el ceño, confundido, y miró a Ashley como si estuvieran diciéndose algo en secreto.

 _“¿No saliste con nosotros el viernes pasado?”_  le preguntó su mejor amiga, un tanto confundida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, agachó la mirada un instante.

_“¿Y?”_

_“Tú nunca sales con nosotros”_ le explicó, _“y menos los fines de semana”_

Harry se acomodó en el asiento, de golpe los brazos y las piernas parecían mal acomodados, y le picaba el cuello. Ashley siguió hablando.

_“¿Estás bien? ¿Con Liam?”_

 

 _“Sí…”_  respondió Harry, pero no dijo nada más.

_“¿Está enojado contigo?”_

_“No, no creo”_  respondió. Ni Ashley ni Stan dijeron nada esta vez, “ _No lo he visto en unas semanas”_

Ashley estaba a punto de empezar a hacer esa cosa en la que hablaba a los gritos de su vida personal, como para que se enterara todo el salón. Harry lo sabía porque casi que se había arrodillado sobre la silla y estaba preparando la boca para un millón de preguntas.

Pero justo entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, la profesora entró pidiendo disculpas, tomó su libro y siguió la clase en donde la había dejado. Y Harry, que nunca prestaba atención, de golpe tenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón.

Logró escabullirse de Ashley el primer recreo, tenía que devolver unos libros en la biblioteca, y en el almuerzo se escondió atrás del gimnasio a comer solo. Después de la última clase, se quedó conversando con el profesor, aunque realmente no tenía nada que preguntarle.

Pensó que se había librado de ella, pero cuando salió del colegio, lo esperaba junto a Stan, con los brazos cruzados y mirada de reproche.

 _“Yo no puedo salir esta noche_ ” se apresuró a decir Stan, antes de que Ashley le escupiera todas las cosas que  se había dedicado a planear los últimos recesos. “ _Tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita, y… Pero pensé, podrían venir a casa, los dos”_

Harry realmente no quería tener esa discusión con Ash, pero tampoco quería quedarse en su casa, o en ningún lugar en donde Liam pudiera ir a buscarlo. Siendo honestos, ni siquiera creía poder aguantar otra sesión de preguntas al respecto con su madre y su hermana.

“ _Podríamos pedir pizzas, jugar videojuegos_ ” dijo Stan, y Harry asintió.

_“Suena excelente para mi”_

“ _O podrías ir a buscar a tu novio y resolver cualquiera sea el problema que tengan”_  los interrumpió Ashley. Harry la miró, y trató de sonreír, en serio, pero en cambio vino una mueca triste, extraña.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese acariciado su espalda, le hubiese abrazado, le hubiese murmurado que todo estaría bien o le daría algún consejo. Liam hubiese hecho eso, todo eso.

_“¿Sabes? Si rompes con tu novio, no se dice más, me consigo un pene y voy tras él, ¡Te lo advierto!”_

Y Harry estalló en carcajadas, logrando por un momento olvidarse de todo. De la noche en el bar, de Liam y su mirada preocupada,  del intentar alejarse a Louis de la mente mientras Liam lo besaba más tarde esa noche. Por un segundo se olvidó de la culpa, la vergüenza,  las dudas.

Por el contrario, durante el camino a casa de Stan, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue pelear con su mejor amiga y decirle que iba a necesitar más que un pene para robarle a su novio.

Un par de horas después, Ashley, Harry, Stan y Paula, su hermana menor, comían pochoclo mientras miraban una comedia familiar. A esa altura, Paula ya estaba obsesionada con Harry, con sus rulos, y con sus chistes.  Hasta había dicho, durante una escena muy romántica de la película, que cuando ella fuera grande se iba a casar con él, y que iban a vivir en una casa con muchos juguetes y mascotas.

Harry era demasiado dulce como para romperle el corazón a la pequeña, así que había decidido que aunque nunca había estado en el closet, bien podía meterse de vez en cuando si era para que Paula siguiera sonriendo.

Entonces Liam era su mejor amigo, y Ashley estaba dispuesta a conseguirse un chupetín (porque “ _pene_ ” no es una palabra que la madre de Stan estaría muy contenta de oír repetida por Paula) para robárselo.

 _“¿Y a Liam le gustan tanto los chupetines_?” preguntó Paula, inocente. Ashley empezó a reírse aún antes de la respuesta de Harry.

 _“Los **ama**_ ” bromeó, y hasta Stan se rió, pero como sonó el timbre se perdió el resto de la conversación.

 _“Entonces deberías conseguirte muchos chupetines, miles_ ” le dijo a Ashley la niña,  _“y así Liam se enamoraría de ti”_

 _“Creo que le parecería muy raro”_  dijo Ashley entre carcajadas, “ _Creo que le gustan de uno a la vez”_

 _“¡Y no cualquier chupetín!_ ” Harry se reía mientras hablaba, “ _Tiene que ser enorme, realmente grande”_  explicó mostrándole con las manos a Ashley, “ _Lo sé por experiencia personal”_

Ella estaba buscando la analogía perfecta para decirle a Harry que si ella iba a ponerse un implante para conquistar a Liam, bien podría ser más grande que eso, cuando vio por encima del respaldar que había visitas, y le tocó la rodilla a su mejor amigo, para que se contenga de decir algo inapropiado.

 _“Hola, Louis”_  dijo Paula, y le dio la vuelta al sofá para saludarlo.

 _“Hola, preciosa_ ” dijo él y se agachó para hacerla upa, dándole a Harry un instante de tranquilidad para recobrar la compostura, para quitarse esa rara mueca del rostro e intentar dejar de tener las mejillas rojas, calientes.

Ashley miró a Harry, con la misma expresión que lo había mirado aquella vez que se cruzaron a Louis y Zayn en el bar, y luego meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. A Harry le recordaba a Niall, y le ponía los pelos de punta.

 _“No sé si me recuerdas, soy Ash”_ dijo extendiéndole la mano para el saludo.

 _“¡Como el de pokémon!”_  bromeó Louis, y sin bajar a Paula de sus brazos le devolvió el saludo,  _“Ash, de Ashley, sí recuerdo”_

Harry iba a decir algo, a saludarlo, pero abrió la boca y de allí no salió ninguna palabra. Ni una. Y Louis no lo saludó tampoco.

 _“No sabía que estabas con amigos_ ” le dijo Louis a Stan, y dejó a Paula en el suelo, “ _Debería irme”_

Stan estuvo a punto de decirle muy cortésmente que se quede, que iban a jugar videojuegos y comer pizza, porque no podían salir, pero Paula se le adelantó.

 _“¿No vas a saludar a Harry?_ ” le dijo,  _“Él va a ser mi esposo, tiene rulos, mira”_  dijo señalándolo.

Y Louis no tuvo opción más que mirarlo, y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada aunque se moría de ganas de esconderse abajo del sofá y gritar.

 _“¿Ah sí?”_  le dijo Louis, y le extendió la mano en un saludo,  _“Hola, Harry”_

“ _Hola_ ” respondió él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse colorado –y fallando, obviamente.

“ _Él tiene un mejor amigo, y  Ashley quiere que sea su novio_ ” le explicó Paula. “ _Sólo tiene que conseguirse un chupetín muy muy grande, porque a Liam ama los chupetines, y se lo quitará porque Harry no lo visita hace muchos días”_

Ashley y Stan estaban riendo como idiotas mucho antes de que Paula terminara la frase. Para cuando dijo inocentemente que Liam  **amaba**  los chupetines, a Stan le dio un retorcijón tan fuerte en la panza que tuvo que salir de la habitación.

Una hora después Louis había inventado mil y un excusas para irse, pero ni Paula ni Stan lo dejaban partir. Paula porque Louis siempre la malcriaba, y jugaba con ellas videojuegos estúpidos con los que ni su hermano mayor le daba el gusto, y Stan porque lo había visto hecho un estropajo cuando le abrió la puerta y si estaba en su casa, y no con sus compañeros, un viernes por la noche, era porque realmente no tenía donde ir.

Harry había intentado irse también, pero realmente no se había esforzado tanto; basto que Ashley le pidiera que se quede para que aceptara. En cambio se propuso alejarse lo más que podía de Louis, y así terminaron sentados en dos sillones distintos y en esquinas opuestas. Louis, pensó Harry, estaba colaborando también.

Harry también acompañaba a Stan cada vez que él iba a la cocina, y jugaba mucho con Paula, porque entonces no tenía que participar de las conversaciones con los otros tres. Sin embargo, cerca de las 11, cuando Paula se quedó dormida, él de golpe no tuvo más excusas. No pudo  hacer más que participar a duras penas de las charlas, que hacer de cuenta que no tenía ganas de largarse a  llorar, o de volver el tiempo atrás, o de que Louis se fuera.

Porque Harry podría irse, inventar una excusa, pero aunque ese momento era una agonía, realmente no **quería**  irse. Simplemente quería poder mirar a Louis sin recordar su mirada azul esa noche en el bar.

Y como el ambiente era incómodo, muy incómodo, y ya casi no quedaba hielo para la gaseosa, y Stan estaba enchufando la Play Station, Harry aprovechó la excusa para ir a la cocina un  rato, a estar solo.

Estuvo solo, varios minutos, hasta que escuchó las palabras de Ashley, viniendo desde el comedor.  _“¿Puedes ir a fijarte si necesita algo?”,_  Harry pensó que sería Stan quien entrara a la cocina, y él podría inventar una excusa para irse, que se sentía mal, que…

Pero el que entró a la cocina fue Louis. Con su mano rascándose la cabeza, despeinándolo un más, y con la mirada fija en las baldosas. La mirada de Louis siempre lo ponía nervioso, pero era aún más raro cuando no lo miraba para nada, cuando lo evitaba, pensó Harry.

 _“Tu amiga me dijo que…”_  empezó Louis, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

 _“Sí, la escuché_ ” balbuceó. ¿Qué si necesitaba algo? Volver el tiempo atrás, eso necesitaba, pero no podía decirlo.

De hecho no podía decir nada más. Estaba allí parado, al lado de la heladera, mirando a Louis que estaba estático junto a la puerta, sin mirarlo y sin decir nada.

Harry no podía evitar preguntarse quién era ese Louis, el de la mirada gacha y los labios cerrados. Era parecido al que había visto en la facultad, al que estaba en el bar escuchando, como un gatito quedándose dormido. Casi idéntico, pero no igual. Y definitivamente no era el otro, el de las bromas, y los ruidos, y los gestos exagerados.

En el fondo, tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta, aunque realmente no lograba ponerla en palabras. En cambio se le venían recuerdos de muchas cosas, y allí parado en silencio, sin moverse, ni hablar, Harry empezó a armar a esa persona que Louis era a veces.

No podía ponerle ni un nombre a su actitud, ni encontraba realmente una explicación, pero escuchaba en algún lugar en el fondo de su cabeza que  _Louis es un buen chico_  y que sólo  _tiene una idea bastante rara de lo que es divertido_ , como había dicho Niall. Pero también que  _a los malos les gusta lastimar a las personas, y a Louis sólo le gustaba molestar_ , como le había dicho Liam.

Sobre todo que  _“Le agradas, si eso te preocupa_.” 

 _“Lo siento_ ” dijo Harry, finalmente, después de casi dos minutos de filoso silencio.

 _“¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Porque yo…”_  Louis realmente hablaba muy rápido, a veces.

 _“Por esa vez, en el bar_ ” dijo Harry, y realmente no quería entrar en más detalles.

 _“Ah, bien, estamos hablando de eso… ¿De **eso** , no?” _Dijo Louis, _“Porque fue raro…”_

Harry asintió, incapaz de interrumpir su monólogo nervioso esta vez.

_“Porque… ¿por qué harías eso? Porque fue eso, ¿no? No me lo imaginé, no estuvo todo en mi mente, realmente pasó…”_

Harry asintió, otra vez. Louis ya no volvió a hablar por un buen rato.

 _“¿Tenía fiebre?”_  dijo Harry, a modo de disculpa.

_“Fiebre, sí”_

Cada vez que los dos callaban se oían las risas en el comedor, a Stan y Ashley jugando quien sabe que juego. Se oía hasta el reloj de la cocina sacudiendo las agujas.

 _“Es decir, entiendo que… Eres adolescente, y las hormonas…”_  empezó a decir Louis.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y no sabía que era lo que quemaba si la piel de sus palmas o de la cara, o el cuerpo entero estaba colorado de vergüenza.

Era como tener una conversación incómoda, incomodísima, con un profesor. Y él se sentía como un idiota.

Pero Louis no siguió hablando, porque al fin de cuentas él no era adolescente, y había hecho lo mismo en el baño después. Se trepó a la mesada, se sentó allí arriba, cruzando las piernas.

 _“Es sólo que no lo entiendo_ ” dijo Louis. “ _No lo entiendo porque tú…”_

 _“Yo no lo entiendo tampoco_ ” lo interrumpió Harry, porque sabía a donde iba el desvarío de Louis, sabía que en cualquier momento mencionaría a Liam y realmente no quería hablar de eso.

 _“¿No podemos…? No lo sé, ¿resolverlo de alguna forma?”_  Louis hablaba moviendo las manos nerviosamente, y miraba a todos lados en la cocina, menos a él. Harry realmente deseaba que se callara, porque lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso a él, si eso era posible. Lo estaba haciendo sentir más culpable.  _“¿No podemos besarnos y así tú…?”_  Louis suspiró, a Harry el corazón le trepó hasta la garganta, “ _Así te sacas… lo que sea que…”_

De vuelta, silencio.

A Harry se le venían a la cabeza recuerdos de cientos de escenarios inventados: eso, ese momento, allí mismo, era idéntico y tan distinto a tantas cosas que él había imaginado, que Harry se sentía como en un extraño deja vu.

El corazón le latía fuerte, y la mente era un solo remolino de miedo, vergüenza, alegría y…

 _“Tengo novio_ ” dijo Harry, como si Louis no lo supiera. “ _Tengo a Liam”_

Trató de que sonara como una afirmación, clara, segura. En cambió sonó como una pregunta, o un ruego, o unas disculpas.

Y Louis sonrió, y asintió, mirando el suelo. Después, cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban distintos, se debatían entre decepción, y orgullo. O un poco de ambos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada, y sonrió. Sonrió porque aunque aún se sentía un poco confundido, y asustado, y un poquito, poquitín, arrepentido, Louis lo estaba mirando, con sus brillantes ojos azules, otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry se levantó esa mañana más tarde de lo habitual. Se vistió como pudo, se calzó las zapatillas de lona sin fijarse en que estaban sucias, y bajó corriendo hasta la cocina maldiciendo por dentro el reloj despertador que no había sonado.

Su mamá estaba sentada en el desayunador, con una taza de té frente a ella y el diario reposando en el mesón.

 _“¿Harry?”_ lo saludó, y él si apenas pudo responder de lo ajetreado que estaba preparándose el cereal. _“¿A dónde vas?”_

 _“A la escuela”_ respondió él con un tono ciertamente irónico, ¿a dónde más podría estar yendo un lunes?

 _“Estás de vacaciones”_ le recordó Anne.

Era cierto. Ese lunes comenzaba un breve receso, y volvería recién la semana siguiente a clases. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Si la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada aprovechando precisamente que podría dormir hasta cualquier hora.

Se terminó de preparar el cereal y se sentó en el desayunador junto a su madre. Ya estaba despierto de todas formas.

“ _Liam debe estar de receso también, por los exámenes. ¿Vas a verlo?”_ le preguntó su madre con un tono exageradamente casual, como si Harry sería lo suficientemente idiota para no saber a qué venía la pregunta. Era la tercera semana consecutiva en la que Harry no hablaba con él: aún no reunía las fuerzas para volver a dirigirle la  palabra.

 _“Probablemente está estudiando_ ” respondió, evasivamente. Y Anne ya no volvió a hacer otra pregunta, pero bastó una simple mirada para que su hijo soltara la lengua, _“Y tampoco sé si quiero verlo…”_

 _“¿Pelearon?”_ preguntó, _“¿Te hizo algo?”_

 _“¿Eh? No…”_ Harry se rascó la cabeza, mirando fijamente su otra mano, sobre el desayunador, que reposaba un poco inquieta junto a la cuchara. La empezó a mover nerviosamente,  a medida que hablaba, porque era la primera vez que decía en voz alta algunas de las cosas que le estaban pasando, _“Él no hizo nada, él es genial, como siempre…”_

Por un instante hubo silencio. Anne seguramente se debatía entre si debía opinar y ganarse una escena adolescente de su hijo, o guardar silencio y dejarlo continuar en esa extensa agonía sin sentido.

 _“¿Tú hiciste algo?”_ se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

Harry ahora masajeó su frente, cerró los ojos, con pesadez.

 _“Sí… No… No lo sé_ ” respondió, ahogando un suspiro. “ _Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.”_

Anne asintió, en silencio. Miró el reloj, ya casi era la hora en la que debía irse a trabajar, y Harry seguía allí, un poco roto, con un tazón de cereales lleno y la cara escondida detrás de su mano.

 _“Bueno, deberías hablarlo, con Liam al menos_ ” le dijo, pero Harry seguía escondido detrás de su mano, y todo lo que ella podía ver era como se mordía el labio, como el masajeo constante en la frente le dejaba los dedos blancos. “ _Quizá aunque sea conversarlo contigo mismo, francamente, digo_ ” intentó explicarle. Era difícil hablar con Harry últimamente,  por su edad, porque ya no la miraba con ojos cautivados como si toda respuesta que ella pudiera darle fuera la última y la mejor. “ _Averiguar qué es lo que quieres hacer.”_

Harry entonces quitó la mano, y le devolvió a su madre la mirada verde, penetrante. Ella sonrió, y fue como si le palmeara la espalda, como si le estuviera prometiendo que todo estaría bien. Así que él asintió, aceptando el consejo que tan justamente ella le había dado, porque al fin de cuentas esa era la respuesta: debía dejar de esconderse de esos pensamientos, debía averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Su mamá tuvo que irse apurada apenas unos minutos después, y Harry lo agradeció porque si se quedaba seguramente se confiaría y abriría la boca de más.

Sentía un montón de palabras, preguntas, emociones agolpándose en su garganta, en su lengua, y para evitar soltarlas con Gemma, cuando ella se despertara, se puso los auriculares y salió a correr. Era una mañana fresca, para la época.

La gente iba y venía por las calles desinteresada de él, de su presencia, del desastre que era su cabeza. Apurados con sus trámites, con sus trabajos, con sus obligaciones, no se detenían a preguntarse qué era esa angustia que el chico de rulos que corría por la bicisenda llevaba tallada en la mirada.

Quizá era culpa de Harry, que apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada a los transeúntes, que los evitaba como si todos ellos fueran Liam y le fueran a hacer un centenar de preguntas.

De a ratos a Harry le daba miedo, pensar que lo vería, que lo tendría en frente y tendría que darle una explicación, un resumen detallado, con excusas y razones por las que no le hablaba hacía casi un mes. Le daba miedo tener que verlo porque no sabía que decir, no sabía como mentir ni mucho menos que era la verdad de lo que le sucedía.

Lo único que sabía es que todavía se preguntaba si había hecho bien en rehusarse al beso de Louis. Peor aún sabía que ese ofrecimiento era algo que no quería que Liam oyera jamás, algo que quería guardar en su cajón, en el mismo en el que guardaba las notas de su novio, cada vez que despertaba con su ausencia en la cama.

Después de eso, no sabía nada. O casi nada. Poco más que el nombre.

Los músculos de las piernas decidieron agotarse justo frente a  la biblioteca. Harry estaba transpirado, cansado, y triste. Al celular le quedaba un octavo de batería, aunque honestamente, llevaba sin cargarlo casi tres días –trataba de no mirarlo mucho, de hacer de cuenta que no sabía de los mensajes, ni de las llamadas perdidas.

Harry miró la biblioteca, erguida blanca y pulcra frente a él. Miró la gente entrando y saliendo, recordó que las fechas de los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina en la universidad, y descubrió chicos de la edad de su novio, y mayores, entrando desesperados en busca de concentración, silencio, y respuestas.

Miró la biblioteca y supo que ese era el lugar en donde Liam debía estar ahora, estudiando, preparándose, para los exámenes que posiblemente tendría la semana entrante. La miró apenas si un segundo y supo que de todos los lugares en donde Liam podía estar, **debía** estar, en  ese, podría jurarlo, no estaba.

Así que se quitó los auriculares, guardó el celular mejor en el bolsillo, y entró.

Adentro el susurro de la gente era más ruidoso de lo que esperaba. El ir y venir por los pasillos, los ring tones desubicados seguidos de la mirada punitiva del resto de la gente del lugar. Probablemente era la quietud del lugar, de todos modos, la que volvía tan fuerte el ruido de todo lo demás, la que permitía que hasta el pasar de las hojas se dejara oír, de vez en cuando.

Quizá esa misma quietud logró que la mirada azul le aturdiera, en su perfil.

Al girarse y verlo, el pecho se le trepó a la garganta, y las rodillas se derritieron por sus piernas, y Harry podría jurar que la voz se le había ido, a algún lugar en otro mundo.

Louis medio que sonreía, pero no realmente. Lo miraba en silencio detrás de los marcos negros de sus lentes, y apenas si atinó a saludarlo con un gesto de la cabeza.

La invitación no había sido formal, pero sin voz, sin rodillas, y con el pecho latiéndole detrás de la lengua, Harry se acercó a la mesa en la segunda hilera viniendo de la ventana.

Se acercó a él, mirándolo casi rogándole por una explicación, pero en vez de decir nada se sentó del lado opuesto de la mesa, y apoyó cabeza, brazos, y dignidad sobre la firme madera.

 _“¿Estás buscando a Liam?”_ preguntó Louis, y Harry se mordió la lengua, para no llorar. Sin levantar la mirada, aún oculto detrás del pantalón de buzo y el matorral de rulos, negó con la cabeza.  _“¿Me estabas buscando a mí?_ ” preguntó Louis, y si se hubiese atrevido a levantar la mirada, Harry lo hubiese visto cerrar los ojos pesadamente, arrepentido del humor que le brotaba incontrolablemente.

Esta vez, Harry no negó con la cabeza. Pero tampoco dijo nada más, por un buen rato.

Estaba incómodo, pero no tanto como otras veces. No tanto como para querer irse. Lo suficiente para guardar silencio casi media hora más.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, las orbes azules se dirigían estrictamente a las hojas amarillas de un libro viejo. Un veloz movimiento denunció que habían notado su presencia, eso y la breve sonrisa. Pero Louis volvió a concentrarse en el libro, hasta terminar el párrafo, y luego miró a Harry, otra vez.

Iba a hablar, pero él se adelantó.

 _“¿Tienen exámenes esta semana?”_ preguntó Harry. Louis sonrió otra vez.

 _“Liam rendía hoy”_ le explicó. Sonrió compasivamente al verle a Harry los gestos comprimírseles de pura culpa y agobio. Y Louis quiso decirle que debería cortar con esa tontería, y mandarle un mensaje a Liam, que lo tenía preocupado, que no tenía por qué hacerse problema por tantas cosas, si en realidad técnicamente no había hecho nada malo. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada y esperó con la mirada inmutable hasta que Harry abrió la boca.

 _“¿Crees que le irá bien?”_ preguntó. Louis asintió, aunque mentía. Y Harry sonrió, porque supo que mentía.

No quería hablar de Liam, no quería hablar con Louis de él, al menos. Se sentía aún peor que todo lo demás, que las dudas, y el miedo, y la confusión, y los recuerdos febriles de aquel viernes por la noche.

Y del otro, en la cocina.

Harry se maldijo, otra vez, por desear tanto que las cosas fueran distintas. Que hubiese conocido a Louis de otro modo, en otro mundo. Por desear tan desesperadamente que Liam no existiera en ese plano de cosas, que nada fuera de esa biblioteca existiera en el mundo.

Que pudiera decirle simplemente que sí, que quería besarlo, averiguar qué mierda era eso que lo carcomía por dentro, que le calcinaba los huesos, y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, segundos antes de que la culpa le presionara el pecho, y la angustia le transformara el rostro y los gestos. Qué era ese impulso que le caminaba por los brazos, las piernas, la boca, cuando estaba junto a él.

A esta altura, pensó, se conformaría con un abrazo. Con oír su voz tranquila, su risa cantarina, otra vez, aunque estuviera hablando con otra persona, con Zayn, seguramente. Con poder tenerlo para él una tarde entera y que le explicara qué estaba leyendo, qué estaba estudiando, a donde quería ir de vacaciones, cómo bebía su té y qué música llevaba él en el ipod.  Que le relatara todo, desde el jardín, hasta el ahora, y por qué le divertía tanto jugar con Harry, y por qué ya no lo hacía más.

Sobre todo qué era esa mirada menos celeste que la de antes, más azul profunda, de océano, o de noche. Qué era eso que tenía en los ojos cuando lo miraba ahora, por qué le sonreía tan apaciblemente, y ya no con burla, socarronería, maldad.

Quién era el chico que se burlaba, y quién era este, y qué pensaban los dos de él. Sobre todo, pensó Harry, quería saber qué había pensado cuando Harry le respondió que no, que no podía besarlo, que tenía un novio. Que tenía un Liam.

En la cúspide de las cosas que Harry quería de Louis, había una pregunta que le taladraba los tímpanos como si su otro yo le gritara al oído las mismas palabras repetidas desde hacía una semana.

Lo que Harry más quería saber era si la propuesta aún estaba en pie.

Pero la voz otra vez se había mudado de planeta, y el escozor, y la ansiedad, lograron que Harry se arrodillara en la silla, se acercara al centro de la mesa, moviéndose cautelosa pero osadamente, como un gato. Y la única pregunta que hacía era esa mirada verde, fija en los orbes azules, mientras se acercaba. Desafiante, aunque con miedo.

Louis tampoco tenía ya voz, ni respuestas, realmente. Porque aunque no dijo que no, y aunque no se movió, cerró los ojos, dejó a Harry allí sólo, a la deriva, en ese lugar muerto y lúgubre que era la biblioteca cuando Louis no lo miraba.

Y como Harry ya no tenía ni siquiera coraje para hacer preguntas, cerró los ojos también.

Se acercó los breves centímetros que quedaban para depositar lentamente, y casi pidiendo disculpas, un beso suave y silencioso, en la comisura de los labios de Louis.

Después las cosquillas le salieron de la panza a cada centímetro de su piel, y Harry dejó ir un suspiro, que en el silencio frío de la biblioteca, se oyó acompañado por el suspiro de Louis.


	10. Chapter 10

Al principio, Louis no le devolvió el beso. Se quedó allí inmóvil, sintiendo el aliento caliente sobre su piel, el tacto suave de sus labios. Harry también estaba paralizado allí, aunque le temblaban los codos de tanto mantener esa posición incómoda.

Después de un instante Harry tuvo que preguntarse si debía alejarse y dejar de pasar tamaña vergüenza, porque estaba allí quieto como un idiota dándole un beso a alguien que obviamente no quería devolvérselo.

Por otra parte, pensó también, Louis no se había alejado, seguía tan quieto y tan inmóvil como él.

Pero los brazos le dolían y el rostro le quemaba de vergüenza, y estaban en una biblioteca. No era el lugar para hacer eso.

Harry retrocedió lentamente, aún incapaz de abrir los ojos. Y entonces, cuando apenas si se había alejado unos milímetros, Louis finalmente le devolvió el beso.

Y no fue ni tan suave, ni tan seco como había sido el beso de Harry.

Podía sentir los bordes de sus dientes, la humedad de su lengua apenas tocando su labio inferior, y después, cuando Harry abrió la boca también, pudo probar sus labios, acariciarle la lengua, saborear su aliento que quemaba.

Harry había leído alguna vez que la parte más sensible del cuerpo humano eran los labios, pero nunca realmente se había dado cuenta de lo cierto que era eso hasta ese momento. Podía hasta sentir los temblores de Louis, los suspiros ahogados, y el aliento tibio de él le quemaba la boca.

El corazón le latía rápido, tan rápido como se movía su boca y la de Louis. Era como un ciclo ascendiente de ansiedad, era como si estuviera llegando a la cúspide de algo muy muy alto, y mientras más se acercaba, más Louis lo mordía, suavemente, y más él mordía a Louis. Y sus dientes se chocaron, un par de veces, pero, sinceramente, no había tiempo siquiera para reírse en ese momento.

Porque eso era lo que Harry sentía, lo que le hacía doler el pecho y le presionaba la garganta como si alguien estuviera ahorcándolo, era el tiempo que se le escurría de las manos, era saber que ese beso _tarde o temprano_ llegaría a su fin, y que debía grabarse el gusto de Louis a fuego en la memoria, porque ya no podría tenerlo jamás.

Era injusto, muy injusto, porque Harry nunca se había sentido tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, nunca le había quedado el cuerpo tan chico, ni le habían importado tan poco las risitas que se oían de fondo en la biblioteca. Harry nunca se había percatado de lo sensibles que eran sus labios, y de lo mucho que podía ver sin abrir los ojos.

Era tan poco el tiempo, y tantas, tantas, las sensaciones, que por más que Harry quería, por dios, _deseaba_ seguir, simplemente, no **pudo** más. Y no porque le dolieran los brazos, o porque tenía una erección que no sería fácil de disimular, sino porque le aturdía el propio latido de su corazón, y la boca de Louis era infinita, y _le dolía_. Mierda, le dolía Louis, y su presencia, y sus besos y necesitaba que todo se detenga.

Pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir.

Harry rompió el beso alejando la boca, y de ella salieron un centenar de suspiros contenidos, y luego la respiración agitada. Pero no se alejó mucho, y Louis, otra vez, se quedó allí. Quieto, devolviéndole con suspiros aún más agitados a los de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente con su cabello.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, los párpados de Louis aún seguían cerrados. Tenía pestañas largas, y arqueadas, y muy, muy bonitas, pero en ese momento lo que él quería ver era sus ojos azules, brillantes, averiguar si los encontraría con ese color claro y juvenil, o con ese más profundo y oscuro. Porque al final del día, esos muchos Louis que Harry veía eran sólo dos, el que lo miraba con lujuria, y el que lo miraba con burla.

Cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que le temblaban los párpados, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  Y cómo no, pensó Harry, después de lo que habían hecho, porque él era el peor, el peor de todos, porque era el novio de Liam, y acababa de hacer una cosa que juró que jamás, jamás, haría, pero Louis debía sentirse para la mierda también, porque era su amigo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo sentía mucho, que eso había sido sólo su culpa, y a medida que barajaba las palabras en su mente, ese globo en el estómago empezó a inflarse otra vez, y los suspiros se transformaron en resoplidos, y toda la ansiedad que aún le caminaba el cuerpo empezó a sentirse como ganas de llorar.

Estaba a punto de hacer eso todo junto, o salir corriendo, o algo así, cuando los ojos azul profundo de Louis aparecieron frente a él, y sus pestañas le daban el marco negro más bonito, y parecían tan brillantes, como una piedra turmalina opaca o como si alguien hubiese congelado un pedazo de océano y les hubiese encastrado unas pupilas, anchas, temblorosas, fijas en él.

Y Harry realmente no entendía cómo podía sentir ese peso en el estómago y ese vacío en el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Ni por qué en vez de pedir disculpas, o salir de allí, o razonar, o actuar como una persona coherente, lo único que hizo fue mirar los labios ahora rojos de Louis, mordidos y lamidos y succionados hacía apenas un instante por él, y desear, con todo poro de su piel y aliento de su espíritu poder besarlo otra vez.

Tampoco entendió porque vio a Louis juntar sus cosas en silencio sin decir nada, ni por qué lo siguió cuando él se puso de pie y caminó por los pasillos.

Podía oír las risitas de fondo, y adivinaba las miradas curiosas, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que el andar rápido de Louis unos pasos delante de él. Y pasaron junto a la puerta de entrada, pero Harry no se detuvo a pensar en por qué Louis no había salido, por qué seguía caminando en la biblioteca y por qué él lo seguía, o a dónde lo estaba llevando.

Honestamente, apenas si podía levantar la mirada de aquella maravilla en sus pantalones, sus piernas anchas y firmes y de su trasero grande y perfectamente hermoso.

Y después, aunque vio el cartelito que decía caballeros, tuvo que escuchar el golpe del bolso de Louis en el suelo para volver a la realidad, para abrir los ojos, en serio, y ver que estaban en el baño, y que  Louis trababa la puerta y lo empujaba contra la pared, y ya ni se molestaba en besar su boca sino su cuello, y la clavícula.

Su lengua era tibia pero quemaba, y su cabello era suave pero le rasguñaba la piel y sus dedos lo apretaban fuertemente pero le hacían cosquillas.

Harry le acarició el pelo, cuando las manos de Louis bajaron por los lados de su torso, y al llegar a su pantalón sintió los dientes hundidos en su cuello, y un suspiro desesperado le quemó la nuca; y después, cuando Louis se agachó y le devolvió la mirada mientras acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón, aunque fue sólo un instante, bastó para que no volviera a dolerle la marca que le hicieron sus dientes unos segundos atrás y que quedaría grabada en su piel por varias horas.

Era raro porque Louis tenía esa capacidad, con él, la de dejarle marcas que durarían por horas, por días, por semanas. Su mirada azul, por ejemplo, que no le volvió a dar en ese día y por muchos más, quedó tan grabada en su recuerdo, como una fotografía, que bastaba que Harry cerrara los ojos para verla, otra vez, como si la tuviera en frente.

Y su lengua, y todo lo que su lengua hizo en su miembro ese día, y el calor de su boca, y la humedad de su saliva, y las uñas clavadas en sus muslos, y hasta el aire que salía de su nariz, que le hacía cosquillas en el pubis, siguió volviendo a su mente todo el día, y la noche, y el día siguiente y las noches posteriores, y cada vez que Harry pensaba en algo, hasta en la programación de la tarde su mente volvía a Louis, y a sus ojos y a su boca y las maravillas que esa boca podía hacer.

Lo primero que lo envolvía era esa sensación placentera, y luego la ansiedad, que descargaba con torpes caricias en secreto en algún rincón de su cama, por las noches. Después venía la peor parte, que era recordar los párpados cerrarse para no mirarlo ya más, y  la partida silenciosa y sorpresiva aquel día, mientras Harry respiraba agitadamente después del orgasmo, reposando contra la pared, de pie y con los pantalones bajos.


	11. Chapter 11

Así que ese era Harry. Ese chico sentado ahora en el pórtico de su casa era él, ese que mentía, que miraba a los ojos a Liam cuando le decía que todo estaba bien, que había estado un poco mal por la escuela, pero que nada pasaba, en serio, _Li_.

Ese que había engañado a su novio, aunque siempre creyó que sería incapaz de hacerlo, ese que aún hoy fantaseaba con Louis, con su cuerpo, con su boca. Ese que aunque quería a Liam, aunque lo adoraba, aunque sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y que debía decirle la verdad, le decía “ _yo también te extrañé_ ” y lo abrazaba.

Mierda.

Ese era Harry.

Ese monstruo era Harry, y sin embargo Liam lo miraba aún como si fuera ese chico un poco ingenuo que quería parecer más maduro haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. Sus ojos marrones de cachorrito le desnudaban el alma y aunque Harry sentía que cada mentira que había dicho se derrumbaba con su mirada, Liam seguía allí, intacto, inmune a la culpa y la vergüenza.

Harry sentía que podría estar gritándole todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el cumpleaños de Zayn, y Liam aún le diría que lo amaba, y que le había hecho falta, y le besaría los labios con ternura haciendo de cuenta que no notaba como Harry evitaba devolverle el beso.

Y ese, pensó Harry, ese era Liam.

Después de que terminaron de hablar, y cuando el silencio empezó a volverse muy obvio, Liam invitó a Harry a tomar un café. Se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron los jeans, percudidos de tierra por llevar horas sentados en la entrada, y caminaron tomados de las manos, pero a una distancia prudente, como si sus cuerpos todavía no se adaptaran a esa vuelta a la rutina.

La mano de Liam, pensó Harry, era tibia, grande, firme. La suya en cambio se aflojaba cuando él dejaba de prestar atención, sus dedos se soltaban y era más como si Liam lo estuviera agarrando que como si se tomaran de las manos. Era difícil porque o Harry se concentraba en la mano o se concentraba en la conversación, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se olvidaba de las dos cosas, y terminaba caminando en silencio, pensando en la horrible persona que era, en que había engañado a su novio, en que Louis besaba bien y en Louis, simplemente en Louis.

Cuando recordaba en donde estaba, eso sí, y aunque era difícil volver a la conversación, decía un par de palabras, apretaba la mano de Liam en la suya y lo acariciaba torpemente con el pulgar, a modo de caricia, de disculpa.

El abrazo de Liam llegó repentino, lo asustó un poco. Estaban en mitad de la vereda, Harry acababa de apretar su mano después de darse cuenta por décima vez que lo había soltado, y Liam lo tironeó hasta hundirlo en su abrazo.

Habían pasado apenas algo así como un mes, quizá unas semanas más, pero Harry se sentía un poco más alto, como si ya no cupiera tan cómodamente  en el cuello de su novio. Aún así era lindo, sentir su olor, cerrar sus ojos, sentir los dedos de Liam acariciando su espalda y su cuello mientras le murmuraba un centenar de preguntas y promesas.

 _“¿Estás bien, Haz?”_ le dijo por vigésima vez y ahora sí Harry respondió.

 _“Sí, Li, por supuesto”_ mintió.

Luego la caricia de sus labios en la mejilla, y los dedos navegando entre sus rulos, y Harry que realmente no quería mirarlo a los ojos pero Liam lo obligaba, alejándolo suavemente por los hombros, levantándole el rostro con un torpe mimo de frente con frente, y sonriendo así tan generoso como siempre.

 _“¿Estás seguro?”_ insistió, “ _Sabes que te amo, que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.”_

Ugh. Otra vez le ardía la garganta y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos eran como agujas heladas.

 _“Claro que lo sé…”_ respondió evasivo. Corrió la cabeza, se soltó de sus brazos, y con un poco de torpeza volvió a tomar su mano.

 _“Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices que pasó, Haz? no soy…”_ Liam suspiró, exasperado. “ _Sé que estás mintiendo, te conozco demasiado.”_

A Harry le quemaba no sólo la garganta sino la sangre también, y cada vena, y cada latido del corazón. Y le quemaba la mirada de Liam, y su sonrisa tan franca, y el modo en que sus dedos no lo soltaban nunca, no se distraían ni por un segundo.

 _“Estoy bien, Liam_ ” dictaminó. Los ojos marrones se cerraron, y luego vino un suspiro, y después de eso la sonrisa de siempre y una conversación distendida, que esta vez le resultó a Harry más fácil de seguir.

Hablaron de la escuela y de la universidad, de los exámenes, del nuevo cd de esa banda que a los dos les gustaba (la única en la que compartían gustos, honestamente) y como Harry había logrado finalmente pasar ese nivel tan difícil del juego que jugaban. Liam le contó que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo ahora, en un Starbucks del centro, y Harry le dijo que estaba buscando trabajo también, porque quería tomarse unas vacaciones después del colegio, antes de empezar la universidad.

Para cuando llegaron al bar ya no caminaban de la mano, pero iban más cerca el uno del otro. Harry sonreía, aunque se sentía para la mierda, pero  no se sentía falso. De hecho era la sonrisa más genuina en las últimas semanas.

Liam lo invitó a pasar empujándolo suavemente por la cintura, y buscaron una mesa desocupada al otro lado del gran salón. Estaban yendo a la esquina más oculta, por costumbre –cuando eran adolescentes los dos, solían ir a los lugares donde menos personas pudieran verlos, por una cuestión de _supervivencia_ , por así decirlo- y cuando llegaron allí, los recibió el “ _hola_ ” tímido y nervioso de Zayn y Niall.

“ _Hey_ ” los saludó Liam, contento, aunque incómodo. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas, como si todos supieran lo que hubiese ocurrido y estuvieran a punto de contárselo a gritos a Liam.

Sin embargo, Niall sonreía francamente y se puso de pie para darle a Harry un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda, “ _Que gusto verte, viejo_ ” le dijo con su acento irlandés más acentuado que de costumbre.

Zayn no parecía tan contento de verlo, y a Harry no le sorprendió. Era amigo de Louis, muy cercano a él, y seguramente sabía mucho más que el irlandés. Además, nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien, como sí con Niall, y por la expresión en su rostro mientras hablaba con Liam, no estaba muy contento con que hayan vuelto.

 _“Así que recuperaste a tu novio, eh”_ bromeó golpeándolo en el brazo amistosamente. O no tan amistosamente.

 _“Sí, sí…”_   respondió Liam un poco incómodo, y se rascó el cuello, evitando no sólo la mirada de Zayn sino la de Harry también.

 _“Debes tener una buena excusa_ ” dijo exagerando una sonrisa a Harry, “ _Desapareciste por un mes y medio, ¿Qué pasó? Había un apocalipsis zombi en tu barrio, ¿o qué?”_

 _“Zayn…”_ el llamado de calma del irlandés no sirvió de mucho. Zayn seguía hablando y a Harry le temblaban cada vez más las rodillas, si se sacaba de quicio soltaría la verdad allí mismo y…. No podía pensar en eso, en el rostro decepcionado de Liam, en el “ _te lo dije_ ” de Niall, en la vergüenza…

_“Oh, no, no fue eso, porque Liam fue a tu casa unas putas veinte veces y no había ningún zombi a las vueltas”_

_“Basta, Zayn”_ dijo Liam, con su voz firme y sacando pecho. Zayn lo miró, y su mirada titubeó un instante. Después puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó un suspiro.

 _“Sólo digo que eres demasiado afortunado de que Liam te haya esperado todo este tiempo”_ balbuceó, y Niall tironeó de su camiseta, obligándolo a sentarse. “ _Está bien, está bien.”_

Hubo por un momento, un silencio incómodo. Después, Harry habló, intentando sonar tan firme como podía, intentando que el temblor de sus piernas no se tradujera en un temblor de su voz.

 _“Lo sé_ ” admitió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Zayn. Era la primera vez que no mentía en lo que iba del día, al menos de cosas importantes, era la primera vez que  lo que decía salía del fondo de su corazón, y lo más parecido a una disculpa que podía expresar en palabras. “ _Sé que no lo merezco, pero voy a tomarlo porque… Porque es Liam_ ” susurró, y agachó la mirada.

Porque Liam era la única persona que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor cuando todo andaba mal, y porque le daba las mejores caricias, y los mejores consejos, y porque tenía ese modo de sonreír que era un poco tonto, pero tierno a la vez, y porque lo extrañaba, en serio lo extrañaba, y sí, era egoísta, y sí, no lo merecía, pero cómo podría pedirle alguien, cualquier persona, que se rehusara a él. A Liam.

Escuchó el ruido de un golpe seco –la mano de Niall sobre la cabeza de Zayn, aparentemente- y después a Liam reprochando con un “ _bien hecho Zayn_ ”, y después se dejó arrastrar de la manga hasta una mesa bastante alejada, y se sentó donde Li le dijo que lo hiciera, y lo miró a los ojos, porque era más fácil ahora.

 _“No seas estúpido, Styles”_ lo retó Liam, y Harry sonrió. Sus manos se encontraron arriba de la mesa y  cerró los ojos, disfrutando esa caricia de Liam que era su preferida, ese pellizque tímido y constante. “ _No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.”_

 _Pero es verdad, Li_ , pensó Harry que debía decirle, _soy una persona horrible. Te mentí, te engañé, te lastimé, te ignoré. Lo peor es que aún pienso en él, y estoy aquí contigo, haciendo de cuenta que me hiciste falta, y que te deseo y… Sólo estoy aquí para sentirme un poco mejor, para que quizá tus besos y tus caricias me distraigan de él y su recuerdo, y a lo mejor con el tiempo pueda olvidarme de esa persona que soy, aunque siempre pensé que no. A lo mejor quedándome contigo, negándome a ese impulso, logre convencerme otra vez de que soy un buen chico, de que te merezco a mi lado, de que no soy una mierda de persona._

Pero no dijo nada de todo eso. En cambio el que habló fue Liam, y sus palabras como bálsamo, aunque lo hicieron llorar, lo calmaron un poco.

 _“Mira, Harry, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza_ ” le dijo, “ _Pero eres un chico maravilloso, ¿Sí? Y te lo digo yo que te conozco demasiado, que sé cuándo mientes y también cuándo dices la verdad, y Harry, sé sobre todas las cosas que eres la persona más dulce, más amable, más generosa, que conocí, y lo que sea que pase por tu mente… Sólo recuerda, todos se equivocan. Eso no te hace una mala persona.”_


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn estaba en un limbo últimamente. En parte se debía a lo bien que le iba en la facultad, a la cantidad de cumplidos que había recibido últimamente, a lo habían promovido a algo así como “ _gerente_ ” en el Starbucks en el que trabajaba. Lo que más feliz lo hacía, sin embargo, aunque era bastante raro sentirse así, era el hecho de que estaba pasando mucho -casi podría decirse demasiado- tiempo con Liam.

Le había conseguido entrar al Starbucks un poco porque necesitaba el dinero, pero más aún porque necesitaba algo que lo distraiga; y como estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo que Louis tenía libre –y era con él con quien debían rendir esa materia- solían estudiar juntos por las noches en el departamento de Zayn.

Louis decía que había planeado todo, que era una mente siniestra y que no podía creer que haya abandonado así a su mejor amigo. Y Zayn no era tan bueno como creía, porque aunque Liam estaba un poco triste y desinflado, él no podría estar más feliz de tenerlo sólo para él, pero lo cierto es que no lo había planeado así, las cosas simplemente se habían desenvuelto de ese modo.

Además, quizá no era tan bueno, pero tampoco era tan malo. Si lo fuera ya se habría aprovechado de la situación, sabía que otros lo hubiesen hecho: Liam estaba vulnerable, triste y solo, presa fácil para  el tipo de hombre que sólo busca un poco de sexo.

Lo cierto es que Zayn no quería sólo un poco de sexo (“ _Quieres mucho, mucho sexo_ ” se había burlado Louis cuando discutió eso con él por última vez), sino que quería algo más. Liam era sensible, generoso, divertido. Le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que lo tocaba accidentalmente, y cada vez que sonreía Zayn hacía esa mueca rara que definitivamente no era la sonrisa más sexy, pero no podía evitarla.

Nunca había estado de mejor ánimo al ir a trabajar, y eso era puro mérito de Liam.

Por eso lo enfadaba tanto verlo triste. Y no, no quería que vuelva con su ex, aunque eso lo volviera a ese chico un poco hyper y demasiado positivo que había conocido y que lo había enamorado, no quería que volviera con Harry porque nadie que lo hubiese lastimado tanto lo merecía de nuevo.

 _“¿Puedes dejar de revisar tu celular?”_ preguntó una noche ya un poco harto de todo ese melodrama. “ _No va a responder.”_

Liam lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito haciéndolo sentir mal, por un momento. Pero Zayn mantuvo la mirada firme, como si no tuviera ganas de darle la vuelta a la mesa y abrazar a Liam mientras le pedía disculpas por hacerlo sentir mal.

“ _Un chico puede soñar_ ” bromeó Liam encogiéndose de hombros. Zayn se enfadó aún más.

Porque…

¿Por qué no podía ser él? El que le dibujara a Liam esa sonrisa tonta, el que pudiera alegrarle el día con un mensaje, el que pudiera caminar con él de la mano y murmurarle al oído y darle el beso de buenos días después de una noche juntos.

Si fuera él, Liam no sería el que era ahora, el chico triste, colgado del celular, seguramente inventando excusas y explicaciones para todo lo que estaba pasando. Si Zayn fuera Harry, Liam no estaría estudiando con otro chico en su casa ahora, al menos no sin la supervisión suya, lo cuidaría como si fuera su tesoro y le mandaría mensajes a cada rato si eso lo hiciera feliz.

 _“Yo creo que deberías soñar un poco más arriba_ ” balbuceó,  y Liam que hace rato había vuelto a sus apuntes levantó la mirada. Sus ojos como avellanas tintinearon con la luz de la lámpara, y Zayn tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, porque… Puta madre, era tan bonito. “ _Creo que te  mereces algo mejor, a alguien más maduro, más…”_

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Liam un tanto confundido, disimulando una sonrisa.

Zayn dejo el lápiz en la mesa, un poco frustrado por no ser mejor con las palabras, porque realmente creía que llevaba un argumento válido, que si simplemente pudiera ponerlo en las palabras justas Liam le daría la razón, abriría los ojos y vería que _había alguien_ que haría lo imposible para hacerlo feliz, y que era Zayn.

 _“Liam, eres un chico… Guapo y…”_ Zayn cerró los ojos, insultándose por dentro por haber empezado por ahí, _“Y maduro, responsable, inteligente, divertido… Eres amable, siempre te preocupas por todo el mundo y eres el que me dice cuando bebí suficiente y me has traído a casa las veces que no te hice caso y… Te ríes de los chistes de Louis, nunca ni por una vez te ofendiste, lo entiendes a la perfección, hasta cuando es un idiota y… Hasta en las materias más difíciles te esfuerzas para sacar buenas notas y…”_

_¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?_

_“Sólo creo que podrías conseguirte algo mejor que un chico de preparatoria que está más preocupado por la graduación que por ti.”_

Wow. Eso había sido duro. No, definitivamente no era eso lo que quería decir, ni eso lo que quería lograr –los ojos como avellanas miraban la mesa ahora, el farol ya no los iluminaba como antes, haciéndolos brillar, y sus dedos se enredaban entre sí, y la sonrisa en sus labios ya no era ni amigable, ni alegre…

Zayn estuvo a punto de disculparse, o de intentar de decirle lo que realmente quería decir. Que Harry era un imbécil y que era hora de que Liam deje de sufrir por él. Pero Liam se le adelantó.

 _“Es que… Tú no conoces a Harry”_ le dijo, y ugh. Zayn odiaba escuchar su nombre. _“Harry es el chico que gastaba el dinero del almuerzo en el almuerzo de sus amigos cuando se olvidaban de llevarlo, el que recuerda cada cosa que dije, por pequeñita que sea, el que te hace esos regalos que ni tú sabías que querías tanto porque te conoce… tan bien… Harry es el chico que llevaba a las chicas a por un helado después de que ellas lo invitaran a salir, y no las dejaba ir hasta asegurarse de que se sentían mejor. Es el que me dio todo el tiempo que necesité cuando empezamos a salir, aunque él estaba listo hacía…”_ Liam sonrió, recordándolo, y en serio, a Zayn le dolía no ser él el que pudiera hacerlo sonreír así. _“El día que salí del closet, Harry me acompañó hasta mi casa, y me esperó en la esquina y… Yo estaba tan ocupado hablando con mis padres, intentando que paren de llorar, que me olvidé de que él estaba afuera, y dos horas después cuando estaba todo más o menos en paz, miré por la ventana y noté que llovía…”_

Liam se rascó la cabeza, sonreía, como un tonto, mirando las letras en los apuntes que honestamente ni leía.

 _“Estuve a punto de irme a dormir, iba a disculparme por mensajitos de texto, pero… Me dije, que por las dudas me iba a asomar y cuando salí con mi paragüas Harry estaba allí debajo de un árbol, empapado de pies a cabeza con los rulos y la capucha goteando y…”_ los ojos de avellana se encontraron de vuelta con los de Zayn, y un escalofrío le tembló desde los pies hasta la nariz, _“Y lo primero que me dijo fue ‘¿cómo te fue?’”_

La habitación se hundió en un silencio tibio, en el que apenas se oía el tic tac del reloj. Zayn tenía un montón de cosas por decir, aunque no sabía cuáles eran, pero no podía hacer más que mirar los labios de Liam expectantes por una resolución.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba oírlo.

_“No creo que pueda apuntar más alto que Harry porque… Honestamente… No sé si hay una persona más dulce, generosa, y buena como él.”_

*

Zayn no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa última conversación con Liam. No había vuelto a verlo después del examen más que en el trabajo, pero Liam siempre se escabullía rápidamente al terminar su turno y se rehusaba a salir con ellos los fines de semana.

No que lo hubiesen invitado mucho, porque Louis tampoco andaba de humor para salir últimamente –quizá porque le había ido horriblemente mal en el examen- y Zayn no juntaba el coraje para invitarlo a salir solos.

Y no es que Liam estuviera enojado con él, al contrario, hasta se comportaba más amistosamente que de costumbre, que no es decir poco. El tema, adivinó Zayn, era Harry. Liam debía realmente extrañarlo. Al fin de cuentas, había pasado ya un mes y medio sin noticias de él, y ya no tenía los exámenes ni nada más para distraerse.

A Zayn le venía bien el recreo, porque no podía quitarse esa charla de la cabeza y tenía una pregunta que necesitaba responder.

Porque, de acuerdo a lo que Liam contaba, Harry era de hecho un buen chico. Un gran chico. Y quizá Liam no veía eso en Zayn, pero, la pregunta era ¿Zayn es un buen chico?

Y la respuesta inmediata era que no, claro. Que le encantaba dormir por ahí con varias personas, que disfrutaba un poco demasiado cuando Louis molestaba a Harry y que una buena persona no disfrutaría tanto que el amor de su vida anduviera por ahí con el corazón roto.

Pero, de nuevo, Zayn no se conocía demasiado. Y sólo había una persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie más, la única persona a la que podría preguntarle si él era o no un imbécil, y que le respondería con sinceridad.

Así que Zayn había llamado a Niall esa tarde, y le había pedido que se encuentren después del trabajo y del ensayo de Niall, en un café donde pudieran comer una torta y tomar un té, porque necesitaba hablar. Y Niall, por supuesto, le había dicho que sí.

Era raro porque no habían vuelto a hablar sobre _ellos_ desde el rompimiento, y aunque Louis había hecho un trabajo excelente  incluyendo al irlandés el en grupo, era la primera vez en meses que Zayn y Niall iban a pasar algo de tiempo a solas.

Era casi como si fueran a una cita, aunque por supuesto, no era así. Porque Zayn iba a hablar de Liam y Niall definitivamente se estaba acostando con el baterista, aunque nadie hablaba de eso.

Aún así, aunque no era una cita, mientras caminaba hacia el café, a Zayn la mente se le llenó de recuerdos. Era fácil sonreír recordando a Niall, porque era tan sencillo aislar los momentos felices de los tristes.

Era fácil porque Niall había sido un amor de verano por varios años. O mejor dicho, Niall había sido el verano para Zayn por muchos años. Siempre en las vacaciones, siempre en la misma época, Niall viajaba a Inglaterra y aunque nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta, siempre terminaban juntos de nuevo.

Zayn ni siquiera se lo admitía a sí mismo, pero si estaba saliendo con alguien, al llegar Junio, bam, estaba soltero de vuelta.

Y entonces Niall llegaba con su sonrisa de dientes quebrados y su piel blanca como la nieve, y quizá era eso, o los ojos cristalinos como el mar, pero era tan _fresco_. La piel de Niall era como un manto de agua fresca sobre él, y sus labios rosados eran dulces y livianos y si Zayn cerraba los ojos, podía recordar el sabor exacto.

Niall era no sólo el recuerdo de su primera vez, y de su primer amor. Era también el recuerdo de esas vacaciones que parecían interminables, de escabullirse de su habitación los viernes por la noche, de escuchar música en el garaje de algún vecino y encontrar las manos a escondidas sin que nadie lo supiera.

Zayn lo había amado locamente, intensamente, le había rogado tantas veces que no se fuera, al terminar el verano, aun sabiendo que era cruel, y que Niall quería quedarse, y que era muy joven para tomar esa decisión. Aun así fantaseaba en voz alta, y le hablaba de la escuela, de que tenían un club de música y que Niall sería el mejor de todos en él, y le contaba de la feria que abría siempre en invierno y de que si Niall pudiera quedarse entonces la conocería, y Zayn le compraría algodón de azúcar y se subiría a todos los juegos con él.

Y Niall. Oh, Niall. Él sonreía en silencio y apretaba su mano en la suya y le explicaba, aunque Zayn lo sabía, que no podía quedarse, que tenía su escuela y su vida allá.

Y Zayn se ofendía y como siempre que algo o alguien lo lastimaba, lo único que atinaba a hacer era lastimarlo más fuerte, y le gritaba y se iba y nunca había un adiós decente para terminar las vacaciones.

Pasó como tres veces antes de Niall pudiera prometerle que sí, que esta vez se quedaría en Inglaterra, que iba a hacer la universidad allí. Y Zayn… Puta madre,  le dolían los cachetes de sonreír por el simple recuerdo, ya no podía ni imaginarse lo feliz que se había sentido en ese momento.

Los recuerdos que seguían eran más recientes, y más borrosos. Había momentos que se le venían como flashes, que podía asir tan fácilmente que daba miedo, era como si hubiesen pasado ayer.

Zayn invitando a Niall a dormir al departamento que sus padres le alquilaron, fines de semana enteros echados en la cama, y la luz del mediodía que los despertaba pero Zayn no cerraba la cortina, porque prefería quedarse allí, contando los lunares en la espalda de su novio, inventando caminos secretos desde el cuello a la cintura, que dibujaba con el dedo, suavemente.

Esos eran los momentos que podía recordar, esos y los besos, húmedos, y el sexo por la mañana. Los ojos cristalinos de Niall que nunca le daban respiro a los suyos, su sonrisa rosada,  el modo en que sus clavículas se dibujaban y desdibujaban debido a su respiración agitada, cuando Zayn estaba encima, y la piel del rostro que se le ponía roja, a veces, y lo fácil que era dejarle chupones.

Los otros momentos, los momentos tristes, esos casi que no los recordaba. Aunque había habido cientos de ellos, lo sabía. Lo sabía porque recordaba de memoria la noche que todo se fue a la mierda, y  ahora parecía exagerado pero en ese momento Zayn estaba tan enojado. Tanto que esa vez ni se molestó en defender a Niall cuando Louis se burló de él.

“ _El abuelito se va a dormir la siesta_ ” habían sido las palabras de Louis, porque Niall otra vez se iba a dormir temprano, dejándolos a los dos solos en el club. Y Niall había puesto los ojos en blanco y había besado a Zayn en los labios, y ese, ahora que lo pensaba, era el último beso que se habían dado.

Y Zayn estaba tan molesto que bebía rápido, y que por primera vez hablaba con Louis cosas que intentaba no hablar con él –porque sabía que se le escaparían a modo de broma algún día, y Niall se enojaría (justamente).

Y entre tragos le dijo que siempre se iba temprano, que cuando no estaba ocupado estaba cansado, que puta madre, ya ni siquiera hacían el amor. Y en el medio de su discurso, Louis bromeaba, como si no entendiera nada, (“ _es una lástima porque apuesto a que hace buenas mamadas”_ )  y Zayn estaba tan enojado que no podía ni interrumpirlo.

Estaba tan enojado y tan ebrio y… Sabía que no era una excusa, pero seguía repitiéndoselo, como si lo fuera. Y dos chicos guapos, muy guapos, se acercaron a su mesa y les preguntaron si salían y, “ _No, claro que no, estoy fuera de su liga”_ bromeó Louis, y Zayn sentía el cosquilleo en el estómago porque la mirada del otro chico era lasciva y lo hacía sentir _deseado_.

Y Louis… Louis era el mejor compañero de aventuras, porque nunca tenía miedo, y porque nunca jugaba a ser la voz de la consciencia de nadie, pero ese día, Zayn deseaba que se hubiese comportado de otro modo. Porque recordaba mirarlo a los ojos, preguntarle en silencio si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, y Louis se encogió de hombros, y se imaginó la misma respuesta que le daba siempre: “ _No me preguntes a mí.”_

Y quizá si Zayn se hubiese detenido a pensarlo mejor, si se hubiese preguntado a sí mismo –eso era lo que Louis le decía, al fin de cuentas- hubiese sabido que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, que Niall no lo merecía. Pero estaba tan enojado, y tan _lastimado_... Y cuando alguien lo lastimaba, lo único que Zayn sabía hacer, era lastimarlo más fuerte.


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn había invitado a Niall a charlar a ese café para preguntarle algo muy sencillo, para preguntarle si era una persona horrible. Sin embargo, mientas más se acercaba al café, lo único que sabía cómo decir era “ _lo siento_ ”, y eso fue lo que dijo, apenas se sentaron con sus dos porciones de tarta de fruta y el té recién hecho.

“ _Oh, dios”_ protestó Niall, _“¿Sigues con eso? Fue hace siglos, Zayn, debes dejar de castigarte.”_

El irlandés le sonreía amablemente desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa. El tenedor que sostenía en la mano bailaba mientras él gesticulaba y migas del pastel se esparcían por todo el mantel; era casi hipnótico, lo hubiese sido si Zayn no hubiese estado tan triste ese día.

 _“Pero estuvo mal, Ni”_ le explicó con la porción de tarta aún llena y rebosante en el plato. Niall comía sin problemas.

 _“Las cosas venían mal de antes, y no voy a decirte que no te odié muchísimo, por muuucho tiempo_ ” dijo y se rio, de cosas que Zayn no entendía. “ _Pero ya pasó, eres un gran chico, todos cometen errores.”_

 _“No soy un gran chico_ ” retrucó Zayn, “ _Tú te viniste a otro país, y trabajabas para soportar tus gastos, y tenías que estudiar y yo era este chico chiquilín que siempre te demandaba algo, y me ofendía cuando no me lo dabas y…”_

“ _Bueno, primero”_ dijo Niall y tragó para hablar más cómodamente, “ _No me vine aquí por ti, señor ego. Quería estudiar música, y este era el mejor instituto, y además quería irme de casa, era sofocante.”_

Niall volvió a su té, y a su torta, y Zayn lo miraba comer indignado, porque eso no era suficiente, porque ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Zayn le había dado varias razones para que Niall le dijera, _‘¿sabes qué? tienes razón, eres un idiota_ ’ y sin embargo el irlandés seguía allí comiendo, tan campante como antes.

 _“¿Y segundo…?”_ preguntó Zayn, exasperado.

 _“Y segundo”_ respondió Niall entre bocados, “ _Te das cuenta de que estuvo mal, ¿qué mejor redención que esa? Aprendiste de tus errores, Zayn, eres una mejor persona ahora.”_

Por un segundo, la mirada cristalina de Niall y su sonrisa compasiva casi lo convencieron dde que tenía razón. Pero fue un segundo, apenas eso, porque entonces apareció Liam, con el **imbécil** de Harry de la mano y… Puta madre… Zayn no había aprendido nada. Nada.

Porque debería poder comportarse mejor, ser respetuoso, compañero, _amigo_ , estar ahí por Liam y respetar su decisión. Pero ese chico, Harry, le sacaba de quicio, con su pinta de yo-no-fui y sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, con ese andar tan campante como si no hubiese hecho nada, como si no hubiese lastimado tanto a Liam, tanto, que no había forma en que tuviera una excusa.

Y lo escupió todo, allí mismo, y le importaba tan poco que Niall le estuviera pidiendo un poco de calma, porque eso era lo más calmo que podía estar, en serio; si se dejaba llevar el de rulos tendría un moretón en el rostro la próxima vez que lo viera.

Es que no era justo que Zayn quisiera tanto a alguien que no sentía lo mismo por él. No era justo que tuviera que verlo con otro, y peor aún, con otro que no lo valoraba.

Pero luego Liam se fue con Harry y Zayn se quedó allí, enojado y con su tarta llenita y rebosante en el plato, y Niall lo miraba con esa sonrisa compasiva que ahora en vez de calmarlo lo hacía sentir peor.

Y por primera vez, Zayn sentía ganas de llorar. Porque lo habían lastimado mucho, tanto que en otra ocasión ahí estaría ahora, rompiéndole la cara a puñetazos a Harry, para desahogar algo de todo el dolor que sentía.

Pero esta vez, y aunque le había costado, se había aguantado las ganas y quizá sí, como decía Niall, había aprendido de sus errores,  y era una mejor persona ahora. Aunque aún tenía el impulso, aunque controlarlo lo hiciera querer llorar.

Tenía dos opciones ahora: una era llorar, que Niall lo consuele, y perder su respeto para siempre; y la otra era ser un imbécil, e intentar llevarse a alguien a la cama –No Niall, ya se había comportado demasiado como un idiota con él.

Así que dejó dinero sobre la mesa, haciendo de cuenta que no veía como Niall ponía los ojos en blanco antes de llamar al mozo, y se fue a buscar al único que entendía un poco como se sentía, el que lo acompañaría en sus nuevas aventuras, a bares oscuros, con preservativos en los bolsillos, a encontrarse con la saliva de extraños en su boca y en su miembro, a lo apretones y las fiestas en casas desconocidas.

Y estaba tan enojado que cuando llegó a los dormitorios del campus, aún respiraba agitado. Era casi una burla que Louis lo recibiera con esa sonrisa estúpida y los ojos rojos.

“ _Hey, compramos eso juntos_ ” protestó Zayn, “ _deberías fumarlo conmigo solamente.”_

Louis sólo respondió estallando en carcajadas y echándose otra vez sobre su colchón, con su pipa de agua que habían comprado en la feria de artesanías hacía varios meses.

 _“¡Esa es nuestra pipa!”_ insistió Zayn, haciendo oídos sordos a las carcajadas estrepitosas. Cerró la puerta y se echó en el colchón junto a Louis.

En la notebook sobre la cama una malísima película corría, pero Louis, seguramente, hacía rato que no miraba la pantalla.

 _“¿Estás bien?”_ le preguntó Zayn, ahora que el enojo empezaba a escurrirse entre el humo que lo rodeaba. Algo de la escena le preocupaba, porque la película era muy mala hasta para Louis y porque él llevaba los pijamas y eran las seis de la tarde y sobretodo porque Louis no fumaba solo, nunca (por eso le tocaba la tarea de guardar la hierba).

“ _Sep_ ” respondió sin moverse de su lugar en el colchón, ni aunque su amigo lo empujara con el trasero, buscándose un espacio. _“Lo suficiente, al menos.”_

Sí, el enojo se desvaneció en seguida –aunque el dolor seguía, allí, en su pecho- porque Zayn estaba demasiado ocupado intentando obtener de su amigo una respuesta.

 _“¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Por eso no quieres salir?_ ” le preguntó.

 _“No seas melodramático”_ le retrucó, “ _no es que me la paso fumando encerrado en mi cuarto”_

 _“¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ya ni sales conmigo”_ y Louis lo miró de vuelta a los ojos, y parecía que le  estaba pidiendo disculpas. “ _Además, ¿No tienes que trabajar esta noche?”_

 _“Por eso empecé a fumar temprano, para que se me vaya_ ” le explicó Louis y en serio no tenía sentido. Zayn le quitó la pipa y dio una pitada antes de quemarse la punta de los dedos sacando la marihuana del piquito.

 _“Ve a bañarte, Lou_ ” lo retó, _“yo ordenaré un poco esto.”_

Y debía estar un poco deprimido en serio, porque no opuso resistencia. Sacó la toalla del montón de ropa sucia y se encerró en el baño, y Zayn se quedó allí, intentando ordenar algo del desorden que era el dormitorio de Louis, como si eso sirviera para ordenar su vida.

Abrió las ventanas, sacudió las migas de las sábanas y tiró los paquetes de comida chatarra que decoraban el suelo y se ocultaban bajo la cama. Ordenó el escritorio, desenchufó la notebook,  acomodó los cds sueltos –y eso que fue trabajoso encontrar la caja para cada uno.

Separó la ropa para lavar y la metió en su mochila (no era mucha, en serio, Louis debía vivir en sus pijamas últimamente), y guardó en el ropero la ropa limpia que seguía en la misma bolsa que Zayn le había dado hacía una semana.

Recién cuando fue a buscar la escoba para barrer el piso se dio cuenta de que Louis llevaba un rato allí, parado en el marco de la puerta, con la toalla atada a la cintura y los ojos rojos mirándolo intensamente.

“ _Guau, había una habitación debajo de todo mi desorden_ ” bromeó, y se rió casi que un poco mucho de su propio chiste.

 _“Ni siquiera quiero mirar el baño_ ” suspiró Zayn y barrió lo suficiente para que Louis se las ingeniara hasta su silla, sin ensuciarse los pies con migas y tierra.

La mirada azul de su amigo lo seguía a todas partes mientras terminaba de limpiar, pero él estaba demasiado distraído por lo sencillo que era perderse en sus pensamientos haciendo esas tareas tan mecánicas.

Era fácil perderse en el recuerdo de Liam, de esa charla hacía unas semanas, y de a dónde podría haber llegado todo si tan sólo hubiese sido un poco más rápido, si pudiera haber tenido el coraje de hablar con él antes de que volviera con Harry.

¿Qué le hubiese dicho Liam? Quizá lo hubiese considerado, porque Zayn estaba disponible para él, dispuesto a hacerlo el chico más feliz, y de su novio no tenía ni noticias. Quizá, pensó Zayn, si hubiese sido valiente, Liam le hubiese dicho que sí.

Pero era demasiado tarde ahora, ¿no? Harry había vuelto a aparecer y que sentido tenía gastar saliva en una charla con Liam ahora; si lo había perdonado después de desaparecer por un mes, ¿por qué lo dejaría ahora? Liam quería a Harry, al parecer, y no importaba lo mucho que Zayn creyera que él podría hacerlo más feliz.

“ _¿Vas a hablarme al respecto o…?_ ” la voz de Louis lo volvió a la realidad de golpe. Se giró un poco sobresaltado, y aunque estuvo a punto de exigirle que baje esa botella, porque no eran horas de beber, se contuvo y en cambio dejó la escoba apoyada contra la puerta y se subió a la cama con su amigo. “ _¿Un trago?”_ le preguntó Louis, y Zayn asintió. El ron le adormecería un poco la garganta, le calmaría ese deseo de gritar.

Le dio un trago brevísimo, para no empalagarse, pero lo suficientemente largo para que el escozor en la garganta durara unos segundos.

Cuando terminó, la mirada azul seguía intacta allí, pendiente de él. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada cansada, aún lucía tan triste y roto como hacía una hora cuando llegó al departamento, pero Zayn no quería preguntarle al respecto. Sabría lo que diría.

 _No pasa nada_. Porque eso era lo que Louis siempre decía. Y esta vez, se dijo Zayn, quería ser un poco como Louis.

 _“¿Hablarte de qué?”_ preguntó exagerando una sonrisa.

 _“¿Viste a Liam?”_ le retrucó su amigo, siendo tremendamente injusto –Zayn nunca insistía después de que él dejara en claro que no quería hablar al respecto.

No respondió, pero la expresión en su rostro dijo suficiente.

 _“Sólo quiero salir un poco, divertirme…”_ comentó, como si ese apagón repentino de hace un segundo, el modo en que los ojos se cerraron pesados y una sonrisa triste se plantó en su boca, no hubiesen existido.

 _“¿Llevarte alguien a la cama?”_ continuó Louis y le dio un trago al ron. No era justo, pensó Zayn de nuevo, porque él siempre le llevaba la corriente, siempre le daba el gusto porque aunque sabía que no tenía sentido, que era una pérdida de tiempo, que terminaría arrepentido de cada uno de esos revolcones, era lo único que lo haría sonreír, de a ratos al menos.

Era estúpido intentar engañar a Louis, lo conocía demasiado. Lo suficiente, quizá, para saber que Zayn en serio _sí quería hablar de eso_ , y solo necesitaba un poco de insistencia.

“ _Quizá_ ” comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si su amigo fuera a creer esa actitud de superado, de qué me importa. “ _Ya tuve esta obsesión tonta por demasiado tiempo, un par de camas me harán olvidarlo.”_

 _“Ah, el ciclo comienza otra vez…”_ Louis bebió un trago bastante largo y le pasó la botella a su amigo, que la aceptó gustoso. Aún quedaban algunas gotas en su cuerpo pero la mayoría o se habían evaporado, o las había absorbido la toalla que aún le cubría las partes íntimas. “ _Ya estuvimos aquí, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te enteraste de que Liam tenía novio”_

Oh, sí, lo recordaba. Se habían llevado tan bien esas primeras semanas en la facultad, que Zayn estaba seguro de que, en la situación apropiada, podría invitar a Liam a salir. Y con “ _la situación apropiada_ ” se refería a unos tragos de por medio. Así que ese fin de semana él y Louis habían invitado a Liam a un club, pero él se había rehusado amablemente porque “ _tenía que verse con su novio_ ” y _ugh_. Louis se había burlado toda la noche de la expresión en su rostro y de la inocencia de Liam que no entendía lo que pasó.

Esa misma noche Zayn conquistó a un rubio que no paraba de fumar marlboro y desapareció temprano del club. Y después de ese rubio vinieron dos rubios y un pelirrojo más y eso bastó para calmar un poco su corazón.

 _“Es distinto ahora_ ” contestó Zayn, y bebió un trago bastante más largo esta vez, para ver si eso le quitaba la sensación de vergüenza y arrepentimiento que le crecía cuando recordaba esas camas y a esos chicos desconocidos.

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Porque es definitivo, porque ya sé que no tengo una oportunidad con él…_ ” susurró. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el duro concreto. Hasta la palma se le relajó, y la botella rodó suavemente sobre el colchón.

Le costó ordenar la frase porque todavía le dolía admitirlo, pero se imaginó que después de decirlo, por más difícil que fuera, Louis lo abrazaría y lo dejaría llorar un rato, y después saldrían los dos a bailar, a embriagarse, a intentar quitarse ese escozor horrible y ese hielo del pecho.

Sin embargo ese día las cosas fueron un poco distintas.

 _“Volvió con él_ ” confesó Zayn, con los ojos todavía pesadamente cerrados. Y Louis, esta vez, maldijo en voz alta, y también él apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se recostó un poco, para tocarle el hombro con la oreja. No hubo abrazos, ni consuelos. “ _Y si le perdonó esto”_ continuó hablando Zayn sin importarle lo quebrada que tenía la voz, _“¿Por qué rompería con él?”_

Era raro porque Zayn nunca se había sentido así después de hablar con Louis. Conocía todas las reacciones, las burlas, y los abrazos comprensivos, hasta en algunas ocasiones la respuesta había sido un coscorrón y un comentario adorable.  Ese silencio helado era nuevo, y Zayn en vez de sentirse mejor se sentía peor…

No solo, nunca se sentía solo con Louis. De hecho se sentía más acompañado que otras veces, como si por primera vez Louis entendiera su dolor, y sintiera lo mismo que él, como si no pudiera regalarle promesas de tiempos mejores porque sabía tan bien como él que esos tiempos mejores no existirían, que esta vez, como había dicho Zayn, era definitivo. Que Liam estaba ocupado y que pese a lo mucho que había fantaseado, y analizado cada gesto, cada comentario, _no iba a pasar._

Y Zayn no era estúpido, sabía que tendría otras oportunidades de enamorarse, y que alguna vez le corresponderían y estaría en una relación feliz que no arruinaría como lo había hecho antes. Lo sabía pero al mismo tiempo le parecía imposible, porque Liam le dolía allí en el pecho y ¿Cómo puede desaparecer un dolor tan fuerte? ¿Puede irse así nomás, de un día para el otro?

Sabía que revolcarse en una decena de camas no resolvería nada, pero quizá probando otros labios, otros cuerpos… Quizá enredándose en historias, conociendo personas… Quizá todo el ruido de la noche podía aturdirlo un poco, atontarlo, distraerlo de ese dolor que le helaba y le sacaba el aliento.

Louis se acomodó a su lado, finalmente le dio el abrazo que Zayn esperaba.  Hundió la cabeza en su cuello, respiró aire hirviendo sobre su piel.

 _“Me haces cosquillas_ ” rió Zayn entre lágrimas, pero Louis se hundió más fuerte. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio en la habitación, la respiración de Louis se hacía cada vez más real en su cuello, y justo cuando Zayn se estaba peguntando qué pasaba, sintió el beso tibio, la humedad de sus labios justo debajo de la oreja. “ _Wow, wow_ ” dijo y se alejó de golpe del abrazo de su amigo.

Louis lo miraba fijamente, con la misma expresión pícara de siempre, con la boca ensanchada en una sonrisa burlona. Tenía los ojos rojos todavía, pero no parecía culpa del humo.

 _“Vamos, ¿No dijiste que un par de camas te harían sentir mejor?”_ Era Louis el que hablaba, pero no parecía él. Eran los gestos, y la sonrisa, y la mirada, y la actitud de _que se vaya todo a la mierda, no me importa_ , pero no era él, no del todo.

 _“No quise decir la tuya_ ” retrucó Zayn. _“Somos amigos”_ le recordó.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en frente suyo, procurando cubrirse con la toalla para no incomodarlo de más –como si Zayn no estuviera lo suficientemente incómodo ya.

 _“Por eso mismo_ ” le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonaba como Louis, pero no, no era él, se dijo Zayn. “ _Porque así podremos follarnos hasta que se acaben las horas y los dos sabemos que no se volverá confuso ni… Raro, de ningún modo… Y no nos sentiremos tan para la mierda, creo_ ” dijo. Zayn le miró la boca, los labios que se contorneaban en una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, no dirigida a él al menos. “ _Además, ¿dónde vas a conseguirte a un hombre tan guapo?”_

Zayn se rió, pero no dijo nada.

Lo peor es que sabía que ese silencio decía mucho más de lo que él desearía, porque significaba que lo estaba considerando y Louis sabía muy bien que una vez que lograba hacerlo dudar, lo tenía ganado. Era su táctica, la que usaba con hombres, con profesores, con jefes, y con Zayn.

Si tan solo pudiera juntar las palabras, escupirlas, decirle que no, que era una idea estúpida, que deje de arquear la ceja así o de lucir tan feliz porque él jamás, jamás, se acostaría con él. Si pudiera decirlo todo terminaría ahí, y Louis no se acercaría a él, ni le besaría la boca, ni lo tocaría en lugares que él jamás se imaginó que Louis lo tocaría.

Pero no había forma de armar la frase, las palabras se le escabullían, y mientras Louis se acercaba, con los párpados pesados, y la boca húmeda y abierta para él, lo único que podía escuchar era un zumbido y el palpitar de su corazón.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, podía escuchar la voz de Louis en el fondo de su cabeza, como si fuera su conciencia, “ _a la mierda todo_ ” y Zayn abrió la boca también y acercó su cuerpo en un abrazo, y mientras lo mordía y lo lamía podía ver, aún con los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa orgullosa de su amigo.


	14. Chapter 14

Las cosas definitivamente no iban _bien_ pero cada vez que alguien hacía la pregunta de siempre, tanto Harry como Liam mentían. Había gente que no les creía del todo, Anne, por ejemplo, que los escuchaba discutir en el cuarto, y le veía a su hijo los ojos hinchados del llanto a veces cuando volvía de la escuela. Pero a gente como a Ashley, o Stan, mentirles era un poco más fácil. Es más, con ellos las cosas no iban sólo bien, iban _excelentes_ , y quizá ellos tampoco le creían pero al menos no tenían argumentos para hacer preguntas más insidiosas.

Siendo justos, no era todo negativo. Se peleaban más seguido, eso era cierto, y había montones de llanto innecesario; pero aún se querían, tanto para tragarse  las lágrimas y hacer de cuenta que todo iba de maravillas unos minutos después de la última pelea. Además, las cosas empezaban a mejorar, se repetía Harry. Habían logrado salir juntos un par de veces sin discutir ni una vez, y habían vuelto a hacer el amor, o algo así.

Esa tarde cuando sonó el teléfono de Liam, no habían peleado ni una vez. Quizá por eso Harry no fue tan precavido como siempre, y ya que era Niall y sólo él, que daño podía hacerles que los dos lo acompañaran al cine. “Es una película infantil, van a pensar que soy un pedófilo si voy solo”, Liam sonrió mientras miraba a Harry, con el celular en el oído, y respondió, “Pues entonces pareceremos pedófilos los tres juntos” y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

No se vistieron demasiado, sólo se pusieron algo de ropa limpia y planchada. En el camino al cine pasaron por la casa de Liam a buscar algo de dinero y mientras esperaban el bus se tomaron de la mano. Se sintió raro, en el tacto de Harry, como si fuera la primera vez. No estaba mal. No estaba bien, tampoco.

Llegaron al cine pocos minutos antes de que empezara la película, y Niall los esperaba en la fila asombrosamente sosteniendo por su cuenta dos baldes de palomitas, una gaseosa y las entradas para la película. “Vienen gaseosas con sus entradas también, vayan a buscarlas” les explicó. Liam fue a buscarlas y Harry se quedó a esperar en la fila con Niall. Tomó un balde de palomitas y empezó a comer demasiado rápido como para que fuera sólo hambre.

“ _Woah_ ” dijo Niall conteniendo la sonrisa, “Cálmate, deja algo para las películas.”

Harry sonrió, con los cachetes llenos de palomitas y agachó la mirada. Después  de tragar, habló.

“ _Lo siento”_ le dijo, y en seguida buscó cambiar de tema –cualquier cosa antes de que Niall le preguntara a que se debía su ansiedad- _“¿Cómo estás?”_

 _“Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_ ” respondió Niall y estalló en carcajadas porque aunque intentara no podía seguirle la corriente a Harry, hablar seriamente, como si no se hubiesen conocido ya ebrios y en situaciones bochornosas. Realmente no había necesidad de ser tan formal.

Le hizo un coscorrón como si eso ayudara a soltarlo un poco y él también se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

 _“¿Cómo estás tú?”_ le preguntó mientras Harry se acomodaba los rulos. Le tomó un segundo de más responder sin levantar sospechas. Dijo que estaba bien, pero el silencio anterior a la respuesta llenó a Niall de dudas. Por suerte, Liam apareció justo en ese momento, con dos gaseosas y una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, y para alivio de Harry ya no hubo conversaciones que pudieran llegar a lugares incómodos.

En seguida se abrieron las puertas de la sala, y entre carcajadas y comentarios –de la película y de la mirada curiosa de los niños que no entendían que hacían tres adultos allí- Niall no volvió a hacerle a Harry una pregunta tan peligrosa como “ _¿Cómo estás?”_

Además las risas, el ambiente relajado, calmaron un poco a Harry, lo distrajeron de los pensamientos incómodos que últimamente le ocupaban la cabeza. Estaba tan relajado que estaba seguro de que si alguien le preguntaba cómo estaba podría decir, “muy bien” sin sonar sospechoso. Quizá tenía que ver con que su mano poco a poco se acostumbraba a la de Liam, o con que la película era de hecho muy buena, y lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Quizá tenía que ver con Niall, que era tan amistoso y relajado como siempre, con que Harry pudo descartar sin ninguna duda el tonto temor que tenía de que Louis hubiese contado lo ocurrido a todo el mundo.

Quizá se lo  había contado a otras personas, quizá se lo había contado a Zayn, pero Niall no sabía, y Liam tampoco. Y eso, aunque lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentir un poco angustiado. A Harry nunca le había gustado mentir.

No  tuvo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas tristes, en si estaba bien o mal lo que había hecho, en si debía decirlo, o disculpares, o _hacer algo_ ; la película terminó y mientras salían apretados de la sala, Niall dijo “¡Vamos a mi casa! A jugar al PES” y honestamente, eso sonaba mil veces mejor que irse los dos solos y terminar discutiendo, o llorando.

Niall vivía en un departamento compartido con cuatro chicos más. Había sólo una alcoba con dos camas cucheta y un colchón en el piso, pero Harry y Liam sólo lo vieron al llegar, durante el brevísimo _recorrido al departamento_ que se hace cuando llegan visitas nuevas. Después se la pasaron en la sala, tomando improvisadísimos cuba libres, y jugando a la play station que seguramente valía más que el resto de los muebles en esa casa juntos.

De los dueños de casa sólo había dos, Niall y Owen, un chico irlandés de acento muchísimo más cerrado que Niall, y que mientras más bebía, menos se le entendía. El resto de los chicos habían salido –y a opinión de los otros dos, era bueno, porque odiaban las visitas y eran un poco insoportables. Harry no dijo nada, pero pensó que si él viviera en un lugar tan pequeñito, tampoco le gustaría tener gente en la casa a todas horas.

 _“¿Tienes algún amigo heterosexual, Ni?”_ preguntó frustrado Owen, después de que Liam le dijera _“¿Te preparo otro, cariño?”_ a Harry. Y quizá todos estaban tan ebrios como él, porque sorprendentemente, le entendieron. “ _Realmente le tenía fe a este_ ” protestó señalando a Harry.

 _“¿Le tenías fe?”_ exclamó indignado Niall, “ _Dios mío, eso es ofensivo_ ” protestó; y Harry estalló en carcajadas.

 _“No soy **tan** gay”_ explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, “ _no me gusta la comedia musical ni…”_ iba a continuar hablando pero la mirada de reproche de su novio le ganó una sonrisa. Adivinó la frase justo antes de que la dijera.

 _“Que homofóbico_ ” dijo Liam y Harry y Niall se rieron, y hasta Owen que no entendía del todo. Y Harry estaba tan ocupado recordándole a Liam que ya había tenido esa conversación, y que él no podía ser homofóbico porque era gay _(“No tan gay”_ se burló Liam en respuesta) que no prestó atención a que habían golpeado la puerta, y que Niall había ido a abrir.

 _“Hablando de gays”_ dijo Owen mirando a la puerta, _“¿Qué hacen maricas?”_ los saludó.

 _“Puedes llamarme marica después de que me ganes un partido de PES, Owen_ ” retrucó Louis mientras se sacaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada para saludar, se quedó tan paralizado como Zayn, que iba detrás de él.

Fue apenas un segundo, no más que eso. Harry y Louis estaban quietos, no se movían, apenas para respirar. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y los dos seguramente estaban pensando en lo mismo, en esa tarde en la biblioteca, en ese beso, en ese…

Cuando Harry tragó saliva, el segundo que pareció inexplicablemente largo, terminó. Louis siguió caminando, saludó a los tres con un apretón de manos, y le hizo un coscorrón a Owen mientras le decía que si seguía juntándose con gays terminaría cambiándose de equipo (“ _Es contagioso, ¿sabes?”)._ Zayn se quedó hablando un segundo con Niall en la puerta, antes de pasar, pero el irlandés en seguida lo obligó a quedarse al grito de “ _No pueden irse, recién llegan.”_

“ _¿Ya se van?”_ protestó Liam mirando a Zayn y él tragó saliva antes de responder. En otro momento Harry se hubiese puesto celoso, porque el modo en que Zayn lo miraba no era _amistoso_ , pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Louis por el rabillo del ojo como para notarlo.

“ _Es que veníamos a invitarlos al bar, pero si ustedes están jugando a los videojuegos…”_ intentó disculparse, y Louis –Harry pudo verlo- puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente pensando que esa era la excusa más tonta que jamás alguien hubiese inventado.

 _“En realidad veníamos a fumar un poco con Niall y mi amigo Owen, el troglodita”_ dijo, _“Pero hay niños presentes así que supongo que será otra vez.”_

Harry se acomodó en el sillón, un poco ofendido. No se caracterizaba por ser un mojigato, y ya habían fumado en frente de él varias veces –hasta Liam fumaba en frente de él ahora que ya sabía la verdad. Y aunque fuera cierto que no era mojigato, quizá si fuera un poco ingenuo.

“ _Pueden fumar en frente mío_ ” protestó, _“No tengo doce._ ” En seguida se arrepintió porque aunque juraba que no era eso, lo juraba, sonaba como si les estuviera pidiendo por favor que se queden, como si se lo estuviera pidiendo a Louis.

 _“Trece es todavía muy joven para la hierba”_ bromeó Louis, y aunque se burlaba de él siempre miraba a otras personas, a Owen, a Liam. A Harry realmente le molestaba eso. Estaba a punto de explicarle que tenía diecisiete, ni doce, ni trece, cuando finalmente entendió el por qué del revuelo. Miró a Liam, un tanto confundido.

Podría habérselo preguntado en voz alta, pero ya sabía la respuesta y además sólo lograría ganarse más carcajadas y burlas. Estaba un poco sorprendido, eso seguro; quizá un poquitín decepcionado: no porque su novio fumara marihuana, sino porque la hubiese probado antes que él; en cierto sentido estaba convencido de que él era el aventurero de la pareja.

 _“¿Y qué ya no pueden pasar una noche sin fumar? ¿Así de dependientes son?”_ preguntó Niall mientras sacaba los almohadones de un viejo sillón en la esquina. “ _Son como Sid Vicious y Nancy Spungen.”_

“ _Excepto que nosotros no estamos saliendo_ ” le recordó Zayn y se trepó al sillón que Niall acababa de preparar para ellos.

“ _No, sólo se meten las lenguas hasta la garganta, ¿verdad?”_ le retrucó entre risitas recordando aquella fiesta hace unas semanas en donde los descubrieron besándose –y confirmando los rumores de que _algo_ pasaba entre ellos últimamente.

“ _Las lenguas y algo más”_ bromeó Louis mientras se acercaba al sillón con la botella de ron por la mitad y se sentaba al lado de Zayn. Owen hizo un exagerado ruido de desaprobación, mientras Liam ponía los ojos en blanco y meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Hasta Niall se reía del _desagradable_ humor de Louis; a todos les daba gracia menos a Harry.

De hecho ese sentimiento era lo más contrario  a la risa que jamás había sentido, era como si el cuerpo entero se le comprimiera y un sabor horrible, como de vómito, se le hiciera en la lengua. Se sentía para la mierda.

Debería estar aprendiendo a controlar sus reacciones, porque aunque el sentía que todos los colores habían desaparecido de su rostro, Liam no estaba haciendo eso que hacía siempre, ese _“¿estás bien?”_ con las cejas fruncidas como de cachorrito. Y Harry le agradeció en silencio por eso.

Prefería que todos se olviden de que estaba allí, que lo ignoren un buen rato, el suficiente para que el corazón le vuelva al pecho y se le fueran esas ganas de vomitar. De hecho, mejor aún si dejaban de hablarle en toda la noche, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa situación extraña, que esa cotidianeidad dolorosa.

Porque lo que más le molestaba a Harry de todo –y eso que la idea de Louis con Zayn le molestaba _demasiado_ \- era la forma en la que todos hacían de cuenta que nada pasaba. La forma en la que Liam sonreía ante sus chistes como si hubiese algo risible en toda la situación. Como Owen le pasaba un joystick a Louis que estaba en la falda de Zayn, como no intentaba sacarlo de allí porque estaba _mal_ , porque era _raro_ , porque no pertenecía allí. Sobre todo le molestaba la forma en que Louis lo trataba, como si esa tarde en la biblioteca no hubiese sucedido, ni esa tarde ni la noche en casa de Stan, ni ese recital de Niall. Preferiría que no le hablara, preferiría que hubiese odio en su mirada, o el desprecio más repulsivo.

La escena le generaba tanta ansiedad que tomó el teléfono y se excusó afuera simulando una llamada de su madre. Mientras se escabullía al pequeñísimo patio escuchó la voz de Louis, alta, ruidosa _(“¿Está preocupada porque no tomaste tu siesta?_ ”) pero Harry no se detuvo a responder.  Cerró la puerta y se sentó arriba de una mesa un poco vieja, llena de envases vacíos de botella, y algunos artículos de limpieza que estaban sucios de tierra en las tapas.

Podía escuchar los murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, la gente hablando bajito, para que Harry no oyera. Quizá estaban hablando de él, quizá Louis estaba contando todo lo que pasó, pero a Harry no le importaba realmente. Le importaba como Louis se sentaba en la falda de Zayn y como cada vez que el moreno le murmuraba algo al oído sonreía mordiéndose el labio, le importaban los murmullos entre ellos, el “ _las lenguas y algo más_ ” y la forma en que los ojos de Louis brillaban mientras hacía a todos reír con ese bocadillo. Le importaba que nadie más que él viera lo mal que estaba esa escena, lo poco que encajaban el uno con el otro; parecía una herejía, _no debían estar así, tan juntos_ , no pertenecían juntos, no se _mezclaban_. Y realmente necesitaba que alguien se los dijera, porque no podía hacerlo él, porque era demasiado riesgoso.

Después de algo así como media hora, la puerta del patio volvió abrirse.

 _“Sabía que no podías seguir hablando por teléfono_ ” dijo Louis con los ojos cansados y la sonrisa fácil. Se veía lindo. Borracho, pero lindo. Sus ojos brillaban por el alcohol y la luz de la luna reflejándose en ellos. Eran una de las pocas cosas que Harry podía ver, la luz del patio estaba apagada, el resto eran sombras y oscuridad. _“¿Qué haces aquí afuera?”_

Harry no respondió a su pregunta. Lo vio caminar alrededor suyo, buscar envases de cerveza y tratar de cargar la mayor cantidad sin tirar ninguno.

 _“¿Es tu novio?”_ preguntó Harry. Louis se mordió el labio.

 _“¿Para qué quiero un novio? Lo único que hacen los novios es engañar a sus novios, estúpidos novios”_ dijo Louis. Sonaba un poco más borracho cada vez que hablaba.

 _“¡No soy así! ¡Yo no!”_ Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar, después se acercó un poco a Louis, lo suficiente para que lo oyera mientras murmuraba. _“Me siento para la mierda, ¿Si? Nunca hice algo así antes, yo no…”_

Louis sonrió, pero parecía triste. Quizá simplemente estaba muy, muy ebrio.

_“¿Quieres decir que si te lo ofreciera no me besarías de nuevo?”_

Harry lo miraba a los ojos, pero después de escuchar eso en cambio le miró los labios, las mejillas bonitas, esculpidas como en mármol, le miró la nariz y de vuelta la boca, cuando se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

 _“No dije eso…”_ murmuró Harry, y Louis se alejó de golpe.

 _“Lo ves, eres un vil… tramposo y…”_ Louis sacudía la cabeza, buscaba la palabra para describirlo. “ _Eres un engañador compulsivo y…”_

Agarró las botellas torpemente, y estas hicieron ruido al chocarse unas con otras, y estaba yéndose pero Harry se bajó de la mesa de un salto y lo detuvo. “ _No te vayas_ ” le pidió. Estaban cerca, tan cerca.

Adentro se escuchaba al relator del PES repitiendo las mismas frases hasta el hartazgo. Owen gritaba mientras le daba una paliza a Zayn y la música cambiaba una y otra vez, como si Niall estuviera buscando que canción poner. Afuera no había más ruido que la respiración de los dos, que el grillo molesto en algún rincón del patio, y los gatos en el techo de chapa corriendo estrepitosamente.

“ _No hagas esto_ ” le pidió Louis. Cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados con fuerza. “ _Yo no soy este,  no soy esta persona.”_ Y aunque estaba borracho, mierda, triste y exageradamente borracho, lo que dijo fue lo más inteligente que Harry le hubiese escuchado jamás. Lo entendía a la perfección.

 _“Yo no soy este tampoco_ ” le explicó entre murmullos, acercándose aún más a él. Louis le respiraba ahora aire caliente y con sabor a alcohol en la barbilla, y sus pelos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz mientras intentaba ocultar la mirada.

Harry lo tomó por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Parecía tan pequeño cuando lo tenía tan cerca, de lejos siempre le parecía más alto, más grande, más _peligroso_. Aquí parecía frágil, como un niño.

“ _Pero no puedo dejarte ir, Louis, por favor, entiéndeme_ ”, le dijo, casi rogando. Y Louis no se fue, porque quizá entendía lo que quería decirle; quizá lo entendía porque lo sentía en el cuerpo también, ese magnetismo que lo atraía a Harry, eso que hacía tan difícil darle la vuelta y meterse en la cocina donde todo ese sin sentido no tendría lugar. “ _Es sólo un beso_ ” juró. “ _No significa nada.”_

 _“Sólo un beso”_ le concedió Louis y sus ojos azules reflejaron la luz de la luna cuando los abrió para volver a mirar a Harry. Y esa luz duró sólo un instante, porque en seguida los ojos de los dos estuvieron bien cerrados, con los párpados temblando.

El beso en realidad fue una serie de besos, brevísimos,  temblorosos. Nada más que labios y suspiros, húmedos, encontrándose torpemente. A veces cuando los suspiros no alcanzaban para controlar la ansiedad, había dientes, también, picoteando los labios del otro desesperadamente, o las manos de Harry le apretaban la mejilla más fuerte, lo hundían más cerca de él.

Las lenguas lograron quedarse afuera del encuentro, aunque esto requirió mucho autocontrol. Los dos sabían que si se dejaban llevar por ese beso las cosas terminarían mal, como habían terminado en la biblioteca, y el estallido de las botellas en el suelo llamaría la atención de los demás. Eso era lo último que querían.

Así que cuando el beso empezaba a írseles de las manos, los dos se detuvieron, chocando frente contra frente, respirando agitadamente para ganar compostura. Harry abrió los ojos y aunque estaba oscuro pudo ver los labios de Louis rosados de besos y mordiscones y se sintió orgulloso.

Lo había marcado, le había dejado gusto a él en los labios y ahora cuando lo mirara sentado encima de Zayn podría ver algo en esa escena horrible que _encajaba_ perfectamente. Podría verle los labios besados por él hace un instante, podría recordar esos besos tan justos, que se mezclaban fluidamente. Se imaginó que cuando le vinieran las náuseas y el asco podría recordar su respiración caliente, su aliento a alcohol y almendras, y se olvidaría de lo  demás. Se sentía más fuerte, ahora.

“ _Deberíamos ir adentro_ ” dijo Louis y dio un paso atrás. No sonreía, pero no estaba triste tampoco. “ _Hay que ir a comprar más bebidas.”_

Harry asintió, y él también se hizo a un lado. “ _Déjame ayudarte con eso_ ” le dijo y le sacó unas botellas de encima para que Louis no tirara nada. Cuando lo tocó, accidentalmente, los dos sonrieron. “ _Lo siento_ ” dijo Harry, pero no lo sentía, no realmente.

Y aunque los dos temían lo mismo, después del beso podían jurar que nada de lo que habían hecho podía estar mal, por el contrario, se sentía bastante bien, como si estuviera destinado a ser así.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lo que Harry estaba haciendo no podía estar bien, de ninguna forma. Cuando estaba solo, pensando, el estómago se le revolvía de vergüenza, miedo y algo que debía ser arrepentimiento pero se sentía como mariposas. Se sentía cínico, cruel, el villano de las telenovelas, y sabía que el papel no le quedaba, pero por algo seguía haciéndolo, ¿no? Seguía jugando con las expectativas de Liam, seguía haciendo de cuenta que no pasaba nada, y seguía besándose con Louis cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.

Su cabeza era un desastre últimamente, y para colmo se acercaban los exámenes, y no podía retener ni un párrafo de sus odiosos libros de texto (¿cómo se suponía que entraría a sociología el año siguiente si no podía aprobar historia del secundario?). La frutilla del postre era que Ashley se había peleado con su _peor es nada_ porque lo había descubierto besándose apasionadamente con una pelirroja, y escuchar cosas como bastardo, imbécil e hijo de puta dirigidas al chico no le tranquilizaban la consciencia.

 _“¿Crees que lo perdonarás algún día?”_ le preguntó una vez mientras repasaban en casa de ella, y Ashley lo miró echando fuego por los ojos y escupió un _“¿Por qué querría perdonarlo? Es un asco de ser humano, Haz. Dios, estás estúpido últimamente_ ” y balbuceando insultos para su ex y para Harry volvió a sus estudios sin volver a hablar del tema.

Stan era el que mejor sabía cómo manejar la situación de Ashley, alternaba halagos disfrazados de consuelos (“ _Te merecías algo mejor de todas formas_ ”) con helados y chocolates para calmarla cuando estallaba en llantos –de bronca, ni siquiera de tristeza. A Harry le caía bien el chico, en serio, y apostaba a que si Ashley pudiera dejar de preocuparse por los abdominales y los peinados de los chicos, y se fijara en cosas más importantes, seguramente  podría tener una relación con un chico agradable que no fuera tan imbécil como para lastimarla. Con un chico como Stan.

La cosa es que cuando Harry se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que Ashley se merecía un mejor tipo, no podía evitar pensar en Liam, en lo leal, generoso, genial que era, y en la poca cosa que era él a su lado. Sabía lo  que debía hacer, y quería hacerlo hace un buen rato, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hablar con él algo surgía y… Harry realmente no quería perderlo, en serio. Liam era todo para él.

No podía imaginar perder a Louis, tampoco, aunque no podría decirse que lo _tenía_ en un primer lugar. No podía imaginarse sin su boca, sin sus manos, pero mucho menos creía poder sobrevivir sin esos momentos en los que Louis no decía nada y en los que Harry creía que descubría todo de él.

La última vez que lo había visto, por ejemplo, había sido un viernes por la noche. Liam y los chicos estaban en la mesa, y Harry había ido al baño –Louis detrás suyo, apenas unos segundos. Primero vinieron las cosas de siempre, los “esto está mal” murmurados calientes al oído, los besos tímidos, precediendo el desorden de hormonas y saliva. Era casi imposible creer que Harry era capaz de convencerlo aunque estuvieran en el baño, aunque Zayn y Liam estuvieran afuera, aunque a Louis le dieran ganas de llorar de la culpa, y que después de todo eso una llamada de teléfono pudiera cortarlo por completo. Un segundo se besaban desesperadamente, y al siguiente Louis miraba el vacío con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y el teléfono al oído; su voz parecía la de un ángel cuando hablaba con sus hermanas al teléfono.

 _“¿No deberían estar durmiendo?”_ las había retado.  Harry escuchó el tintineo de las risas de las niñas por el teléfono, pero no estaba espiando, era difícil no escuchar cuando estaban los dos tan apretados en un cubículo tan pequeño. No pudo evitar sonreír también, al oír el tono agudo burlándose al otro lado de la línea _(“¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes hacernos cosquillas por teléfono, Boo Bear”)_ y cuando Louis sonreía así, tan francamente, se le arrugaban las esquinas de los ojos y a Harry le daban escalofríos.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, y miró a Harry, sus ojos le adelantaron lo que iba a decirle. “ _Creo que debería volver_ ” había dicho, encogiéndose de hombros, disculpándose sin decirlo por no _querer besarlo en ese momento_. Entendía a la perfección la sensación, esa culpa que era más grande que todas las otras, era lo que sentía Harry cuando Ashley lloraba en su hombro, insultaba al otro chico. Harry lo entendía pero lo besó de todas formas. No desesperadamente, no hubo ni saliva, ni roces, ni manos en lugares inapropiados. Fue un beso débil, tímido, tibio y suave en sus labios, nada más. Después los dos salieron del baño.

Ahora, Harry creía que podía sobrevivir sin la saliva, y la ansiedad y las erecciones que el de ojos azules tan bien sabía calmar; pero no se imaginaba que todas esas dudas le queden guardadas, no poder aprender jamás quién era realmente ese chico, el que cuando hablaba con sus hermanas parecí al borde de la risa y del llanto, al que se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando Harry lo besó tiernamente.

Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así, y más aún por no querer cambiar. Se odiaba por mentirle a Liam, a sus amigos, a su familia; se odiaba por querer siempre un poco más de Louis, aunque realmente no lo merecía y no estaba en lugar para pedírselo

Liam lo esperaba afuera de la escuela el viernes después de clases, con un paquete de snacks y la cara cansada, pero feliz.

 _“¿Terminaste tu monografía?”_ preguntó Harry al verlo finalmente tan relajado, después de varias semanas de café y mal humor, y de no responder el teléfono porque no podía encontrarlo debajo de los apuntes.

“ _La terminé y la entregué_ ” respondió orgulloso mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo. Harry se acurrucó en su abrazo, tan tibio, tan protector _. “Y planeo disfrutar de este fin de semana lo mejor que pueda antes de amargarme el lunes con la nota”_ bromeó. Cuando Harry se volteó a verlo, sonriente, su novio lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

 _“Apuesto que te fue bien”_ respondió tímidamente, con el beso picándole en la boca todavía. Quería rascarse, pero no podía. No quedaba bien.

Liam habló de mil cosas que Harry no entendía mientras caminaban a su casa. Citaba autores, y se reía de errores que su novio no podía siquiera ver. Parecía encantado consigo mismo, cansado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, pero orgulloso, _feliz_. Harry amaba verlo así, Liam merecía ser feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Gemma entretuvo a Liam con conversaciones interesantes mientras Harry se bañaba. Lo gracioso es que había mucha más diferencia de edad entre ellos dos que entre Liam y Harry, pero parecían más acordes el uno al otro. Pensó sobre eso mientras se bañaba, mientras se miraba al espejo después y se acomodaba los rulos.

Pensó en lo cerca que tenía a Liam y lo lejos que lo sentía, pensó en que esa tarde cuando lo besó tuvo que contenerse de secarse los labios, pensó en que lo adoraba, con locura, en serio, pero que no entendía quién era el ahora.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Gem se había ido a clases y Liam tomaba el té con su mamá en el comedor. “ _Niall me mandó un mensaje, toca esta noche, ¿quieres ir?”_

-

Era el mismo bar de la otra vez, ese día afiebrado en el que todo se había ido a la mierda. Louis estaba allí ese día también, por supuesto, y aunque apenas si lo había saludado, tenía una sonrisa rara dibujada en los labios y Harry podía jurar que sabía por qué sonreía. Zayn estaba a su lado, charlando animadamente con Liam hasta que empiece la banda, así que Harry se entretuvo hablando con una morocha que era amiga de Niall al parecer.

Cuando la música empezó, la misma canción otra vez –la banda del irlandés no tenía un gran repertorio, todavía- le trajo recuerdos confusos, primero de las fantasías de esa noche, de la mirada de Louis, de su mano actuando casi por voluntad propia. No quiso mirar a Louis, pero podía jurar que por el rabillo del ojo lo veía sonreír, apenas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry realmente querría que no hubiese nadie más allí, ni Zayn ni Liam. Y se sintió culpable, sí, pero no tanto; porque no quería hundirse en Louis, y besarlo y lamerlo, no quería rasguñarlo, o escuchar esos murmullos sugerentes en el oído. Quería simplemente que el brazo que le rodeaba el hombro fuera el suyo, que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su cuello, cerrar los ojos, escuchar a Niall.

No podía sentirse culpable por eso, ¿no?

En todo caso se sentía apabullado, asustado, paralizado de  terror. Culpable, eso no.

Bebió dos tragos más de los que debería haber bebido, y dijo un poco en voz demasiado alta _“¿A casa de Zayn? No es justo”_ cuando Liam le informó que terminarían la noche allí. Intentó mantenerse alejado de Louis, pero no podía mantener los ojos lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Hasta Niall lo notaba, y le dedicaba esas miradas que bien podrían llamarse tristes, o decepcionadas –no estaba seguro, el alcohol le nublaba el juicio.

El sillón estaba del lado opuesto de la sala que la vez pasada que Harry estuvo allí, y la campera verde de Louis estaba arriba del desayunador cuando llegaron. Eso le molestó a Harry, demasiado. Tanto que cuando Liam le pasó la lata de cerveza le dio un sorbo tan largo que despertó de parte suya una mirada curiosa.

Minutos después Niall intentaba entretenerlo –y Harry lo notaba- para que no hiciera eso de mirar a Louis como si estuviera hecho de hadas y mariposas, mientras Liam hablaba con Nosh.

Zayn se acercó a Louis, le murmuró algo al oído. El castaño sonrió, alegremente y con el suspiro cansado que soltó Harry un pedazo de su pulmón pareció salirle por la garganta. Sentía el pecho más vacío, de golpe, al ver a Louis irse lejos de su vista con Zayn.

 _“¿Es bueno? El chico, este, Zayn”_ balbuceó lentamente sin quitar la mirada de la puerta en la que habían desaparecido.

 _“¿Cómo es eso de tu incumbencia, Harry? Vamos…”_ lo retó Niall finalmente, diciendo por fin en voz alta algo de todo lo que pensaba. “ _Creo que esto se te está yendo de las manos, deberías…”_

 _Detenerte_ , eso había querido decir Niall, y Harry lo sabía. Como si no hubiese intentado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y se masajeó el rostro, los párpados, cansado. Estaba a punto de decir algo tonto, de lo que se arrepentiría (“ _Es que no puedo, Niall, no sabes lo rica que sabe su boca”_ ) cuando la voz de Liam al oído lo distrajo.

 _“Voy al kiosco, ¿quieres algo?_ ” le preguntó. Harry se quedó quieto un momento, sin decir nada, mirando sus ojos de almendra y su boca de labios gordos.

 _“Nada, babe. Estoy bien”_ respondió finalmente, y Liam lo besó tímidamente antes de irse. Desapareció por la puerta principal con Josh, que le prometió un millón de chocolates al irlandés mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

 _“¡No lo dejes manejar, Liam!”_ gritó el rubio entre risas al ver a Josh caminando torpemente, chocándose las cosas –tenía algo así como fobia al escenario, y solía apaciguarla con tragos fuertes antes de tocar. Eso y las cervezas después, no era una buena combinación.

 _“¡No lo haré! No te preocupes”_ se escuchó la voz divertida de Liam desde el pasillo. En seguida la pequeña reunión continuó como si nada, algunos charlando, otros bailando torpemente al ritmo de la música, otros encerrados en el dormitorio y otros mirando la puerta ansiosamente, esperando por verlos salir.

Cuando Harry insistió con la pregunta, Niall puso los ojos en blanco y dio un último sorbo a la lata antes de responder.

 _“¿Por qué rompieron tú y Zayn? Nunca me contaste”_ le había pedido el de rulos.

 _“Porque no es importante, Harry, en serio, esto es tonto”_ lo retó.

 _“Es que quiero saber, en serio”_ rogó, y se enderezó en el sillón intentando parecer sobrio –un intento fallido, obviamente. _“¿Es un buen chico?”_

 _“Es un gran chico”_ respondió Niall, pero Harry seguía en silencio, esperando una continuación. Quizá el irlandés también había bebido demasiado, no debería hablar de eso; sobre todo porque no quería darle argumentos al de rulos para armar una novela en su cabeza en la que él era el caballero blanco que tenía que rescatar a  la princesa Louis de las garras del malvado emperador Zayn, o lo que fuera que estaba rondando por su mente. “ _Sólo, cometió un tonto error.”_

 _“¿Qué error?”_ insistió Harry.

 _“Él como que… Umm…”_ Niall se rascó la cabeza, “ _se acostó con otro chico y yo…”_

Estaba esperando el grito exagerado, típico de borracho que no puede ubicarse. Esperaba eso y después que de algún modo Harry termine hablando de Louis, como siempre, pero nada de eso pasó.

 _“¿Y tú lo perdonaste?”_ murmuró Harry, en cambio, con la mirada perdida en su regazo.

 _“Bueno, no volví con él”_ respondió Niall a la defensiva. El de rulos lo interrumpió en seguida.

 _“Pero, estás aquí. Son amigos. Lo perdonaste_ ” le explicó. Niall asintió pero estaba confundido. “ _Pero él es… Malo… Hizo algo mal, ¿no deberías odiarlo_?” El rubio frunció el ceño, ofendido. Estaba harto de la gente diciéndole cómo debía sentirse, o cómo debía actuar. Había tenido suficiente de eso apenas rompió con el moreno. “ _¿Por qué?”_ le preguntó Harry, con la voz apenas quebrada. Niall lo entendía ahora, no era demandante, no era juzgador, no era moralista; Harry se veía frágil y perdido, como un gatito.

 _“Porque lo entendí”_ le explicó. _“No estuve de acuerdo, y me dolió hasta la médula, pero entendí cómo se sentía. Porque me lo dijo.”_

 _“¿Te dijo que te engañó?”_ preguntó Harry, sorprendido. _“¿No  tuvo miedo? De perderte…”_

 _“Nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro hacía un buen rato_ ” respondió Niall, un tanto triste y nostálgico. _“Simplemente no queríamos admitirlo.”_

Cuando volvió, Josh le borró la mirada triste al rubio con chocolates, chistes bobos y murmullos en el oído. Liam le trajo un chupetín a Harry que le pasó a escondidas porque todos se burlarían si los descubrían (como si no hicieran suficientes chistes sobre la edad de Harry de por sí) y cuando Harry lo saludó con un beso había gusto a cigarrillo en su aliento.

Eso no fue lo definitivo, pero sí lo que despertó la idea en la cabeza de Harry. Recordaba lo que había dicho Niall, hacía apenas unos minutos, que él y Zayn no se tenían el uno al otro hacía un buen rato, y podía identificarse con eso.

Lo entendía porque este Liam no era _su Liam,_  no era el chico que le daba clases de apoyo de matemática y que siempre podía pasar los niveles de videojuegos en los que Harry se trababa, este chico hablaba de cosas que no entendía, y lo besaba con aliento a cigarrillo. No era mejor, no era peor, pero definitivamente no era _suyo_.

Y por primera vez en muchos meses sintió que quería estar cerca de él, que quería abrazarlo, y besarlo, y tocarlo, porque muy en el fondo supo que quizá esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Tenía que aprovecharla, en honor a ese Liam de antes.

Tomó su mano, y le balbuceó canciones, hizo lo imposible para hacerlo reír, y cada vez que Liam cedía, y le regalaba una sonrisa, Harry intentaba memorizarla, para poder guardarla en su cajón con todas las notitas con caligrafía de Liam que decían _te amo_. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Louis salió del cuarto con Zayn, aunque unos minutos después cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar sonreírle y dibujar un “ _hola_ ” con los labios, que en realidad quería decir un adiós.

Porque Louis no era suyo, tampoco. Sin importar los besos, las miradas, la forma en que le devolvió el “ _hola_ ” murmurado, tierna y amablemente, Louis no era suyo, y no le correspondía  a Harry reclamarlo.

Una hora después, cuando la gente empezó a irse, y ellos decidieron que era hora de partir, Harry le dio un abrazo hondo a Niall, le besó las mejillas, como si fuera una forma secreta de darle las gracias. Josh protestó y Liam lo acercó con un coscorrón, desordenándole los rulos, advirtiéndole entre risas que Josh iba a matarlo si lo besaba así otra vez.

Harry sonrió, un poco apenado, pero en seguida se distrajo porque la remera de Liam olía a jabón de vainilla, porque el abrazo de su novio quizá no era tan cómodo como antes, pero lo  extrañaría de todas formas.

Caminaron varias cuadras antes de que Harry finalmente se detuviera allí, de golpe, en la vereda. Liam se volteó hacia él un poco sorprendido, al principio sonriendo, pensando que era algo de borrachos; después un poco preocupado.

 _“Tenemos que hablar_ ” le dijo Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos. “ _Claro_ ” accedió Liam, con su mirada de almendras tierna, como siempre.

Se sentaron en una plaza, cerca de allí. Liam había propuesto hablar mientras tomaban café, en casa de Harry, pero no parecía apropiado. Estaba un poco frío, sí, pero esto parecía un poco más _justo_ , aquí Liam podría gritarle e insultarle todo lo que quisiera.

Al principio, mientras Harry hablaba, Liam sólo guardaba silencio. Jugaba con las mangas de su chaqueta, nervioso. Después de un breve silencio, cuando la historia estuvo terminada, finalmente, empezaron las preguntas.

 _¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?,_ sobre todo, _¿Por qué, Haz?_

 _Y que importa quien fue, Liam_ , decía Harry, _y ni yo sé por qué,_ le explicó, _pero esto ya no se siente bien, ya no siento que seamos nosotros_ -Era sorprendente lo bien que hilaba las palabras, siendo que su cabeza era un desastre.

Después los insultos, y el llanto, y el _qué se supone que haga ahora_ , y Liam parecía cada vez más lejos, y Harry lo abrazó, como si eso detuviera que se le fuera de las manos. “ _No quise lastimarte”_ le juró apretándolo con fuerza, mientras Liam temblaba en su abrazo, o de enojo o de tristeza, eso no lo sabía.

 _“Bueno, pero lo hiciste_ ” sollozó.

El rocío les caía fresco sobre la piel, y empezaron a oírse los autobuses y los primeros autos del día, rápidos sobre el cemento. Los faroles de la plaza seguían prendidos pero la luz de la mañana ya los hacía inservibles.

Liam estaba quieto ahora, en el banco; Harry le tomaba la mano que estaba quita, inmóvil, cansada de forcejear para soltarse. Liam parecía más serio, más hombre, de lo que Harry jamás lo había visto.

 _“Mierda, Harry_ ” protestó, con voz ronca de frío y llanto, “ _Que manera de arruinarlo todo.”_

 _“Lo sé”_ respondió con una sonrisa triste y avergonzada en los labios.

 _“¿Todavía me amas?”_ le preguntó Liam después de un rato, pero los ojos de avellana no buscaron los verdes. Su mirada seguía perdida en el paisaje, como si conociera la respuesta.

 _“Te amo, pero…”_ dijo Harry.

No necesitó completar la frase, Liam lo sabía, de todas formas.

 _Te amo, pero no estoy enamorado de ti_.

Y pensándolo bien, no necesitaba oírla. No creía poder manejarlo ahora, y finalmente había logrado parar de llorar. Mejor despedirse así, ¿no?

Liam quitó la mano de la de Harry, le palmeó la rodilla en un gesto exageradamente amistoso.

“ _Bueno_ ” dijo y se puso de pie. “ _Te acompaño a tu casa, tu mamá me mata si te dejo solo así de borracho.”_

 _“Puedo ir sólo, Li_ ” dijo Harry, pero se puso de pie de todas formas.

Caminaron en silencio, hombro a hombro y sin tocarse. Harry a veces lo miraba de reojo, veía el humo blanco que salía de su boca, los ojos hinchados, las cejas fruncidas, serias. Liam miraba el suelo, o el frente, o la calle, jamás a Harry.

Ni siquiera lo miró cuando se despidió con un torpe adiós en la puerta de su casa, y no aceptó el abrazo, siquiera la mano que Harry le ofrecía. Recién cuando se perdió en la primera esquina, Harry entró al pórtico.

Dejó las zapatillas húmedas de barro de la plaza y cada segundo que pasaba el temblor en la garganta se volvía más fuerte, y para cuando llegó a la cocina, para prepararse un té, ya era un solo sollozo caminando. No había llorado tanto en siglos,  pero se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo también.

Después del té y de la docena de galletitas que se comió, para calmar la ansiedad, los nervios, el latido de su corazón, y cuando pudo controlar un poco las lágrimas, subió lo más silenciosamente que pudo las escaleras, y se tiró a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Miró el cajón donde sabía estaban las letras de Liam, miró la revista que se había olvidado, el cd que le había prestado hacía un mes. Y le dolía, muchísimo, saber que una vez que le devolviera todo eso ya no le quedaría nada de él, le dolía en el pecho y en los ojos que otra vez se habían rendido al llanto. Y de contener las ganas de gritar le dolía la nuca, y la sien, y los dedos que se mordía, porque no quería que su mamá se enterara, no todavía –aunque consideraba la posibilidad de irse a su cama a llorar y a que le acaricien la cabeza.

A pesar del dolor, de la tristeza, del miedo, del llanto, y aunque sonaba hipócrita, mentiroso, Harry se sentía bien. Al menos no tenía esa pelota en el estómago, y esa cosa en el pecho era dolor y no vacío. Sobretodo, Liam sabía la verdad ahora, eso era lo importante, porque quizá no ese día, ni el siguiente, pero con suerte en el futuro, podría perdonarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

El lado positivo es que había pasado sus exámenes. Algunos, por lo menos. Tenía dos reprobados, pero los profesores le habían dado la oportunidad de levantar la nota presentando unos trabajos, y eso lo mantenía ocupado, distraído.

Trataba de no estar solo, de no estar aburrido. Aburrido significaba que se ponía a pensar cosas, y cosas o era Liam o era Louis, y los dos dolían mucho. Por eso o leía, o veía películas, o jugaba videojuegos o charlaba con su hermana, y siempre se iba a acostar bien tarde, cuando tenía mucho sueño –y ya no podía tenerse en pie- para no pasar horas en la cama _pensando_.

A la mierda con pensar. A la mierda con todo.

Tenía cosas que hacer, de las que ocuparse. Tenía que sacar buenas notas para entrar a una buena universidad, sobre todo tenía que decidir a qué universidad quería ir, qué quería estudiar. Tenía que recuperar su vida, esa cosa que existía antes de Louis, de Liam inclusive. Necesitaba averiguar quién era y no iba a hacerlo tirado en la cama fantaseando con besos y confesiones trilladas de novela romántica.

Así que Harry estudiaba. Como podía. Si tenía un rato libre jugaba videojuegos, o algo que lo dejara igual de tonto y adormecido, y los fines de semana, si su hermana salía, se juntaba con Stan y Ashley.

Estaba sorprendido de cómo ella lo había tomado. Estaba seguro que recibiría la noticia del rompimiento de él y Liam (o Lirry, como solía decirle inspirada en sus revistas adolescentes) con un montón de chistes desubicados, pero en cambio se había alegrado y le había dicho que bien por él, y que ahora tenía alguien con quien compartir las borracheras. Lo decía en serio.

Stan era siempre el más sereno de los tres, que iba como chaperón para cuidar que no lleven eso de la autodestrucción demasiado lejos. Harry se preguntaba si no le estaban arruinando la juventud siendo tan desastrosos, si no le estaban quitando las oportunidades de  divertirse también, despejarse un poco. Para el segundo trago, en general, esa idea se dispersaba entre tantas otras.

Además, una noche, después del club, Stan los había llevado a su casa a que vomiten y tomen agua y no vuelvan a sus casas dando lástima. Harry estaba recostando la cabeza en la mesa, semi dormido, con los párpados apenas despegados, tercamente negándose al sueño, y entonces se había dado cuenta, por el modo en que Stan le acomodaba el cabello a Ashley y le prestaba el hombro para llorar, que él sólo estaba allí para cuidarla a ella. Era tierno, en cierto sentido. Triste, deprimente, en otro, pero ni Harry era tan cínico para detenerse en eso.

Ese fin de semana, sin embargo, Harry se había rehusado (y le había costado mucho trabajo y fuerza de voluntad) a salir con sus amigos. Tenía que terminar ese trabajo antes del domingo, porque era el cumpleaños de su madre e iba a estar demasiado ocupado para terminarlo ese día. El lunes a primera hora era la entrega, y Harry realmente quería sacarse una buena nota. Porque no tenía idea de quién era ni antes de Liam ni de Louis, en serio, pero no le molestaría ser el chico con excelentes grados que entra a una buena universidad y se recibe fácilmente, eso seguro.

Estaba en el comedor con los ojos fijos en “ _El contrato social_ ” de Rousseau y la mente divagando, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de tactos y sabores y olores que poco a poco empezaban a esfumarse de su mente. Su mamá se había ido a dormir hace un buen rato y su hermana le dejó una buena dosis del Famoso Especial Styles para Noches de Estudio (también conocido como un termo lleno de café y dos sánguches de queso y tomate) antes de salir al club con sus amigas.

Y de golpe cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solo, otra vez, y de que nadie lo miraría raro si simplemente hundía la cara en el libro y suspiraba, y murmuraba y sonreía como un  tonto recordando cosas que no se suponía que tendrían que ponerlo así. Por eso no se quedaba solo. Porque cuando estaba sólo en su mente siempre aparecía Louis.

 **Stan** – 02:26

_Ashley y  Becca no están en su mejor estado, necesito ayuda para llevarlas a casa._

Harry tuvo que refregarse los ojos un buen rato y releer el mensaje para entender que estaba pasando. Entonces cayó en que era sábado y que Ashley no iba a dejar de beber como una desquiciada sólo porque Harry no podía acompañarla otra vez.

 **Stan** – 02:35

_Dude, puedes venir? Estamos en el bar de siempre, sé que estás estudiando pero nadie me responde._

**Harry** – 02:36

_Estoy en camino._

_*_

El club era un lugar muy raro cuando vas sobrio. Es que seguramente a las 12 es un lugar normal, como cualquier otro, sólo que las chicas llevan las faldas más cortas y los chicos usan camisa; pero a las tres de la mañana ya es cualquier cosa, las personas se tumban unas a otras, las risas son ruidosas, hasta las luces aturden en ese lugar.

Stan estaba sentado en una de las mesas, Ashley abrazada a su cuello, llorando –como siempre- y Becca acostada sobre la mesa, completamente dormida, o desmayada, Harry no estaba seguro.

 _“¿Qué demonios tomaron?”_ preguntó asustado, porque eran apenas las tres, ¿cómo podían haber terminado así? Ashley tenía el delineador corrido por toda la cara y Stan parecía triste, preocupado.

“ _Vodka_ ” respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ashley respondió también, como pudo.

“ _El idiota de mi ex está aquí con la idiota de su nueva novia_ ” balbuceó pero Harry no pudo oírla por la música que le golpeaba incesantemente los tímpanos. En cambio le dio la vuelta a la mesa, despertó torpemente a Becca.

“ _Hey_ ” la llamó, Becca se movió entre sueños. Los mechones negros le caían sobre el rostro y la boca, y parecía tan cansada, casi tanto como él. Finalmente logró despertarla, cargarla sobre los hombros mientras ella balbuceaba que Harry era un chico muy  guapo, que debería volver a su equipo, que ella podría darle las mejores mamadas del mundo. “ _Soy mejor que cualquier chico_ ” le prometió entre risas.

Cargaron a las chicas hasta la vereda, se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana del bar. De golpe, allí, a Harry se le vinieron recuerdos que parecían lejanos, de otro mundo. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado después de todo?

 _“¿No trajiste tu auto?”_ le preguntó  Stan al ver que Harry buscaba el celular en el bolsillo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 _“Déjame llamar a Gem, se lo llevó ella_ ” le explicó. Becca seguía colgada de su brazo, dificultándole eso de tomar el teléfono, y Ashley hablaba, incesantemente, de su ex, de la pelirroja, de que ¿qué había de malo en ella? En serio, ¿por qué la había cambiado tan fácilmente? Y Becca susurraba, o intentaba hacerlo y le decía a Harry que estaba guapo, que debería darle otra oportunidad a las chicas, que ella se ofrecía como conejillo de indias, y entonces hubo un sonido que le trajo recuerdos, y el resto de los ruidos, desde la música del club, los balbuceos de las chicas, las  palabras de Stan, o los autos que pasaban por la calle, se opacaron, se volvieron ecos de un lugar lejano.

 _“¿Estás bien?”_ era Louis, el que hablaba era Louis. “ _Recibí tu mensaje, no pude responderte, mi teléfono apesta_ ” era Louis, era su voz, igual que siempre.

Becca seguía abrazada a él, prometiéndole las hazañas más asombrosas al oído, y tironeaba de sus mangas pesadamente, pero Harry estaba quieto –no atinaba ni a apretar el botón de llamar, con el celular quietito en sus manos.

 _“Harry, no llames a tu hermana”_ dijo Stan. “ _Louis nos llevará.”_

*

Había intentado escabullirse al asiento trasero del auto, realmente lo había hecho. Mientras acomodaba a Becca casi que logró sentarse, pero Ashley se había metido y “quiero a Stan, también” ahuyó entre lágrimas y quejidos y otro tipo de ruidos.

Después había intentado irse, con la excusa de que podía volver caminando, que no quería molestar, que de hecho, unos amigos lo esperaban y demás. Louis no había opinado, y Harry no se había preocupado en mirar en su dirección en busca de una respuesta, o una pista acerca de lo que pensaba. No se atrevió a hacerlo, realmente.

Fue Stan quien le insistió, pidiéndole por favor, porque no podía él solo.

Así que Harry se sentó adelante, se abrochó el cinturón, y comenzó a dibujar sobre el vapor del vidrio mientras pasaban los minutos. Espiando, de vez en cuando a su derecha –cuando el escándalo del asiento trasero no lo distraía-, intentando asirse a la última vez que lo había visto, en casa de Zayn, revivir ese momento en su mente para ver cuánto había crecido su cabello en tres meses, si estaba más dorado por el sol, ahora que empezaba el calor, si había sido siempre así de guapo, de agradable.

Quería oír su voz, pero no quería hablarle. Quería sentir su piel pero temía tocarlo. Era raro en verdad, lo mucho que puede escaparse uno de algo que desea tanto.

 _“tú siempre estás aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí, Stan?”_ dijo Ashley y las palabras se estiraban cuando salía de su boca, arrastrándose. Él le acarició el cabello, torpemente, le quitó el mechón que se le pegoteaba en los labios. Harry lo miró, por espejo retrovisor, le vio la sonrisa y las palabras contenidas en la comisura de sus labios, los ojos atontados, las mejillas ruborizadas.

 _“Te estoy cuidando”_ le respondió, en un murmullo suavecito. Por suerte Becca dormía con la cabeza sobre la ventanilla, y de la cabina de adelante no salía ni una palabra desde que habían arrancado, así que los dos curiosos pudieron escuchar.

 _“hay tantas cosas que podrías estar haciendo, ¿sabes? Deberías hacerlas, pero... esta vez... ¿Puedes cuidarme esta noche? ¿Puedes cuidarme hasta mañana?”_ le pidió la rubia. Harry apretó los labios para no sonreír, dejó de mirar por el espejo retrovisor –se sentía como un intruso en un momento muy íntimo. Ashley habló otra vez, “ _Quiero decirte algo cuando despierte, cuando no apeste a alcohol.”_

Y después de eso y de la forma en que Stan le prometió, en voz baja, que se quedaría con ella, ¿cómo podría Harry decir que no? ¿Cómo podría buscar una excusa para bajarse del auto en vez de llevar a Becca a su casa? Que su vida amorosa fuera un asco no quería decir que debía arruinar la de los demás. Dejaron a Stan y Ashley en la casa del primero, ella diciéndole a Harry en murmullos un poco elevados que le mandaría un mensaje al día siguiente, que le contaría cómo le había ido, y Stan rojo como un tomate intentando llevarla adentro.

Harry se despidió desde el auto, y algo raro que era envidia y alegría al mismo tiempo anidó en su panza. Era un sentimiento lindo igual, mejor que el de la culpa, la vergüenza, y esas cosas que por suerte había dejado atrás -o algo así. Cuando volvió la vista a su derecha, Louis lo miraba, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Se sorprendió, al ser descubierto.

“ _Hola_ ” le dijo, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en toda la noche. Lo era, en cierto sentido.

“ _Hola_ ” respondió Harry.

*

No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado.  Recordaba los eventos uno a uno, cómo habían llevado a Becca a su casa, cómo Louis había insistido en llevarlo a la suya, y cómo Harry le había pedido que se quede, un momento, con él. Recordaba eso, recordaba cada paso que habían dado desde el auto,  recordaba las dos o tres veces que Louis lo había mirado y había sonreído con una ternura y un miedo que no le parecían propias. Pero no entendía cómo era posible que eso pase, así, tan de golpe, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas preguntas.

Louis estaba sentado en el pórtico y el rocío le caía suavemente porque era plena madrugada. Su piel brillaba, bajo la luna. Sus dedos rompían en pedacitos una hoja de roble, joven, luminosamente verde, que debió haber caído por el viento, porque el otoño había quedado bien atrás ya.

 “Quería verte” dijo Harry, después de un rato. Le costó llegar a la conclusión de que eran esas las palabras que quería decir, no las había pensado antes, ciertamente. Cuando Louis venía a su mente, siempre recordaba los besos, y su piel, y su mirada, nunca su _compañía_ , aunque fuera distante, como ahora. No había notado cuánto la extrañaba.

 _“¿Cómo estás?”_ preguntó Louis, ignorando el comentario de Harry, pero respondiéndole con una suave sonrisa que decía más de lo que se atrevía a poner en palabras. “ _Rompiste con Liam._ ”

Harry se aferró a sus rodillas, después de suspirar. El piso estaba helado, el aire húmedo, el rocío era como nieve, pero se sentía tibio, abrigado. No supo que decir, así que simplemente asintió. _“¿Cómo está él?”_ le preguntó.

 _“No lo veo mucho”_ dijo Louis y de la hoja en su mano sólo quedaban trozos cada vez más pequeños. _“Todavía me siento culpable…”_

 _“Sí…”_ Harry admitió, lo entendía, a la perfección. Era distinto ahora, de todas formas, sentía culpa pero se desdibujaba en un centenar de nuevas sensaciones, porque había vuelto a sentir otras cosas también, que se había olvidado que podía sentir. Cosas tontas como reírse tanto que le dolía el estómago, o ese ronroneo agradable en el pecho cuando leía un libro y lo disfrutaba, porque no estaba distraído.  “ _No le dije, de ti”_ le explicó después de un rato y de la hojita ahora sólo quedaba un pequeñito fragmento, temblando en la punta del nervio.

_“Lo sé.”_

Los aspersores de un vecino se encendieron repentinamente, y detrás de ellos otro más. Eran las seis en punto, Harry había memorizado los horarios en interminables noches de verano junto a Liam en el pórtico, allí donde ahora estaba con Louis. Lo sorprendió un poco, de todas formas, porque no podía creer que recordaba eso ni que ya estaba terminando la primavera (se le había pasado volando). Se sentía tan raro y tan bien al mismo tiempo, que lo mareaba un poco.

“ _Louis_ ” dijo Harry e hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para mirarlo a los ojos. “ _Louis, nunca fui ese chico, ¿sabes? El que engaña a su novio, realmente no lo soy, no quiero serlo.”_

Louis despegó los labios, para balbucear un comprensivo _“lo sé_ ” pero tenía la garganta muda de palabras. El silencio incitó al de rulos a seguir hablando.

 _“No sé si soy un buen novio, o un mal novio, ni si soy un hijo de puta o una persona muy confundida”_ Louis resopló, conteniendo la risa amarga que quería decir que lo entendía, por completo; “ _Pero sé que quien quiera que sea realmente me gustas.”_

Los dedos diminutos de Louis le quitaban el último rastro de hoja, y procedían a destruir el nervio también, inquietos. La mano de Harry lo detuvo en seco y el palito de la hoja cayó silenciosamente en las baldosas.

 _“Sólo quiero conocerte mejor, sólo eso”_ prometió, intentando distraer a Louis de cualesquiera fueran los pensamientos que oscurecían su mirada, que lo hacían morderse el labio.

 _"Eres el ex novio de mi amigo, Harry"_ le explicó. Parecía triste, de admitirlo.

 _"Lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar eso, no puedo borrarlo, no quiero borrarlo, pero..._ " Harry tuvo que agachar la cabeza para seguir rastro de la mirada azul de Louis. Él sonrió, ante el gesto -se veía tierno así, encorvándose para parecer tan pequeño como él. _"Pero tampoco puedo cambiar que..."_

¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo decirle te quiero sin que suene a te amo? ¿Cómo mentirle un poco -lo suficiente- para no asustarlo?

 _"Sentía cosquillas cuando te besaba, Lou. Louis"_ se corrigió, " _Y pensé que era algo morboso y... retorcido... pero estás aquí y ¡mira!"_

Le mostró los brazos, las muñecas asomándose debajo de la manga, los pelos erizados, los poros vueltos montañitas. Louis le acarició suavemente, con la punta de los dedos y fue como una brisa tibia que le hizo temblar.

" _Sólo quiero conocerte_ " sentenció, mirando a Louis que miraba sus manos ahora, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos envolviendo los suyos, descubriendo el intrépido movimiento de su nuez de adán, que delataba su miedo. _"Y quiero que me conozcas, a este que soy, no a ese... porque en serio, ese no era yo."_

Louis suspiró, y eso sonó como un sí. Harry sonrió, orgulloso, acercó la cabeza, chocándole torpemente el oído con la frente, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello que olía mejor de lo que recordaba. Sintió la sonrisa de Louis contra su mejilla cuando se acurrucó en su cuello también y sus dedos estaban todos entrelazados en un solo nudo, pero de algún modo encajaban.

 _"Puedes ser muy persuasivo, ¿Te lo han dicho?_ " Preguntó Louis. Oírlo hablar le ganó una nueva sonrisa a Harry, quien negó torpemente con la boca tan cerca de su cuello que era como si él besara al aire y el aire besara a Louis por él.

 _"¿Puedo persuadirte a una taza de café?"_ Le susurró, _"Hace frío."_

*

Harry entró al comedor con las dos tazas de café humeando y dejando un rastro de indudable aroma. Se había tomado un tiempo más del necesario en la cocina porque no quería mostrarle la sonrisa que tan irremediablemente se le dibujaba en el rostro, pero cuando Louis levantó la mirada llevaba unos lentes ñoños de marcos negros y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreir.

 _"¿Qué?_ " Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, intentando lucir amenazante. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, y le dejó la taza a su derecha. Dejo la suya también a un costado, y se propuso juntar los papeles, apuntes, lápices, desparramados en la mesa de su noche de estudio. Louis sostuvo el libro de Rousseau en alto mientras Harry juntaba todo.

 _"¿Te gustan las ciencias sociales?"_ Le preguntó mientras Harry movía el desorden de un lugar a otro, y dejaba todos los apuntes sobre el sillón.

 _"No lo sé, quizás"_ respondió y se sentó en la silla al lado de Louis, tocándolo torpemente con la rodilla al acomodarse y luego retirándola de golpe. Louis sonrió. _"Es para un trabajo de la escuela"_ explicó.

" _Escuela..._ " repitió Louis y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, recriminándose.  _"¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a estudiar?"_

Harry negó con la cabeza. Dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

 _"Estaba pensando empezar materias de varias carreras y luego ver cual me gusta mas"_ explicó.

 _"No me digas que vas a ser uno de esos que estudian mil cosas y nunca terminan ninguna hasta que un día son demasiado viejos hasta para estudiar y terminan trabajando en una oficina aburrida"_ dijo Louis.

" _Espero que no..."_ respondió casi asustado de la perspectiva que le ofrecía y Louis se rió de la expresión que había logrado dibujarle en el rostro.

 _"Deberías tomarte un año sabático, juntar dinero, leer mucho, y empezar a estudiar cuando estés decidido_ " le recomendó y parecía raro que Louis fuera del tipo organizado y racional, para Harry al menos.

Resultaba que Louis era también el mayor de cinco hermanos, que había asistido a más reuniones de padres que su madre, que de hecho adoraba las ciencias sociales pero que había optado por economía porque " _un profesor de sociología no puede mantener a sus cuatro hermanas_ " y que su mamá lo llamaba _boobear_ cuando estaba nostálgica. Resultaba también que Harry tenía un gusto de música decente _para un chico de quince,_ decía Louis - _diecisiete_ , lo corregía Harry-, que se veía guapo cuando llevaba gorrito porque parecía más grande y que él debía haberse encogido en esos meses, porque no había forma en que Harry hubiese crecido tanto.

Resultaba también que quedaban mil cosas por decir y que su mamá se levantaría en cualquier momento, así que " _vamos a mi alcoba, así podemos seguir charlando"_ sugirió Harry, y Louis lo siguió en puntitas de pie y con El Contrato Social bajo el brazo.

El escritorio de Harry estaba hasta el techo de apuntes también -por eso había mudado su lugar de estudios al comedor- y las paredes cubiertas por completo de posters, dibujos y notas de sus amigos. _"¡Mira! Stan"_ dijo Louis sorprendido al ver una foto de ellos dos y Ashley encima del interruptor de la luz.

Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a Louis recorrer la habitación como un detective o un niño curioso; parecía el primero cuando se detenía en las marcas de cinta pegajosas en la pared, donde las fotos de Liam habían estado; y parecía el segundo cuando miraba a Harry señalando un poster y le decía _"¡Adoro esta banda!"_ con algo brillando en los ojos y en la sonrisa.

 _"Eres un chico interesante, Harry"_ confesó después de terminar su ronda por la habitación. Dejó el libro de Rousseau en la mesita de Louis y se sentó a su lado. _"¿Poemas? Eso es un poco gay"_ se burló al encontrar el libro de Rimbaud en la mesita.

 _"Así que... Interesante y gay"_ sumarizó Harry. Louis sonrió divertido, y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

 _"Justo mi tipo"_ confesó.

Harry lo besó otra vez, y la sonrisa que había ocultado las últimas horas se soltó finalmente cuando Louis abrió la boca, dejándolo entrar. Las lenguas húmedas se encontraron en un remolino que era errático y vibrante, pero no desesperado, como otras veces. Las caricias eran firmes, no temblorosas, las miradas profundas, honestas, sin miedo, ni culpa.

Harry rodeó a Louis por el cuello y con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello, de la nuca hasta la coronilla. Louis suspiró sobre su boca, lo aferró por la cintura, sintió el espasmo de Harry, el movimiento instintivo de sus caderas. Viajó, beso a beso, de la boca a la mejilla, al ángulo de su mandíbula, al lóbulo también.

 _"Seguir charlando..."_ susurró, Harry sintió la sonrisa presionándose contra su mejilla, _"Dijiste que suba para que charlemos, ¿recuerdas?"_

 _"¿Y me creíste?"_ Murmuró él también, con la voz ronca de ahogar suspiros. Louis lo mordió juguetonamente en la oreja, sus manos incursionaron debajo de su playera, y la mano de Harry que acariciaba su cabello se volvió firme y tirante.

Louis lo empujó sobre el colchón, sus ojos azules brillaban cubiertos en un manto de orgullo, y deseo; Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el simple pensamiento de lo que estaba por pasar.

 _"¿Cuántas veces has pensado en mi?"_ Preguntó Louis, una sonrisa que era de todo menos dulce se dibujó desafiante en sus labios. _"Aquí, en esta cama, ¿Cuántas veces pensaste en mi boca, mis manos?"_ Y al decir eso lo acarició firmemente en la entrepierna.

Harry suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la puerta y la pared y todo lo que no fuera Louis.

 _"¿Cuántas, Harry?_ " Insistió y Harry estaba tan duro debajo de su mano, que el jean parecía de tela o de papel o de algo igual de transparente.

" _Muchas_ " respondió. Su voz rasposa le ganó de Louis un beso en el cuello, y ahora no eran sus manos sino su pelvis la que lo rozaban encima del pantalón.

 _"¿Pensaste en la biblioteca?"_ Le preguntó al oído.

" _Fuck_ " el cuerpo entero tembló ante la voz de Louis caliente sobre su piel, " _Sí, siempre, Dios..."_

 _"¿Que hacías?"_ La voz de Louis era como el ronroneo de un dragón o una bestia semejante, su aliento era como fuego y su cuerpo como brasas. " _Mientras pensabas en eso, en esta cama, ¿qué hacías?"_

 _"Mierda, Louis_ " Harry se mordió el labio, para dejar de hablar, para ahogar un gemido lastimoso. Louis sonreía, en su cuello, podía sentirlo.

 _"Vamos, dime_ " insistió, y su voz sonaba firme, y su lengua dibujaba torbellinos en su cuello.

" _¿Que hacías tú?"_ Preguntó Harry, tuvo que tragar saliva antes de seguir hablando, las manos de Louis habían bajado otra vez, forcejeaban torpemente con los botones de su pantalón. " _Mientras pensabas en mi."_

Louis se reincorporó en el colchón, sonriendo anchamente, mostrando los dientes. Con el dedo índice acarició la mejilla de Harry.

 _"¿Que te hace creer que pensaba en tí, señor vanidoso?"_ Le preguntó juguetonamente, tironeando torpemente del cinturón, pero sin levantarse de su regazo, para dejarlo deslizarse.

 _"No fui yo quien mencionó la biblioteca"_ respondió Harry sonriendo también. Louis arqueó la ceja, se lamió el labio antes de hablar.

 _"Así que interesante, gay y pícaro"_ ennumeró Louis. Se acercó a él, arrodillándose para que Harry pudiera levantar la cadera y le quitara el cinturón. Besó sus labios, mordisqueando suavemente. " _Puede que seas mi alma gemela, Harry_ " susurró, y besó otra vez la comisura de sus labios, allí donde nacía su sonrisa.

Se acercó a su oído para quemarle con su aliento tan cerca, y cuando el cinturón salió finalmente haciendo ruido de látigo, le confesó:

_"Me tocaba, pensando en tí, pero no en la biblioteca, tonto, en las cosas que te haría si te tuviera en una cama, y ¿adivina qué?"_

Harry no atinó a responder, el aliento de Louis era como fuego, que le hacía hervir la piel.

" _Fóllame_ " le pidió, y cuando Louis le puso un dedo en los labios, en vez de guardar silencio Harry se lo lamió.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro torpemente, entrelazados en abrazos y besos intensos y constantes. Louis le hizo jurar que se la chuparía la próxima vez que estén juntos, porque se lo debía desde la vez en la biblioteca, y había algo extremadamente caliente en la forma en que Louis hablaba de todo como si nada, en la forma en la que sonreía como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

Harry se sentó encima de él, moviéndose suavemente, extendiendo ese placer que parecía agonía, marcándole las uñas en la espalda, lamiendo su cuello y su sudor que sabían deliciosos.

Louis lo aferró por la cadera, apretándole pero conteniéndose de moverlo a su ritmo.

 _"Vamos, cariño, puedes ir..."_ suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, " _Un poquito... Más rápido, ¿por mí?"_

Los dedos se le hundían en la piel dejándole huellas blancas y las uñas de Harry dibujaban trazos rosados en la espalda dorada de Louis.

 _"Es la cama_ " explicó entre suspiros, _"Hace ruido..."_

Louis lo detuvo, alejó la cabeza un momento, para mirarlo a los ojos.

 _"¿Es eso? ¿No me mientes? ¿No te duele?_ " Preguntó. Harry se preguntó si él también tendría la cara tan colorada, si a él también le quedaría tan bonito. Asintió con la cabeza.

 _"No quiero despertar a nadie"_ explicó.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos azules escanearon cada centímetro del rostro de Harry, deteniéndose finalmente en su sonrisa.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Preguntó Harry, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Louis lo sacaba de encima, y le besaba el cuello y el pecho y los pezones y tironeaba suavemente de su mano, invitándolo a bajarse de la cama, con él.

 _"¿Aquí está bien?_ " Preguntó sentándose en el piso, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Harry, con la mano incitándolo a acercarse.

Harry se arrodilló, sonriendo, sin saber bien por qué. Louis le besó la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído.

 _"Realmente te quiero, Harry"_ le dijo, " _Quiero tenerte aunque sea sobre tu helado piso de madera"_ confesó.

Harry lo acercó por el cuello, en un abrazo torpe y lento, mientras caían suavemente sobre su espalda. Lo enredó en sus piernas, le sonrió y cuando Louis estuvo dentro suyo otra vez, y suspiró, el aire que salía de su boca era como fuego también.

Louis sonreía, a veces mirándolo a los ojos, a veces cerrándolos por placer. Sus mano le acariciaba la mejilla, los holluelos cuando sonreía -y sonreía mucho, porque se sentía tan bien...

Ya era de día afuera, la luz empezaba a entrar como franjas por la persiana. Louis se veía hermoso, luminoso, sobre él, y cuando acabó, hizo un gesto que lo hizo reír, y Louis le hizo pagar esa risa con caricias calientes en su miembro y cuando él acabo también, cerró los ojos y esperó por una carcajada ruidosa que no llegó.

 _"Eres muy guapo, Harry. Muy lindo"_ le dijo Louis en cambio, le besó los párpados, la boca. Parecía de otro mundo, de otro tiempo, de otra historia que Harry no conocía, lejana, remota e idéntica a la vez. Louis no podía ser real, era demasiado para este mundo.

Louis se giró en el suelo, se recostó a su lado, abriendo el brazo, prestándole el lugar a Harry. Él se acurrucó, aceptando la invitación.

 _"Deberíamos limpiarnos_ " balbuceó y su mano encontró nido en el pecho de Louis, y jugueteó con su pelo.

 _"Más tarde..."_ respondió entre bostezos y le acarició los rulos.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que quizá debían pasarse a la cama, pero antes de que las palabras se acomodaran en su lengua, se quedó dormido, hipnotizado por el movimiento constante del pecho de Louis, abriendo y cerrándose, como armando remolinos de fuego que otra noche, u otro dia, sería aliento hirviendo murmurado en sus oídos.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Zayn se  despertó esa mañana con un dolor en la cabeza que se sentía cómo si le estuvieran atornillando algo al cerebro. Se llevó la mano a la sien, masajeándola inútilmente. La boca le sabía amarga y áspera, y el estómago borboteaba en ácido y aire. Con resaca y todo, Zayn sonrió.

Se giró sobre el colchón y sin abrir los ojos palmeó sobre la cama, buscando el cuerpo que más sí que no acompañaba sus noches últimamente. Liam no estaba en la cama, de vuelta, y la sonrisa poco a poco empezó a esfumarse de su rostro.

Después de un rato, abrió los ojos. Por el modo en que la luz se filtraba de un tono anaranjado en lugar de blanca, adivinó que debería ser pasado el mediodía. Se reincorporó en el colchón bostezando y estirándose a sus anchas y deteniéndose de golpe porque cada movimiento que hacía era un nuevo dolor y unas renovadas nauseas. Con cara de consternado se sentó contra el respaldar y se quedó allí unos minutos.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior cobraban forma poco a poco en su memoria. No recordaba todo, pero sí lo suficiente. Recordaba lo guapo que se veía Liam con su camisa oscura, lo mucho que se había reído del chiste que le hizo –risa honesta y genuina, de esa que le achinaban los ojos, y le ganaban ruidos raros, del tipo que uno no hace conscientemente-; recordaba sobre todo el modo en que sus manos se habían encontrado cuando estaban en la barra.  Recordaba también imágenes de los dos caminando por la ciudad, de tumbarse contra las paredes  besarse y de lo rico que sabían los labios de Liam aún con aliento a alcohol tan vacío y oscuro. Recordaba el olor a coco cuando hundió la cabeza en su cuello, dulzón y blanco y áspero. Las imágenes se volvían rápidas y difíciles de definir a partir del momento en que abrían la puerta de la casa. Zayn no recordaba dónde había dejado la llave, ni si había cerrado la puerta, pero recordaba que el cuerpo de Liam se sentía pesado y _real_ mientras caían sobre el colchón, y que sus palmas se sentían gruesas y suaves, cuando, abiertas, se estiraban sobre su piel y su cadera.

Cuando Zayn fue al baño la puerta estaba cerrada y el espejo del baño estaba todavía húmedo, como si Liam hubiese estado allí dándose un baño apenas hacía unos minutos. Adivinó sin demasiado trabajo que tendría una excusa en el celular dentro de un rato ( _"Tenía el cumpleaños de una tía y tuve que irme, lo siento"_ o algo por el estilo) pero no le molestaba demasiado. Es decir, adoraría que fuera distinto, que Liam durmiera con él al menos una vez - _no porque estuviera borracho hasta la médula como el viernes pasado, sino que se quedara simplemente porque sí-_ y que desayunaran juntos en la barra de la cocina, que le halagara los huevos revueltos que eran su especialidad, que pasaran la tarde mirando películas malísimas o charlando de la vida, pero mejor poco que nada. ¿No?

Había tenido todo lo otro anteriormente, el dormir juntos y abrazados, el mirar películas porque había mucha pereza hasta para hacer el amor, el tomarse de las manos caminando por la vereda, y muchas cursilerías más; pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso con tal de tener a Liam, porque al fin de cuentas tomarse de las manos en la vereda no le daba tantas cosquillas como una sutil caricia en un bar, ni el dormir juntos y abrazados lograba hacerlo sonreír tanto como escuchar a Liam susurrar su nombre en la cama.

Tenía suficiente, por ahora. No quería ser codicioso, no quería arruinarlo.

El mensaje de Liam llegó justo cuando Zayn estaba punto de escribirle.

 **Liam** 15:26

_Perdón por irme sin saludar._

Y nada más. Zayn esperó media hora por una segunda parte del mensaje, por algo más que siguiera a esas palabras, por una excusa o una explicación, pero no hubo tal cosa.  Se sentía raro, se sentía honesto, por primera vez. Tanto que Zayn no supo cómo responder.

Es que lo que hacía fácil manejar la situación con Liam era que los dos se mentían el uno al otro, suavizando y puliendo las partes que eran complicadas, logrando que esa cosa que compartían que a duras penas podían llamar _relación_ fuera sostenible en el tiempo, y no trajera las preguntas que minarían sus fundamentos.

La cosa iba así, Liam decía que estaba _bien_ , que extrañaba tener sexo con otras personas  además de Harry, que eso era todo, que por eso aprovechaba cada espacio que el moreno le daba para meterse en su cama. Zayn le decía que era guapo, y que podría enseñarle algunos trucos que los chicos de secundario no sabían; y sobre todo que eran demasiado jóvenes para preocuparse por las etiquetas. Lo cierto es que si llegaban a pensar en las etiquetas, en qué nombre ponerle a eso de acostarse juntos tres noches a la semana, lo más probable fuera que no llegaran a un acuerdo.

Zayn no era idiota, sabía que Liam no estaba enamorado de él.

Se tomó un analgésico y un antiácido, para calmar el dolor de estómago y de cabeza, y se arregló como pudo antes de salir a la calle. De golpe el departamento se sentía pequeño y solitario, incómodo. Eso era decir mucho, Zayn no era de los que salen sólo porque sí. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para poner música, pero terminó buscando en su lista de contactos un número de teléfono.

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando eligió a quien llamar; la opción lógica debería ser Louis, él era al fin de cuentas su mejor amigo, el único que entendía mejor que nadie lo que sentía por Liam, a quien no tendría que explicarle lo genial y horrible al mismo tiempo que era esa situación. Pero Louis estaba distinto últimamente. O estaba _ocupado_ , o estaba distraído, o no estaba en lo absoluto.

Todo había empezado la tarde en que se enteraron que Harry había cortado con Liam; Zayn había llegado a casa de Louis con las buenas -no tan buenas- nuevas en busca de alguien que le permitiera bromear al respecto, distenderse un poco, quitarse la culpa de alegrarse por algo que ponía a Liam tan triste. Louis sin embargo no  había dicho nada ese día, simplemente había escuchado lo poco que Zayn sabía y después había inventado un montón de excusas idiotas para disimuladamente echarlo de su cuarto.

Si no fuera porque _era Louis_ , y porque Zayn lo conocía mejor que a nadie, podría haberse interpretado eso como _celos_ o enojo. La respuesta inmediata a la noticia de que Liam estaba de vuelta en el mercado y de que él quería enfocarse en conquistarlo había sido carraspear, cambiar de tema, e inventar una excusa para quedarse solo. Desde entonces, cada vez que se veían, Louis o estaba enojado o estaba distraído, o algo por el estilo, pero aunque en la universidad todos bromeaban conque su amigo estaba despechado, Zayn se imaginaba que si Louis realmente lo quisiera de ese modo no podría actuar tan bien haciendo de cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Zayn hablaba y Louis asentía desinteresado, mirando la pared. No reaccionaba a su tacto con más que una mirada de reojo y una especie de suspiro y más de una vez lo había descubierto mirando  el vacío y frunciendo el ceño, como si el recuerdo de algo lo pusiera triste. Es decir, sabía que era importante en su vida, pero no tanto como para ponerlo en ese estado.

Había estado a punto de preocuparse al respecto, porque hacía varios meses ya que se comportaba de un modo extraño, pero el otro día, la última vez que lo había visto, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, una sonrisa rebelde que no se dejaba ocultar, una persona del otro lado de los mensajes de texto y ese nuevo silencio era mucho más agradable que el de los últimos meses. Todavía lo molestaba hablar de Liam, pero exceptuando eso podría decirse que Louis estaba _bien_. Distinto. Nuevo. Pero bien.

La cuestión es que Zayn necesitaba hablar de Liam ese día, y necesitaba hacerlo con alguien que lo ayudara a calmar su conciencia y a ordenar sus ideas al mismo tiempo, no con alguien que pusiera caras de angustia al tratar el tema y que lo hiciera sentir mil veces peor al respecto.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que el irlandés atendiera. De fondo se escuchaba ruido metálico, y susurros.

“ _Hey Z”_ dijo Niall, y alguien hizo un chiste al que le siguieron unas carcajadas.

 _“Hey…”_ Zayn carraspeó antes de seguir hablando. Se detuvo en la calle de golpe, considerando por primera vez que quizá Niall no tenía tiempo para él y sus problemas en ese momento. “ _Lo siento, no imaginé que estarías ensayando.”_

_“No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?”_

_“Es que… Necesito… Hablar con alguien. ¿Contigo?_ ” respondió.

 _“Sí, claro…”_ Zayn casi que podía imaginarse al irlandés frunciendo el ceño, confundido, tomándose el tiempo necesario antes de responder _. “¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Trae unas cervezas”_

 _(‘Y comida’_ gritó alguien en el fondo)

*

Definitivamente eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando se propuso charlar con alguien. La mini sesión de terapia se había convertido en una fiesta VIP con seis invitados uno más ebrio que el otro. Niall cantaba alguna canción folclórica irlandesa y Josh sonreía mientras hacía la percusión con los lápices en la mesa. El bajista del que Zayn aún no sabía el nombre imitaba pobremente con alaridos las notas de su bajo.

El chico de la guitarra eléctrica se besaba con su novia en un sillón y una chica que hacía un buen rato se había dado por vencida con el moreno ahora hacía un terrible pero divertido intento de beatboxing acompañando la canción que hablaba de una cultura desconocida para Zayn.

La canción terminó y Josh se puso de pie para aplaudir a Niall solemne y torpemente (casi tiró la silla al levantarse), y como si el final de la canción lo hiciera darse cuenta de golpe, el bajista decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Zayn no sabía si estaba demasiado borracho o si eran los demás, la cuestión es que antes de que entendiera cómo, en la casa sólo quedaba él y Niall charlaba con Josh en la puerta besándolo a cada respiro de sus palabras.

Se descubrió mirando la escena intensamente y volvió la mirada al suelo, un poco avergonzado. Josh era genial, en serio; él jamás dejaría a su novio sólo con su ex estando los dos borrachos, pero, otra vez, Niall jamás engañaría a alguien. Era mejor que eso. Era mejor que él.

 _“Ayúdame a limpiar_ ” le pidió el rubio al volver a la sala. Zayn asintió, todavía mareado y confundido, y un poco triste por las ideas que se cruzaban en su mente. Abrió una bolsa de residuos y mientras Niall lavaba los platos juntó las latas, botellas, papeles, que decoraban el suelo.

Sacudió la toalla que estaba sobre una silla, juntó las zapatillas en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Esa casa estaba igual de desordenada que siempre lo había estado, un misterio que Zayn jamás descifraría, siendo que Niall era el maniático de la limpieza que sabía que de hecho era. Terminó de juntar todo y dejó la bolsa de basura afuera, y cuando volvió a entrar Niall estaba doblando un cubrecama que estaba hecho un bollo a los pies del sillón.

Zayn sonrió al verlo, porque la escena era familiar. Era con la que solía encontrarse cuando todavía eran novios. En esas épocas Zayn se despertaba cansado y confundido, porque su cama estaba vacía, pero estaba seguro de que se había acostado con alguien más, y al llegar a la sala Niall estaba limpiando el desorden que habían dejado la noche anterior, que en general consistía en bowls con frituras y una frazada en la que se habían envuelto al ver películas.

Lo distinto a esa escena era que nunca pasaban tiempo en casa de Ni por esos días, porque era chica y estaba llena de gente y no podían dormir juntos ya que el sillón era chico y la habitación compartida. Lo que si era el mismo era el edredón,  pesado pero finito, herencia de su abuela. Niall solía decir que los sintéticos no abrigaban nada, y que si Zayn se negaba a instalar un sistema de calefacción tenían que cubrirse con algo decente, por lo que cada vez que iba a dormir a su casa, lo llevaba.

Para cuando terminó el invierno el edredón ya era parte de la casa de Zayn, y Niall había preferido dejarlo allí porque su casa era pequeña y porque el invierno siguiente volverían a pasarlo enredados el uno con el otro en el sillón de todas formas. Se equivocaron con eso. El edredón volvió a casa del irlandés en una caja bastante grande, junto a libros, cds y un par de mudas de ropa que habían quedado en sus cajones.

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Niall al descubrir que Zayn lo miraba sin moverse desde la puerta.

 _“Nada…”_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros. “ _Recuerdos, eso es todo.”_

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en labios del rubio, mientras terminaba de acomodar el edredón ahora doblado sobre el brazo del sillón.

 _“¿Nostalgia, eh?”_ bromeó, pero no sonó burlón sino compasivo. _“¿De eso querías hablar?”_

Zayn solamente se negó con la cabeza. Caminó hacia el sillón, y se desplomó en él, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas palmas.

 _“Prepararé té”_ anunció Niall antes de perderse en la cocina. _“Quítate las zapatillas si vas a subir los pies a la mesa_ ” le advirtió, pero Zayn ya se había adelantado. No los subió a la mesa, sino al sofá, los escondió debajo del edredón para abrigarlos un poco.

Solo en la sala no pudo evitar ahogarse otra vez en un torrente de recuerdos y fantasías, las dudas como olas atontándolo a bofetadas. Niall había dicho otra vez que Zayn era una buena persona, que había crecido y aprendido de sus errores, pero él todavía no había logrado convencerse. En cambio, mientras jugueteaba con el edredón siguiendo con los dedos las líneas que dibujaban los hilos, pensó que seguramente volvería a cometer el mismo error, que si las cosas volvieran a suceder del mismo modo, volvería a sentirse solo y despechado, volvería a recurrir a eso de acostarse con extraños para calmar el enojo.

Todavía ganaba una especie de satisfacción de dañar a las personas, todavía le resultaba agradable pensar que quizá sí Louis se había enamorado de él, que quizá por eso estaba enojado, que alguien en el mundo lo quería aunque él no lo quisiera del mismo modo. Le gustaba eso de ser el que recibe de vez en cuando. Le gustaba sentirse especial. Pero, otra vez, Louis no estaba enamorado de él; no sonreía tontamente al verlo, no se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando le tomaba la mano ni buscaba excusas tontas para hablarle por teléfono. Y Zayn se odiaba por estar decepcionado al respecto.

Niall volvió a la sala con las dos tazas humeando y se sonrió cuando vio el edredón desparramado sobre las piernas del moreno después de que él se había tomado el trabajo de doblarlo. Zayn recibió la taza y juntó las piernas, haciéndole lugar al rubio.

 _"Necesitaba hablar con alguien_ " explicó el moreno y bastó que Niall hiciera un gesto afirmativo para que empezara a contarle - como podía - el desastre que eran su cabeza y su vida en ese momento.

Que tenía lo que siempre quiso y que ahora entendía que no era lo que realmente quería. Que Liam era guapo y sexy y muy bueno en la cama, pero que eso no era suficiente. Que quería más. Que quería su atención, sus secretos, que quería ser el primero al que le contara cómo le fue en un examen y que le mandara textos ridículos todo el tiempo, aunque fueran sobre el clima, o lo que sea. Quería ser su amigo pero quería ser también su amante, quería que Liam se enamorara de él y que se quedara durmiendo hasta el mediodía en su casa y que si se levantara de la cama fuera para hacer el desayuno. Quería tener a Liam del modo en que tuvo a Niall en su momento, quería que fuera su _novio._

" _Bueno, quizá deberías empezar a tratarlo como a uno"_ dijo el irlandés. " _Es decir, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo al respecto? ¿Por qué no hablas con él?"_

 _"Pero... ¿y si me dice que no?"_ Preguntó Zayn. Niall sonrió antes de responder, compasivamente.

 _"Es lo que va a decir"_ explicó. " _Recién sale de una relación, de una traición, sobre todas las cosas... No está listo para empezar otra vez."_ Luego le palmeó las rodillas torpemente, a modo de caricia. " _Pero, al fin de cuentas, ¿qué cambia? Al menos te lo sacarás del pecho."_

**

El alcohol no ayudó. Nunca ayuda. El primer trago quiso decirle que lo amaba, al segundo quiso llevárselo a la cama, al tercero se estaban besando contra la barra y al cuarto le vinieron ganas de llorar.

Liam estaba más guapo que de costumbre, pero siendo justos, a Zayn siempre le daba esa sensación (como si sus recuerdos por más cegados y enamorados que fueran no estuvieran a la altura del Liam de verdad, como ni en su idealizada imagen de él pudiera dibujarlo tan bonito como realmente era). Se veía bien, con un cigarro de los suyos pegado a sus labios y una barba espesa pero cortita sumándole unos años -iba a ser _muy_ guapo a los veintimuchos.

Tenía los ojos brillantes por los tragos y el humo y sonreía mucho, como si todo le importara un carajo.

Cinco tragos y Zayn pensó que debería haber comido algo, porque se sentía mareado y él era mejor que eso, tomaba desde los quince, sabía llevar el alcohol. No esa noche al parecer, esta vez el alcohol lo llevaba a él.

Se recostó contra la barra mientras Liam pedía una cerveza. La pista y las luces lo habían dejado estúpido y mirarla desde afuera lo hacía sentir cansado y confundido. Desde adentro de la pista la música y el parpadeo le latían a cada paso, salto y tacto, como si la música se moviera a través de su cuerpo, natural, fluidamente. Desde la barra las personas parecían un montón de idiotas revolcándose.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de hace unos minutos volvió a su mente, brillante y confusa, como sacada de un sueño. Parpadeos del perfil de Liam contra el suyo, su barba haciéndole cosquilllas. De abrir la boca para decir algo y del beso que lo tomó por sorpresa. De sentir las palmas húmedas sobre su espalda, de no entender las palabras pero saber lo que significaban los susurros al oído. Del frenesí y la calentura que se había esfumado de golpe al llegar a la barra, tan fría y artificial.

" _Hey, lindo_ " llamó Liam. Zayn abrió los ojos de golpe, un poco avergonzado. Liam le sonreía desde su banqueta, con los labios rosados e hinchados y la botella de cerveza en la mano. _"¿Por qué tan lejos?"_

Zayn sonrió antes de acercarse a él. Lentamente pero con seguridad, como un gato, hubiese dicho Louis. Tomo la botella que le era ofrecida y probó un sorbo solamente.

" _No hay que mezclar_ " recordó y le devolvió la botella. Podría haber pasado como un comentario razonable pero entonces pidió el sexto trago de la noche aunque sabía muy bien que no podría soportarlo.

La mano de Liam trepó por su espina haciéndole cosquillas y Zayn bebió de un saque el sexto y otra vez quería llevárselo a la cama y _quién quiere hablar de amor de todas formas_.

Pero Liam no quería irse, no todavía. Separó las piernas, invitando al moreno a pararse en el medio, lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Fue eso o el séptimo trago lo que le recordaron lo de hablar de los sentimientos.

Pero Liam hablaba de Andy, de que debía estar muy borracho porque esos no eran pasos de baile cool y Andy no era de los que disfrutan haciendo el ridículo. De vez en cuando interrumpía el relato para comentar lo bien que olía su pelo, " _Como a menta, ¿no?",_ y hacía un comentario acerca de que a él no le quedaba el mismo olor, ni cuando se bañaba en la misma ducha y usaba el mismo champú.

Zayn se sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía un zumbido en la nuca, algo así como un mareo. La barba de Liam sobre su mejilla le hacía cosquillas, y sentirla tan suavecita e inofensiva le recordó a las primeras conversaciones que había tenido sobre él -" _Es como la versión humana de un golden retriever_ "-  y sin quererlo se le escapó una suave carcajada.

 _“¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ Preguntó sobre su oído. Zayn sintió el aliento caliente desenrollándose sobre su piel, húmedo, la voz saltando sobre cada centímetro de su cuello; pero apenas pudo concentrarse en ello cuando sus palmas lo acariciaban tan lascivamente en el vientre, jugueteando con la hebilla del cinturón.

No necesitó un octavo trago para cambiar de opinión otra vez, le bastó el beso sobre el cuello, la forma en que sus manos lo abrazaron contra su cuerpo, recordar que Liam usaba su champú pero que por más mentolado que fuera siempre olía a coco o almendras, le bastó oír susurradas las palabras de siempre _("¿Quieres que nos vayamos?")_ para decidir que simplemente no podía hacer eso _ahora_.

Tomaron un taxi afuera del bar y se textearon las cosas mas inapropiadas durante el camino a su casa (todo empezó con un meditativo _“si fuéramos chico y chica podríamos estar besándonos aquí atrás ahora mismo y el taxista no se ofendería_ ” que mandó Zayn). Cuando llegaron, apenas Zayn cerró la puerta con llave, Liam lo cargó sobre su hombro para llevarlo al dormitorio.

 _"¡Bájame!"_ Reclamó, aunque en verdad no sonó muy creible. No sólo porque no intentaba resistirse (y sería _muy_ sencillo si lo hiciera) sino porque se reía mientras gritaba, y porque si Liam se distraía y lo echaba demasiado para atrás aprovechaba la ocasión para tocarle el trasero.

Lo dejó sobre el colchón y antes de que pudiera reincorporarse Liam estaba encima de él, acorralándolo con los brazos a su costado, mirándolo tan fijamente que se sentía desnudo aún con toda la ropa puesta. Sonrió brevemente, y cuando volvió a relajar los labios, Zayn se distrajo observándolos, el modo en que la gravedad los despegaban apenas un poco de sus dientes, lo rosados que seguían de ese breve beso en el pórtico.

_“Mierda, Zayn…”_

Las palabras llegaron un segundo después, retrasadas. Le costó al moreno concentrarse en lo que oía en vez de en el movimiento hipnótico de sus labios al hablar.

_“Eres hermoso, dios, ¿te lo han dicho?”_

Zayn se sonrió, sonrosándose ante el comentario.

 _“Me lo dijo un chico, el otro día, en esta misma cama, ahora que lo pienso_ ” bromeó y ahora Liam sonreía también, y sus labios seguían rosados y húmedos pero Zayn no quería besarlos todavía. En cambio acercó su mano, acarició su mejilla, su piel, siguió el rastro de su cuello hasta el oído y hasta las arrugas que se le hacían en los ojos al sonreír.

“ _Me haces cosquillas_ ” protestó Liam, pero Zayn no dijo nada. Siguió el recorrido, sobre sus cejas ahora, cuadradas y tupidas, y cuando se tensaron en un gesto confuso al sentir su tacto, Zayn dejó ir una incontenible carcajada, tímida, tibia, como el ambiente en el que estaban.

Es que toda la electricidad, la desesperación, el deseo con el que habían entrado a su casa se había transformado en un torrente tibio que les trepaba por el cuerpo como si un sol lejano pero fuerte les quemara la piel y subiera desde los pies lentamente mientras se alzaba en el cielo. Ahora mismo Zayn podía sentir el rayo de luz sobre la panza, calentándole la piel.

“ _Tú eres hermoso también_ ” confesó mientras  su dedo bajaba milímetro a milímetro por la línea de su nariz. Sintió sus mejillas hirviendo de pudor, como si Liam supiera todo lo que estuviera en su mente, lo mucho que lo quería en modos que jamás se atrevería a confesar, que no involucraban camas, ni alcohol, ni fiestas. _“Casi tan guapo como yo_ ” bromeó, pero la mirada de Liam decía que no creía en ese camuflaje estúpido que le había echado a su halago.

Quizá debía decir algo más, húmedo y desesperado y caliente, que lo pusiera en el humor de algo más que mirarse tan de cerca y tan abiertamente; pero cuando el dedo bajó de la nariz, primero tocó ese huequito sin nombre y después bajó al labio, y mientras el moreno recordaba una historia que una vez le había contado su mamá, Liam cerró los ojos y besó su labio tan tiernamente que le vinieron unas incomprensibles ganas de llorar.

Acarició su mejilla antes de acercarlo a él para besarlo, intentando parecer firme aunque estaba temblando.  Liam se recostó sobre sus codos, dejó caer su pelvis sobre la suya, pero no se refregó, no se movió desesperado, no intentó quitarle la boca. Besó sus labios con una ternura que se sentía rara en ellos, sin susurros,  proposiciones, piropos, besó sus labios como si estuvieran hechos de algo dulce y delicioso –de esa cosa de la que estaban hechos los labios de Liam, pensó el moreno- con paciencia y lentitud.

Era una agonía. Dolía sobre la piel del moreno.

Zayn pensó que si iba decírselo debía hacerlo ahora, que si había un momento pensado para que le dijera que no había hombre en el mundo que le pusiera la piel así, que fuera tan bonito que le dieran ganas de llorar, que quería todo de él y un poco más también y que a cambio le daría el mundo entero y más si se lo pedía, que lo _amaba_ , mierda, aunque fuera terrorífico admitirlo; si había un momento para decir eso era ahora, con los besos tiernos de Liam sobre su boca, con el calor de ese sol invisible justo en el pecho, con las palabras y las certezas temblándole en la garganta.

Pero simplemente se sentía tan bien su humedad y su calor, y el relato de su madre había vuelto a él tan repentino justo en ese momento que… ¿Tenía que significar algo, no?

Bajó torpemente sobre su ropa, sintió sus abdominales sobre la camisa, pero fue más abajo aún, palpando su miembro sobre la tela del jean, sonriéndose ante la electricidad indisimulable que había atravesado su cuerpo, hasta su boca, convirtiendo el tierno beso en un suave mordiscón, seguido de un insulto susurrado, alguna palabra subida de tono que sonaba tan rara en Liam, y que por algún motivo calentaba de sobremanera a Zayn.

La historia que le habían contado en su infancia seguía taladrándole los oídos desde algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, y cada golpe era darse cuenta de algo nuevo, era cuestionarse todo lo que estaba haciendo; así que Zayn trataba de no escucharlo, y honestamente era fácil, porque Liam besaba su cuello hasta el hueco entre sus clavículas, y con las manos le desabrochaba el pantalón, y su pelo se escurría cuando el moreno acariciaba su cabeza.

El relato se esfumó rapidísimo después de que se soltara el último botón. Liam lo ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y ahora que los dos estaban sentados en el colchón Zayn le quitó la camisa a él también. Todavía era raro, comparado con otras veces, no era tan rápido y ruidoso, pero ya se sentía un poco más en su elemento, no tan fuera de lugar.

Zayn se bajó de la cama para buscar condones y para quitar la ropa del paso, también, y cuando se giró otra vez Liam estaba sentado contra el respaldar, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente –y de la colcha.

 _“Puedo escucharte pensando y me está poniendo nervioso, detente”_ demandó el moreno en tono burlón y se trepó a la cama.

 _“¿No tengo permitido pensar?”_ preguntó, riéndose mientras lo hacía.

 _“No cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo_ ” le respondió. Liam iba a decir algo estúpido, o serio -que era lo mismo en esa ocasión- así que Zayn se acercó a él, besó su cuello desde la marca de nacimiento hasta el rincón debajo de su oído, _“Vamos, ¿No puedes pensar mañana? Quiero que me folles”_ dijo.

Y eso bastó. Liam besó su mejilla y su cuello, y lo mordió suavemente, y cuando estuvo a punto de tirarlo sobre el colchón, Zayn le dijo que se quede sentado, que él iba a hacer el trabajo pesado esa noche. Se trepó sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello con olor a coco, sintiendo las palmas en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, empujándolo cada vez más adentro.

Zayn empezó a moverse, lentamente, al principio. Liam susurraba lo bueno que era, lo apretado que lo sentía, lo mucho que lo deseaba; y lo hacía sonreír, así que le besaba la mejilla, lo mordía juguetonamente y le murmuraba al oído lo bien que le sentaba la barba, lo rico que olía su perfume, lo grande que lo sentía adentro suyo.

Liam dejó su cintura para tomar su rostro, para acercarlo a su boca y besarlo, y su lengua se movía tan rápido que Zayn no pudo controlarse de imitar su movimiento,  desesperado como si quisiera que esa electricidad se diluyera, dispersara, perdiera con su sudor; pero más rápido se movía y más Liam susurraba entre dientes sobre su boca, y es que _sentía_ demasiado y le daba una especie de cosquilleo que dolía.

Liam interrumpió el beso para lamer su palma hasta los dedos, envolvió su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, al principio suavemente y después cada vez más rápido, y aunque chocó frente con Zayn no quiso besarlo; en cambio miró sus gestos, sus expresiones, aunque desde ese ángulo, con Zayn tímidamente agachando la cabeza, apenas si podía ver sus labios abriéndose pesadamente, sus dientes presionados intentando contener un gemido.

Minutos después estaban envueltos en sudor, Zayn no sentía las piernas así que era Liam quien tomándolo por las caderas lo movía a su ritmo, mientras besaba su cuello y susurraba palabras sueltas, inconexas, desesperadas. Zayn acabó tibio sobre su vientre y eso fue como un estímulo; Liam respiró aire hirviendo sobre su cuello mientras le daba las últimas embestidas y acababa también, un instante después.

Zayn se levantó apenas un poco, para que Liam pudiera quitarse el preservativo, acomodarse un poco en la cama, pero después volvió a dejarse caer encima de él perezosamente. No sentía ni las piernas, ni la panza, hasta las manos se le hacían extrañas sobre las sábanas.

“ _Eso estuvo bien…_ ” comentó mientas sonreía.

“ _Fue perfecto_ ” respondió Liam y besó su cuello, y fue tierno y amable  y muy Liam, de todos los modos posibles, pero no se sintió bien esta vez.

Zayn sentía ganas de llorar pero no por los motivos de siempre, no porque Liam fuera demasiado para que él lo soportara, no porque había cosas que quería decirle y no sabía cómo o no se atrevía a hacerlo; quería llorar porque tenía la extraña certeza de que esa era la última vez, que lo que venía ahora era la despedida.

 _“Tú eres perfecto”_ comentó Liam otra vez.

 _“No lo soy…”_ dijo e intentó sonar serio, pero los besos de Liam le hacían cosquillas, así que lo dijo entre risas. Ocultó la cabeza en su cuello para disimular la risa y porque una lágrima había logrado escaparse y no quería mirarle a los ojos.

_“Eres tan perfecto, dios… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_

Conocía la sensación, la había sentido antes, esa mezcla entre orgullo y vergüenza, eso de ver al otro y darse cuenta de lo realmente perfecto que era, de lo poco que lo merecía. Imaginaba lo que venía, un discurso tonto, demasiado amable, demasiado generoso; diría que Zayn era demasiado bueno para él, Liam simplemente no _podría_ hacerle _eso_ , tenían que detenerse antes de que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado; y en un intento desesperado Zayn le confesaría su amor, y lloraría sobre su hombro y esa despedida sería oscura y mohosa como todas las que él había conocido.

Zayn fingió su mejor sonrisa antes de  echarse atrás un poco, para poder mirar a Liam a los ojos. Tocó otra vez torpemente el hueco debajo de la nariz, encima de sus labios.

_“¿Sabes? Dicen que esa marca te la ponen los ángeles cuando estás todavía en la panza… Para que te olvides de todo lo que sabías antes de nacer, para que seas ingenuo e inocente.”_

_“¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?”_ preguntó Liam, entre confundido y divertido.

 _“Es que la tienes bien marcada y estaba pensando que tú eres así, sabes, todo inocente  e ingenuo y siento que te estoy corrompiendo, corrompiendo al pequeño Liam Payne”_ le mintió, sonriendo tan exageradamente que no podía decirse que lo intentaba. “ _Deberíamos terminar esto, ¿sabes? Antes de que logre que te vayas al infierno o algo por el estilo.”_

Liam sonrió amargamente, se tomó un momento antes de contestar. El silencio se sentía pesado sobre ellos esa noche. Después de un rato levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del moreno.

 _“Probablemente tienes razón…”_ dijo. _“Me has enseñado algunas cosas que estoy seguro que los ángeles no querían que supiera.”_

Zayn soltó una carcajada y otra lágrima se escapó y _no estaba funcionando_ , pero Liam le seguía la corriente, hacía de cuenta que no veía, que no se daba cuenta, y era mejor para él, honestamente.

 _“Es un poco tarde…”_ comentó Zayn, no porque quisiera que se fuera realmente, sino porque las lágrimas eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar y no quería arruinarlo, no más, por lo menos.

 _“Sí pero… Quizá podría quedarme esta noche… Porque…”_ Liam se rascó la cabeza, frunció el ceño, buscando una excusa, _“Mañana, cerca de aquí, eh, tengo un cumpleaños…”_

 _“¿De una tía?”_ bromeó Zayn, burlándose de los repetidos mensajes aludiendo a tías inventadas como excusa para escabullirse de su cama por las mañanas (en serio, Liam, ¿cuántas tías puede tener una persona?) y los dos se rieron.

 _“Sí”_ dijo Liam, _“eso mismo…”_

 _“¿Cómo es su nombre?”_ preguntó el moreno entre risas arqueando una ceja, y quizá el hecho de que pudieran bromear sobre eso quería decir que sobrevivirían, que estarían bien, que su amistad valía más que eso.

_“¿Gertrudis?”_

_“¡Gertrudis! Ese es bueno…”_ dijo Zayn y levantó la mirada a su perfil, encontrándose con la de Liam que llevaba en él un buen rato. _“Puedes quedarte, supongo… Pero yo te doy la espalda para no… corromperte más…”_

 _“Sí, está bien”_ respondió Liam encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo miraba acomodarse, meterse debajo de las sábanas,  mirando a la pared en lugar de a él –tan distinto de las otras veces, cuando se quedaba dormido recostado sobre su pecho.  _“Podemos hacer cucharita, me gusta_ ” comentó y aunque no pudo verlo se imaginó a Zayn poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry había tenido el sueño más raro de todos esa noche. Primero estaba en un barco y el mar era espeso, como si fuera de gelatina, pero más oscuro; y un pez quiso atacar el barco, un pez enorme de aletas filosas, y el capitán –que se parecía muchísimo a su profesor de música de la primaria, pero no era- lo había atacado y  Harry se había escondido en la cocina, y había salido por la puerta trasera al patio y de golpe y sin pensarlo estaba en un campo muy espacioso y muy verde y estaba frío, helado, porque Harry no tenía una cobija, pero se acostó en el césped de todas formas.

Sintió algo pesado sobre su brazo, y al mirar vio a Louis recostado allí, casi sobre su pecho, y el suelo ya no era pasto verde y vivo sino la madera del piso y con razón tenía frío, si los dos estaban desnudos...

Se dio cuenta poco a poco, mirándolo, que no se trataba de un sueño. No fue por lo real que se sentía el suelo bajo su piel, no fue por el frío que le calaba los huesos -¡Y eso que era primavera!- ni por el olor a sexo tan espeso y palpable, mucho menos por los ruidos en la cocina. Fue porque mirándolo, se sorprendió descubriendo que aún con los párpados pesados y la boca entreabierta Louis era más guapo que en sus sueños.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Así de cerca podía ver pequeñas marcas en su piel, podía ver los pelos mal rasurados en su rostro, podía ver las lagañas y la saliva, pero era más _lindo_ , más perfecto que ese relámpago azul que solía ver en los sueños.

Y después, cuando finalmente la idea de que eso era real cobraba sentido en su mente, las otras cosas empezaron a importar. Estaban **desnudos** , la alcoba olía a **sexo** , había **gente** en la cocina.

 _“¡Louis!”_ lo despertó susurrando fuerte, intentando que sonara como un grito en su oído pero que nadie fuera de esas paredes los escuchara. _“¡Despierta! Va a llegar todo el mundo…”_

_“¿Qué?”_

Cuando Louis despegó los labios, frunciendo el ceño, refregándose los ojos, Harry sintió el aliento también, real, amargo, pegajoso. ¿Por qué quería besarlo todavía? ¿Por qué con eso y todo se veía más delicioso que en sus fantasías?

“ _Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá, toda mi familia viene, tienes que irte_ ” le explicó y quitó el brazo tan de golpe que se oyó un golpe en seco de la cabeza de Louis contra el suelo.

“ _Ouu_...” protestó, pero Harry lo chistó en seguida. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta procurando escuchar si había alguien del otro lado, en el pasillo. Cuando se giró Louis todavía estaba sentado ahí, desnudo, intentando quitarse las lagañas.

 _“¿Qué haces? ¡Vistete!”_ susurró otra vez y volvió a su tarea de escuchar en los pasillos. Se sonría mientras escuchaba a Louis balbucear cosas del tipo _“¿dónde están los ‘gracias Louis, por darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida?’ y ‘¿ni siquiera me va a prestar la ducha?’”._

La tercera vez que se giró para decirle que se apure, Louis ya estaba completamente vestido y de pie en el medio de la alcoba. Tenía el cabello despeinado para un costado, delatando eso del dormir sobre su brazo.

 _"Buen día"_ le dijo, con tono serio. La sonrisa asomaba a pesar del hastío y el cansancio, y la expresión de molestia que no se esforzaba en disimular.

 _"Buen día"_ lo saludó Harry y se acercó a él, se lamió la punta de los dedos e intentó acomodarle el cabello.

 _"No tiene arreglo, no te preocupes_ " dijo Louis. Harry volvió la mirada a los ojos de Louis, cansados pero encendidos como siempre, y cuando él le sonrió la respuesta fue casi mecánica.

_"Perdón por todo esto..."_

_"No, está bien... No debí quedarme dormido"_ respondió Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Se veía tan pequeñito y fantasmal como un hada. Así que Harry lo besó, para corroborar que fuera real. Apenas si fue una torpe caricia seca, veloz; Louis se separó en seguida.

 _"Mal aliento. Muy temprano"_ dijo, agachando la mirada.

 _"¿Muy temprano para usar conectores también?_ " Se burló el de rulos. Louis soltó una carcajada fresca y ruidosa, pero tímida también.

_"Tengo mal aliento y es muy temprano. ¿Así está mejor?"_

Harry asintió, pero no hizo caso a sus razones y volvió a besarlo, esta vez abriendo apenas la boca, dejando un sonoro _chuick_ en su labio inferior.

 _"Realmente quisiera que pudieras quedarte, pero está toda mi familia y..."_ se disculpó otra vez.

Antes de que Louis atinara a decir algo, la voz de Anne se escuchó por el pasillo _("Levántate Styles, ya van a llegar todos")._

Lo que siguió fue una escena tan rápida, desesperada y torpe que Harry no podía creer que no lo hubiesen atrapado. Entre susurros y reclamos y suaves empujones, Harry le explico en menos de dos oraciones, a Louis, como salir por la ventana _("Tienen que ser como tres metros, Harry, podría morir"_ ) colgándose del árbol y bajando luego a la vereda, y antes de que Anne abriera la puerta Harry salía al pasillo envuelto con una toalla y excusándose velozmente al baño antes de que cualquier tipo de pregunta fuera dicha.

 _Estuvo cerca_ , pensó Harry, pero, haciendo honor a la verdad, había estado más que cerca:

Cuando bajó por la escalera, ya bañado y vestido para recibir a su familia, Gemma tomaba el té con Louis en la misma mesa en la que la madrugada anterior habían compartido un café.

 _"Ten unas tostadas, cariño_ " dijo Anne y dejó el plato cerca del invitado. Louis sonrió, encantador, como siempre.

_"Gracias, señora."_

_"Llámame Anne"_ le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de su hermana, Louis intentaba controlar la sonrisa pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para lograrlo.

 _"Oi, Harry, ¿Sabías que Louis aquí conoce al cantante de The Script?"_ Le preguntó su hermana incrédula, pero Harry no tenía palabras así que sólo respondió negando con la cabeza. Mientras le preparaba el té como le gustaba le contó la misma historia que había dicho Louis, algo de un amigo en común con su prima y una fiesta en Londres una vez.

Cada vez que Harry buscaba su mirada en busca de una explicación, Louis sólo sonreía y se encogía de hombros, Gemma seguía hablando y parecía mentira que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Después de terminado el té y antes de que Gemma hiciera otra pregunta que devendría en una nueva charla de media hora, Louis dijo que debería irse a su casa. Harry se puso de pie en seguida, dando entender a su familia que sería él quien lo acompañaría hasta la puerta (Gemma hasta parecía un poco decepcionada).

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, como si eso sirviera para evitar que su familia oyera (como si no estuvieran pegadas detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar cada palabra).

 _"¿Qué-mierda-fue-eso?"_ Dijo y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

 _"No tengo la menor idea"_ respondió Louis y se río del modo en el que sólo él sabía hacerlo, como música. " _Estaba intentando bajarme de tu estúpido árbol -me lástime las manos, dicho sea de paso"_ le aclaró mostrándole una herida superficial en la palma.

Harry la tomó para verla, pero después sus dedos quedaron entrelazados, mientras Louis seguía contando su historia.

 _"Y escucho a tu hermana decir 'Ey, ¿estas son tus zapatillas?', -las había dejado en el pórtico, ¿sabes?- y te juro que casi muero ahí mismo de vergüenza..."_ Harry sonrió al ver sus mejillas tomando color, el mismo recuerdo bastaba para ponerlo nervioso otra vez. _"Estaba tan incómodo, no sabía que hacer. ¡Lo siento tanto!"_

Harry apretó un poco más fuerte su mano. Lo sorprendió muchísimo verlo tan nervioso, culposo, y odio sentirse responsable de ese cambio en él. No es que no le enterneciera. Honestamente dudaba que hubiera algo que Louis pudiera hacer y que a él no le encantara de algún modo. Es que Harry no conocía _mucho_ a Louis, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cualquier cosa que opacara esa seguridad, esa actitud, esa valentía, no era algo bueno.

 _"No te disculpes, en serio; no era por eso que... No es que estuviera escondiéndote... Me encanta que las hayas conocido, y que les hayas caído bien_ " se apresuró a decir, pero esto no tuvo el efecto deseado. Louis sonrió, pero sus ojos denunciaban que estaba, quizá, un poco más incómodo que antes.

 _"Mira, Harry..."_ comenzó a decir, y fue el turno del de rulos de poner expresión incómoda. Ese tono de voz no anunciaba nada bueno. " _No es que... es que yo..."_

Louis se rascó la cabeza,  desesperado por no poder encontrar las palabras.

 _"Es que me gustas, pero no soy bueno en esto de las cosas familiares..."_ se explicó. Harry se mordió la lengua para no decir que de hecho era _bastante bueno_ (Gemma lo adoraba y apenas habían hablado una hora).

" _Está bien"_ le dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. No estaba triste, la mano de Louis estaba en la suya y el recuerdo de la noche anterior todavía volvía de a ráfagas, llenándole el cuerpo de cosquillas. Simplemente tenía miedo, de lo que podría salir de su boca.

" _Es que eso de ponerse de novios, y conocer a los padres y... No soy de ese tipo, no sirvo para eso... Debí decírtelo antes de lo de anoche Harry, pero es que... Me gustas mucho, pero no puedo ser tu.. Novio"_ Louis se sonrojó ante la expresión sorprendida de Harry.

" _Woah, ¿Quién dijo algo de novios?"_

Louis suspiró ton aliviado que hasta su mano pareció encogerse en los dedos de Harry.

" _Me preocupaba que estemos buscando dos cosas distintas..."_ confesó.

 _"Yo no estoy buscando nada"_ explicó el de rulos. Con la mano libre buscó la otra de Louis,  y se sonrió al ver la expresión altanera del chico (algo así como si sus ojos le dijeran: _¿en serio? No tenemos cinco_ ). " _Tan sólo a mi también me gustas mucho, ¿Si?"_

Louis asintió antes de sellar esa especie de acuerdo con un beso.

" _Si"_ dijo y lo besó otra vez. Soltó sus manos, fingiendo una exagerada disconformidad con eso de estar dándose las manos en la puerta de su casa. Un poco hipócrita, realmente, la sonrisa pícara confesaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Louis bajó la escalinata sin quitarle la mirada de encima; ahora sí se veía lindo, pensó Harry, ahora sí se parecía a ese Louis que conocía aunque fuera un poco, con la sonrisa pícara y la mirada desafiante. " _Llamame cuando dejes de estar castigado"_ bromeó.

" _No estoy castigado"_ le respondió Harry confundido, sacando pecho, ofendido por esa tonta referencia a su edad (uno pensaría que un poco de sexo bastaría para que Louis dejara de tratarlo como un niño).

 _"¡Ingenuo y pequeño Harry! Estás taan castigado..."_ insistió y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la casa.

Harry balbuceó un adiós y luego se quedó allí parado, apretando los labios para no sonreír como un idiota. Sentía que si aflojaba sus gestos estallaría en una carcajada sincera pero, oh, **_tan_** extraña. No quería darle el gusto a sus vecinos, ya de por sí creían que era raro.

*

 **Louis** 21:44

_¿Y? ¿Qué tan castigado estás?_

 

 **Harry** 21:55

_Muy. No salgo hasta que terminen las clases._

**Louis** 22:07

_¿Cuándo es eso? ¿Terminaste el trabajo que estabas haciendo anoche? El de Rousseau_

**Harry** 22:09

_En un mes y medio_

           22:10

_Lo estoy imprimiendo_

**Louis** 22:14

_Un mes y medio es muuucho tiempo, tu mamá no tiene corazón_

**Harry** 22:16

_Esperarás por mí?? :P_

**Louis** 22:18

_Por supuesto_

          22:19

_Todavía me debes una mamada ;)_

          

 **Harry** 22:36

_Pervertido_

**Louis** 22:40

_Buenas noches xx_

 

 **Harry** 22:41

_Buenas noches :) xx_


	19. Chapter 19

_“Tengo que admitir, no muchas personas pueden llevar tan bien esas gafas”_  lo saludó Louis.

Su voz lo tomó por sorpresa, había comenzado a creer que Louis había olvidado el encuentro. Habían quedado después de clases para charlar un rato, cara a cara al fin y no a través de mensajitos. La última vez que se vieron fue hace un mes y todavía le quedaban dos semanas de castigo, además de que, como había explicado Harry, después del castigo venía las vacaciones prometidas con Ash y Stan, y quién sabe cuándo podrían verse.

 

Parecía difícil creer que fuera él el que estaba fuera de lugar esa vez. El campus de la universidad estaba repleto de adolescentes, que delataban su edad por las modas y las conversaciones  _tan_ de secundario, pero sobre todo por el nerviosismo y las preguntas tontas a todo momento.  Ese día era la primera de ocho clases preparatorias para el ingreso a la facultad, todas por la mañana y todas los sábados, días bastante ligeros en los que la mayoría de los chicos universitarios no cursaban. Algo que tenía que ver con la adaptación, dijeron los profesores. Harry lo entendía ahora, si hubiese veinte chicos más como Louis, mirándolos altaneramente con su mejor expresión de “ugh, niños” pintada en el rostro, ninguno de ellos querría volver el sábado siguiente. Excepto Harry. Harry amaba el rostro de “ugh, niños” de Louis.

Harry sonrió anchamente y se sacó los auriculares antes de levantarse de la banca y acercarse a él. Despegó los labios para saludarlo, pero cuando Louis le devolvió la sonrisa se quedó sin aliento, literalmente, y volvió a cerrarlos, temeroso de que la voz le saliera aguda y nerviosa.

 _“Yo debí usar lentes, tú sabes, para disimular la resaca_ ” continuó Louis, haciendo un gesto con las manos señalando su rostro, mostrando sus ojeras, su barba crecida, sus labios resecos, y su cara de cansancio.

Harry negó con la cabeza y carraspeó antes de responder.

“ _Te ves guapo_ ” dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ojalá él quedara así después de una noche de fiesta, pensó.

Quizá era el sol, que resaltaba el dorado de su piel, que volvía su cabello luminoso y casi transparente en las puntas. Probablemente era que había olvidado de lo bonito que era.

Después de un breve silencio, en el que los dos se quedaron quietitos allí, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, sonriéndose sin disimulo, mirando al costado de vez en cuando sólo para romper el contacto visual, preguntándose, seguramente, si estaría bien besarse en ese momento, Louis volvió a hablar. Dio un paso atrás, distrajo sus manos buscando algo en la mochila.

 _“Traje el almuerzo”_  explicó mientras rebuscaba. Finalmente dio con un tupper y lo sacó con gesto orgulloso, mostrándoselo a Harry, “ _Pensé que podríamos comer algo aquí fuera, porque si te llevo a mi dormitorio la gente va a pensar que soy un degenerado.”_

“ _Lo eres. Un poco_ ” bromeó el de rulos, ganándose de Louis una mirada de reproche. Aún detrás de las gafas oscuras le costaba sostenerle la mirada sin sonrosarse, así que miró el suelo, mordiéndose los labios para no ceder a la sonrisa nerviosa.

_“¿Realmente quieres tener la discusión de quién es el degenerado? Porque te recuerdo que esa noche en el bar—”_

_“Oh, Dios; cambiemos de tema”_  rogó retorciéndose de vergüenza de sólo recordarlo. La risa cantarina de Louis lo obligó a levantar la mirada. La imagen fresca y brillante de él y su risa le dio tan de lleno que no pudo controlarse de acercarse un paso más, de acortar la distancia que Louis había creado hace unos instantes, de besar su boca,  _por fin_.

Empezó como un fugaz piquito en los labios, pero bastó saborearlo otra vez, sentir su aroma tan silvestre como el sol sobre él, para recordar esa noche en su casa. Un deseo casi incontrolable lo atravesó de golpe, el corazón se le estrujó en el pecho y Harry lo tomó por la cadera, acercándolo un poco más.

Louis susurró algo entre dientes, alguna burla sin sentido que lo hiciera sentirse quizá un poco en control de la situación, pero apenas abrió la boca, Harry mordió su labio y metio la lengua y…

 _“Jesus Cristo, Harry, controla tus hormonas_ ” balbuceó Louis y volvió a dar un paso atrás, fingiendo una mirada de enojo que no se correspondía con la sonrisa pícara y el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Harry sonrió satisfecho antes de murmurar un “ _lo_   _siento_ ” dicho más por cortesía que por arrepentimiento.

_“Busquemos un lugar para comer, ¿Si?”_

*

Resultó que a Harry no sólo le  _gustaba_  Louis. No sólo le  _gustaba mucho_. Sinceramente estaba  _maravillado_  por él.

Maravillado por su forma de hablar, por su voz y por sus gestos, por la forma en que se relamía los labios antes de hablar, o de sonreír, por lo lindo que se veía cuando le venían las ganas de opinar a mitad de bocado y las migas de sandwich volaban para todos lados, y por la cara que ponía cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentaba taparse con las manos.

Maravillado por sus manos, también, tan  _pequeñitas_ , tan inquietas. Harry simplemente quería tocarlas, enredar sus dedos en ellas; pero en cambio se conformaba con hacerlo reír, porque entonces no sólo le veía las manos cubriéndole tímidamente la boca, sino porque también le veía los ojos achinándose y arrugándose en los costados.

Maravillado también por su sentido del humor, porque no podía creer que hubiese alguien en el mundo que se riera de sus chistes, no importara que tan terribles fueran. Si se hubiesen conocido antes, quizá Harry no habría tenido que recurrir a eso de reírse solo aun antes de terminar las historias, pero en cierto sentido, mejor así, porque entonces los dos se reían juntos y Harry sentía que cada vez que eso pasaba estaba un poco más cerca de él.

Maravillado también por las cosas que decía, por lo mucho que sabía de cosas que a Harry le interesaban, y porque a través de ellas es que descubrían lo mucho que tenían en común. Maravillado por la cantidad de veces que habían estado en el mismo lugar, al parecer, aún antes de conocerse. Recitales, festivales, fiestas. Parecía demasiado para llamarlo casualidad.

Maravillado por lo bueno que era en eso del sarcasmo, y la ironía, y por esa perseverancia en intentar correrse el flequillo soplándolo  _veinte_  veces, aunque siempre terminara recurriendo a correrlo con el pulgar.

Maravillado sobre todo por cómo alguien podía ser tan pequeño y tan gigante al mismo tiempo, por cómo la misma persona podía ser tan vivaz, y brillante, y ruidosa y cambiar al instante a una actitud calma, seria, responsable; maravillado por eso de no ocultar nada y tener mil secretos, eso de dejarse conocer y permanecer siendo un misterio.

Unas horas después se habían dado decenas de besos, se habían tomado y soltado las manos al menos veinte veces, habían hablado del clima, de sus semanas y de el ganador del x factor. Se habían contado sobre el primer beso, sobre sus asignaturas preferidas, y sobre sus clubes de fútbol.

Se habían hartado de hacer ruido y se echaron contra el árbol, Louis recostado sobre el pecho de Harry. El tupper estaba lleno de hormigas y Louis tenía los lentes de Harry aunque el follaje fresco del árbol sobre ellos bastaba para disimular el sol. Se miraba la mano baiando en el aire a contraluz del sol, que se filtraba de a poquito entre las hojas, pintándolas de verde brillante a su paso.

Hablaba de la perspectiva y que había leído por ahí que su descubrimiento tenía que ver con el renacimiento y un  _¿tú sabes algo de eso, Harry?_ seguido de un comentario sobre lo mucho que le gustaría saber sobre arte.

 _“¿Estás despierto todavía?_ ” Dijo y levantó la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Harry, quien se apresuró a asentir nervioso.  _“¿Te estoy aburriendo? Lo siento_ ” se disculpó, e intentó levantarse, pero Harry lo acercó en un abrazo.

 _“No, no. De hecho la estoy pasando genial”_  confesó.

Aprovechó la posición para hundir la nariz en su cuello, sonrió sobre su hombro antes de besarlo y dejarlo ir. Louis estaba sonrojado cuando finalmente se acomodó unos centímetros más lejos, en frente suyo.

 _“¿Estás seguro de que no estás aburrido? ¿Preocupado? ¿Tienes que volver a tu casa? No quiero que tu mamá me odie”_ Insistió.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

_“Mi hermana me está cubriendo, le mandé un mensaje. Supuestamente estoy con ella en la biblioteca.”_

Louis arqueó las cejas, agradablemente sorprendido.

“ _Entonces ¿No tienes que irte? ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?”_  Preguntó. Harry asintió sonriente. Podía adivinar, aunque las gafas ocultaran su mirada, que un brillo familiar se había encendido en sus ojos. No es que fuera adivino, es que la sonrisa pícara, poco disimulada, había delatado sus pensamientos.  _“Bueno es que no pensaba echártelo en cara porque estabas castigado y podrías tener que irte en cualquier momento, pero…”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“Me debes algo, ¿recuerdas?”_

*

Harry realmente había intentado no actuar desesperado, recorrer el pequeño dormitorio, como Louis había recorrido el suyo. Hacer comentarios perspicazes de la decoración -o del desorden-, finalmente acercarse a él con actitud relajada, como si necesitara algo de convencimiento, como si no supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero cuando Louis salió del baño de lavarse la cara, le habían quedado unas gotas en la frente y en la mejilla, y se le había humedecido el flequillo y… parecía sacado de una fantasía adolescente, parecía como si alguien lo hubiese puesto en el mundo sólo para que Harry le quitara la camiseta y le lamiera el cuerpo entero.

 _“Eres jodidamente perfecto_ ” balbuceó Harry y sin quitarle la mirada de encima se paso la mano entre los rulos, intentando relajarse un poco, controlarse a sí mismo.

Louis no ayudó.

 _“Guarda tu saliva”_ le dijo, y se sonrió antes de agregar: “ _la vas a necesitar para hacerme esa mamada que me debes.”_

Y bastó  _eso_ , básicamente. Bastó su sonrisa, y el modo en que se relamió los labios, y su picardía, para que Harry se acercara a él y lo besara.

Esta vez no intentó controlarse, lo mordió, lamió, besó, le susurró sobre la boca, le confesó entre resoplidos lo duro que estaba  _y sólo me **hablaste** , Louis_. Un segundo después estaban los dos en la cama, quitándose el uno al otro la remera, apenas separándose del beso cuando necesitaban aire.

Las manos de Louis bajaron por su vientre hasta el pantalón, palmearon el bulto duro y sensible. Harry hundió la cabeza en su cuello, otra vez, resignado a eso de estar a la deriva cuando se trataba de Louis, de que simplemente no tenía el más mínimo control de su cuerpo, de que bastaba su caricia para despertar en él un deseo tan fuerte que dolía.

Se reincorporó, separándose de su palma y de su cuerpo y de su aroma. Se sentó sobre su regazo y le desabrochó el pantalón. El contacto de sus manos con el boxer, con su miembro duro apenas separado de él por la prenda de algodón logró que Louis se arqueara sobre el colchón. Susurró un insulto al aire incapaz siquiera de decir su nombre.

Harry se sonrió, bajando un poco más en el colchón. Cuando besó su vientre le sorprendió sentir gusto salado, de sudor, adictivo y picante en su lengua.

 _“Espera…”_  pidió Louis. Harry levantó la mirada, interrumpió el camino de su lengua sobre su piel, pero no se movió de dónde estaba.  _“No tienes que hacerlo…”_  suspiró, y cuando Harry sonrió no pudo controlarse de imitar el gesto, “ _Es que me gusta hablarte así, pero si no quieres…”_

 _“Oh…_ ” dijo Harry, sorprendido. Besó su ombligo, otra vez, sin dejar de mirarlo.  _“Pero sí quiero_ ” explicó, lo besó otra vez y agregó “ _y me encanta cuando hablas así.”_

Louis echó la cabeza atrás, apenas un segundo, para recuperar las fuerzas. Sonriéndose, balbuceando algo de  _los chicos, estos días_.

“ _Bien_ ” admitió, y mientras Harry le besaba ahora un poco más abajo suspiró porque no iba a dejar que la calentura le quebrara la voz. “ _Porque realmente quiero follar tu boca desde la primera vez que vi tus labios rosados.”_

Harry sonrió sobre su piel, besó su miembro sobre el algodón, allí en la puntita, en donde estaba la diminuta mancha húmeda. Sabía delicioso, pensó.

“ _Eres un pervertido”_  lo acusó mientras se reincorporaba un poco para quitarle la ropa interior.

 _“No soy yo el que la tiene dura por la simple idea de hacer una mamada_ ” bromeó. Harry se mordió el labio mientras le quitaba el jean y el bóxer que había quedado en sus tobillos. “ _Apuesto a que te puedo hacer correr sin siquiera tocártela_ ” dijo Louis, su voz sonó ronca y áspera como la lengua de un gato. Harry quería morderlo, o clavarle las uñas, o algo parecido. “ _Sólo follándote la boca…”_

Harry balbuceó un insulto antes de arrodillarse otra vez sobre el colchón y despegar los labios, húmedos, envolviendo y tragando poco a poco el miembro de Louis. Alejó la boca, besó la punta y empezó a acariciarlo, de arriba a abajo. Sus dedos resbalaban sobre la piel y la saliva.

 _“¿Qué estamos apostando?”_  Lo retó. Louis pasó los dedos entre los rulos de Harry, y él aceptó ese gesto como un silencioso  _comienza_. Era tan dócil, pensó Louis, y después ya no pudo pensar más, porque su miembro cabía entero en su boca y sentía la cabecita contra la humedad de su garganta y Harry seguía mirándolo, fijamente.

Le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que golpeaban la puerta. Recién lo notó cuando Harry lo liberó del abrazo de sus labios, lo miró con una expresión casi temerosa.

 _“¡Louis!”_  Gritó Zayn al otro lado de la puerta, por décima vez, quizás _. “Sé que estás, veo la luz prendida”_

 _“¡Estoy ocupado!_ ” Respondió y en seguida se golpeó la frente sorprendido de su propia idiotez. Realmente no debería haber delatado que estaba allí.

 _“¿Estás estudiando? Vamos, salgamos, Niall toca en un café, quiere que vayamos_ ” insistió el moreno. Se oyó el golpe de su cuerpo contra la puerta, dejándose caer, esperando paciente a que Louis se diera por vencido.

Louis miró a Harry y le dedicó una mirada de reproche al verlo sonreírse con la situación.

 _“¡Vamos! Louis…”_ protestó Zayn.

Harry se humedeció los labios antes de volver a lo suyo, al movimiento constante de arriba a abajo, a la caricia húmeda de sus labios y al movimiento suave de su lengua. Louis susurró un insulto y una advertencia pero cuando tomó a Harry por el cabello no fue para alejarlo sino para acercarlo más.

_“¡Louis!”_

_“¡Mierda! ¡Vete, Zayn!”_ Le gritó y Harry empezó a moverse más rápido, y los dedos de Louis enredados en su pelo le tiraban pero no dolía.

 _“Woah, ¿Cuál es tu problema?”_  Respondió Zayn. Louis suspiraba de calentura y de hartazgo, y quería gritarle que se vaya otra vez, pero temía que la voz le saliera aguda, y Harry  _realmente_  no colaboraba. “ _A **alguien**  le vendría bien una mamada…”_

Llevó la otra mano a la cabeza de Harry, demasiado cegado por las sensaciones que le trepaban por el cuerpo como para siquiera pensar en responderle a su amigo.

El moreno seguía hablando pero ni Louis ni Harry lo escuchaban, estaban demasiado encerrados en esa cadena de miradas,  en ese movimiento constante y rítmico que señalaba Louis y que Harry seguía obediente.

Louis se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero también para no decirle lo _lindo_  que se veía con las mejillas tan rojas, con la mirada tan brillante, con la boca tan húmeda…

Harry sintió el salpicón caliente contra la pared de la garganta, tan profundo que no pudo siquiera saborear antes de tragarlo. Sintió el miembro latiendo entre sus labios y el puño cerrándose en sus rulos.

Después la mano se relajó y Harry abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado. Louis respiraba agitado sobre el colchón, brillante de sudor.

“ _Gané_ ” dijo sonriente. Louis resopló, dejando escapar una breve risa.

Zayn parecía haberse ido hacía un rato, había una nota debajo de la puerta, seguramente llena de insultos, amenazas, y la dirección del bar.

Louis volvió a mirar a Harry, poco a poco recobraba el aliento. Harry lo miraba inquieto, sentado sobre sus piernas. Todavía tenía el pantalón, pero parecía, si era posible, más duro que antes. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dejarlo así; además, realmente quería ver su expresión orgásmica una vez más.

 _“Con un poco de suerte…”_  concedió mientras lo desabotonaba,  _“Pero ganaste… ¿Cómo vas a cobrártelo?”_

Harry se mordió el labio, abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de guardar silencio.

_“No lo sé, como quieras…”_

_“¿Qué? No, eso no es divertido”_  protestó Louis. Aunque estaba cansado se apoyó sobre sus hombros, reincorporándose poco a poco.  _“¿Qué quieres? Vamos, lo que sea”_

 _“Es que no se me ocurre nada…”_  mintió, sonrojado.

Ahora sentado, Louis terminó de soltarle el pantalón.

 _“Vamos…”_  le dijo, y lo besó en la boca. Sus labios se sentían hinchados del roce y los de Louis estaban lastimados de tanto mordérselos, pero eso no les impidió besarse tan húmeda y desesperadamente como siempre. _“Apuesto a que se te ocurren algunas ideas en esa cabeza pervertida tuya.”_

Harry sonrió, sobre su beso. Después besó su mejilla, y su cuello, y cuando estuvo sobre su oído finalmente se lo susurró.

 _“Quiero…”_  comenzó, sintiéndose enrojecer ante la idea, “ _quiero correrme en tí, en tu… rostro… quiero verte con…”_

Louis le mordió la mejilla con ternura, juguetonamente.

 _“Sí que eres un pervertido, eh”_  dijo y volvió a besar su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron húmedas y desesperadas, las manos enredándose en el cabello del otro. Louis agradeció estar demasiado cansado para tener otra erección, realmente quería concederle a Harry su  _deseo_  y temía que si su cuerpo le pedía más terminaría distrayéndose de su tarea.

Rompió el beso, escabulléndose  torpemente de debajo de Harry. Mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo al borde de la cama, el de rulos terminaba de quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, y las medias –ya que estaba. Louis resopló por la nariz mientras se mordía el labio… Realmente se veía guapo, con la boca entreabierta y el rostro colorado, el pecho abriéndose y cerrándose agitadamente, sus manos torpemente intentando quitarse la propia ropa.

Cuando Harry estuvo desnudo y listo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Louis se acercó a su entrepierna. Besó la cabecita mientras con las manos y las uñas trazaba líneas en sus muslos. Lo escuchó susurrar un insulto, algo de que no lo moleste, que ya estaba a punto de todas formas, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás.

 _“¿Qué es lo divertido si no vas a mirar?”_  le dijo Louis, y luego besó el tronco también. Harry bajó la mirada, buscando sus ojos; cuando se encontraron, Louis sonrió. “ _Así está mejor.”_

Realmente estaba a punto, como había dicho. Bastó que Louis subiera hasta la cabecita de vuelta, lamiéndolo, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, para que Harry deje ir un suspiro y hundiera las uñas en las sábanas. Louis se la metió y sacó de la boca, un par de veces, para humedecerlo y después, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry, empezó a masturbarlo cada vez más rápido.

Lo miró a los ojos, y también a los labios. Miró como se mordía y como a veces apretaba los párpados con fuerza al soltar un suspiro. Supo, por su expresión, un instante antes de que ocurra. Sintió el líquido pegajoso y caliente en su mejilla y en su nariz y en sus labios también, el olor espeso y agrio que otras veces podría haberle molestado pero en ese momento no le importó.

Harry había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, perdiéndose el pantallazo que tanto deseaba ver. Así que Louis se quedó allí, respirando agitadamente también, porque la situación lo había llenado de electricidad de vuelta, porque sentía su pene endureciéndose otra vez (por dios, Tomlinson, ya no tienes 15, se recriminó) de tan solo mirar la expresión de Harry, de sentir su jugo caliente sobre su piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y lo miró, Harry sonrió.

“ _Perdón_ ” balbuceó con la voz tan ronca que era casi inaudible.

Louis quiso devolverle la sonrisa, decirle que, estaba bien, que a él le había gustado, pero apenas movió la boca sintió el gusto en su lengua y le siguió una expresión graciosa, y Harry repetía  _perdón_  sin parar mientras  intentaba ayudarlo a limpiarse.

 _“Nada que no pueda resolver una ducha_ ” dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba al baño.

 _“No, no quise decir eso…”_  respondió Harry. Louis escuchó los pasos acercándose mientras se lavaba la cara. “ _Me refiero a que… Cuando vino Zayn…”_

Guardó silencio un momento, quizá esperando que Louis acotara algo más, pero él seguía lavándose la cara.

 _“Es que debería haberme detenido, al fin de cuentas él es…”_  insinuó. Silencio otra vez, Louis parecía realmente ocupado.  _“¿O fue? ¿Siguen siendo?”_

 _“¿Ser qué?”_  preguntó finalmente y estiró la mano pidiendo una toalla. Harry que estaba apoyado sobre una se la pasó.

_“¿Novios?”_

Louis le dedicó una mirada confundida antes de secarse la cara. Aún no decía nada y Harry movía los dedos inquietos sobre la pared, ansioso.

Cuando se quitó la toalla del rostro, miró a Harry y atinó a decir algo, pero sólo meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y se giró para abrir la ducha.

 _“Hay toallas en el mueble a los pies de la cama, trae dos”_  le pidió mientras regulaba la temperatura.

Harry asintió y fue a buscarlas, con su expresión en el rostro cada vez más confundida.  Cuando volvió, por un momento casi se olvida del tema, porque Louis ya estaba bajo la regadera y las gotas le salpicaban la piel y se veía  _oh_ …  _tan lindo._  Pero entonces pensó en que si Louis se bañaba es porque tendría que ir a algún lado, y si era al recital, donde lo había invitado Zayn, ¿todavía eran algo? ¿exes con derecho a…? Y sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso pero no podía evitarlo.

 _“No me respondiste…”_  susurró mientras se metía también dentro de la ducha. Louis puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

_“No es problema tuyo.”_

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Louis no le prestó atención a su expresión. Lo acercó por la cabeza y se rió mientras le llenaba los rulos de agua, humedeciéndolos.

 _“Lo es. Un poco”_  dijo todavía ofendido, aunque honestamente disfrutando las caricias del chico.

_“Mira, no estamos engañando a nadie, si eso es lo que quieres saber.”_

Harry asintió, contento en principio. Louis besó con ternura sus labios antes de volverse sobre sus pasos a buscar champú. Y en ese segundo sin sus manos sobre él logró concentrarse en lo que había oído, y luego, mientras Louis hacía espuma en sus rulos, hacerle otra pregunta.

_“Pero, ¿te estás acostando con él?”_

_“No es problema tuyo”_  insistió Louis.

 _“¿Cómo qué no?”_  protestó.

_“No estamos **saliendo** , Harry”_

_“¿Y qué?”_

Louis volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de escabullirse bajo la ducha a mojarse la espalda y el cabello. Harry se quedó  quietito allí, distrayéndose otra vez por el modo en que las gotas bajaban por su cuerpo, pero estaba demasiado indignado como para que eso lo deje sin palabras otra vez.

 _“No entiendo, ¿Es que son amigos que se acuestan y ya? ¿Soy eso yo también? Porque me gustaría saberlo…”_  continuó.

 _“¡Dios! Puedes dejar de pensar, me aturde_ ” reclamó Louis y se llevó la mano a la sien, masajeándola. Harry guardó silencio pero cuando Louis abrió los ojos seguía mirándolo, expectante de una explicación.  _“No estamos durmiendo juntos, ¿satisfecho? Aunque no entiendo por qué tendrías que saber con quién me acuesto o dejo de acostar.”_

_“¡Porque sí! Porque—”_

_“No estamos saliendo, Harry_ ” repitió _. “No somos exclusivos, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el mío”_

 _“¡Bueno me gustaría que fuéramos exclusivos!”_  explotó y mientras hablaba las mejillas se le encendían cada vez más,  _“Y es que sé que no soy tu dueño y que no puedo decirte qué debes hacer –no quiero, tampoco-, pero yo no **quiero**  acostarme con otras personas, tú  **estás**  exclusivamente en mi mente, toooodo el tiempo, y se siente para la mierda saber que no es mutuo.”_

 _“Por esto es por lo que no ando con chicos de secundario…”_  balbuceó Louis.

_“Oh, disculpa, ¿soy demasiado tradicional para tu mente abierta de  universitario?”_

_“Inmaduro. No tradicional”_

_Ugh_. Harry balbuceó quién sabe qué cosas mientras manoteaba una toalla para salir de la ducha.

 _“Harry…”_ suspiró Louis.

El chico pisó sobre la alfombrita del baño y empezó a secarse los rulos con la toalla.

 _“¿Puedes dejar de ser tan idiota?”_  le dijo, pero eso, obviamente, sólo lo enfureció más. El chico se perdió por la puerta a la habitación y aunque Louis siguió hablándole no le respondía. _“A mí también me gustas, ¿ok? Y también pienso en ti y… Quiero mandarte mensajes cada veinte minutos y no sabes lo que me cuesta no hacerlo, sólo te pido un poco de calma y paciencia y…”_

Harry apareció otra vez en el marco de la puerta, fingiendo seriedad pero con el rostro iluminado como si acabara de sonreír. Ya se había puesto el pantalón de jean y el cinturón flojo.

 _“Pero es que no puedo con esas preguntas y reclamos, yo no sé cómo hacer esas cosas…”_  confesó Louis.

_“Se nota…”_

_“Perdón por llamarte idiota…”_  pidió, frunciendo el ceño y ganándose de Harry finalmente una sonrisa.

_“E inmaduro.”_

Louis asintió. Dibujó un nuevo  _lo siento_  con los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Harry se acercó, y la ducha le salpicó el pecho mientras lo besaba.

 _“Mira, yo no hablaré de cosas que te hacen doler la cabeza, si prometes mandarme algunos de esos mensajes cada veinte minutos… Sería lindo saber que no soy el único idiota que está pensando en el otro_ ” le ofreció sobre su boca. Louis sonrió hundiéndose en su cuello, dejando espesas gotas de agua caer de su cabello. Asintió sin decir ni una palabra, pero en cambio lamió juguetonamente su piel.

Harry se corrió, por la cosquilla, la sonrisa cada vez más ancha y más sincera. Tomó la toalla que había dejado en el lavamanos para secarse un poco, antes de atreverse a hacerle la pregunta.

 _“Y… ¿podemos ser un **poquito**  exclusivos?”_ dijo, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito. Louis soltó una risa que le quedaba demasiado bonita antes de responder.

 _“Ok. Pero sólo un poquito”_ le concedió.

*

Harry acababa de subirse al colectivo que lo encontraría con su hermana cuando llegó el primer mensaje de Louis. Sonrió al notar la hora, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que se habían despedido en la puerta de los dormitorios.

 **Louis**  16:06

_Estaba pensando… Tengo que ingeniar una nueva broma para hacerte porque terminas el secundario en dos semanas y ya no voy a poder molestarte con eso_

**Louis** 16:07

_Fue tu idea que  te mande los mensajes que quisiera, no puedes enojarte ahora_

**Harry**  16:08

_Apuesto a que se te ocurrirán un montón de bromas interfacultades, no te preocupes por eso. Y no me molestan los mensajes. Estoy sonriendo como un idiota. El chico a mi derecha me mira y se sonríe._

**Louis** 16:12

_¿está coqueteando contigo? ¡no puedes hacer nada! Recuerda que somos exclusivos :P_


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba tan borracho que había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si era miércoles, jueves o domingo; pero estaba seguro de que definitivamente se había graduado del secundario y cada vez que lo recordaba le daban ganas de brindar y festejar otra vez, ya fuera con Ash, Stan, o cualquier otro extraño.

 

Levantó el enorme vaso de plástico en el aire, cargado hasta el tope con una bebida de la que ya no reconocía ni el sabor y gritó  _“¡Por la juventud! ¡porque…!”_

_¿Por qué?_

Le costaba hilar los pensamientos a estas alturas, estaba seguro de que quería decir algo, pero no recordaba qué. En su mente, el brindis sería emotivo, ese grupo de extraños por el que estaba rodeado lo aplaudiría y le diría,  _¡Bien por ti, Harry! ¡Mucha suerte en tu nueva etapa!_

En la realidad, alguien lo interrumpió a mitad de frase con un brindis violento y torpe y se enchastró la manga de la camisa de leñador con ese líquido amarillo. Stan y Ash no estaban ahí esta vez para completar sus ideas, para impedirle hacer el ridículo. Debían haberse escabullido  por allí a besarse o a lo que sea que hacen las parejas heterosexuales cuando están ebrias.

El extraño de brindis torpe lo abrazó por los hombros, mientras le murmuraba quién sabe qué cosas al oído. Harry no lo escuchaba, en cambio escuchaba la música de la camioneta a unos metros de ellos que retumbaba en el espacio y en sus tímpanos, un bajo potente y unos teclados luminosos.

No fue el modo disperso de sus pensamientos, no fue lo mucho que le costaba estar en pie. Lo que lo hizo dar cuenta de que estaba  _muy_  borracho, fue sentir esas indiscutibles ganas de bailar. Hundido en el apretón del extraño, estalló en carcajadas (¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido tanto?)

“ _Mi cabeza da vueltas_ ” le confesó, y se rio otra vez antes de beber de un tirón casi la mitad de su trago. Le calcinó la garganta la bebida dulzona y helada.  El chico volvió a murmurarle  algo al oído, algo que Harry otra vez no escuchó, pero imaginó qué era porque un instante después, en esa velocidad extraña que va entre la cámara lenta y una ráfaga de sensaciones, se acercó a su boca y le robó un beso.

Harry lo empujó torpemente, ensuciándole la camisa con lo pegajoso del vaso y el trago, separándose de su boca que no sabía a nada.

 _“Lo siento, tengo un exclusivo…_ ” le dijo.

Se sonrió por no poder siquiera armar una frase coherente. El Harry sobrio que había sacado siempre notas buenas en lenguaje le repetía en algún lugar de su cabeza ‘ _no tienes un exclusivo, eres exclusivo **de**  alguien’_, pero ni a él lo escuchaba, porque ahora recordaba a Louis, con sus labios rosados y sus pestañas de nube.

> _“Harry…”_

Louis con su piel dorada aunque nunca salía al sol, Louis con sus ojos azules como trocitos de mar.

> _“¿Harry?”_

Terminó de separarse del abrazo del extraño, que todavía se disculpaba. Su nombre se repetía en sus oídos como un eco y la música poco a poco se apagaba, mientras él intentaba mantenerse en pie y descifrar esa voz tan familiar. Esa voz que le traía algo tibio al pecho, que le daban ganas de sonreír.

El chico seguía disculpándose, pero no con él. Decía algo del tipo, “ _fue mi culpa, yo lo besé, él me dijo que tenía otra persona.”_

Harry intentaba pensar en eso, pero también descifrar la voz que decía su nombre, y cuando lo hizo eso tibio en el pecho se esfumó y en cambio algo húmedo, gris y helado le bajó por la nuca.

 _“Liam…”_  murmuró.

Se giró sobre los talones buscando su mirada, marrón y tranquila como siempre, pero todavía conservando esa opacidad decepcionada de la última vez que lo vio.

Llevaba un pantalón de jean y una remera holgada. Se lo veía más grande, más cansado, más guapo también. La ruptura le sentaba bien, pensó Harry, y sonrió.

 _“Me alegra que hayas aprendido a ser fiel_ ” le gritó haciendo una expresión ostentosa con las manos, del tipo  _me doy por vencido contigo_ ,  y sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado.

Harry no entendía de dónde venía eso. Dio un paso al frente, todavía dudando si podría abrazarlo  o no, pero muriéndose de ganas de hacerlo.

Estaba tan borracho, dios. Así no era como debía suceder.

Dio un paso más y Liam retrocedió, y esa decepción en su mirada ahora parecía nauseas o algo igual de amargo y oscuro. Alguien tomó a Harry del cuello de la camisa, y otra vez se escuchó el griterío, y al chico que había querido besarlo intentando explicar lo que había pasado.

El puño de Zayn era tan firme al cerrarse sobre la camisa que le había rasguñado la piel, también, debajo de la ropa. Harry lo miró a los ojos, ojos con los que no se había encontrado muchas veces en su vida. Eran miel y dorados, pero tenían un tinte rojo y furioso que lo asustaban.

> _“¡Déjalo!”_

Louis.

Si quedaba algo de música, y de griterío y de dolor, desapareció cuando habló Louis.

Louis que intentaba separarlo de Zayn,  sin poder evitar un golpe certero en su mandíbula que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Desde el pasto húmedo y embarrado, Harry miró a los dos, forcejeando. Zayn lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera matarlo y Louis intentaba detenerlo. Harry intentó reincorporarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía ganas de vomitar (la lengua amarga y rasposa). Murmuró explicaciones que no eran ni para Zayn, ni para Louis, ni para Liam. Repetía que estaba borracho, que no entendía que pasaba, en un balbuceo constante y arrastrado.

“ _Cálmate un poco, Zayn, por dios_ ” y “ _Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo_ ” y   _“¡Basta!”_  y “ _Voy a romperle la cara.”_

Harry sentía que su cara ya estaba rota. Se puso la mano en la mejilla, como para mantenerla juntita, como para aliviar el dolor, pero hasta éste  se sentía distante y lejano, como la música y los gritos y el barro bajo su cuerpo. Lo único que Harry sentía allí y ahora era la lengua pegajosa y a Louis y a Liam.

Estaba intentando reincorporarse por tercera vez cuando todo terminó de irse al carajo.

Zayn lo había visto levantarse y eso despertó en él renovadas ganas de golpearlo, y cuando Louis quiso detenerlo, lo empujó. No muy fuerte, seguramente, pero Louis se tropezó con sus zapatillas y cayó al suelo.

 _“¡Hey!”_  gritó Harry, mientras todavía intentaba ponerse en pie.

Zayn lo había mirado a los ojos como si quisiera matarlo, pero algo se despertó en su mirada, como si ese  _hey_ lo hubiese ayudado a  _darse cuenta_.

Miró a Louis del mismo modo en que Liam lo miraba a Harry. Lo miró como si no podía creer que Louis fuera  _apenas_  eso, y nada más. Lo miró con lástima y asco y con tanto enojo que Louis se quedó sin palabras.

Harry sintió como si un hombre invisible hubiese metido  la mano en su vientre y le hubiese estrujado el estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

> _“No puedo creerlo”_

Harry terminó de ponerse en pie, tragó saliva para alejar por un momento la sensación de náuseas.

> _“¿Tú Louis?”_

El mundo le daba vueltas rápido como si estuviera en un carrusel, y tuvo que dar un par de pasos al frente y atrás para no caer de vuelta al piso.

> _“¿Entre todas las personas tú?”_

Harry miró a Louis, miró sus ojos de mar congelados alrededor de sus pupilas. Estaba a punto de explicar, de mentir, de hacer algo para quitarlo de ese apuro, pero de refilón vio a Liam perderse entre la multitud, llevarse con él su mirada de avellana y nueces y cualquier esperanza de redención que le quedara en el mundo.

Así que lo siguió. Torpemente. Chocándose con la gente mientras se alejaba de la música.

 _“¡Liam!”_  gritó.

El nombre se sentía raro en su boca, hacía tanto que no lo nombraba… Ya no sabía a verano, y risas y besos en la madrugada. Sabía a culpa y nostalgia y ganas de llorar.

 _“¡Liam!”_  insistió, pero  no podía siquiera buscarlo con la mirada porque el campamento, las luces, la gente, hasta la música giraba en remolino frente a sus ojos.

El nombre que le sabía tan amargo se le metió por la garganta, y las ganas de llorar se cruzaron con las náuseas. Harry se apoyó en un árbol, sintiendo el sudor en la nuca y la boca húmeda de saliva.

Se aferró a la corteza mientras vomitaba, una, dos, tres veces. El estómago endureciéndose cada vez, mientras por la garganta subía lo que  quedaba del nombre, y Harry lo escupía también.  _Liam._ Cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Harry vomitó hasta que el charco en el suelo empezó a ser de un color crema casi cristalino, hasta que sintió ardor en la boca de la garganta quemándole como alcohol en una herida abierta.

Liam.

Puta madre.

Se giró, apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco, alejando el vómito de su vista porque sólo le daba más nauseas, y rindiéndose de una vez por todas a las ganas de llorar. Tenía el cuerpo cansado, de la borrachera pero de tristeza también. Ni las lágrimas salían fácilmente, aunque la cara se le torcía en los gestos más consternados.

Liam. Liam. Liam.

 _“¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?”_ dijo Ashley, aparecida quién sabe de dónde.  _“¿Qué te pasó? Dios…”_

Le acarició la frente, secándole el sudor. Le limpió la boca embarrada con vómito y sangre, y le acarició la mejilla lastimada del golpe, recordándole sin quererlo de Zayn también, y Louis.

Louis. Liam. Louis. Liam. Louis. Louis. Louis

 _“¡Stan!”_  llamó la rubia. Sus dedos fríos se sentían como un bálsamo húmedo que lavaba el dolor y la tristeza, pero la culpa seguía allí, haciéndole un hueco en el estómago.

Sintió un brazo más firme y masculino debajo del suyo. Stan decía  _“cálmate, Ash, es sólo un golpe, está bien_ ”. mientras le daba el soporte para llevarlo otra vez a su campamento.

Harry repetía el nombre que le sabía horrible y el que le sabía a cielo.

Liam, Louis, Liam, Louis, Louis.  _Louis_.

 _“¿Fue Louis? ¿Louis te golpeó?”_  preguntó Ashley, pero Harry no tenía ni las fuerzas para  _explicarle_. Era demasiado largo, demasiadas letras, palabras, ideas. Demasiada historia para una cabeza que no hilaba los pensamientos.

Intentó decir Zayn, pero dijo Liam; pronto Ash y Stan se dieron por vencidos, dejaron de preguntarle. Lo sentaron frente a una fogata, le dieron agua de beber. Ashley le limpió la boca con un trapo húmedo y lo abrazó muy fuerte cuando quiso llorar, y unos minutos antes de que saliera el sol, Harry se quedó dormido.

*

 **Louis**  –  **Mar**. 10:46

_¿Cómo empezó tus vacaciones de graduado? ¿Se siente rico no ser más un colegial?_

12:06

_¡Más te vale que no tengas señal! Esperé tu respuesta como 20 minutos :(_

**Miér**. 14:11

_Estoy almorzando ensalada waldorf que compré en el supermercado. ¡Está rica!_

14:13

_Te acabo de mandar el mensaje más estúpido de la historia. Lo siento._

14:46

_Ojalá no tengas señal y por eso no respondes._

16:48

_Extraño tus mensajes idiotas._

16:51

_No dije eso._

**Juev**. 19:00

_¿Es en Leeds en donde están con Stan?_

19:04

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo :)_

19:12

_Si tienes alguito de señal por favor responde, es importante._

19:20

_Blah, le textearé a Stan. Voy a morir de vergüenza cuando tengas señal otra vez._

20:51

_Te extraño_

20:53

_No dije eso_

**Vie**. 14:04

 _Vamos a Leeds con los chicos mañana, Liam incluido. Espero que leas esto. Stan no me_   _respondió._

14:33

_¿ES QUE NO HAY NI UN RASTRO DE SEÑAL? ¡2011! ¡Estamos en el 2011! Ni que estuvieran acampando en el medio de la selva…_

**Sáb**. 09:41

_Estamos en camino a Leeds._

10:24

_Parte de mi quiere verte y parte de mi ruega que no estés ahí._

10:25

_Realmente te extraño._

10:25

_Me siento como uno de esos novios insoportables…_

10:25

_Por lo de insoportable, no por lo otro._

10:26

_Ugh._

El teléfono de Harry sonó sin parar por 10 minutos seguidos apenas pudo encenderlo de vuelta. No sólo con mensajes de Louis sino de su madre y hermana también, preguntándole cómo estaba, si estaba bien.

Apenas llegó a su casa el domingo, antes de lo previsto, con la cara hinchada y la resaca indisimulable en el cuerpo y el rostro, las preguntas que siguieron a las obvias (¿qué te pasó? ¿estás bien?) fueron “¿por qué no respondías los mensajes?” y “¿te robaron el celular?”

Tenía el celular (y tenía señal, Louis); pero no tenía carga. Así que respondió las preguntas obvias, se pegó una ducha, enchufó el celular y se acostó a llorar y dormir.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando su mamá finalmente decidió que era tiempo de tener  _la charla_. Entró al cuarto con dos  tazas de té y esa cara de  _cuéntamelo todo, no voy a enojarme_. Harry le hubiese contado de todas formas, de todas las personas que podían estar enojadas, su mamá era la que menos le preocupaba. Además, necesitaba quitarse todo de adentro.

Mientras bebía el té, le contó todo. Todo. Le habló de Louis altanero y juguetón, que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento que lo vio. No le dijo del recital de Niall, ni de los manoseos en los baños, pero no fue necesario. Le contó de la  _química_  y eso bastó para que su mamá entendiera. Le dijo que había engañado a Liam - _a **Liam** , mamá_\- y que se sentía para la mierda, pero que quería a Louis. Lo quería.

Le contó de cómo le había dicho la verdad a Liam, de cómo habían cortado tan repentinamente en una madrugada en una plaza y cómo no lo había visto de vuelta hasta el sábado a la noche. Le contó cómo se había olvidado lo horrible que se sentía la culpa -ese retorcijón en el pecho en el estómago-, cómo sentía ganas de llorar pero no sentía que mereciera hacerlo. Le contó de Zayn, enojado y de Louis que quiso defenderlo.

Le contó cómo había metido la pata. Cómo ahora  _todos sabían_. Mierda. Le contó cómo había dejado a Louis detrás para ir a hablar con Li, para buscar un perdón que sabía que no merecía. Y cuando ya no le quedaban lágrimas, recordó la frase de Liam la madrugada que cortaron.

_Mierda, Harry, que manera de arruinarlo todo._

Sonrió con resignación y amargura, mientras su mamá le acariciaba los rulos y le prometía que era un buen chico, y que todos se equivocan, y que quizá un día Liam podría perdonarlo, pero que si no lo hacía eso no significaba que Harry no merecía ser feliz.

Aun así Harry no sentía que lo merecía. No merecía a Louis, eso era seguro, y en ese momento era lo único que lo hacía remotamente feliz.

Cuando encendió el celular y le llovieron los mensajes del chico estuvo varios minutos simplemente insultándose por ser tan imbécil. Por dejarlo atrás. Por arruinar su amistad con Zayn, con Liam, dios… Era tan estúpido…

Sentía que debía escribirle, decirle  _algo_ , pero ¿qué? Te extrañé también… Sí, claro. Como si Louis quisiera escuchar eso ahora. ¿Qué quería escuchar Louis? Porque lo único que Harry creía poder decirle era  _perdón_  y _me haces falta_ , pero otra vez, ni merecía sus disculpas ni su compañía.

No merecía las de Liam, tampoco. Pero Louis sí. Y Harry sentía que debía arreglar las cosas, resolver  _algo_.

 **Harry**  – 19:15

_¿Podemos hablar? Hay cosas que creo debería decirte._

19: 18

_Soy Harry._

**Liam**  – 19:24

_Sé quién eres, Harry, no borré tu número._

**Harry**  – 19:26

_¿Podemos hablar entonces?_

**Liam**  – 19:41

_No lo creo. No ahora._

**Harry**  – 19:42

_Ok._

19:45

_Te preguntaré otra vez mañana, ¿si?_


	21. Chapter 21

Zayn no sabía si enojarse porque Louis se rehusaba a hablar al respecto o porque el teléfono simplemente no paraba de sonar. Cada vez que intentaba decir una frase, completar una idea, el ringtone de Louis repiqueteaba en su bolsillo y era _tan molesto_ verlo con esa cara de " _sigue hablándome, te escucho, no me interesa el teléfono que suena_ ", que siempre, pero siempre, terminaba con Zayn estallando en un " _contesta, por dios_ " antes de darle un nuevo trago a su bebida.

A pesar del teléfono que los interrumpía todo el tiempo, Zayn estaba contento. Extrañaba a Louis. En los últimos meses, entre los exámenes, el trabajo y lo extraña que se había vuelto la dinámica entre ellos (Zayn nunca entendería por qué) simplemente no se veían lo suficiente. Quizá tendría que ver con el modo sorpresivo en el que terminaron lo encuentros entre ellos, quizá con ese gesto de morderse la lengua cada vez que Zayn le comentaba sobre cómo iban las cosas con Liam, pero, honestamente, lo más probable es que  fuera lo que fuera que cambiaba sus dinámicas, tenía que ver con el teléfono que no paraba de sonar y con la sonrisita idiota de su amigo.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto así de _feliz_ de todas formas? Así de frágil pero sobre todo así de relajado. Lo único que se le venía a la mente a Zayn era ese primer romance cuando todavía estaban en el secundario, esas charlas en el patio trasero de la escuela, fumando cigarrillos y hablando de este chico mayor que Louis había conocido, que lo llevaba a conciertos y que le enseñaba _tantas_ cosas. Su nombre era Lucas y con el tiempo había demostrado ser un completo imbécil. Deberían haberlo sospechado, con sus excusas y sus encuentros secretos y esa manía de no llevar la relación al siguiente paso. Pero Zayn y él eran muy jóvenes, muy ingenuos, todavía.

Lucas había sido en la vida de Louis un cachetazo de realidad, y después de él, simplemente, no había vuelto a enamorarse. Zayn no podía culparlo. Es que simplemente, su amigo no estaba hecho para llorar, no le quedaba bien, no iba con su personalidad. Mandar mensajes a todo momento, aunque él otro no respondiera, no encajaba con sus acciones, mucho menos pasearse como quien no quiere la cosa por esos lugares en dónde sabía que podría encontrárselo. La relación entera había sido rebuscada, triste, estúpida, por sobre todas las cosas, y Louis había prometido una noche poco antes de graduarse del colegio, que nunca nadie jamás volvería a tomarlo por un imbécil. Zayn recordaba asentir, sonreír, y terminar de un sopetón la botella de cerveza esa noche, mientras conversaban. Recordaba la espuma haciéndole cosquillas en la lengua y Louis con la mirada de fuego pero cansada, y recordaba sobre todo pensar que ni siquiera Louis podría ser tan terco, _nadie_ podía convencerse de no volverse a enamorar.

Al principio, no parecía raro que Louis no volviera al juego. Es decir, desde la ruptura con Lucas a la graduación pasaron como tres meses, llenos de fiestas, exámenes, planes para el futuro. Simplemente no había tiempo para pensar en chicos. Zayn empezó a tomarlo en serio recién cuando se fueron a estudiar. Él y Niall le habían presentado a tantos tipos y lo habían visto conquistar por su cuenta a otros tantos, que ya superaba la simple ley de  probabilidad. Ya no quedaban _excusas_. Lucas había quedado atrás, también sus mensajes y llamadas a mitad de la noche, y hacía meses que no había reencuentros, siquiera de los meramente físicos. Louis había conocido a tantos chicos que echarle la culpa a que no hubiese encontrado al indicado simplemente parecía ingenuo. Niall y él habían sacado la cuenta, una vez: Louis había salido al menos con quince chicos desde que estaban en la Universidad, y ni uno de ellos había logrado sonrojarlo, o apresurarlo a responder un mensaje, o hacerlo sonreír sin motivo aparente. Fue hablando de eso, de lo raro que sería verlo en esa posición, que Zayn recordó esa charla en su dormitorio en la madrugada cuando aún eran adolescentes, la mirada de fuego de Louis mirando el cigarro en sus manos, y la boca dibujando las palabras “ _nunca más_ ” casi como una advertencia más que como una promesa. _Nunca más_ nadie lo tomaría por imbécil, nunca más se dejaría lastimar, nunca más sería ese chico embobado y con mariposas en el estómago. Zayn recordó ese momento y se preguntó, ingenuamente, si Louis recordaría esa charla también, si quizá debería haberlo tomado en serio, haberle explicado que hay gente estúpida y gente buena también, que algún día Louis encontraría a alguien por quien pudiera perder la cabeza confiando en que el otro volvería a ponérsela encima del cuello, siempre.

Bueno, algo había pasado desde esos días de fiestas y revolcones a ahora. Algo había pasado desde ese par de meses de un contrato silencioso de amigos con beneficios, desde que Liam había cortado con Harry y Zayn se había vuelto algo así como su cuerpo favorito en el que desahogarse.  Algo, o alguien,  que lograba que Louis se apresurara a responder los mensajes, que lo hacía sonreír sin motivo mientras veían películas, o mientras estaban en clase, alguien lo había puesto de ese modo, tan… blando, y tibio y _rosado_.

No es que Louis hubiese dejado de ser sarcástico, o un excelente manipulador que pudiera subirse las notas cada vez que lo necesitaba, la cuestión es que sus respuestas irónicas siempre venían varios segundos tarde, y que simplemente ya no necesitaba tanto convencer a los profesores de subirle las notas porque sacaba buenos resultados en los exámenes en primer lugar, y ahora cuando veía a un bebé se la pasaba jugando con ellos y haciéndole caras y no tenía la necesidad de hacer un comentario ácido más tarde, como para no mostrarse débil. Zayn no sabía quién o qué lo tenía así, pero tampoco creía que fuera apropiado preguntar. Prefería disfrutar la vista, honestamente. Una confrontación, con Louis, nunca terminaba bien.

Además,  Louis no era idiota. _Tenía_ que darse cuenta de lo cursi que se mostraba, sobre todo porque cada vez que respondía uno de sus mensajes en el celular, Zayn o se atoraba en el vaso o se mordía el labio para no mostrar una sonrisa demasiado obvia, y cuando Louis preguntaba _“¿qué?”,_ después de responder  “ _nada_ ”, Zayn estallaba en carcajadas. A pesar de ello, de lo obvio de la situación, los dos habían optado por seguirse la corriente. Era mejor, al fin de cuentas, no hablar al respecto.

“ _Así que…”_ dijo Louis dejando el celular sobre la mesa, porque ¿qué sentido tenía guardarlo en el bolsillo si iba a sonar de nuevo en un instante y tendría que sacarlo otra vez?, _“¿cómo van las cosas con Liam?”_

Zayn dejó el vaso sobre el mantel verde y roído, y se encogió de hombros. No sabía bien dónde comenzar a responder esa pregunta, porque las cosas iban “bien” dentro de lo posible, pero lo posible definitivamente no era suficiente para él. Lo extrañaba, mucho, a pesar de que nunca realmente lo había tenido. Sentía que si tuviera otra vez la oportunidad de llevárselo a la cama cada  fin de semana, se conformaría con eso, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Era mejor que no tenerlo para nada, que verlo besarse con otros tipos y aparecer con bufandas en días calurosos para disimular los chupones.

 _“¿Cómo está él?”_ insistió Louis, cambiando la pregunta ante la falta de respuesta. Zayn notó un movimiento extraño de su nuez de adán al tragar saliva, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

 _“Bien, supongo_ ” respondió. “ _Es decir… No está llorando, ni nada por el estilo_ ” explicó  y el alivio en el rostro de Louis lo hizo sonreír, “ _creo que está en camino a… tú sabes, mejorarse.”_

_“¿En camino?”_

_“Bueno, no puede decirse que esté **perfecto**. Todavía toma como un desgraciado y fuma mucho más de lo que le sienta bien y no estoy seguro de que esto de revolcarse por ahí sea tanto una liberación cómo es un desahogo…”_

_“¿desde cuando eres tú un moralista?”_ preguntó Louis, antes de beber de un tirón medio vaso de cerveza. Tenía la sonrisa más rara del mundo en su rostro. Zayn no estaba seguro de que era esa ceniza en su mirada, o ese temblor en sus labios, o ese gesto incómodo cuando el celular sonó otra vez y Louis prefirió no responderlo, esta vez. Como si la ansiedad por responder el mensaje se apoderara de su cuerpo, Louis estiró la mano para sacar un cigarro de la cajita de marlboro sobre la mesa y lo encendió prontamente. Miró a su amigo una vez más antes de volver sus ojos azules a la ventana y los transeúntes afuera.

“ _Es que estoy preocupado por él… no lo sé…”_ dijo Zayn y se encogió de hombros. “ _Es decir, sé que es lógico, después de una relación de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que pasó… Es lógico que le lleve su tiempo recuperarse pero…”_

Louis sostuvo el humo enredado en su aliento, mientras miraba la chispa en la punta del cigarro y el espesor gris trepando hasta el techo. Después soltó el  humo y volvió la vista a su amigo. Zayn lo miraba también, expectante por saber que eran esos pensamientos con los que hacía malabares en su cabeza, que era eso en la punta de su lengua que no se atrevía a decir.

“ _Estará bien…”_ dijo. A oídos de Zayn sonó como una pregunta o como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo.

“ _Probablemente_ ” cedió, y luego se encogió de hombros. “ _No es justo, de todas formas_ ” dijo, “ _es decir, siempre creí que era lo que quería, ¿sabes? Que se pelee con ese noviecito suyo así podría tenerlo para mí pero  -no se siente bien, así. No me gusta verlo así. ¡Y ni siquiera es porque…!”_ levantó la mirada, que se había tildado mirando  las cenizas del cigarrillo en el cenicero, se encontró con los ojos azules de Louis y se ruborizó, y las palabras se le atoraron cuando intentó explicarse. _“¡No es porque ya no lo tenga! ¿Sabes? Lo extraño, obviamente, pero… Extraño más verlo relajado, ¿sabes? Como cuando recién lo conocíamos, cuando estaba siempre sonriendo. Aún si el motivo de su sonrisa fuera ese idiota. Quiero volver a verlo así de… Feliz…”_

*

 **Okay**. Quizá Zayn no había sido del todo honesto. Quizá lo que extrañaba verlo feliz era casi lo mismo que extrañaba tenerlo en su cama. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Es decir… No debía sentirse culpable por desear que las dos cosas fueran de la mano, _¿verdad?_ Podrían estar juntos y que Liam fuera feliz, _podría pasar_. No tenía nada de malo soñar con eso.

 _Quizá_ no era del todo probable. Quizá Liam simplemente no lo veía de ese modo y quizá una vez que superara todo lo que había pasado, conocería a otro chico, que no fuera ni Harry, ni Zayn, y se enamoraría de él; pero eso no había pasado todavía, y Zayn tenía derecho a soñar.

Niall decía que quizá lo más saludable fuera poner un poco de distancia, no salir todos los fines de semana con él, no sentarse en la barra a verlo bailar con otra persona ni responder a sus mensajes a cualquier hora, ni ir a su casa con un kilo de helado cada vez que le confesara por Skype que no se sentía del todo bien ese día. Pero Zayn realmente no estaba tan preocupado por él mismo como lo estaba por Liam, y además… Se sentían bien, esos abrazos. Se sentía bien cuando después del helado venía un porro a la madrugada, en las ramas del gran acebo en el patio trasero de Liam, y las carcajadas eran continuas y relajadas, y todo sonaba como una promesa murmurada de que todo estaría bien, de que _Liam_ estaría bien. Se sentía bien, sobre todo, sentirse capaz de alegrarle el día, sentir que  quizá Liam no estaba enamorado de él pero era lo suficientemente importante para distraerlo de pensar en Harry, de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Además, a Zayn nunca le importó eso de _lo saludable_. Le gustaba más la palabra disfrute que salud. Y definitivamente le gustaba más la frase “ _charla con Liam a las tres de la mañana”_ que _“madrugada solitaria en el sillón mirando televisión_ ”.

_¿Quién le había dado la corona de mejor consejero del universo a Niall de todas formas?_

-

                Quien quiera que inventara la frase _“una noche que empieza con margaritas no puede terminar mal”_ seguramente era un sarcástico imbécil o una persona muy, _muy_ equivocada. Pensándolo dos veces, esa persona era Louis, así que, un poco de los dos. ¿Y por qué Zayn lo había tomado en serio de todas formas? ¿Desde cuándo tenía Louis cualquier tipo de autoridad para hablar del consumo apropiado de alcohol, o como evitar que una noche descarrilara tanto que fuera imposible volverla normal otra vez? Zayn debería conocerlo mejor a estas alturas. Al menos debería tener la decencia de recordar que la misma noche en que esa frase salió de sus labios fue la misma en la que Louis desapareció del club dejando su teléfono en el baño y obligando a él y a Niall a estar _así de cerca_ de ir a hacer una denuncia a la policía al día siguiente por una persona desaparecida. Los buenos viejos tiempos.

Debería haber tenido ese recuerdo en mente esa noche en su casa, mientras preparaba los tragos. Liam se  cambiaba la camisa cada quince minutos y _oh_ , ¿era realmente necesario pasearse con el torso desnudo por la casa? La primera tanda de margaritas desapareció casi en un segundo de la mesa, dejando nada más que dedos pegoteados y halagos para el barman.  Niall decía que Zayn podría quitarle el trabajo a Louis en cualquier segundo y en seguida el resto del grupo acotó que seguramente no diría eso si Louis estuviera allí para defenderse,  y entre carcajadas la segunda tanda de tragos desapareció también.

Zayn debería haber tenido al menos la precaución de desacelerar con el ritmo de bebida cuando se sorprendió observando cada detalle del torso de Liam, o cuando él lo descubrió mirándole con demasiada atención los bíceps. Pero en vez de acordarse de esa fatídica noche, preparó la tercera tanda de margaritas y citando a su mejor amigo, el grupo brindó. Liam sonreía sobre la copa y un granito de sal se le quedó pegado en el labio y Zayn pasó el resto de la _previa_ preguntándose si todavía le duraría el gusto salado si lo besara.

Así que estaban un poco _mareados_ cuando salieron al club. Zayn estaba un poco más que mareado, para ser sinceros. Le resultaba difícil controlarse de sus impulsos, convencerse de que _no_ , _no debía quedarse como un idiota mirando el modo en que la camiseta formaba los pliegues más sexys del mundo en la cintura de Liam_ , o de que _realmente no era apropiado hacer comentarios de Niall en la cama con su nuevo novio_. Recapitulando, quizá eso último había sido doblemente desafortunado, en principio porque puso a Josh exageradamente incómodo, pero sobre todo porque lo único que logró fue que él y el irlandés se perdieran en algún rincón del club alejado de ellos y ¿ _quién iba a ser la voz de su conciencia ahora?_

Volvió a la conversación aburrida con el bajista, que seguía insinuando lo mente abierta que era y cómo realmente no creía que podría haber nada malo en tener sexo con un hombre alguna vez, que hay que probar todo en esta vida, aunque él estaba convencido de que era %100 heterosexual. Zayn seguramente hubiese prestado un poco más de atención si fuera otra noche. El tipo era guapo y que mejor para una noche de sexo sin compromiso que alguien que cavaría un pozo y se enterraría en él antes que _salir_ con un chico.

Pero esa noche Liam se había dejado la barba un poquitín larga, otra vez, y las luces le hacían la piel tan blanca que la marca de nacimiento resaltaba en su cuello invitándolo a lamerla. Además llevaba una camiseta gris, directamente extraída del cajón de Zayn después de probarse todas las camisas habidas y por haber, y le quedaba tan _bien_ , no ajustada, como el resto de las suyas, que era casi tan sexy como la idea misma de ver a Liam en su ropa.

Mientras el bajista hablaba de la lista de actores y cantantes del género masculino con los que no tendría problema en acostarse (todos de pelo oscuro y delgaditos, casualmente), Zayn bebía y miraba los movimientos lentos de Liam en la pista, sus manos en los hombros y en el cuello de su acompañante, y deseos se cruzaban con recuerdos, y sentía su aliento en la lengua como si lo estuviera besando allí mismo.

La música se había detenido de golpe, y había sido apenas un instante, un nanosegundo, quizá, y eso bastó para que lo que fuera que enredaba a Liam a ese extraño en la pista se desvaneciera súbitamente, y para que después de una sonrisa y un intercambio de números de teléfono, Liam volviera a la barra, finalmente, obligando a Zayn a cerrar la boca.

 _“¿Por qué no estás bailando?”_ preguntó amistosamente apenas llegó con ellos. El bajista respondió la pregunta por él, y Liam le devolvió la sonrisa  más complaciente que Zayn le hubiese visto jamás. Prácticamente podía oír el “ _no te pregunté a ti, pero, bueno…”_

Carraspeó para ocultar la risa –hasta el bajista se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sobraba en ese momento– pero eso sólo volvió la atención de Liam de vuelta a él. Los ojos de avellana se mostraron tiernos, y esta vez cuando sonrió nada parecía hostil, sino más bien amable. Zayn sintió la mano que llevaba aferrada a su corazón hacía varios meses ya clavarle las uñas mientras le estrujaba el pecho. Realmente debería dejar de romantizar todo lo que sentía, no había nada _poético_ en el modo en que Liam podía llevarlo al borde de las lágrimas con nada más que un gesto y estaba seguro de que ese  constante dolor en el pecho rayaba lo peligroso –cardiológicamente hablando; pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar ser adicto a esa sensación, ni morderse los labios para no robarle un beso ahí mismo. No podía evitar necesitar tanto a Liam.

La voz de Niall como un eco le resonó en su cabeza (palabras inconexas como _distancia_ y _salud mental_ ) pero en seguida fue cubierta por la palma de Liam quemándole la espalda, a través de la camisa, por su aliento caliente sobre el oído cuando le pidió que ordenara unos tragos mientras iba al baño. Margaritas, por supuesto.

Cuando Liam volvió del baño el bajista se había dado por vencido con Zayn y hablaba con una chica en el otro lado de la barra. Los margaritas estaban intactos sobre la madera y el asiento al lado de Zayn seguía tibio de la presencia del chico.

“ _Gracias_ ” dijo Liam antes de dejarse caer en la banqueta y darle un largo sorbo al trago. La expresión después no tenía precio, el modo en que cerraba los ojos intentando pasar el tequila que le quemaba la garganta. “ _¿Fuertes, eh?”_

Zayn asintió, se había dado cuenta de eso apenas llegaron al club, pero tantos vasos después, prácticamente no sentía la quemazón en la garganta. No tanto como  sentía la mirada marrón de Liam tan vibrante y cálida.

 _“¿Te aburriste de bailar?”_ preguntó una vez que su amigo se recuperó del trago.

 _“Me aburrí del chico, para ser sinceros”_ confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Estuvo a punto de beber otro sorbo pero sonrió y dejó el trago sobre la barra. Todavía le quemaba el último, adivinó Zayn. _“A todos nos gusta un poco de coqueteo subido de tono pero las cosas ya se volvieron directamente desagradables en cierto punto”._

 _“¿Por qué le diste tu teléfono, entonces?”_ preguntó Zayn y ahora sí bebió un sorbo porque realmente _no debería haber  dicho eso_.

 _“¿Me estabas espiando, Malik?_ ”  se burló Liam. Otra vez, su sonrisa era de todo menos hostil. No esperó a una respuesta, tragó saliva y volvió la vista al vaso, mientras con los dedos jugueteaba con la base de la copa. Zayn no se molestó en responder (tenía la lengua atorada), pero Liam no esperó por su respuesta tampoco. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y agregó “ _Le di un número al azar, para que deje de molestarme”._

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien escuchar esas palabras? ¿Por qué le importaba? No cambiaba nada, no significaba nada. Sólo significaba que Liam sonreía con amargura mientras jugueteaba con la base de la copa y que el extraño estaba mandándole un montón de mensajes inapropiados a algún desconocido en ese momento.

“ _Le hubieses dado el mío_ ” bromeó Zayn, intentando romper el silencio que se hacía tan denso entre ellos, como si fuera una especie de mano invisible rodeándolos, como si les impidiera moverse libremente, como si por su culpa los dedos de Liam recorrieran lentamente los bordes de la copa y su parpadeo fuera tan lento y pesado. “ _Me vendría bien un poco de sexo sin compromiso”._

Okay. Así que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, porque si tanto necesitaba sólo sexo entonces podría haberse esforzado en aprenderse el nombre del bajista y seguirle su tonta fantasía %100 heterosexual, pero Liam no tenía por qué saber eso. Aunque, sí, sí sabía. Cuando lo miró, con la misma sonrisa triste pegada en los labios, y aunque ésta no era hostil, no, en lo absoluto, sí tenía una pizca de lo que fuera que había en la mirada de Liam esa noche en la que se despidieron de su amistad con beneficios.

 _“El sexo sin compromisos está sobrevalorado_ ” confesó Liam. Su mirada se encontró con la de Zayn apenas un momento más antes de volver al barman para pedirle otro margarita y acabar de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso.   _“Lo único que te deja es con un sabor agrio en la boca y un montón de arrepentimiento”._

 _“Bueno, no tienes que tragar si no quieres_ ” dijo Zayn, aunque definitivamente no era el momento para hacer chistes. No cuando Liam estaba tan triste. Pero su risa, inmediatamente después, y el brillo en sus ojos y ese silencioso _gracias_ que susurraba su mirada, lo tranquilizó.  El barman dejó el vaso al lado de Liam, y le  preguntó a Zayn si quería otro, así que él también se terminó el suyo de un sorbo antes de asentir.

 _“Lo único que digo es que si tuviera alguna especie de poder curativo hubiese funcionado a estas alturas”_ continuó Liam, como si Zayn jamás hubiese interrumpido su pequeño discurso. _“Y no se siente así, para nada. No siento que esté mejorando, no siento que esté olvidándolo, ¿sabes? Es decir, no lo amo, ya no más, no creo, pero—“_

_“¿Pero?”_

_“Todavía pienso en él. Como… Todo el tiempo_ ” confesó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y aunque intentó cruzar miradas con Zayn pareció arrepentirse en el momento. Como si supiera lo que ocasionaba en él, como si pudiera ver la palma apretándole el corazón hasta rebalsarlo de sangre y del vacío en su estómago. Se mordía los labios, la lengua, para contenerse de hablar, pero la verborragia le comía cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad, y con la mirada fija en sus manos hablaba, sin parar.

De despertarse en camas extrañas, de sentirse avergonzado de él mismo, de no poder quitarse la sensación de que era poca cosa, de tener la inconfundible certeza de que nadie jamás lo amaría como él había amado a Harry (de un modo tan desinteresado, tan sincero), de que quizá no lo amaba pero lo extrañaba y que aunque sabía que le dolería mucho, tanto, le gustaría saber _por qué_.

“ _Porque es un imbécil, Li, por eso_ ” le explicó Zayn, con los labios rojos de mordérselos para contener insultos (a Harry, y al universo, por jugar con Liam) y de la sal filosa en el vidrio raspándoselos.

“ _Pero es que… No lo es, ¿sabes?_ ” dijo Liam, y no lloraba, no exactamente, pero había algo así como lágrimas invisibles bailando sobre sus pupilas y en la comisura de sus labios, cuando sonreía. _“Él es un gran chico y yo no sé… qué hice para…”_

Zayn prácticamente podría sentir las uñas de esa mano invisible perforándole las arterias y desgarrándole el corazón, al mismo tiempo que una ola caliente le trepaba por la espalda y la nuca y que los nudillos de le ponían blancos cuando sus dedos se aferraban a la barra.

_“No hiciste nada, Li. No puedes culparte por su idiotez, no es justo contigo”._

_“No es culparme, no lo es_ ” dijo negando con la cabeza. Se secó la nariz con la palma de la mano y después llenó sus fauces con margaritas como si pudiera tragar con eso las lágrimas. Zayn le acarició la espalda torpemente, intentando ayudarlo a recuperarse un poco. Liam dejó el vaso ruidosamente sobre la barra antes de seguir hablando, cuando lo hizo fue controlando un suspiro, evitando la mirada de Zayn. “ _Es que simplemente me da curiosidad, ¿sabes? Que eso que no tengo, por lo que Harry perdió la cabeza y por lo que dejó de amarme y… ¿Y qué si nadie se enamora de mí jamás? Porque soy aburrido y predecible y—“_

“ _No eres_ —“ comenzó a decir Zayn. El pecho se le infló de bronca y tristeza porque _no era justo_ , que estuviera así, por culpa de un adolescente hormonal que no podía valorar lo que tenía. No era justo que Liam pensara que era aburrido y predecible cuando en verdad era dulce y amable e interesante y divertido. No era justo que por culpa de Harry se sintiera tan inseguro y amargado y recurriera a cosas que le hacían daño, como revolcarse con gente que no conocía y que no lo valoraba. No era justo que no hubiera modo en que Zayn pudiera decirle todo eso y que Liam le creyera, no era justo que Harry se hubiese llevado ese gesto ingenuo de su rostro, que le hubiese borrado durante un amanecer en un parque lo que un angel con tanto esfuerzo le había marcado encima de los labios, para mantenerlo inocente y feliz. No era justo.

Pero Liam lo interrumpió, en seco, harto de escuchar por vigésima vez la misma explicación.

_“Mira, ya sé que no soy un mal tipo y seguramente algún día encontraré  a alguien que—“_

Liam seguía hablando, las  palabras se sucedían pero no había ni un rastro de convencimiento en su voz. Zayn sabía todo lo que iba a decir porque lo había escuchado en diez mil comedias románticas, el discurso del mejor amigo, el que luego se acuesta con la heroína, el “eres genial, encontrarás al tipo adecuado, él no te merecía, etc.” Liam lo repetía todo, porque lo había escuchado diez mil veces, también, en comedias románticas y de boca de Zayn y Niall, pero lo hacía más para darle el gusto que porque estuviera realmente convencido. En el fondo él creía –quizá Harry no se había llevado toda su ingenuidad al fin y al cabo- que nadie jamás lo amaría, que no  tenía la capacidad para mantener a alguien interesado por el suficiente tiempo, que moriría solo y deprimido y acostándose con hombres desconocidos después de un par de margaritas. Y Zayn no _podía_ dejarlo creer todo eso. Porque no era justo.

“ _Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti_ ” le dijo, así, repentinamente. La lengua en seguida se le hizo un nudo, después de las palabras, se le metió hasta el fondo de la boca y saboreó los margaritas pegados en las paredes de su garganta.

Debió adivinar que las cosas saldrían mal, porque la mano que se le aferraba al pecho no lo había soltado ni por un instante y porque Liam parecía más preocupado que agradecido con la noticia. Ni siquiera cuando pasó los dedos por su cabello y dejaba ir un suspiro tembloroso, Zayn adivinó lo que iba a pasar. Una parte de él sabía, seguramente, pero el resto estaba aturdido  por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca y el sabor del tequila y la voz de Louis muy lejana en su memoria repitiendo “ _una noche que empieza con margaritas no puede terminar mal_ ”.

-

Le llevó a Zayn tres semanas volver a mandarle mensajes de texto después de la fatídica noche en que le confesó su amor. Liam había dicho que las cosas no tenían que cambiar entre ellos si él no quería, pero para ser sinceros, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a mirar del mismo modo después, y Zayn estaba convencido en que el repentino cambio en los horarios del café no podían ser casuales, que alguien había interceptado para que no compartieran más turnos.

Louis le decía que no era el fin del mundo, e intentaba calmar sus penas con marihuana y alcohol. Zayn no necesitaba eso, necesitaba a Liam, o sexo, en su defecto, pero aparentemente eso no era algo que su mejor amigo pudiera darle. Estuvo tentado en hacer una escena de celos, una vez, con el extraño de los mensajes de texto, pero se contuvo.

La estrategia de Niall era un poco más paternal. En vez de marihuana alcohol se aparecía con té y madalenas (y marihuana), y un puñado lleno de consejos y palabras de aliento. Las preferidas de Zayn eran “ _si nosotros logramos volver a ser amigos, ¿cómo no va a pasar lo mismo con Liam?_ ”; esas funcionaban, la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces, cuando Zayn en esas etapas de humor ácido y _demasiado_ honesto, se le escapaba de la boca que amaba ser amigo de Liam, pero que en verdad quería más o _por lo menos_ dejar de querer más.

Tres semanas repletas de llanto, exámenes y cigarros de humo espeso y pesado después, se encontró con Niall y Josh en el centro. Llevaban bolsas de compras cargadas hasta el tope. Se veían casi como un matrimonio, buscando algo para llenar sus alacenas. Excepto que las bolsas estaban llenas de alcohol y comida poco saludable, pero en fin. Niall le dijo que habían conseguido una van para ir a los festivales la semana siguiente y que Zayn realmente debería ir, porque después de eso Niall viajaba a Irlanda y ya no se verían por unos meses.

Zayn recién entonces se dio cuenta de que era de hecho la última semana de exámenes, y que ya había acordado con su jefe para que le diera un mes de vacaciones (sin paga, obviamente) para visitar a su familia después del último examen. Era raro porque tenía la fecha marcada en el calendario pero recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado allí. El año se le había pasado volando. Definitivamente no se imaginaba que así lo terminaría el septiembre pasado, tan angustiado y triste y preocupado.  Quien diría que tanto puede pasar en diez meses, tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. Por un momento lo tranquilizó saber que si en diez meses ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió, en diez meses más estaría mejor, y volvería a respirar normalmente y a mirar películas malas sin llorar en cada escena siquiera relativamente emotiva.

Pero entonces Niall abrió su boca, y…

“ _Liam viene, quizá sería una buena oportunidad para resolver sus problemas, o lo que sea_ ” dijo mientras comía un pedazo de pan sacado de la bolsa con mercadería. Zayn quiso darle mil excusas de por qué no pensaba ir, y que lo último que necesitaba era ver a Liam y que mejor si aprovechaba esa semana y se iba antes a su casa, que no tenía dinero para irse de fiesta por cuatro o cinco días. Niall le explicó que tenía que ir, que necesitaba hablar con Liam antes de irse a su casa, que en dos semanas estaría harto de Bradford de todas formas, y que iba a gastar menos dinero en alcohol de lo que gastaría si se quedara en su casa a rentar películas y comer helado todas las noches. **Touché**.

A Zayn le molestaba no haber desarrollado alguna especie de inmunidad a Niall tanto tiempo después de romper, pero, qué se puede decir, el rubio tenía su encanto. Sabía cómo convencerlo de hacer las cosas, aun las que él no creía ser capaz de hacer. Esa misma tarde, apenas llegó a su casa, estaba mandándole mensajes de texto a Liam (tres semanas después del incidente del club) diciéndole del viaje, casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa, como quien definitivamente no está hablando del tema para tantear las aguas y ver si su presencia incomodaría a Liam, no, para nada.

 **Liam** 19:16

_por supuesto que iré!! ¿y tú? sería genial verte también :)_

-

Había sido más difícil convencer a Louis que convencerse a sí mismo de ir en el viaje, al final. Había dejado de inventar pretextos cuando Liam le había dicho que quería verlo, pero aún le temblaban las rodillas, temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse si iba. Louis en cambio no se hartaba de inventar excusas, cada una más idiota que la anterior. Zayn tuvo que recurrir a una carta muy sucia para obligarlo a cerrar el pico y acompañarlo: Louis no _podría_ decir que no al pedido desesperado de un amigo por ayuda moral para su corazón roto.

-

                La cuestión con Harry Styles es que aunque tenía una cara fea y estúpida, sus gestos eran capaces de encender en Liam una furia que nadie más podía. Y Zayn sabía de furia, de enojo, de ira, de lo que se oculta detrás de comentarios hirientes, y actitudes hostiles. Lo sabía de memoria.  Era un sentimiento grisáceo camuflado por el rojo y amarillo, una cosa pegajosa y oscura y una mano invisible estrujándole el pecho. Era dolor y angustia y _tristeza_ , era eso debajo del asco en los gestos de Liam, y Zayn no creía poder soportarlo más.

No era justo.

Así que tomó a Harry por el cuello de su horrible camiseta  hipster, mirándolo fijamente y respirando su aliento a alcohol. Podría sostenerlo en el aire, si quisiera; así de liviano lo sentía.

Es que la otra cuestión con Harry Styles es que aunque fuera de su misma estatura era mucho más blando y torpe y débil, tanto que a Zayn ni le dolía la mano después de propinarle el golpe, y que se sintió un poquitín culpable cuando le vio la sangre en el labio y la nariz. Estaba borracho y era triste y arrastrado y sucio y lamentable y responsable de cada una de las lágrimas de Liam, pero también era la razón por la que Zayn no era más que el amigo con el que compartir helados cuando estás triste y… _¿por qué…?_

¿Por qué ese chico que era de la misma estatura pero más débil y torpe y blando y con cara fea y estúpida era capaz de movilizar tanto a Liam y por qué Zayn quien de  hecho lo quería y de hecho haría todo en el mundo para hacerlo feliz no podía llegarle ni a los talones?

¿Y por qué **Louis** …? Entre todas las personas. ¿Por qué _él_?

 _“¿Entre todas las personas tú?”_ le preguntó, casi escupiendo las palabras, con la lengua pegajosa de sabor amargo.

De la boca de Louis no salía ni una palabra, pero sus ojos hablaban a los gritos. El fulgor y la vergüenza se desafiaban en sus iris, sus labios temblaban debatiéndose entre un _lo siento_ y un _y qué_ desafiante.

Zayn sentía tanta bronca que se mezclaba con nauseas. La indignación le temblaba en los labios mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarle lo tremendamente decepcionado que se sentía pero también ¿ _cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta, Louis? Lo lastimaste_.

La amargura le ganó al fuego en la mirada de su amigo y apenas Harry se perdió en la muchedumbre, Louis parpadeó y al abrir los ojos otra vez estaban húmedos, casi al borde del llanto. Pero Louis no lloraba, no, no iba con él.

“ _Lo siento_ ” dijo.  Pero Zayn realmente no creía que pudiera perdonarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry** 09:55

_¿Podemos hablar hoy?_

Harry tipeó el mensaje y lo envió por pura costumbre, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. En diez o quince minutos llegaría un mensaje, seco pero no hostil: Liam le diría que no.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por aprovecharse de ese modo de la amabilidad de Liam. Él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, _sabía_ que Li no podía sencillamente ignorar el mensaje, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Debería tenerlo un mínimo de respeto y darle su espacio, pero también sabía que si lo dejaba a su suerte entonces jamás volverían a hablar y él necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Por Louis.

Esperó casi media hora, dando vueltas en la cama. El sueño que había tenido, lleno de Louis por todos lados, no lo dejaba en paz, así que antes de que le ganaran los impulsos y se rindiera a enviarle un mensaje, decidió levantarse. Louis no hablaba con él desde Leeds y Harry no podía culparlo al respecto. Se había comportado como un imbécil, había arruinado todo y después huyó, dejándolo solo. Estaba preocupado por él, por cómo habría reaccionado Zayn, su mejor amigo, y por como seguirían las cosas entre ellos, pero si Lou no quería hablarle al respecto, Harry no iba a obligarlo.

Estaba mirando una película con Gemma en el comedor, disfrutando de esos miércoles que se sentían como domingos cuando estaban de vacaciones, cuando el celular finalmente sonó.

 **Liam** 11:33

_Ok. Despues del almuerzo?_

**Harry** 11:34

_Te paso a buscar._

¤

Liam estaba cortando el césped cuando Harry llegó. Tenía puesta una remera holgada de los hombres equis y un pantalón de algodón bastante viejo. Estaba distraído, perdido en su propio mundo, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Harry estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, en la acera.

—Hey… —lo saludó Harry. Liam estaba tan sorprendido que los gestos de confusión se adueñaron de su rostro, ocultando el enojo.

—Hey... —le respondió. Apagó la máquina y lo observó un instante sin decir nada, sólo moviéndose para secarse el sudor de la frente—. ¿Quieres esperar adentro? Casi termino. Mi mamá quería verte.

Harry asintió y caminando con cierta incomodidad cruzó el caminito de baldosas hasta la puerta. Golpeó, pero Liam le hizo un gesto para que pase directamente. La mamá de Liam lustraba los muebles con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Al ver a Harry sonrió tan anchamente que lo contagió y poquito a poco, preguntas típicas mediante, él se fue soltando.

Cuando Liam terminó con el césped, Harry ya había encontrado una tarea en la que trabajar y lavaba la vajilla fina, porque al parecer los Payne tenían una cena importante esa noche. Algo que tenía que ver con el trabajo del papá de Li.

—¡Oh! No deberías... —dijo Liam, rascándose la cabeza. Harry negó apresuradamente mientras seguía con las copas.

—Yo terminaré aquí, ve a bañarte —le respondió.

Liam dejó la cocina poco después y cuando bajó las escaleras, con el pelo mojado y ropa más formal, Harry tomaba el té con su madre en el comedor. Hubo una conversación silenciosa entre ella y su hijo, de esas que se valen sólo de miradas. Después, Karen terminó de un sorbo su té y luego de una suave caricia en los rulos de Harry, se disculpó a la cocina.

Liam, de todas formas, insistió en que charlaran afuera. Karen tenía la manía de espiar ciertas conversaciones.

Se sentaron en la escalera del pórtico, admirando el césped verde y luminoso recién cortado.

—¿Le contaste? —preguntó Harry, para romper el silencio.

Liam negó suavemente con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar entre las líneas que separaban las baldosas. Sin mirarlo, respondió.

—Le dije que rompimos.

—¿Pero no le contaste lo que hice?

—No —repitió, sonriendo amargamente—. La hubiese puesto triste, no quise...

—Decepcionarla —completó Harry.

Liam se mordió el labio, las cejas gruesas y pobladas se encontraron en el centro. Su sonrisa poco a poco cambió de forma, pero permaneció idéntica. El mismo gesto, el mismo ángulo, el mismo quiebre, pero ahora tenía un poco más de frustración que tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry?

—Disculparme —mintió. Liam resopló.

—Ya hiciste eso.

—¿Explicarte? —probó decir, sin estar realmente convencido. Es verdad, _¿qué estaba haciendo allí?_ — No lo sé, Li... Quería verte, hablar, aclarar las cosas. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó Liam y lo miró a los ojos—, ¿o por Louis?

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto esa mirada redonda y oscura tan fija en sus pupilas?_ Sobrio, al menos.

La pregunta lo dejó por un momento sin palabras, y en ese tiempo no supo qué hacer más que tragar saliva. Liam volvió la mirada al suelo, soltando una sincera pero opaca risa, negando con la cabeza. Después se puso serio, tan de golpe que a Harry le dio escalofríos.

—Por los dos —respondió, después de un rato.

—¿Louis, Harry? ¿En serio? —protestó Liam. Se movía nervioso, sin cambiar de lugar pero inquieto, como si le costara demasiado trabajo contenerse de ponerse de pie y empezar a patear cosas.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? Sentirlo no— —Liam se calló de golpe y suspiró pesadamente, antes de seguir hablando—. Sentirlo no borra lo que hiciste, Harry... ¿Louis? ¿En serio?

Harry quiso decir algo pero tenía la garganta vacía de palabras.

—¿Por qué él?

—¡No lo sé, Li! —respondió irritado—. ¡No es que planeé hacerlo! ¡No iba por la ciudad buscando con quien—! —Se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de que estaba elevando la voz—. No es que _intentaba_ engañarte.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo sarcástico.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —lo interrumpió, y tuvo que apresurarse a seguir hablando porque Liam estaba tomando aire como para soltar un extenso discurso—. No quería lastimarte, Li, ¿por qué querría? Eres mi mejor amigo...

—¡Qué buen amigo eres! —susurró entre dientes. Harry suspiró, resignado. Liam tenía derecho a estar enojado, no podía culparlo.

—Lo que hice fue horrible, no debí hacerlo, no lo merecías. Ni tú, ni lo que tuvimos —dijo. Liam, esta vez, se ahorró el comentario hiriente (aunque Harry lo veía allí, temblando en la punta de su lengua)—, Fui un idiota y te lastimé y lo siento _tanto_ , pero quiero que entiendas que no fue mi intención, que me siento para la mierda por hacerlo. Te quiero, Li, tú lo sabes.

—No se nota, Haz —dijo con la voz temblorosa y secándose la nariz con la mano—, **yo** te quiero, y no hubiese hecho eso.

—Bueno, tú siempre fuiste más maduro —le retrucó, y aprovechando el modo en que los gestos de Liam se habían aliviado después de decir esas palabras, agregó—, me dejabas ganar al monopoly.

Liam agachó la cabeza, para ocultar la sonrisa.

—Ese es un golpe bajo. Acudir a los recuerdos felices —recriminó, sonando ofendido, pero cuando levantó la mirada, hasta sus ojos sonreían.

Harry sonrió también, tan aliviado de ver ese gesto en Liam.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Ugh, está bien. Siempre fuiste de acudir a los golpes bajos. Debí verlo venir...

—No, quiero decir... _Lo siento_.

Liam miró el césped, asintiendo como si las cosas finalmente terminaran de ocupar su justo lugar en su cabeza. Harry nunca había sido muy observador pero esa vez veía las ideas acomodándose una a una: que todo había pasado y que no podía volverse el tiempo atrás, que o lo perdonaba o lo odiaría para siempre, pero eso tenía que terminar allí.

—Lo sé —dijo finalmente. Palmeó su hombro bruscamente a modo de caricia, distante y compasiva—. No eres un mal tipo, Harry.

Harry quiso sonreírle. Y lo hizo, pero es que hubo _algo:_ o la mano de Liam en su hombro, o su mirada tierna, o las palabras que eligió. Algo de todo eso se hizo lugar entre su sonrisa, y un par de lágrimas tímidas bajaron por sus mejillas. No mucho más que eso, y apenas se las secó con la manga de su camiseta, no derramó ni una mas. Harry odiaba llorar.

—Eres un poco idiota, a veces —explicó Liam sacudiéndolo afectuosamente antes de ponerse de pie y correr la mirada—, pero no un mal tipo.

Se sacudió los jeans, dándole la espalda. A Harry le llevó apenas unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, que la conversación había terminado allí.

—Li... —dijo.

—No estoy enojado con Louis —explicó, adelantándose a su comentario—, es decir, es raro pero— No estoy enojado con él. Un poco contigo, pero nada más.

—Él no es así, ¿sabes? Se preocupaba por ti, siempre decía que—

—Sí, umm, Harry —lo interrumpió—. No quiero los detalles, en serio. No estoy enojado con él.

Harry asintió sin decir otra palabra. Liam, como siempre, adivinó sus dudas y se adelantó a ellas.

—Hablaré con él, le diré que estamos bien.

¤

 **Harry** 18:30

_Hey :)_

**Louis** 19:14

_Hey :)_

**Harry** 19:20

_¿Cómo estás?_

**Louis** 20:12

_Muy bien. Ocupado, en casa de mi madre. Espero que estés bien también! :)_

¤

Harry no se sentía especialmente maduro el día que comenzó la universidad. Por el contrario, la situación en general le recordaba exageradamente a su primer día de secundario, desde el estómago cerrado a la mañana hasta pedirle consejo a su hermana sobre qué ponerse. La diferencia es que esta vez no estaba solo, técnicamente, estaba con Stan y Ashley. En realidad, ellos estaban por un lado, y él por el otro, pero por lo menos tenía gente al lado de la cual pararse a mirar incómodo los alrededores.

Stan y él compartían una clase de introducción a las ciencias sociales a primera hora de la mañana, así que se despidieron de Ash en la entrada del campus y buscaron el auditorio del ala este. El edificio era tan enorme que parecía posible perderse en él -de hecho, estuvieron como dos minutos en una clase de introducción a la psicología antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en el aula incorrecta.

Sin embargo, la magnitud del edificio pareció reducirse de un minuto al otro cuando, buscando el baño del segundo piso, Harry se encontró con Louis.

—Hola —lo saludó. Las rodillas le temblaban, muerto de nervios.

Louis estaba con Niall, con un cigarrillo apagado en los dedos y un manojo de apuntes bajo el brazo. El rubio fue el primero que se acercó a saludarlo, pasando al lado de un Louis casi paralizado.

—¡Hola Harry! —dijo con una sonrisa tan inquieta que de hecho lograba ponerlo _más_ nervioso—, ¿cómo estás? No te he visto desde...

—Leeds.

—Eh, sí... Umm —titubeó un momento, pero en seguida sus gestos se relajaron y se encogió de hombros—, me alegra ver que se curó tu nariz —bromeó.

Compartieron una breve e incomodísima risa, que hasta Louis imitó aún incapaz de acercarse a ellos pero obviamente pendiente de la conversación. Su timbre le recordó a Niall que ese era su pie para retirarse y después de palmear a Harry en el hombro, le dijo:

—Yo debería ir a clase —Le hizo un gesto a Louis para que se acerque y continuó—, ustedes tienen que hablar y eso...

Dicho eso se escabulló por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre la gente. Louis se acercó unos pasos, mirándolo a veces a los ojos, otras al suelo, o a la pared.

Harry quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero más quería oírlo, _saber de él_ : qué había hecho en esas semanas en que no habían tenido más que breves conversaciones por mensajes de texto, que siempre terminaban con emoticones exagerados que no hacían más que reafirmar el tono frío de las palabras.

Sobre todo quería saber cómo estaba, si había hablado con Liam, con Zayn.

Su corazón le golpeaba sin detenerse el pecho, y aunque sabía que _era sólo una sensación_ , sentía que prácticamente le vibraban las costillas. Quería besarlo también.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —preguntó esperanzado, cuando pudo articular palabra.

—Tengo clase, Teoría Económica 02 —explicó Louis. En seguida carraspeó y siguió hablando—. Quizá más tarde. Termino a las cuatro.

Harry asintió, sonriendo aliviado.

—Te esperaré en el banco, donde nos encontramos la última vez.

¤

Esa tarde, Louis estaba allí cuando Harry llegó. Conversaba animadamente con un chico que él no conocía, algo de unas clases optativas, de unos libros que se conseguían a muy buen precio en una librería. Se veía un poco más cansado que cuando se lo encontró a la mañana, pero más relajado también.

Al notar que estaba allí su rostro se transformó sutilmente. Nada drástico, apenas una mueca en la comisura de sus labios, un débil titubeo antes de rendirse a la sonrisa. En su mirada había algo opaco también, ensuciando el brillo azulado de siempre.

Harry respondió la sonrisa de todas formas, demasiado ansioso y contento para pensar en lo demás.

Saludó a aquel chico amablemente, pero antes de que se hubiera sentado él ya se había ido, dejándolos solos. Harry acomodó el morral sobre sus piernas, jugueteó inquieto con la hebilla, sin quitar ni por un segundo la mirada de Louis. Se lo veía incómodo, molesto. El silencio entre ellos, esta vez, se sentía hueco y frio; le llenaba a Harry la cabeza de dudas.

Louis parecía tan fuera de lugar cómo él, jugando con el encendedor, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada. Las vacaciones le habían sentado bien, pues tenía la piel más bronceada y los bíceps marcados, pero algo en él parecía fuera de lugar y volvía la imagen entera, aunque bonita, terriblemente insoportable. Harry querría arrancarle la incomodidad a besos, y aunque _realmente no era el momento_ no podía evitar repetir recuerdos en su cabeza de tardes apasionadas y besos húmedos bajo un árbol detrás de la facultad de medicina.

Cuando Louis finalmente se decidió por mirarlo a los ojos, Harry estaba absorto en el largo de sus pestañas, saboreando el recuerdo de sus besos, repasando la cosquilla de su perfume en su nariz.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —preguntó Louis, sin esperar realmente una respuesta antes de ponerse de pie, como si supiera que él estaba mudo y sin palabras.

No es que Harry fuera a negarse de todas formas.

Louis se puso de pie y sin más que un gesto de invitación emprendió camino. Cruzaron el campus a paso rápido, Harry apenas unos centímetros detrás de él, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Era todavía temprano pero no eran muchos los alumnos con clases a esa hora, y los bancos y árboles estaban más colmados de gente que la puerta de la facultad. Por todos lados jóvenes yendo y viniendo, reencontrándose después de mes y medio, poniéndose al día en conversaciones vacuas sobre cigarrillos y gaseosas. Harry y Louis quizá deberían hacer lo mismo, pero en cambio buscaban sedientos el camino a los dormitorios, y si no fuera por el mayor no habría la más mínima conversación mediante.

¡Ah! Es que cuando hay tantas cosas por decir y preguntas por hacer, hablar nimiedades parece irrespetuoso; sobre todo, Harry nunca había sido bueno en las conversaciones triviales. Louis, sin embargo, haciendo las preguntas justas lograba despistarlo de a ratos de sus pensamientos, llenar el silencio con relatos nimios sobre las vacaciones, mientras sus pupilas seguían fijas en el frente y por ellas navegaban los pensamientos que lo tenían actuando de un modo tan extraño.

 Se detuvieron en el bar a comprar café para llevar, y un par de sandwichs de jamón.

—No he comido en todo el día —comentó Louis sin mirarlo a los ojos, y en seguida volvió a atosigarlo con preguntas sin sentido, que si su mamá estaba bien, qué si se había divertido en las vacaciones.

Harry sabía que había algo fuera de lugar, no era estúpido, pero no podía realmente entender qué. En los días anteriores, cuando pensaba en Louis y en sus mensajes de texto pasivo-agresivos, esperaba encontrarlo enojado, herido, más sarcástico que de costumbre; pero después de observarlo, cada mirada y cada gesto, no podría definirlo así. Desde los pasos rápidos y la mirada esquiva, hasta el cigarrillo que encendió desesperado afuera del café y al cual apenas pudo darle unas tres o cuatro pitadas en los pocos metros que tuvo para hacerlo; algo en todo eso anunciaba a gritos que no era enojo lo que lo tenía así.

Sentía tanta anticipación y miedo por descubrir de qué se trataba que en la puerta de los dormitorios, después de que Louis apagara el cigarrillo sobre el barandal y mientras guardaba la mitad todavía intacta de nuevo en el paquete, lo tomara por el mentón y le arrancó de los labios un beso repentino y silencioso.

Dudó un minuto de más antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo los párpados de Louis todavía caían pesados y de sus labios entreabiertos salía un suspiro. Algo en la escena todavía no sentaba bien y Harry temía que si se quedaba quieto y esperaba, Louis rompería el silencio y le diría lo que estaba pensando.

Harry esta vez lo tomó por la cintura, lo besó con más ansias y con más decisión, como si pudiera con eso distraerlo así cómo Louis había hecho con él por medio de preguntas triviales. Quería alejarlo de sus pensamientos antes que los dijera, porque fuera cuales fueran, no podían ser buenos. Es que, si Louis no estaba enojado, ¿qué le quedaba? Obviamente no estaba _feliz de verlo,_ obviamente no estaba temblando en anticipación como él. Lo que quedaba era o la más cruel indiferencia o la lisa y llana decepción, y Harry no podría soportar ninguna de las dos.

Mordió su labio y besó su lengua, hasta le clavó las uñas en la cintura, esperando _algo,_ una reacción. Cuando finalmente Louis cedió y le respondió el beso, tan ferviente y húmedo como Harry lo recordaba, sintió tanto alivio que tuvo que separar los labios para suspirar, o le explotaría el pecho.

—Vamos adentro —dijo Louis sobre su boca, y antes de que Harry abriera los ojos, se escabulló de su abrazo y se perdió tras las puertas vidriadas de los dormitorios.

Harry lo siguió en seguida, sin parar de preguntarse cómo podía caminar tan rápido con unas piernas tan cortas y cómo podía verlo tan lejos cuando estaban en realidad tan cerca que podía oler todavía el olor del cigarrillo.

Louis abrió la puerta y entró, invitando a Harry con un gesto veloz de las manos. Abrió la ventana y corrió las cortinas, pero dejó las persianas cerradas. La luz que se filtraba, tenue y escasa, dejaba la alcoba oscura y escalofriante, y pintaba el rostro de Louis con franjas de colores.

—¿Fumas, Harry? —preguntó Louis, mientras buscaba algo en el bolso.

—No —respondió Harry.

—¿Quieres empezar?

Harry se tomó un minuto antes de contestar, sintiéndose cada segundo que pasaba un poco más incómodo, como si no le correspondiera realmente estar allí. No era la primera vez que entraba a esa alcoba, pero parecía así, de a ratos: el piso estaba casi reluciente, a la luz del techo le faltaba el foco, en las paredes quedaba el rastro de un calendario arrancado y el colchón estaba cubierto en polvillo.

La ausencia de Louis por tantas semanas se sentía de un modo casi palpable, y llevaría tiempo para que esa habitación se adapte de nuevo a él y tome su forma, su desorden, su color y aroma. Por ahora, parecía como  si al cruzar la puerta hubiese pasado a otra dimensión y en vez de a su dormitorio hubiese entrado a su guarida, húmeda y oscura, oculta del mundo.

Ni siquiera Louis parecía él ese día, en ese lugar.

—No hoy —dijo finalmente.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y dejó la bolsa con los dos sándwich allí, al lado de donde Louis había dejado los cafés.

—¿No tenías hambre? —preguntó tan esperanzado como más temprano ese día le había ofrecido café. Su recordatorio fue en vano: Louis encontró su pipa y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa tan rápidamente que rayaba lo patético. Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y no pudo contenerse de fruncir el ceño, preocupado.

—Comeré después —dijo y se sentó en la cama todavía sin sábanas—. Me desespera ver todo tan limpio y con olor a lavandina, me deprime —comentó mientras molía con los dedos algo de marihuana en la pipa—, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?

Harry asintió, y se sentó a su lado. Reposó la cabeza contra la pared y observó a Louis, al modo lento y perezoso con el que parpadeó después de la primer pitada, a como dejó caer su cuerpo a su lado, como sonrió anchamente al sentir el frio de la pared contra su cabeza.

—Se debe sentir bien —dijo Harry, pensando en voz alta.

—No todavía —respondió Louis, con los ojos cerrados apuntando al frente. Harry se giró en su lugar, para verlo mejor—, pero lo necesitaba. Tuve un largo día.

—¿Cómo puede ser largo el primer día de clases?

—Bueno, en principio, no podía parar de pensar en nuestro incómodo encuentro al terminar las clases.

Harry sonrió imitando el gesto de Louis.

—No fue _tan_ incómodo —dijo, pero Louis arqueó las cejas de un modo tan sarcástico que aún sin soltar el comentario pícaro, Harry no pudo evitar reírse—. Quizás un _poquitín_ incómodo.

—¿Un poquitín..? —Louis calló repentinamente, sólo para fumar un poco más, y otra vez a Harry se le enredaron las pupilas observándolo tan absorto—. Me sentía tan incómodo que mis piernas no se ponían de acuerdo para caminar, Harry.

—No parecías incómodo cuando nos besamos.

—Es distinto —explicó Louis—. Besar, eso si puedo hacerlo, de eso entiendo.

Harry no dijo nada por un buen rato. Louis estaba siendo más honesto que de costumbre y temía que quizá lo único que faltaba para una charla dolorosa fuera que él hiciera la pregunta apropiada. Pero, ¿quería hacerla? ¿Quería saber realmente la verdad? No estaba seguro de si estaría a gusto con ella.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle probar un poco de ese humo, que le daba tanto coraje, pero después pensó que quizá no era eso lo que le permitía hablar, ya que sostenía la pipa con tanta ligereza que no parecía importante. El gesto que temblaba en Louis eran sus párpados cerrados, sus pestañas encontrándose. Así que Harry cerró los ojos, y habló.

—¿Y de qué no entiendes?

—De hablar —respondió Louis, casi inmediatamente.

—Pero necesitamos hablar —dijo Harry, aunque la afirmación sonó casi como una pregunta.

—Probablemente.

—¿De qué? —preguntó, y: nada, sólo silencio—. ¿De Leeds?

—Probablemente.

Harry abrió los ojos y Louis miraba el humo bailando en el aire. Se lo veía triste allí, un poco solo, sin nada más a su lado que humo gris y pesado y la piel de los labios reseca. Esta vez, cuando Harry cerró los ojos, no fue para encontrar coraje sino para olvidar a ese Louis por un momento, para poder ver al otro al otro, luminoso y tibio que se aparecía en su memoria.

Se tiró sobre el colchón, sintió la picazón de la suciedad en la nuca y la espalda y suspiró ancha y pesadamente, aferrándose a ese instante cómo si de ello dependiera su vida. Debía ser el humo, pensó, algo de los fumadores pasivos, y que se supone que la marihuana te deja tonto y que no puedes pensar correctamente. Porque así se sentía él, como si sus sentimientos e ideas estuvieran enredados y pegajosos, como fideos mal cocinados.

 Él quería pensar en Louis y en su pipa y pensaba en sus pestañas y en el beso en el barandal y en que estaban solos en su dormitorio y en que extrañaba mucho su cuerpo; entonces quería pensar en besarlo y quitarle la remera para ver hasta donde llegaba la línea de su bronceado pero se distraía en su tristeza y en que necesitaban hablar, _probablemente_ y todo tenía gusto amargo, como el humo, y él no atinaba a hacer más que sentir el polvillo impregnarse en su camiseta e intentar discernir el momento exacto en el que la marihuana cubría el olor de la lavandina y el dormitorio de Louis volvía a ser suyo.

—¿Has hablado con Zayn? —dijo Harry, con los ojos todavía cerrados e intentando maniobrar el manojo de pensamientos que era su cabeza y concentrarse en Louis, pero en el otro, el de la sonrisa y los comentarios sarcásticos.

—Harry…

—Yo hablé con Liam y—Quiso continuar la frase, pero Louis lo interrumpió.

—Podemos hablar ahora o besarnos un poco más primero, ¿qué prefieres? —le dijo.

Y no es que Harry fuera idiota, pero es que todavía ardía en sus labios el beso de hace un rato y le aturdía el pensamiento de descubrir el color de la piel de Louis en su cintura, allí donde la malla y el sol seguramente habrían dejado una marca y _¿qué importaba si eso había sido una advertencia?_ ¿Qué importaba en ese momento? Si ese iba a ser el último beso Harry no quería pasarlo pensando en un adiós y en una charla tan gris y opaca como la mirada de Louis balanceándose en el humo.

                No dijo nada, pero Louis entendió. Se escuchó un chstt y Harry abrió los ojos sólo porque quería ver a Louis lamerse los dedos después de apagar la brasa. Fue un momento fugaz y oscuro, porque la persiana no dejaba pasar mucha luz y faltaba la lamparita del techo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron Louis sonrió y por un momento la habitación se sintió suya.

Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos para sentarse en el colchón, vio a Louis acercarse casi en cámara lenta, moviéndose como se mueve un gato con pesadez y precisión. Cruzó una pierna sobre Harry y se sentó en sus muslos y cuando abrió la boca Harry le bebió el aliento con dedicación, sin importarle ni lo gris de la tarde, ni la pigmentación odiosa del faso en su lengua ni el silencio rotundo como recordatorio.

Lo único que se dejaba oír era la humedad de las lenguas, los besos sonoros en el cuello y la caricia de Louis sobre el algodón de su camiseta. Era distinto a otras veces porque faltaban los comentarios, el relato constante y caliente de Louis, susurrado en su oído, pero algo de sus besos permanecía igual, intacto, y eso le dio tranquilidad.

Además estaban sus manos. Seguían sus manos. Todavía sudorosas y todavía firmes, rústicas. Todavía adentrándose debajo de su ropa, acercándolo y alejándolo y a veces pellizcándolo, cuando los besos de Harry se rehusaban a seguir su ritmo. No estaban las palabras pero los besos calientes en el lóbulo eran idénticos a sus susurros y de vez en cuando había risas inexplicables y breves pero coordinadas como si estuvieran hablando, a su modo, en silencio.

Harry se cansó de esperar y se quitó la camiseta. Louis alzó los brazos y se dejó desvestir también. Cuando pasó el manto de algodón Louis sonreía satisfecho con los párpados pesados y el pelo revuelto. Harry lo besó otra vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces y  lo tumbó sobre el colchón y mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón mordisqueó suavemente sus tetillas. De la boca de Louis escapó un gemido casi como un rugido, tímido y quebrado pero todavía desafiante. Harry obedeció la orden muda y le quitó el pantalón de un tirón, y el calzoncillo también.

Quiso bajarse el pantalón también pero no podía con una sola mano y no había forma de convencer a la otra de dejar de tocar a Louis, pero es que estaba tan _hermoso_ esa tarde, y se sentía tan bien que con cada caricia sobre su miembro duro y caliente pudiera robarle un suspiro, pudiera hacer que su espalda se arqueara de aquel modo tan entregado y errático. Finalmente Louis se hartó de esperar y con las manos casi temblando y una corriente eléctrica subiendo y bajando por su espina, le quitó el pantalón. Se acercó a su oído y susurró en su oído el pedido más desesperado que Harry le hubiese oído jamás, y no fueron muchas palabras, sólo una, pero bastaron.

—Fóllame —dijo y Harry no supo más que tumbarlo de vuelta sobre el colchón, acariciarle la lengua con los dedos a Louis y meterlos con suavidad pero firmeza. Mientras lo hacía, con movimientos lentos y constantes, besó y mordió el cuello de Louis.

Sentía tanta anticipación que tenía que sacarla afuera de algún modo, y no es que fuera de hablar, no mucho en esas situaciones, pero Louis no había vuelto a decir nada desde el _fóllame_ y Harry estaba tan duro, _por dios_ ,  y verlo contorneándose así bajo su tacto lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía estarse callado, no podía guardar silencio; sentía que colapsaría allí mismo si no había alguien que dijera lo putamente sexy que era Louis y lo dorado de su piel y lo mucho que Harry había querido estar dentro suyo desde la primera vez que había visto su trasero y sus muslos.

Louis se cubrió la boca con la mano para contener un poco el volumen, pero Harry lo tomó por las muñecas mientras lo penetraba y tuvo que recurrir a morderse los labios en cambio. Aun así se oían gemidos camuflados en suspiros, a veces roncos, a veces tan lastimosos que hacían a Harry apretarle las muñecas con más fuerza todavía y aumentar el ritmo.

No le quitó la mirada de encima ni por un segundo y cuando lo vio despegar los labios y apretar los párpados con fuerza supo aún antes de ver el latigazo blanco en su vientre que había acabado. Continuó los movimientos lentos pero intensos un segundo más, pero después, temiendo que empezara a dolerle, salió y con la ayuda de las manos de Louis acabó sobre su vientre también.

Sentía las piernas tan cansadas que podría dejarse caer encima de él sin importarle ni un poco el sudor y la suciedad, pero Louis abrió los brazos invitándolo al recoveco de su hombro y no pudo contenerse. Respiraron agitadamente juntos y en silencio por varios minutos, a veces mirándose y a veces mirando el techo. De a ratos las sonrisas se volvían brevísimas carcajadas, y de a ratos opacos suspiros, temerosos de lo que estaba por venir.

Después de todo, los dos recordaban lo que Louis había dicho: era besarse antes de hablar, pero no besarse en vez de hablar, sobre todo cuando había tanto por decir navegando en las orbes azules de Louis.

Se ducharon juntos y se vistieron.  Louis llevó a calentar el café al microondas de la cocina mientras Harry tendía las sábanas para poder sentarse a tener una merienda decente, lo cual parecía un poco hipócrita de algún modo.

El café sabía horrible recalentado y los sándwich fácilmente podrían ser los más horribles que cualquiera de los dos hubiese probado, pero por un largo rato ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

—Bueno, así que… —dijo Louis finalmente y así como si nada empezó a hablar. Dijo muchas cosas, algunas inteligentes, otras no tanto. Dijo que Harry era joven todavía, que no sabía lo que quería, y que él tampoco, siendo justos; que qué sentido tenía revolcarse con alguien cuando hay tantas complicaciones de por medio, aunque el sexo fuera genial; que Harry no tendría problema en encontrarse a alguien que no tenga relación alguna con sus amigos o su ex y que con suerte Louis tampoco la tendría tan difícil. Que así todo sería más fácil y todos felices. Que no es que la hubiese pasado mal, por el contrario, pero es que había estado con un tipo en Doncaster y había sido tan sencillo, y no había lastimado a nadie, y nadie estaba decepcionado de él y prefería eso, _no te lo tomes personal_ ; _¿pero cómo tomárselo, sino?_ , pensó Harry, cuando sentía que lo estaban estrangulando aunque las manos de Louis seguían quietitas sobre la taza y cuando en la lengua le temblaba un reclamo inútil y vacío, un _pensé que éramos exclusivos_ que sonaba estúpido hasta en su cabeza.

                Técnicamente no fue un rompimiento. Louis mismo lo dijo: _No estábamos saliendo, siquiera_ ; y además nadie habló de no volver a estar juntos jamás. Fue más bien un pensar en voz alta, un monólogo cruel y absurdo pero sincero que dejó a Harry sin palabras. Fue una pregunta directa y escalofriante: **¿vale la pena?** Pero una pregunta justa, sobre todo, porque había penas, muchas, cuando se trataba de ellos. A veces suyas y a veces de otros, sino de Liam, de Zayn; a veces las penas de los otros se volvían suyas de vuelta y era cansador. Así que valía preguntárselo, no era tirado de los pelos: sobre todo ahora, que todos sabían, sobre todo cuando habría otros pendientes de todo lo que pasara entre ellos.

_¿Valía la pena?_

                Harry tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero no era importante. Lo de Louis, a fin de cuentas, era un monólogo, y aunque no era un rompimiento, _técnicamente_ , después de esa tarde no hubo más mensajes, ni siquiera de esos pasivo-agresivos con demasiados emoticones.


	23. Chapter 23

No lo estaba siguiendo.

A veces, en la universidad, la gente casualmente se cruza en distintos eventos. Es un mundo pequeño, al fin de cuentas. Harry no era un  acosador . Sólo era un chico disfrutando de su primer año en la facultad de ciencias sociales y asistir a fiestas de otras carreras era algo típico que hacían todos. Ashley lo hacía. Stan también. No era intencional, no es que fuera por ahí buscando encontrarse con Louis. Para nada.

¿Para qué lo seguiría de todas formas? Louis apenas si lo saludaba con una sonrisa un poco incómoda antes de perderse en la multitud a bailar con tipos que no le llegaban ni a los talones. Por más que Harry fantaseara al respecto nunca había un reencuentro de esos de películas, ni charlas profundas en las que se confesaran una especie de amor eterno y terminaran revolcándose en la cama de Louis. No es que Harry estuviera enamorado, para nada, pero siempre que se planteaba escenarios en su mente aunque nadie decía te amo, los sinónimos iban y venían dándolo a entender. 

Pero esos escenarios nunca sucedían ni lo harían en el futuro. Así que eso de Harry siguiendo a Louis era un poco absurdo, es decir,  suponiendo  que considerara hacerlo, ¿para qué? No valía la pena.  Louis nunca le diría que lo extrañaba y él nunca le explicaría como a veces recordándolo sentía cosquillas allí donde sus manos lo habían tocado, ni se besarían desesperadamente contra el muro del pasillo de los baños. En cambio, había saludos incómodos, miradas esquivas, y la presencia de terceros y cuartos que hacían todo un poquito más imposible.

Y do nde estaba Louis estaba Zayn, de quien él definitivamente no era la persona favorita, y muchas otras veces Liam estaba con ellos también. No es que no le gustara ver a Liam, pero podía ser un poco raro estar los tres en la misma habitación después de todo lo que había pasado. Para Louis, sobre todo, que aprovechaba la primer excusa para alejarse de ese martirio. 

Zayn siempre se quedaba, codo a codo con Liam, dándole un apoyo moral que él ya no necesitaba. A Harry lo tranquilizaba en parte saber que había alguien allí cuidándolo tanto como él solía hacerlo. Liam se merecía eso, y más.

Así que no lo estaba siguiendo. Eso sería estúpido.

Esa noche la fiesta la daba la facultad de bellas artes y  Niall  tocaba. En la última fiesta en la que se habían encontrado el rubio le había pedido que vaya, y aunque opuso una sutil —y fingida— resistencia, antes de despedirse ya le había comprado las anticipadas, una para él y dos para  Ash  y Stan.

Gemma  le había ofrecido el auto. Harry casi no acostumbraba beber de todas formas. 

Tuvo que insistir bastante para convencer a los novios de acompañarlo.  Ash  se había vuelto un tanto mojigata en el último tiempo y al parecer habían planeado una adorable velada juntos viendo películas y comiendo fondue —o lo que fuera que hicieran las parejas en esa época (Harry ya lo había olvidado). Utilizó la tarjeta del corazón roto y de haré-algo-estúpido-si-nadie-me-acompaña y les prometió (cruzando los dedos) que volverían temprano.

La fiesta al parecer había comenzado temprano, porque aunque llegaron apenas una hora después del comienzo "oficial", ya había varias personas en un estado decadente. Eso o los chicos universitarios realmente no sabían controlarse con la bebida. La gente iba y venía de la barra y el piso ya estaba repleto de vasos plásticos vacíos y aplastados. En los sillones algunas parejas ya habían comenzado la típica tarea de poner a todo el mundo incómodo ,  prácticamente  desnudándose mientras se besaban, y la pista estaba repleta de parejas-prontas-a-ser ,  mirándose fijamente y  marcando,  al ritmo de la música electrónica ,  patéticos bailes de apareamiento que tenían de seductores lo mismo que un espantapájaros sacudido por una tormenta. Era triste.

Harry les prohibió  a Ashley y  Stan  dejarlo sólo,  y los llevó a rastras hasta el improvisado escenario donde  Niall  terminaba de conectar los cables. El rubio lo saludó alegremente al verlo y dejó por un momento la tarea de conectar todo para sentarse en un a esquina, con los pies danzando  en el aire mientras hablaba con Harry.  Josh  se acercó con un cargado vaso de cerveza y se sentó junto a ellos. Eran una linda pareja, pensó Harry. No del tipo que exudan sexo, que se anuncian a gritos. A simple vista quizá podrían parecer un par de amigos, pero al mirarlos con detenimiento había algo en sus miradas, y en sus sonrisas, y en el modo en el que completaban las frases el uno del otro, que hablaba de un amor mucho más sincero y profundo que el de esas parejas revolcándose en los sillones. Un poco le recordaba a lo que él y Liam solían tener, pero realmente esperaba que ellos tuvieran mejor suerte.

Después de unos minutos, quizá media hora, el bajista se acercó a ellos para pedirles ayuda. Casi habían terminado de conectar todo pero faltaba el sintetizador y al parecer  Josh  era el único que tenía idea al respecto. Cuando se fueron y Harry se giró para buscar a sus amigos y pedirle que mejor se acomodaran en la barra ahora que había lugar, para poder escuchar la música, se dio cuenta de que no estaban allí. Y  podría  haber ido a buscarlos, pero realmente temía en qué estado los encontraría. No es que fuera celoso ni un santurrón, pero verlos con las lenguas hasta la garganta del otro le ponía los pelos de punta.

La barra estaba llena de todas formas, así que buscó un lugar en los sillones (había uno de un sólo asiento desocupado)  y con la cerveza a medio beber –cortesía de  Josh –  se sentó a esperar. 

Lo lindo de las fiestas universitarias es que no necesitas realmente conocer a alguien para pasarla bien. No llevaba en ese lugar ni 5 minutos cuando uno del grupo a su lado le ofreció un trago de vodka con jugo ( y con ron, coca, cerveza…;  al parecer habían mezclado todo lo que encontraron en un solo vaso). No bebió mucho porque no acostumbraba hacerlo y su cuerpo no lo recibía bien, pero les dio el gusto solamente para tener con quién charlar ahora que sus acompañantes lo habían abandonado para manosearse en algún rincón.

Los chicos eran amigos de la banda, dijeron, pero al final resultaba que eran conocidos de Owen (uno de los chicos que vivía con Niall). Una pelirroja estaba obsesionada con el irlandés, se lo había cruzado en su casa una vez, mientras estudiaban, y se había propuesto conquistarlo esa noche. Harry odiaba ser el que le rompiera el corazón, pero mejor eso que pasar vergüenza en frente de Niall, el novio y todos sus amigos. Media hora después ya eran todos amigos y Harry había entrado en confianza con el trago, que ya casi ni le quemaba la garganta al pasarlo.

Había un motivo por el que Harry no bebía. No era sociable en principio, pero una vez que el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza se ponía de más introspectivo y silencioso. Se distraía de las conversaciones y terminaba pensativo mirando a la gente, sin mucho que decir. Eso y que su cuerpo no lo tomaba muy bien del todo, así que siempre terminaba vomitando en algún rincón, sólo para sentirse para la mierda al día siguiente. Por eso, cuando notó que hacía un buen rato que veía moverse los labios pero no prestaba realmente atención a las palabras, decidió pasar de la bebida por un momento.

Intentó concentrarse en la conversac ión, en serio. Pero era aburrida  y del otro lado había tantas cosas sucediendo que no pudo evitar recostarse en el respaldo y simplemente mirar las luces y los colores de la fiesta. De vez en cuando la chica que estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón le pasaba el vaso y le acariciaba los rulos, o le hacía alguna pregunta tonta que él respondía fingiendo interés, mojándose los labios en el trago y devolviéndoselo.  Luego regresaba la mirada a la pista  y jugaba a adivinar que ritmo seguía cada bailarín, si el de l bajo o el de la batería, y qué  tan drogado estaba ese que alzaba los brazos y giraba en su lugar sin importarle una mierda nada.

Estaba divirtiéndose, bastante, hasta que vio a Louis.

Tenía una remera holgada que le marcaba suavemente el vientre, y un pantalón de jean ajustado en los muslos. Las zapatillas eran las de siempre, esas negras de lona, y aunque estaba demasi ado lejos para comprobarlo, sabía que de seguro olería  a miel y a sudor y a saliva seca en su cuello. Movía la cadera con pesadez de lado a lado al ritmo del bajo, con los brazos alreded or del cuello de un extraño y la s pelvis de ambos rozándose lentamente. 

Harry sintió como si de golpe le faltara algo bajo las costillas y cuando le pasaron el vaso de vuelta le dio un larguísimo sorbo que se sintió go rdo al pasar por su garganta y que  bajó directamente al estómago, donde se endureció,  dejándole  el pecho tan vacío como antes.

Las manos del extraño se posaron en su cintura,  acercándolo  aún  más . Le murmuró algo al oído y Louis sonrió pícaramente, mostrando los dientes antes de morderse el labio para responder. Debía estar o muy borracho o muy caliente, porque los párpados le caían pesados y el azul de sus ojos apenas se dejaba ver a través de sus espesas pestañas. Se humedeció los labios y se acercó a su oído.

Harry imaginó las palabras, las recordó de memoria. La brutalidad directa con la que decía las cosas más íntimas, haciéndolo sentir desnudo y expuesto y muy caliente. El peso en su estómago empezó a revolverse violento y rojo de ira. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, sintiendo la mandíbula temblarle para contener las náuseas, preparándose para el momento en que Louis dijera las palabras que  deberían  ser para él, al oído de un hombre que parecía demasiado aburrido y pedante para merecerlas.

Sin embargo, aunque las manos de Louis  juguetearon con el cuello de la camisa del tipo, y algunos dedos se aventuraron a jugar con su cabello, aunque se puso en puntitas (y aquel extraño seguramente aprovechó para acariciarle el trasero) para llegar mejor a su oído, cuando despegó los labios sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Harry, al otro lado de la habitación.

Por un segundo se quedó allí quieto, tan quieto que sus caderas perdieron el ritmo de la música y que el remolino que dibujaban las yemas de sus dedos en el cuello de aquel extraño se detuvo de inmediato. Sus labios seguían separados pero de su boca no salía más que aliento hirviendo y ni un mísero sonido. 

El tipo hundió su boca en su cuello, pero Louis no hacía más que mirar a Harry, y Harry no hacía más que devolverle la mirada.

—¡Buenas noches, todo el mundo! —la voz de Niall en el micrófono ganó un montón de gritos y festejos de la audiencia. Logró distraerlos por un segundo, lo suficiente para correr la mirada, para que Louis apoyara de vuelta los talones en el suelo y le sonriera al tipo coquetamente, le dijera palabras que Harry sabía que no merecía—.  No queremos aburrirlos a muerte, así que nada de acústicos esta noche, no hasta que se hayan hartado de bailar, por lo menos.

La audiencia aplaudió y  hubo algunos gritos de festejo. Niall anunció la canción y la chica sentada en el brazo del sillón sacudi ó los rulos de Harry otra vez. L e hizo algún  cometario amistoso de la fiesta y  Harry sólo asinti ó y tomó el vaso que le pasaban. S intió el líquido raspándole la garganta, llevándose consigo algo de aquella cosa amarga y pegajosa que no terminaba de tragar. Cuando volvió a mirar a la pista Louis todavía bailaba con el tipo, lenta y sensualmente, con los dedos en su nuca y su frente en su hombro. El extraño aventuró sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del jean ajustado de Louis y Harry tuvo que recordarse veinte veces  que no era el novio de Louis para controlarse de ir allí y arrancarle los brazos, o algo así.

Los celos eran horribles pero lo distraían de la angustia, por lo menos. Estar enojado con aquel hombre era más fácil que estar enojado consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para conservar a Louis, por no ser tan interesante para que valiera la pena, para que no importara si era difícil, si Harry era el ex de su amigo, si Zayn se enojaba un poco con la situación. Al fin de cuentas, ese era el problema.

Para Harry también era difícil, a él tampoco le gustaba la mirada decepcionada de Liam ni tener que soportar lo horrible que se sentía cuando Zayn lo miraba como si fuera el pedazo de mierda más desagradable sobre la faz de la tierra. Mucho menos le gustaba ser responsable por la distancia entre Louis y Zayn —que por suerte ya habían empezado a superar. Él no estaba cómodo con su relación con Louis, pero para él valía la pena. 

A eso se resumía la situación al fin de cuentas. Louis era gracioso, inteligente, divertido. Era interesante, por sobre todas las cosas. Siempre decía algo que Harry no había escuchado en su vida y tenía una habilidad innata para hacer el comentario justo en el momento justo, lo cual era por lo menos admirable para un chico de rulos que encontraba las respuestas a las discusiones dos horas después de la reconciliación. Era la mezcla perfecta de tierno, adorable y el sexo personificado. Era guapo y  físico  y desafiante. Era todo lo que Harry podría entender como el hombre perfecto más un montón de cualidades que ni siquiera se le habrían ocurrido (como la habilidad de verse atractivo detrás de marcos oscuros, o de ser lo suficientemente terco como para insistir en correrse el flequillo soplando aunque la experiencia había demostrado varias veces que simplemente  no le salía ).

Cuando lo ponía en la balanza, el hecho de que hubiese personas fuera de ellos dos a los que no les gustara su relación, simplemente no importaba. Era fácil dejarlo de lado, cuando Louis lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y le hablaba de cualquiera fuera la cosa del momento con la que estuviera obsesionado. Lamentablemente, el sentimiento  no era  mutuo.

Para Louis, en cambio, Harry no valía la pena. No era ni tan gracioso, ni tan inteligente, ni tan divertido. No  era interesante,  no era guapo y  definitivamente no era el sexo personificado. Harry era simplemente un chico recién graduado  de secundaria con el que tenía  buen sexo y que a veces lo hacía reír, y no podía culparlo por eso, no podía enojarse con él. Así que se enojaba consigo mismo.

Claro, hasta que aparecía un extraño con una pedante camisa y con manos que se aventuraban a lugares a donde no pertenecían. 

Quizá Harry no era lo suficientemente bueno para Louis, pero definitivamente ese tipo tampoco.  Tenía una ropa horrible, lo manoseaba en el medio de una multitud llena de gente y, sobre todo, era tosco y torpe para moverse (igual de patético que el resto de la pista al bailar) . El resto, excepto Louis. Donde Louis quebraba las caderas, con firmeza y ritmo, el tipo hacía un movimiento torpe que interrumpía la suavidad con la que fluía. Donde Louis acercaba la pelvis sutilmente, el tipo le refregaba el paquete sin disimulo. No había coherencia entre ellos, ningún tipo de conexión. 

En cambio, por encima de su hombro, la mirada de Louis se cruzaba con la de Harry. Era como si el salón entero estuviera a merced de ellos dos, como si los bailarines coordinadamente dejaran el lugar vacío entre ellos, un camino abierto para sus miradas. 

No era continuo,  de vez en cuando Louis parpadeaba como si acabara de recordar que no valía la pena, que si se dejaba llevar terminaría en la cama con Harry otra vez y eso sólo traería problemas. A él lo hacía sentir al menos orgulloso saber que podía hacerlo dudar, considerar por un momento dejarse llevar. Es que los ojos azules de Louis siempre volvían a él, tarde o temprano, para que sus labios se despegaran como si quisiera decirle algo, que obviamente Harry no podría oír a tantos metros de distancia. Después agachaba la mirada otra vez, acariciaba la nuca del tipo y volvía al baile tan lento y pegajoso como miel.

Harry bebía y observaba, sin la más mínima intención de ser disimulado. Si le hablaban respondía, pero en general sólo se concentraba en la pista. Poco a poco, trago a trago, fue olvidando que había un tipo ahí. No era difícil, porque si él bailaba no parecía hacerlo con Louis, no había entre ellos el más mínimo rastro de cualquier  tipo de conexión. Era como si fueran de dos mundos distintos, como si el tipo fuera de carne y hueso y Louis de magia, sexo y noche.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez. Esta vez Louis no despegó los labios, simplemente se los relamió suavemente. A Harry le llevó un segundo entender el por qué de ese cambio, porque mientras bailaba lentamente Louis sólo lo miraba a él, sin el menor rastro de disimulo. Después lo escuchó, los acordes que conocía de memoria, que cada vez que escuchaba le recordaban a esa noche en el bar, a encontrar su mirada con la de Louis en la oscuridad más mohosa, a sentir su cuerpo rogándole por tenerlo, a tener que conformarse con su mano y con su soledad.

Cuando lo recordó tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar ir un suspiro lastimoso, resignado. El cuerpo le temblaba de deseo y Louis estaba allí, frente suyo, mirándolo fijamente con los labios rosados y humedecidos mientras bailaba  para él . Qué importaba el tipo del que no sabía ni el nombre, o la multitud de gente, o  Niall  en la guitarra, o  Ash  y Stan manoseándose en algún rincón ,  o  Liam  y  Zayn  que seguramente estaban allí. 

Louis  seguía moviendo  las caderas de lado a lado, para él, y cuando abrió los ojos su mirada azul lo esperaba tan intensa como siempre, reventándole las pupilas. Este lugar era demasiado luminoso, había demasiada gente, no tenía la intimidad que tenía ese bar viejo meses atrás; pero a Harry le costó contener el instinto de todas formas.

Su cuerpo demandaba a Louis y él ni siquiera podía consolarse con sus manos. Frente a él un tipo le lamía el cuello a Louis, quien bailaba sobre su cuerpo para su espectador predilecto. Ni los  boxers  ni los  jeans  ajustados hicieron mucho para contener la erección de Harry. Peor aún, el roce firme sólo logró excitarlo más. 

Pronto descubrió que si era difícil pedirle a sus manos que no actúen, pedirles control a sus caderas era sencillamente imposible, cuando con un movimiento sutil podía sentir la firmeza del cinto sobre la cabecita de su miembro dándole una corriente de electricidad tan lenta e intensa como el baile de Louis.

Por su mente iban y venían escenarios de fantasía, de camas, y baños, y la lengua de Louis haciéndole maravillas, pero no se concentró en ellos porque la realidad era sencillamente más excitante. No necesitaba imaginarse su cuerpo tocándolo, ni sus gemidos susurrados al oído, porque tenía todo lo que quería, su mirada y su ritmo, su atención fija en él y en nada más. 

Lo único que quedaba de sus fantasías eran las palabras. 

Las palabras siempre habían entorpecido su relación. Por culpa de ellas se habían resistido tanto a estar juntos, por culpa de ellas Harry se había enamorado tan perdidamente (excepto que Harry no estaba enamorado, para nada), y por culpa de ellas habían dejado de estar juntos. Porque existen palabras como deseo, placer, destino, extrañar, pero también existen palabras como bien, y mal, y complicado.

Y ,  sin embargo , aunque Harry odiar a las palabras, mientras miraba a Louis bailar para él si n quitarle la mirada de encima lo único en lo que po día pensar era en que no hubiese nadie más que ellos al lí para poder decirle, explicarle , lo mucho que necesitaba su cuerpo y que sin embargo, si tuviera que resignarlo tan sólo por uno de sus estúpidos mensajes pasivo-agresivos lo haría sin dudarlo. Que extrañaba sus gemidos y su sudor y su tacto pero sobre todo ,  su voz y su risa cuando encontraba sus chistes divertidos.

Podía tolerar compartir su cuerpo, podía tolerar perderlo para siempre y no volver a besarlo, tocarlo, lamerlo (aunque le dolía, puta madre). Pero no podía siquiera imaginar esa risa siendo de otro, de ese extraño con mal gusto para vestirse y demasiado rudo para merecerlo. No podía soportar la idea de que mandara mensajes cada diez minutos a otra persona, de que pudiera pasar con alguien más ,  tardes enteras bajo la sombra de un árbol, hablando de nada y de todo, y de quién inventó la perspectiva. Simplemente  no podía .

Se levantó a duras penas, con el cuerpo revuelto de asco, bronca, tristeza y alcohol. Agachó la mirada, para no cruzarse con la de Louis, y se hiz o paso hacia afuera chocándose con  la gente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. La última vez que había estado tan ebrio todo se había ido al carajo, y esta vez no iba a ser mejor. Lo sabía.

Llegó hasta el pórtico de la casa y bajó los escalones torpemente, pateando vasos plásticos y latas a su paso. Sentía un sudor helado y ganas de llorar, pero en cambio ,  caminó hacia un auto estacionado y apoyó las palmas sobre el capó para mantenerse en pie, mientras el cuerpo le temblaba en suspiros.

—¡Harry! —gritó Louis. 

Tenía los oídos aturdidos de la música y sus pasos acercándose se oían como eco. Miró sus propias manos y la forma en que sus yemas se adherían al rojo del auto, se concentró en eso para contener el instinto de  mirar a Louis. Estaba tan cerca  que podía oír su respiración. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz estaba cerca de su oído y un segundo después sintió su palma sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó.

Dios, su tacto le quemaba. Era injusto. 

—Adivina —retrucó escondiendo la tristeza de su voz con una capa de enojo—. ¿Querías que me quede? ¿Era divertido para  ti ?

Louis no dijo nada, pero su mano seguía sobre su hombro quemándole la piel a través de la camiseta. Harry suspiró y agachó aún más la cabeza, tanto que le tiraban las vértebras allí donde comienza el cuello, que sentía la espalda arqueársele y los rulos cayéndole pesadamente y luego bailando frente a sus ojos.

—¿No deberías volver? —insistió. Louis, otra vez, no dijo nada. Su mano apenas tembló allí en el mismo lugar—, ¿No estabas  manoseándote  con alguien ahí adentro?

—Con quien baile o me manosee no es problema tuyo, Harry —respondió Louis, con la voz ra sposa como si acabara de gritar  o de contener un grito.

—¡No, no lo es! Entonces ve y sigue con lo tuyo nadie te pidió que estés aquí, mierda...

La gente iba y venía alrededor de ellos. Harry no necesitaba levantar la vista para adivinar las miradas curiosas, ni los comentarios susurrados. Esos últimos prácticamente podría oírlos, si no fuera por la música que sonaba lejana desde adentro de la casona. Si dependiera de él y Louis, el mundo estaría en silencio. Ni siquiera se oían sus respiraciones, ni siquiera  sus  suspiros. Sólo palabras sin decir ,  selladas detrás de los labios, y una mano firme pero asustada sobre el hombro de Harry.

Y después, de golpe ,  un sollozo contenido. Fue menos de un segundo, como una imagen veloz que se pierde de vista si parpadeas en el momento justo. Apenas un ruido, y luego el temblor de la mano que bastó para que Harry levantara la mirada y viera a Louis con los ojos húmedos y el azul de siempre apagado y espeso.

—Dios... —susurró Harry y se enderezó. Separó las manos del auto y Louis, como si adivinara su gesto, lo soltó para secarse las mejillas y luego cruzarse de brazos, hermético y cerrado sobre  sí  mismo.

A Harry le temblaban las manos cuando lo tomó por los hombros.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Louis sólo negó con la cabeza y dejó ir un suspiro demasiado ruidoso. Luego carraspeó y se mordió el labio mientras intentaba con demasiada dificultad tragar las palabras. Insultos, seguramente, adivinó Harry.

Le acarició el hombro sobre la camiseta. Tenía el cuerpo tan húmedo de sudor que se le pegaba a la piel y era casi como si estuvieran en sus sábanas otra vez, como si estuvieran desnudos. 

Louis miraba el suelo, pero Harry necesitaba su mirada, algo que le garantizara que estaba bien. Intentó levantarle el rostro por el mentón, pero Louis sólo sacudió la cabeza, alejándose. Aún así, en ese gesto desafiante, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Harry dibujó un segundo "lo siento"  con sus labios, pero no dijo nada.

Louis sonrió, aunque parecía triste.

—Es que... Intento, ¿sabes? —dijo con la voz tan diminuta que Harry apenas podía oírla—. Intento irme, pero no puedo.

Cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, tenía la nariz colorada pero los ojos secos. De las lágrimas  y la humedad no quedaba nada, sólo el gesto desafiante de siempre, quizá algo de temblor en los labios. Harry le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar suavemente. Su piel seguía tan suave como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban cansados. Había algo en ellos que era distinto.

—Es decir, sé que debo irme —explicó, ganando fuerza a medida que soltaba las palabras—, porque dijimos que sería más fácil.

Harry soltó un suspiro mezclado con una carcajada, pero se contuvo de explicarlo que nunca  dijeron  nada, los dos. Que Louis había soltado un montón de explicaciones y que Harry simplemente supo que la decisión estaba tomada, que no había más nada por hacer.

—Pero hoy te vi y  eres tan lindo ,  Harry ,  y yo—se interrumpió de golpe. Harry acarició con la otra mano su cuello, allí donde el tipo de la pista de baile le había dejado una marca violeta y rosada.

Frunció el ceño, un tanto molesto, pero lo acarició suavemente intentando descubrir si podía sentir con la yema de los dedos algún cambio en la textura de su piel. Pero por más que recordaba al tipo de camisa horrible e imaginaba su boca en su cuello, no podía pensar ni en sus dientes, ni en su saliva, sino simplemente en la piel de Louis, tan suave como siempre. En el color dorado interrumpido por el moretón y en que quería besarle justo allí, no para tapar la marca que Louis se había dejado hacer, sino para curarla suavemente.

—Y es que no puedo, cuando estás aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Sabes? —explicó—, no puedo porque te veo todo el tiempo y cómo se supone que—dijo, pero se detuvo en seco otra vez. 

Harry se agachó suavemente y besó su cuello. Fue un beso sin más humedad que la de los labios, y tan breve como el latido de su corazón. Después lo miró a los ojos, descubrió otra vez su mirada cansada, pero igual de intensa.

—No puedo irme si continúas siguiéndome, Harry —explicó.

Harry tragó saliva.

—No estoy siguiéndote —mintió. Louis cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro lento y pesado. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Harry finalmente descubrió que era eso en sus ojos. No era sólo cansancio: era hartazgo, era un “ por favor ”  susurrado, era Louis rogándole un respiro.

—Es que no puedo hacer esto solo —dijo Louis. Fruncía el ceño como si intentara convencerlo con eso de que estaba enojado, de que iba en serio esta vez—, necesito que me ayudes. Que dejes de buscarme.

Harry despegó los labios. Consideró decirlo por un minuto.

«Pero estoy enamorado de ti» 

Aunque era mentira, porque Harry no estaba enamorado. Claro que no. 

Sólo quería decir algo lo suficientemente dramático para mantenerlo a su lado, para convencerlo de que no se vaya.

Pero era estúpido porque, como la última vez que hablaron, la decisión estaba tomada. Harry podía comportarse como el chiquilín recién graduado del colegio que se aferra a alguien que le pidió que se vaya, o podía ser el adulto, por una vez en la vida, y cederle a Louis el respeto suficiente para admitir que había tomado una decisión, que sólo le pedía que la respete.

«Pero me quiere. Intenta irse y no puede » le repetía una vocecita. Harry abrió la boca para decírselo, eso o algo, cualquier cosa. Si no  un  " te amo " ,  al menos  "te extraño ",  o  al menos  "¡Un último revolcón! En honor a los viejos tiempos..."  En cambio no dijo nada, porque eso amargo en su mirada era un por favor y a Louis no le sentaba bien eso de andar rogando. Mucho menos esas lágrimas de antes, esa ira o lo que fuera que lo hacía parecer tan débil.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó. No debió hacerlo porque sabía la respuesta y no iba a ser lindo oírla de sus labios. Por un momento pensó que iba a decirle que no, porque Louis otra vez se tomó un tiempo extra para responder. Porque las palabras le temblaron en la boca antes de decirlas.

— Necesito  que te vayas —dijo, finalmente.

Y la mano de Harry que seguía firme en su mejilla cayó tan de golpe y tan pesadamente que por un momento creyó que iba a soltársele del brazo también. Asintió en silencio, sonriendo tanto que cualquier persona creería que estaba de hecho feliz. Nada más alejado de la realidad. 

Simplemente intentaba no llorar. 

—Okay —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento si te hace pasar un mal rato, yo... —Louis despegó los labios, pero otra vez no dijo nada—. Lo siento, en serio....

Y después de decir eso, todavía ebrio y todavía triste, dio media vuelta y caminó calle abajo hacia su casa, hacia cualquier parte del mundo en donde no estuviera Louis.


	24. Chapter 24

Después del incómodo viaje de vuelta de Leeds, del silencio helado y los cuerpos tensos en la van, Zayn se despidió de Louis con apenas un gesto seco. Si habría la boca no creía poder controlarse de decirle todo lo que pensaba, no iba a tener las fuerzas por decir "Adiós" y nada más. A esas alturas le daba lo mismo lo que Louis pudiera sentir, pero no quería hacerles pasar un mal rato a Niall y su banda que estaban en la camioneta también. Sobre todo no quería ser él quien le recordara a Liam los eventos de la noche anterior.

Nadie había vuelto a hablar del tema, y él no iba a ser el primero.

No terminaba de abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando le llegó el primer mensaje. Puso los ojos en blanco aunque no había nadie para verlo, y mientras se quitaba las zapatillas cubiertas de barro, buscó el celular en el bolsillo.

En ese momento podía jurar que sabría las palabras exactas y hasta el número de besos (xxxx) que le escribiría Louis. Estaba, de hecho, preparando la respuesta más hiriente, el modo de decirle en el menor número posible de caracteres, todo lo que quería decirle desde la noche anterior sino fuera porque Liam y los demás estaban allí.

El mensaje, sin embargo, no era de Louis.

(Zayn estuvo a punto de ponerse las zapatillas así, con barro y todo, y salir disparado a su auxilio, pero se contuvo.)

 

**Liam - 16:09**

Z disculpa encerio si estoy fuera d lugar y no hay problemas si no quieres hacerlo pero te gustaria venir a casa en un rato? Despues de bañarme y eso es que no me ciento del todo bien y no quiero estar solo

 

Tuvo que releerlo dos o tres veces para asegurarse de entender bien lo que quería decirle. Finalmente, cuando estuvo a punto de responderle, llegó un segundo mensaje, y un tercero.

**Liam - 16:10**

Se que es egoista pero no se que aser y si termino llendo a su casa???

**16:11**

Entiendo si no quieres venir z se que deve ser incomodo para ti. Encerio no hay problema, no va a pasarme nada. Mi mama esta en casa.

**Zayn - 16:11**

No seas tonto, Li. Me baño y voy para alla.

 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Liam, Karen lo recibió con una sorprendida sonrisa. En esos últimos meses él se había convertido en casi un miembro más de la familia, gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Ya fuera porque estaban cansados del trabajo o como premio después de un arduo día de estudios, Liam siempre encontraba una excusa para invitarlo a cenar.  

Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella desafortunada confesión de amor hacía poco menos de un mes. Karen, conociéndola, no se atrevió a preguntar qué pasaba, pero debió haber imaginado algunas explicaciones horribles, ya que al ver a Zayn golpeando a su puerta, no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio.

Liam estaba en su habitación, escuchando música con unos enormes auriculares y entreteniendo las manos rompiendo en pedacitos un papel. Al principio no notó la presencia de Zayn, así de concentrado estaba en la tarea manual. Cuando finalmente lo saludó, estaba tan aislado del mundo que la voz le salió fuerte, como un grito.

—Hola —dijo. Sus labios esbozaron una incómoda sonrisa, mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

Zayn titubeó un momento antes de finalmente rendirse y apresurarse a sentarse a su lado.

—Escucha, Li, quizá no me creas pero yo en serio no sabía nada.

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió.

—No sé qué decirte. No puedo creer que Louis fuera capaz de...

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Liam, alzando la voz nuevamente como si con eso quisiera decirle que por favor guarde silencio. Zayn pareció captar la indirecta—, no quiero hablar del tema, en serio...

La mano de Zayn tembló en el aire, sin atreverse a tocar a Liam. La habitación parecía una fotografía silenciosa y trágica, y la luz de la tarde que se filtraba por la ventana le daba hasta un tono sepia al escenario. Todo parecía quieto. Todo excepto la mano de Zayn temblando en el aire, a un centímetro de distancia de la piel de Liam.

Cuando finalmente lo tocó, los cuerpos se acomodaron en el espacio. Liam encorvado, dejando escapar un suspiro. Zayn recorriendo su espalda y sus hombros con la misma mano temblorosa, susurrando palabras de aliento que venían quién sabe de donde, pero que se sentían honestas.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Zayn —insistió Liam. Esta vez su amigo optó por escucharlo.

—Pero me dijiste que venga, pensé...

Liam negó con la cabeza. Sus uñas jugaban con un hilo suelto en la colcha, y la mirada estaba fija en ese movimiento. Cada segundo que pasaba Zayn debía tragar con más dificultad las palabras por decir, y la impotencia se le mezclaba en la nuca con la ira y las ganas de llorar. Estaba a punto de volver a sus discursos, a sus explicaciones tantas veces dadas respecto a que Liam era el mejor ser humano del mundo y que Harry (y también Louis, ahora) era un imbécil, pero lo interrumpió.

—Sólo quería que estés aquí —confesó, sin mirarle a los ojos—. No quería estar solo y tú eres la única persona con la que no me siento así, ¿sabes?

Liam levantó la mirada. Cansada, hinchada, roja. Sincera y redonda como siempre, también.

—Eres él único con el que no me siento solo —susurró. Zayn quiso decirle algo pero la voz se le perdió en un nudo en la garganta, y lo único que supo hacer fue acercarlo a él en un abrazo y escucharlo respirar lágrimas contenidas contra el cuello de su camiseta.

¤

El verano no se sentía verano sin Louis. Las fiestas no eran igual de divertidas y las reuniones familiares parecían eternas cuando no tienes planeado encontrarte en el parque con tu mejor amigo más tarde. Sobre todo era rara esa sensación en el pecho cada vez que sonaba el teléfono fijo en la cocina, esa mezcla de deseo y resignación.

Era raro cuando su mamá le preguntaba por Lou y él mentía porque eran demasiadas explicaciones, pero sobre todo porque ya sabía lo que ella le diría. Se imaginaba la escena, bastante seguido, de hecho. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que había pasado, y Niall estaba en Irlanda y Liam era la última persona que querría recordar la noche en Leeds y jugar a intentar reconstruir los últimos meses con esta nueva información. Como no tenía con quien hablar, se imaginaba interrumpiendo la noche familiar frente a la tele y contarle a su madre y desahogarse un poco, pero sabía de antemano qué le diría: que Louis era su mejor amigo, que era tonto tirar todo a la borda por algo tan tonto. Hasta podía visualizar a su padre suspirando y meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, indignado con el dramatismo que quién sabe de dónde había heredado su hijo.

Zayn sabía que tenían razón, pero era más fácil sentirse así, enojado. Porque debajo de eso había decepción y algo nauseabundo trepándole por el pecho, porque si no lo odiaba entonces sentía lástima por él y eso era peor.

Para él, Louis siempre había sido la mejor persona. Siempre había agradecido en silencio que no le gustaran los mismos tipos, porque Louis terminaría quedándose con todos. Zayn lo conocía desde que iban al colegio, con él había aprendido a soltarse un poco, él le había conseguido su primera cita y siempre fue su modelo a seguir. No con las relaciones, porque a Louis le gustaba revolcarse y Zayn prefería tomarse las manos y mirar las estrellas, pero en todo lo demás. Le gustaría ser igual de valiente, despreocupado, divertido. Le gustaría poder ser tan cautivante y aventurero.

La relación entre ellos siempre había sido un tire y afloje, en el que por supuesto Louis ganaba. Zayn quería quedarse a ver películas y Louis lo sacaba a las rastras a algún bar,  y cuando él se enamoraba de tipos que había visto dos veces en su vida, Louis comenzaba su tarea de armar una lista exhaustiva con sus defectos para abrirle los ojos, y cuando Zayn se ponía en moralista Louis le preparaba un trago y le convidaba una seca y hablaban de lo subjetivo de las reglas sociales hasta entrada la madrugada. Ahora Louis no estaba, así que de Zayn sólo quedaba lo otro, la masa uniforme que él era cuando no tenía quien lo lleve a vivir un poco. Se quedaba solo en su casa, durmiendo hasta tarde, pensando en lo mal que había estado lo que hizo su mejor amigo y a pesar de eso todavía extrañándolo. Era patético.

Llevaba poco más de una semana en su casa cuando por primera vez le sonó el celular. Últimamente con Liam hablaban por skype, y Niall debía estar ocupado en Irlanda con su familia, así que _tenía_ que ser Louis. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, y el mensaje de texto con las disculpas estaba tardando demasiado. En algún momento debería juntar coraje y escribirle, aunque fuera sólo para pelearse un poco. Al fin de cuentas, lo conocía tan bien como él, _sabía_ que Zayn jamás daría el brazo a torcer con este tema.

Estuvo un poquitín decepcionado, sin embargo, cuando descubrió que no era suyo.

 

**Niall 19:04**

Llama a Louis y hablen, me está volviendo loco.

**Zayn 19:05**

por qué no me llama él??? no fui yo el que hizo algo estúpido :/

**Niall 19:05**

Porque tiene miedo Zayn, qué se yo... Sólo llámalo.

**Zayn 19:06**

no.. es él quien tiene que disculparse !

**Niall 19:06**

Sí, pero no contigo Z. Para alguien que engañó también eres bastante moralista.

**19:06**

Quiero decir que todos se equivocan, Zayn, y tú deberías saberlo. Sólo llámalo, y hablen, me está volviendo loco.

**19:10**

No quise sonar tan cruel, lo siento.

**19:22**

Sabes? Tendría que ser yo el enojado aquí. Tú me engañaste y yo te perdoné, tengo derecho a recordártelo de vez en cuando.

**19:45**

Si quieres estar enojado bien por tí, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

**19:48**

Me quedan pocas vacaciones y quiero disfrutarlas en vez de intentar contener a la distancia las crisis emocionales de mis amigos.

**19:56**

No voy a gastar todo mi crédito disculpándome, Zayn.

**20:02**

Ok!! Lo siento, ¿sí? Puedes dejarlo ahora?? Eres un gran chico y sabes que no estoy enojado, sólo quería abrirte los ojos.

**20:04**

Sólo... llámalo. Me voy a cenar.

**Zayn 21:09**

no estoy enojado!!! estaba hablando por teléfono xx

**Niall 21:10**

Asumo que con Louis porque él tampoco me respondía los mensajes. Hablen y resuélvanlo y dile que no me llame más porque Josh está empezando a ponerse celoso.

**Zayn 21:11**

le diré! gracias por todo ni, siempre dando los mejores consejos! disfruta tus vacaciones, te dejaremos en paz ha :p xx

¤

Para tratarse de alguien que había logrado permanecer serio e inmutable en el teléfono, escuchando a Louis y sus disculpas exageradas sin decir poco más que _mmm_ y _ahá_ para indicarle que continúe, Zayn estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de verlo.

Se bañó, se vistió, planificó su mirada seria en el espejo y todas las cosas que le quería decir y casualmente dejó caer el cd de su banda preferida que había comprado la semana pasada para mostrárselo a Louis si se presentaba la oportunidad. Lo cierto es que lo extrañaba, aunque odiara admitirlo, y estuvo listo 20 minutos antes de lo previsto para ir a verlo. Se subió y bajó del auto veinte veces: sabía que Louis llegaría tarde y después de todo lo que había pasado no podía ser él el que esperara. De hecho, mientras más tardara en llegar, más Louis se torturaría pensando que él no iría y se lo merecía. Finalmente, resolvió hacerlo esperar 45 minutos.

Pero sin quererlo fue a las escalinatas del colegio apenas 2 minutos después de pasadas las 12. Louis, sorprendentemente, ya estaba allí.

Recién en ese momento comprendió del todo lo mal que se sentía, y las piezas empezaron a encajar una a una. Debió haberlo notado, por lo imprevisible que ese nuevo Louis le resultaba; porque Zayn lo conocía mejor que nadie y sin embargo siempre que sonaba un teléfono en el momento justo en que esperaba su llamada, no era él; porque cuando hablaron cada vez que Zayn lo llamaba un idiota no discutía; porque su mirada tenía algo gris y turbio el día de Leeds, pero todavía desafiante; porque esa noche le temblaban las rodillas de vergüenza pero así y todo había defendido a Harry; porque no tenía el coraje ni para pedir perdón. Porque por una vez en su vida había llegado temprano.

Louis estaba triste, avergonzado, arrepentido, pero también decepcionado, otra vez.

—Dios, Lou... —balbuceó Zayn al verlo allí fumando en silencio y con los ojos hinchados. Se sentía doblemente estúpido, porque, cómo no lo _supo_ , cómo no entendió de las sonrisitas y los mensajes de texto, cómo no sumó dos y dos y se dio cuenta de que Louis se había ilusionado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento tanto, colega —le dijo, incapaz de devolverle la mirada. El cigarro le temblaba en los dedos y cuando se le resbaló Louis casi se larga a llorar de vuelta, de pura impotencia—. Lo siento tanto, fui tan estúpido...

Zayn se detuvo en seco y lo miró detenidamente por lo que se sintió como una hora.

Sí, había sido estúpido, y sí, había lastimado a una de sus personas favoritas. Pero Louis era importante para él también y estar enojado era fácil y se sentía bien, pero tenía otras personas con las que estar enojado. Louis ya había sufrido suficiente.

Pisó el cigarro para apagarlo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Louis y alzaba el brazo invitarlo a hundirse allí.

—Está bien, ven —le dijo. Louis sólo negó con la cabeza—. Estás andando en hielo muy delgado, Lou; si quieres que te perdone... —le amenazó en tono de broma, manteniendo el brazo elevado en aire.

Louis sonrió levemente. Tenía los párpados pesados y temblaron un poco cuando sintió el tacto de Zayn en su hombro, acercándole en un abrazo firme y tibio. Después, cuando Zayn le besó la frente, ya no pudo contener un ruidoso sollozo.

—Fui un imbécil...

—Sí —admitió Zayn.

—No debí hacer eso —continuó Louis—, a Liam, por Dios santo...

—No, no debiste...

—Me siento para la mierda, me doy...

—Bronca —completó la frase Zayn, recordando esas noches sacudidas de emociones después de que arruinó todo con Niall. Le zamarreó el brazo a modo de torpe caricia, intentando prometerle que todo estaría bien. Si él y Ni eran amigos, ¿cómo no iba a poder arreglar Louis las cosas con Liam? Al fin de cuentas, no era él su novio.

Louis negó en silencio. Luego suspiró suavemente, para contener el llanto.

—Vergüenza.

 

No volvieron a hablar mucho del tema después de esa noche. Apenas si hubo algunas brevísimas explicaciones mientras escuchaban música en el auto de Jay y manejaban a las afueras dela ciudad. Louis seguía allí, debajo del llanto y la tristeza. La amistad que compartían seguía firme, aunque debilitada, y Zayn no quería darle el sacudón que la rompa, que lo aleje para siempre.

Ya sabía las respuestas de todas formas. No necesitaba oírlas de sus labios. Se imaginaba que para Louis sería humillante admitirlo, y era de por sí difícil ver el estropajo que era su amigo cuando no le quedaba nada de orgullo ni actitud. Zayn temía que si hablaban del tema se largaría a llorar otra vez.

Sabía que esa cosa con Harry venía desde los primeros exámenes del semestre, y que habían seguido viéndose después de que él y Liam cortaran. No sabía mucho mas, pero se lo imaginaba. Que Harry era el chico de los mensajes, quien lo había puesto de buen humor, quien le había apagado el cinismo, quien había bajado sus barreras sólo para lastimarlo otra vez. Esa era la palabra para describir su estado: _Lastimado_.

Se sentía culpable, y triste y avergonzado, pero era sobre todo lo otro: que se había vuelto tan vulnerable que se había dejado herir, otra vez.

_¿Por qué Louis tenía que elegir siempre a los imbéciles?_

 

Cuando estaban en la ruta, fumando marihuana y recostados en el capó, Zayn tuvo un deja vú.

—Nunca más —susurró Louis, sonriendo con amargura.

Zayn lo miró y pensó en decirle lo que debió haberle dicho la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón. Que encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena, que no tenía que cerrarse o esconderse, porque merecía ser feliz.

Pero apenas logró despegar los labios.

Louis tenía de vuelta ese fulgor en los ojos, rojo y desafiante. Sacaba pecho y se tragaba las lágrimas y Zayn supuso que estaría bien por ahora, que podrían tener esa charla más adelante, cuando no significara hacerlo llorar.

 

Volvieron juntos a Manchester, en el mismo tren y con las mismas ojeras después de una noche de fiesta. Debajo de los asientos habían amontonado los bolsos, compartidos, y antes de quedarse dormidos el uno contra el hombro del otro, hablaban de que la primera parada debía ser la casa de Zayn, para separar el contenido de las valijas.

(Se habían visto tanto los últimos días que las ropas de uno y el otro estaban confundidas de casa  y habitaciones, y cada uno llevaba cosas del otro mezcladas con las propias.)

El viaje era corto, pero los dos se durmieron profundamente. Cuando Zayn se despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana del vagón dándole de lleno en el ojo, Louis miraba la pantalla del celular y tragaba saliva.

—¿Es él? —le preguntó de lleno, probablemente influenciado por el sueño y la resaca. Louis parpadeó sorprendido al oírlo.

Zayn pudo ver su rostro contándole una historia: fingiendo sorpresa al principio, confusión (casi que podía oír las palabras exageradamente casuales: _"¿Él, quién?_ "), pero luego cansancio y resignación. Ni para eso tenía energías, no después de una noche de tragos.

—Si —murmuró.

—¿Vas a responderle? —Su voz sonó inquisidora, pero no era la intención. Niall había dicho que Louis debía resolver qué hacer por su cuenta y que él comportándose moralista y resentido no iba a ayudarlo a tomar la decisión correcta.

 _¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?_ Eso ni Niall ni él lo sabían.

Louis cerró el mensaje y bloqueó el celular antes de responderle.

—No... —dijo, con firmeza en la mirada pero duda en la voz—. Sería estúpido, ¿no?

Zayn se encogió de hombros y el movimiento del cuerpo le despertó unas tremendas ganas de bostezar. Si se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no era retórica, hizo de cuenta que sí. Se estiró en el asiento, ganando miradas curiosas de los demás pasajeros, y luego volvió a buscar el hueco en el hombro de Louis, para dormir. Louis suspiró y se relajó a su lado.

Zayn pensó en ese momento, al sentirlo tan relajado y cansado, que debería decirle lo que pensaba. No respecto a Harry, eso estaba fuera de los límites (decía Niall), sino respecto a Louis y a su manía de evitar el silencio, las preguntas, los pensamientos.

Quería decirle que estaba bien si quería llorar, que no lo hacía ni débil, ni estúpido. Que si quería, hasta podrían hacerlo en silencio en la alcoba de Zayn, y él lo abrazaría y le prepararía un rico almuerzo, y jamás se lo contarían a nadie. Que el corazón es el músculo más resistente del cuerpo, que se rompe mil veces pero siempre sana, él lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y que valía la pena el dolor insoportable una y mil veces si a cambio existía una posibilidad, aunque fuera en un millón, de dar _un_ beso enamorado. Que entendía que dolía, mejor que nadie, pero que Louis era mejor que eso, que era fuerte, que podía hacerlo: abrirse un poco, dejar de esconderse. Él estaría allí para atraparlo si caía, como Louis siempre lo había hecho.

Quiso decirle todo eso, pero el sol entraba de lleno por la ventana, calentándole la panza y enrojeciéndole las mejillas, y antes de poder encontrar las palabras, se quedó dormido.

¤

Zayn se había propuesto superar a Liam una vez que volviera a clases, concentrarse en pensar en que era hora de avanzar y mirar a otros chicos, meterse en otras camas. De algún modo, y aunque Louis insistió todas las vacaciones en que sería bueno para el espíritu, la idea de revolcarse por ahí parecía un extraordinario gasto de energía para algo que no sería remotamente tan placentero como hablar con Liam por Skype.

Además, cuando estaba frente a la cámara, ya fuera en su cama o en el sofá del comedor, Liam siempre lograba distraerlo de cualquier pensamiento conflictivo, y le gustaba eso de sentirse en paz, por una vez en su vida. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Le alegraba saber que lo habían logrado. Habían superado el momento embarazoso de la confesión de amor de Zayn y habían vuelto a ser amigos. A veces, por las noches, cuando veía películas románticas y escuchaba a su mamá hablar de la boda de su hermana, Zayn pensaba que no le bastaba con eso, que quería más. Que quería escuchar de Liam un _te amo_ , un _te deseo_ , caminar con él de la mano por el parque y darse besos calientes al final de una cita. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que así era la cosa con Liam: siempre lo dejaba hambriento.

Por suerte estaba de vuelta en Manchester, y allí no tenía películas románticas ni charlas cursis con su mamá. Volvería a ver a Liam casi todos los días y todo se apagaría poco a poco, sin charlas por Skype antes de dormir que lo dejaran fantaseando sobre universos alternos. Con suerte, para cuando empezara el semestre, su corazón estaría abierto y funcionando, y podría enamorarse de otro chico que jamás lo querría del mismo modo.

Pero Liam se las ingeniaba siempre de algún modo para dejarlo cautivado. Verlo diariamente no mejoraba nada, y ni siquiera después de compartir turno en el café, acompañarlo a su casa y cenar con su familia, Zayn creía tener suficiente. Apenas se despedía de él en el pórtico ya empezaba a extrañarlo, aunque todavía estaba a metros de distancia (aunque si se diera vuelta podría verlo con los codos reposados en el barandal, sonriéndole tontamente).

A veces le enojaba un poco eso de no poder dejarlo atrás. Ya habían pasado muchos meses, ya había probado su cuerpo, ya había descubierto sus defectos (lástima que todos fueran tan jodidamente adorables), ¿qué faltaba? ¿qué necesitaba para que su corazón se diera por enterado y siguiera con su vida? Se había prometido que cuando empezara el segundo semestre tendría objetivo nuevo, alguien a quien intentar conquistar...

Otras veces, cuando Liam le mandaba un mensaje a mitad de camino para pedirle que le avise cuando llegue a su casa; o cuando lo invitaba a tomar helado y fumar en la terraza, aunque ya no fuera para hablar de su corazón roto; o cuando alguien olvidaba el cambio y él en vez de guardarlo lo ponía en el jarrón de las propinas; o cuando se reía de los chistes de Louis, aún de los más tontos, como si supiera que eso era mil veces más efectivo que el "estamos bien, Lou, sin resentimientos" de la tarde en que se reencontraron; o cuando le devolvía las camisetas lavadas y planchadas después de usarlas sólo una vez; o cuando dibujaba con los labios los diálogos de sus películas favoritas, mientras las miraban juntos en el sillón; o cuando todavía lloraba en las mismas escenas que antes, y hacía ese gesto extremadamente varonil de tragarse las lágrimas con nada más que un parpadeo y un suspiro ronco; o cuando perdonaba a todos genuinamente; o cuando exageraba la sonrisa con Harry sino para convencerlo de que estaban bien, de que estaba intentando; o cuando si Zayn había tenido un mal día le acariciaba la espalda y le decía que todo estaría bien, y aunque no sabía ni qué era lo que le pasaba, lo decía de corazón, convencido... Esas veces Zayn se encogía de hombros y pensaba que si alguien iba a tener su corazón para siempre, aunque fuera hecho trizas, quién mejor que Liam.

¤

Cuidar a Louis era una tarea que requería el 100% de su atención últimamente. Tenía que ver si bebía, y cuánto, tenía que asegurarse que no se meta a ninguna alcoba con algún desconocido y que no tome pastillas cuando se las ofrecían, que era lamentablemente bastante seguido. La cosa con Louis, cuando le rompen el corazón, es que se convierte en este animal fiestero que es puro drogas, sexo y rocanrol, con la única diferencia que al día siguiente se transforma en un gatito asustado que se la pasa retorciéndose en su propia culpa y vergüenza y comiendo papas fritas en su sillón mientras se queja de que está engordando.

Zayn nunca había sido moralista, no tanto como Louis decía, al menos, pero siendo justos, sus hábitos autodestructivos nunca habían _de hecho_ empezado a destruirlo.

Habían pasado meses ya, ese comportamiento no era normal. Desde que todo había explotado pero también desde que Louis había cortado con Harry. Zayn lo sabía porque le había mandado un mensaje esa noche, diciéndole que estaba libre de drama y planeando buscarse alguien nuevo con quién recostarse, que si por favor lo podría acompañar.

Más tarde en el bar, por primera vez Zayn había intentado tener "la charla" con él, pero cada vez que se aproximaba a decirle algo, Louis le cantaba "aburrido" y pedía otra ronda de tragos. Niall decía que había que darle su espacio, pero era fácil para él decirlo, que no tenía que verlo hecho un estropajo el día después de las fiestas, revisando el celular insistentemente esperando un mensaje que, Zayn podría jurar, él mismo había pedido que no le manden.

La cuestión es que si requería un 100% de su atención normalmente, cuando Harry estaba cerca, se volvía un 125%. Zayn había considerado conseguirse una orden de restricción, o acordar un boceto y dividirse las fiestas universitarias: a estas vas tú, a estas vamos nosotros; y así Louis podría superar su corazón roto con el mínimo nivel de vergüenza y aberración propia posible. Pero había algo en el modo en que los ojos verdes buscaban los de Louis, insistentemente, desesperadamente, que hacía que Zayn supiera sin dudas que no había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para ponerle un freno a la situación.

Al fin de cuentas, Niall quizá tenía razón y era cuestión de tiempo, dejar que las cosas se acomoden, que Louis resuelva qué quería hacer y que lo hiciera. Probablemente los dos tenían ideas muy distintas acerca de qué debía pasar. ¡Probablemente ni Louis estaba seguro! Pero por ahora todo se resumía a esperar.

La noche del recital, Zayn debió imaginar que algo había pasado cuando se cruzó a Stan y su novia en el pasillo, cuando Louis bailaba en la pista un segundo y al siguiente no estaba más, cuando volvió a su lado y pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y reía exageradamente pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

Pero no lo hizo. Se alegró por dentro de que su amigo por una vez no estuviera con cualquier desconocido en la pista, se conformó con tenerlo para él. Llegó a convencerse de que quizá todo había terminado, que estaba _curado_ , que ya no tendría que ser su niñera, que todavía estaba a tiempo de levantar las notas del semestre, que podría dormir tranquilo y volver a dedicarle al menos el 75% de su atención a Liam, como adoraba hacerlo. Mientras brindaban los tres y Niall cantaba en el escenario, fue tan ingenuo que pensó que quizá finalmente todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Más tarde, en su casa, cuando tirados en el sofá miraban en la tele a la chica que hacía yoga y se preguntaban en voz alta qué tantos solitarios hombres estarían rindiéndole homenaje en ese mismo momento, Zayn pensó que si iba a tener "la charla" con Louis, sería ahora o nunca.

Llegó a decir su nombre, a pedirle atención con un "Louis"  suplicante. Luego vio su mirada azul y desafiante, helada pero turbulenta debajo, como un río cubierto por una delgadísima capa de hielo, apenas empezado el invierno, como si cualquier cosa pudiera quebrarla y hacerlo llorar. Lo vio tan cansado, tan triste que pensó que _nunca_ era mejor que _ese_ ahora, que las cosas finalmente empezaban a encajar de vuelta y que Zayn no podía verlo llorar, no de vuelta.

¤

Una semana después, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. Niall repasaba las teorías económicas del siglo XIX con Louis, ayudándolo a prepararse para el examen oral que debía exponer si no quería perder la materia. Liam y él trabajaban en algunas fórmulas, pero en general estaban allí para brindarle apoyo moral a Niall, ya que mantener al Tommo concentrado en la biblioteca no era tarea de una sola persona.

Llevaban tantas horas allí adentro, sin embargo, que Louis ya no tenía ni ganas de rebelarse al estudio, simplemente le miraba los labios a Niall mientras hablaba y si lo interrumpía era solamente para quejarse en voz alta de lo mal que iba a irle en ese examen. Ya ni los chistes sobre otros tipos de exámenes orales que Louis podía hacer para aprobar eran graciosos, ni siquiera cuando los hacía Liam. Bueno, quizá un poco. Y quizá sólo para Zayn.

—¡Li! —Se oyó una voz femenina. Zayn primero vio a Liam buscando la voz, luego una tierna sonrisa y luego siguió su mirada hacia la joven, bonita y de largo cabello aclarado que le extendía las manos esperando un abrazo. Liam lo respondió sin dudarlo, fuertemente. Sólo Zayn podía entender lo que la chica decía, cubierta en su abrazo y oculta en su hombro—. ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo! Te extraño un poco.

—Yo también las extraño —respondió Liam soltándose levemente del abrazo—. Deberíamos tomar un café algún día, tienes mi número.

—¿Bromeas? Mamá me mataría. Tienes que venir a casa. Podemos echar a Harry si es muy incómodo.

 _Harry_. Zayn comprendió recién en ese momento quién era esa mujer. Mirándolo detenidamente, era parecida, los mismos labios anchos y ojos pesados.

—No, estamos bien, creo que puedo soportar una tarde de té.

Zayn se giró para ver a Louis. Tenía las mejillas pálidas y se concentraba tanto en los apuntes que era demasiado obvio que intentaba esconderse en ellos. No entendía por qué estaba tan asustado. Había sobrevivido a varias menciones de Harry con muchos menos nerviosismos.

Lo entendió un minuto después.

—¿Louis? —dijo la chica, y la voz se le mezclaba entre sorprendida e incómoda.

Louis tragó saliva antes de levantar la mirada.

—¡Oh! Hola, Gem —la saludó. En seguida carraspeó— -ma. Gemma.

—Hola ¡Hacía mucho que no te..! Es decir...

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio y miradas yendo y viniendo sobre la mesa. Liam se sentía tan incómodo que sonreía y Louis parecía recién sumergido en una bolsa de harina, de lo pálido que estaba. La chica, Gemma, fruncía el ceño avergonzada y movía las manos al costado de su cuerpo, desahogando el nerviosismo. Zayn la entendía, él estaba torciendo el lápiz tanto que casi lo rompía.

—¡En fin! Qué incómodo, ¿eh? —dijo y se rio. Liam se rio también y entonces todo se distendió un poco. A Louis le volvió el color a las mejillas, todo junto y de golpe.

La muchacha se despidió incómodamente de la mesa disculpándose entre risitas, y luego de abrazarse con Liam y sonreírle a Louis, se escabulló por los pasillos d la biblioteca. El silencio volvió a la mesa y por supuesto fue Niall el encargado de romperlo.

—Así que... Supongo que esa es la hermana de Harry —dijo. Louis hundió la cabeza en el libro.

Liam empezó a reír, un poco por los nervios sí, pero otro poco porque era divertida, la situación, una vez pasado el trago amargo.

—Es linda —agregó Zayn con la voz tímida y sólo para decir algo, para que no les ganara el silencio.

—Sí, bastante. Qué lástima que ninguno de los dos es heterosexual, podrían habérselos repartido —bromeó el irlandés, y Liam se cubría el rostro para reírse y Louis soltaba un quejido lastimoso y se ponía otros apuntes de sombrero—. No hubiese habido tanto drama.

Zayn quería tirarle algo al rubio, obligarlo a que se calle. Era _muy pronto_ para esos chistes. Quizá en doscientos años Louis estuviera listo. Doscientos cincuenta.

Liam, en cambio, no paraba de reírse. No era cruel, no intentaba serlo por lo menos, no parecía intentar probar nada. Ya ni nerviosismo había en su risa, casi.

—¿Podemos volver a estudiar? —protestaba Louis, pero levantaba la mirada sonrosado y Niall hacía otro chiste, y todos estallaban en carcajadas (Zayn también, aunque él disimulaba). Llegó a un punto que hasta él sonreía un poco.

Para la tercera vez que pasó eso, cuando Louis levantó la mirada, Niall no hizo un chiste. Miraba a Liam, que parecía meditativo, aunque todavía sonriente.

Louis buscó su mirada, ahora que no tenía nadie interrumpiéndolo para burlarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Li —dijo, con la voz arrastrada y la cara cubierta en pudor. Liam parpadeó, casi tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de Louis, aunque debía ser al menos la vigésima vez que las oía, contando esas charlas de ebrios al terminar las fiestas.

—Está bien, Lou. En serio. Ya pasó.

Por un segundo, sólo eso, hubo silencio. Zayn estaba tan distraído apreciando el rostro de Liam que vio cada gesto cruzándose, que vio el titubeo y supo de antemano que algo importante venía.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo. No pensé que habías conocido a su familia, no pensé que fuera serio.

—¡No lo fue! Lo juro —se apresuró a decir Louis. Liam lo interrumpió.

—Lou, está bien, en serio.

—Nosotros no... Fue un accidente, sólo hablé con ellas una vez.

—Bueno, pareciste agradarle —comentó Liam encogiéndose de hombros. Louis estaba todavía colorado y las manos le temblaban sobre el libro.

Zayn y Niall sólo observaban, sin saber bien qué correspondía hacer. Se sentían intrusos presenciando esa charla pendiente de tanto tiempo, pero también sabían que eran de algún modo necesarios, que no podían irse y dejarlos solos.

—Me quedé dormido en su casa, su hermana me vio cuando intentaba escabullirme por el árbol frente a su cuarto. Hablamos esa vez, y nunca más. No fue... No me presentó... No fue nada serio.

Liam asintió en silencio, y su mirada antes fija en la de Louis, bajó hasta un punto inexacto sobre la mesa.

—Oh —dijo y tragó saliva. Quiso decirlo, pero no lo hizo, que hubiese sido mejor si se tratara de algo serio, que quizá no lo hubiese hecho sentir tan poco importante, que al menos no dolería tanto si significara algo, quizá. De algún modo Zayn lo entendió de todas formas, por el gesto decepcionado de su voz.

Y Louis debió entenderlo también.

—¿Te haría sentir mejor si te dijera —titubeó, con la voz ronca— que me enamoré de él? ¿Me perdonarías si supieras que él no sintió nunca lo mismo?

Liam levantó la mirada y buscó la azul que temblaba conteniendo el llanto. Ese llanto que no iba con él y que sin embargo lo acompañaba tan seguido últimamente.

Louis carraspeó y volvió a mirar su libro.

—¿Te dolería menos si te dijera que... que para él siempre fuiste tú primero? Hasta esa noche en Leeds, siempre pensó primero en ti.

—Dios, Lou —murmuró Liam y se tomó el cabello con las manos.

—No creo que lo merezca porque fui un imbécil, pero esto duele tanto que... ¿podrías perdonarme, Li? ¿Por favor?

Zayn buscó la mano de Louis sobre la mesa y la acarició torpemente. Le preocupó un poco que la dejara allí, que no atinara a quitarla. Podría significar que estaba mejorando, o que estaba más roto que de costumbre.

—Te perdoné hace mucho, Louis. Esto no fue tu culpa —dijo y se notaba tanto que le quedaban tantas cosas por decir que aunque no habló por un minuto entero, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su silencio—. Pero creo que estás equivocado.

La mano de Louis tembló bajo la de Zayn.

—Creo que él se enamoró también.

¤

No sucedió mucho más ese día. Louis buscó una tonta excusa para escaparse de la biblioteca y ni siquiera Niall tuvo el coraje de preguntarle a Liam qué mierda acababa de ocurrir.

Zayn, sin embargo, fue reconstruyendo el resto de la historia de a pedazos. Liam le contó, a su ritmo, a su modo, lo poco que sabía: que Harry no estaba enamorado al final de su relación, y que cuándo quiso volver a verlo no fue sólo para disculparse, sino para excusar a Louis. En su momento no había pensado mucho al respecto, Harry era así, siempre lo había sido: el chico que admite las culpas y pone siempre la otra mejilla.

Pero pasados los meses, sumando los pequeños detalles, la insistencia en aparecer en todos lados donde Louis pudiera estar, el modo en que titubeaba al verlo, tragándose las palabras y esa amargura en la que estaba hundido que ya no era culpa sino llanamente tristeza, había empezado a comprender. O a suponer, por lo menos.

El encuentro con Gemma, la confusión de Louis, había sido la confirmación.

Zayn nunca opinaba demasiado. Lo que quería decirle ni él lo sabía. Se debatía entre el enojo, la frustración, pero por sobre todo algo tibio en los labios, asemejándose a una sonrisa: unas ganas terribles de decirle que era increíble, sinceramente. _Sólo a Liam se le ocurriría jugar de casamentera con su ex y su amante._

 

No hablaba con Louis de todo el asunto. Apenas si pasaban tiempo a solas, últimamente. Era como si su amigo le escapara a cualquier pizca de intimidad como si esta le quemara la piel. A veces, cuando estaban en clase haciendo algún trabajo y se miraban de ese modo en el que sólo los amigos pueden hacerlo —abiertamente y sin tapujos— Zayn creía adivinar que el temor en su mirada era descubrirlo enojado, decepcionado, asqueado, como aquella noche en Leeds.

Zayn, sin embargo, apenas podía sentir por él los sentimientos más buenos y piadosos. Un _te quiero_ , un _lo siento_ , un _todo estará bien_. Sobre todo, un _no te rindas, ve a buscarlo_ , incluso cuando él odiaba a Harry, lo despreciaba intensamente. Si Liam era lo suficientemente maduro para perdonarlos y desearles lo mejor, también debería serlo él.

Pero Niall decía que Louis tenía que darse cuenta solo (Zayn a veces se preguntaba cómo y desde cuándo lo sabía el irlandés) y las palabras no le salían de los labios, aunque intentara.

Pensaba en eso casi todo el tiempo. Casi tanto como pensaba en Liam.

Casi. Porque Liam actuaba distinto últimamente, nervioso, inquieto, y él creía saber por qué. Quizá lo estresaba no saber el desenlace de esa historia, quizá cada vez que veía a Louis quería preguntarle qué haría, si tenía que prepararse emocionalmente para verlos juntos o no. O, quizá, aunque era jodidamente perfecto y jugaba a repararle el corazón a las personas que se lo habían roto, debajo de todo eso todavía le dolía.

¤

Era una buena semana. Con la excusa de los exámenes y de los turnos coincidentes en el trabajo, habían vuelto a estudiar juntos y se veían al menos día de por medio. A Zayn le gustaba no sólo porque ver a Liam era de por sí una de sus actividades favoritas, sino porque además cuando estaban juntos siempre habían risas, chistes, charlas de horas enteras y sentimientos agradables en la panza y casuales caricias breves pero tibias. Era lindo también tener la tranquilidad de que por lo menos cuando estaba con él, lograba distraerlo. A veces lo angustiaba un poco tener que irse, porque entrando la noche, después de la cena, cuando la hora de la inevitable despedida se acercaba, Liam siempre empezaba a mostrarse nervioso, amargado. Si fuera por Zayn, él se quedaría la noche entera a hacerlo reír, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y esos tiempos habían quedado atrás.

Ese viernes, después del café, y aunque en la casa de Zayn no era ni tan grande ni tan luminosa como la de Liam, decidieron encontrarse allí a estudiar, por una vez. Karen empezaba a sospechar al escuchar las risas que no estaban realmente concentrados en sus apuntes, y Liam quizá era demasiado grande para tener que soportar escenas de su madre, pero prefería ahorrárselas antes que gastar saliva explicándole.

Pasaron por el mercado, camino al departamento, a surtir la alacena con toda la comida chatarra posible, a la que el cuerpo de Zayn parecía ser inmune. Compraron papel higiénico, dentífrico y galletitas de avena porque a Liam le gustaban esas, para acompañar el té. Cuando llegaron a la verdulería, compraron los tomates más pasados y empezaron a planear hacer una pizza.

Zayn tuvo por primera vez en semanas la tan conocida sensación de impotencia, al ver a Liam allí, recordándole qué cosas le hacían falta, llevando un canasto de supermercado y luciendo extremadamente guapo con esa gorra  cruzada. Se preguntó si las personas al verlos pensaban si eran pareja. Luego, se preguntó qué tan patético era estar pensando en eso.

La charla tan liviana y fluida como siempre, lo aturdió después de un rato, y la impotencia y la vergüenza quedaron ocultas bajo una avalancha de otras sensaciones, más comunes últimamente, más familiares. Las cosquillas en la panza, la sonrisa siempre presente en los labios.

No estudiaron mucho al llegar a la casa, demasiado ocupados ordenando los víveres, y luego lavando los platos, y luego Liam arreglando la mesa porque no podía estudiar así, con ese rechinar insoportable de las patas. Después empezaba el noticiero de la tarde y un economista tiene que saber qué  está pasando en el mundo, y después ya era hora de empezar a hacer la masa porque tenía que leudar e iba a ser difícil porque ese era el día más helado del otoño hasta el momento. Más tarde faltaba tan poco para que la cena esté lista que mejor empezar después de comer, y después estaban llenos y empezaba el x factor, y sus cuerpos estaban tan cómodos el uno al lado del otro, aplastados en el sofá, que podía esperar un ratito más la hora del estudio.

Liam llamó a su mamá para explicarle que se quedaría en casa de Zayn esa noche. Ella pasó veinte minutos diciéndole lo rica que estaba la tarta que había cocinado esa noche, que les había dejado porciones para el día siguiente en el trabajo  y que deberían pasar a buscarlas después de clase. Zayn bromeó con ella en el teléfono (¿cuándo había empezado eso de hablar los dos?) de lo rica que estaba su pizza, que la había amasado él mismo y que se prepare porque algún día le robaría el puesto de mejor cocinera. Trató de no pensar demasiado cuando ella le dijo que le alegraba saber que Liam se había encontrado a alguien que le pudiera cocinar, hizo de cuenta que no entendía lo que decía.

—Ya sabe cómo es —le dijo, en cambio—, logra que todos sus amigos lo malcríen. Es la cara de cachorrito, ya le digo.

Quizá se sentían un poco culpables después de hablar con ella, y de oírla desearles suerte para el examen en dos días. Debía ser eso porque apenas terminado el X Factor dijeron que era hora de estudiar, y pasaron 20 minutos más limpiando el comedor porque sería imposible concentrarse en ese desorden.

Se sentaron en la mesa con sus libros, apuntes y cuadernos, pero no habían terminado de leer la primer página cuando volvieron a distraerse hablando de Niall y Josh y de que los habían visto leyendo un periódico juntos en el bar de la facultad, que de seguro estaban buscando un lugar para mudarse juntos.

 

—Nos va a ir terrible en este examen —admitió Liam, derrotado, después de distraerse por novena vez esa madrugada para preguntarle a Zayn si se había enterado que Becca renunciaba la semana siguiente.

Él sólo respondió riéndose, tragándose el resto de los rumores, esos de que en verdad la habían echado por cobrar de más y quedarse con el excedente. Eran rumores a fin de cuentas y en ese momento parecía más importante reírse con Liam, verlo con los ojos bien chiquitos y los labios húmedos de mordérselos, indignado.

—Alguien necesita acompañar a Louis el semestre que viene cuando recurse esta materia —bromeó—. Si alguien pregunta sólo estamos siendo buenos amigos.

—¡Oh, sí! Tienes razón.

Después la charla se perdió hablando de Louis y de lo mal que le había ido en su examen oral —y todos los chistes correspondientes—, de que había decidido darse por vencido con esa asignatura para concentrarse en las demás, que todavía estaba a tiempo de aprobar.

Esta vez después del silencio al agotarse la charla, ni siquiera se molestaron con decir que era hora de ponerse a estudiar. Zayn dibujaba figuras abstractas en su cuaderno y Liam reposaba la mano en el mentón y observaba el movimiento de sus dedos

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Liam después de un rato.

—Bien, supongo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo sé, no me habla mucho.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—No. Sí. Un poco. Se lo ve mejor de todas formas, no está embriagándose todos los días y volvió a estudiar —explicó—, más que nosotros, por lo menos.

De vuelta rieron y de vuelta silencio. Era agradable, de algún modo. Quizá porque Liam lo miraba y sus ojos le alumbraban luz tibia sobre las manos.

—¿No sabes si habló con Harry?

Zayn quiso responderle con palabras, pero apenas le bastaron las energías para negar con la cabeza. La mayoría estaban concentradas en no decir lo que quería decirle, desde hacía tanto tiempo. Que se merecía estar enojado, que se merecía odiarlo un poco, que sería más saludable si dejara de intentar ser tan fuerte, que nadie esperaba de él eso, que era demasiado bueno hasta para él. No se suponía que era su tarea remendar los corazones rotos de otras personas, mucho menos de otras que lo hubiesen lastimado tanto.

—Debería hacerlo —comentó Liam, ignorando el torrencial de pensamientos que sacudían a Zayn.

—Sólo desearía que se hubiese enamorado de alguien menos imbécil —suspiró irritado.

—Es un buen chico, ¿sabes? —lo interrumpió, tan sonriente como antes.

—¡Dios, Liam! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —estalló. Sintió las palabras atorándosele en la garganta, algunas demasiado hirientes, tanto que aún en esa circunstancia y con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, pudo contenerse de decirle—. Puedes odiarlo, ¿sabes? Yo puedo, yo lo odio.

—Lo odias porque te quitó a tu mejor amigo —bromeó Liam, inmune a su enojo.

—Lo odio porque _lastimó_ a mi mejor amigo —lo corrigió— y te lastimó a ti, _Li_.

—Bueno sí, pero ya no duele, no sigo lastimado, ¿sabes? —intentó  calmarlo. Zayn desahogó las ganas que tenía de gritar rayando el dibujo hasta el hartazgo y cuando levantó la mirada, Liam parecía casi decepcionado.

—¿Crees que soy tonto Li? —Realmente no debería sonar tan dolido, realmente no debería sentirse tan mal, realmente no debería estar gritando. No se trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable, de humillarlo y demostrarle que _sabía_ que dolía, todavía. Pero estaba cansado de verlo así, tan pendiente de los demás, tan complaciente—. ¿Crees que no sé que todavía duele?

—Es que no duele —quiso explicarle.

—¿Crees que no veo cómo estás siempre nervioso? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que a veces estás a punto de decirme lo que realmente piensas pero te contienes? —Liam sonreía y a Zayn lo irritaba todavía un poco más— Deberías hablarlo, Li, deberías decir lo mucho que los odias y gritar y romper cosas. No deberías estar ahí sonriendo y haciendo de cuenta que todo está bien. No está bien. Lo que hicieron no estuvo bien.

—Puedes ser tan estúpido a veces, Zayn —suspiró Liam y se cubrió la sonrisa con las manos, quizá para no irritarlo de más—, y te lo digo yo que no soy particularmente maduro.

Zayn chasqueó la lengua, dándose por vencido. Si Liam quería hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, allá con él. La gente necesita sus tiempos, decía Niall, y aunque Zayn estaba harto de sus consejos despreocupados, de su _las cosas por algo pasan_ , del encogerse de hombros al ver drama e intentar solucionar todo con helado, quizá tenía razón. Quizá Liam hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

—Lo que tú digas, colega —respondió tragándose el enojo—, sólo desearía que confiaras en mí.

—¡No es que no confíe..! —Liam se interrumpió de golpe, y por un rato largo no dijo más nada, abría y cerraba la boca, y las palabras se le atoraban con quejidos, y a veces estaba a punto de hablar pero terminaba acariciándose el cabello, balbuceando protestas inaudibles.

No era justo que fuera tan guapo. Era difícil quedarse enojado con él.

—Me gustas, idiota —confesó Liam finalmente. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que había dicho algo.

Zayn parpadeó un par de veces y lo observó detenidamente, preguntándose si realmente había oído lo que quería oír.

—Eso es lo que… Cuando me ves nervioso, lo que quiero decirte —Las mejillas se le veían rojas aún ocultas detrás de su mano, por más que intentara cubrirse mirando la mesa, los libros, los lápices. Se hundió sobre sí mismo, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos acariciándole la propia nunca, jugando con la etiqueta de su camiseta—. Me gustas de hace tiempo pero no sabía si... Decirlo.

>>Tú me dijiste cosas muy serias y en ese momento yo no supe que responder. No podía amarte del mismo modo entonces. No puedo todavía. Y fui un hijo de puta, lo sé, porque lo veía, Z: sabía que te estabas involucrando más. Debí irme, pero no lo hice. Quizá no te amaba, no del mismo modo, pero me gustabas tanto, tanto, que era difícil dejarte ir. Es una excusa estúpida, lo sé, pero…

Zayn tragó saliva para decir algo, pero no supo qué. Preguntas, solamente, era todo en lo que podía pensar.

—Cuando dejamos de… _Vernos_ , pensé que sería bueno para ti. Que quizá esa distancia sería buena, que tú podrías olvidar. Que yo podría ordenar mi cabeza. Pero no sucedió eso —Liam levantó la mirada. Tenía hasta la nariz colorada y a él también le temblaba la garganta cuando tragaba las palabras que sobraban, intentando encontrar qué era realmente lo que quería decir —Todavía me gustas y no puedo decirte que te amo porque sería mentira y no quiero mentirte, pero creo que podría enamorarme de ti. Creo que _estoy_ enamorándome de ti.

—Dios, Li —fue todo lo que Zayn pudo decir. Todavía no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, sólo podía pensar en el calor de la panza que escalaba suavemente hasta su pecho, llenando _finalmente_ ese hueco que hacía tanto tiempo tenía adentro. Mientras tanto, Liam lo miraba expectante de una respuesta.

—Mira, que yo me sienta así no significa… —carraspeó—. Quiero decir, no sé cómo te sientes tú ahora. Probablemente es tonto pensar que todavía te interese, pero, si tú quisieras, si no es… Incómodo… —Se enderezó en la silla y suspiró. Luego tragó saliva, puso las manos sobre la mesa y asintió para sí mismo  buscando coraje antes de finalmente hacerle la pregunta—: ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Zayn abrió la boca, buscó las palabras, y no encontró ninguna.

Liam seguía en silencio, temblando en su lugar en el asiento, mordiéndose el labio y esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos lo miraban tan fijamente que era un poco intimidante, y el color rosado de sus mejillas parecía no querer abandonarlo, sin importar cuántos minutos pasaran.

La abrió de nuevo, de vuelta nada.

Lo curioso es que sabía _qué decir_ , por supuesto. Había fantaseado con ese momento tantas veces que prácticamente tenía planeado un discurso. Pero ahora estaba allí, con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose indefinidamente, con un _sí_ saltando en la punta de su lengua y sin una gota de voz que le dé el último empujón.

¿Podía ser posible? ¿Que el momento que tanto había esperado pasara de largo porque su voz había decidido jugar a las escondidas, metérsele en el pecho y no salir de su guarida? Sería el colmo, que Liam se diera por vencido, cerrara los apuntes y se fuera, disculpándose y convencido de que Zayn no lo quería del mismo modo. Sería tan estúpido, tan injusto, tan idiota, que probablemente sucedería.

Zayn podría llorar en ese momento, de pura impotencia, pero en cambio sonrió, y cuando lo hizo un suspiro cayó a pedazos por su boca.

—Sí, Li, por supuesto que sí —dijo, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras ahora que la voz le había vuelto al cuerpo, que escalaba por su garganta como una llamarada viva—, claro que quiero salir contigo.

Liam sonrió también y se dejó caer abatido de cabeza sobre los libros, riendo en silencio y dejando suspiros sobre las hojas.

—Jesús, me asusté —balbuceó. A Zayn le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír—. Por un momento pensé que… —tragó saliva y levantó la mirada, buscó con sus ojos el marrón de los de Zayn y al verlo sonriendo decidió que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en ese momento no era realmente importante—. Quiero besarte, Zayn, ¿puedo besarte?

—Sí, por favor —respondió. Antes de terminar la segunda palabra, los dos estaban de pie y Liam cruzaba los pasos que los separaban, lo tomaba por la cintura y lo besaba.

 

Cuando Zayn pensaba en ese momento, cuando imaginaba los reencuentros y las declaraciones, nunca los imaginó así. No había flores ni grandes gestos románticos, ni luz de las velas. No estaban en un parque, ni en un museo, ni sonaba música romántica en el ambiente. Estaban en su casa, de música tenían el murmullo del televisor, en vez de promesas de amor eterno había una confesión rota y a medias, pero sincera como todo en Liam. En la mesa tazas de té frías ya, y apuntes sin leer, y el cuaderno de Zayn cubierto con rayones desquiciados.

El beso, sobre todo, fue distinto. No fue húmedo, ni brutal. No hubo ropa volando por la habitación, ni la voz ronca de Liam susurrada sobre su cuello.

Fue tímido, breve, interrumpido por una sonrisa. Fue el pulgar de Liam acariciándole la cintura antes de rodearlo con los brazos y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Fue después un montón de besos breves, en la mejilla, el pelo, la frente.

Fue buscar la espalda con sus manos y acariciarlo con torpeza, hundir la nariz en su cuello y dejarse enredar con el aroma de su perfume.

Fue quedarse allí varios minutos, disfrutando del _contacto_. Desahogar la ansiedad con sonrisas y dejar que el calor de las panzas que había trepado hasta el pecho anide allí, finalmente, encontrando paz. Fue mirarse a los ojos, besarse de vuelta, tomarse las manos y decirse en silencio lo mucho que habían esperado por ese momento.

Después de ese primer beso, que fueron muchos, que duró un instante, o un milenio, o las dos cosas, decidieron que iba a irles horrible en el examen de todas formas, y que nadie podía culparlos por darse por vencidos.

Si alguien preguntaba, lo hacían por un amigo, desaprobaban a propósito, todo sea para acompañarlo el siguiente semestre. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna relación con que durmieran juntos esa noche, sin hacer más que besarse y acariciarse torpemente los cuerpos desnudos que hervían aunque por la ventana entraba una corriente helada.

Que hubiesen faltado a clases al día siguiente, para dormir hasta el mediodía abrazados y desayunar en la cama, que llegaran juntos esa tarde al trabajo y que no pararan de sonreírse ni por un segundo, eso, era pura casualidad.

 


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Penúltimo capítulo! dejamos para el final el fluff y el smut así que si el próximo queda muy cursi sepan disculpar :P 
> 
> Espero que les guste y perdón por cualquier error pero lo publico sin beta porque soy reeee diferente (??)
> 
> Muchas gracais a todos los que me acompañan en este proceso y que me bancan aunque cambio de planes cada dos segundos (¿en serio Lis, agregar un capítulo más a último momento cuando estabamos todos expectantes del final?), y porfi ténganme paciencia en este último tirón.
> 
> ESTE NO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.

A veces Harry dudaba. Quizá, inconscientemente, todavía buscaba a Louis. Lo seguía, como hacía antes de la fatídica noche del recital de Niall. Estaba seguro de que no era intencional, porque tomaba toda precaución en sus manos para evitarlo, como él se lo había pedido.

No iba a las fiestas de los de economía, aunque sus nuevos amigos de la facultad a veces le rogaban para que los acompañe. Había negado al menos una decena de invitaciones de Niall a sus tocadas y shows, excepto esa vez que estaba seguro de que Louis trabajaba y no podría ir. Hasta sacrificaba los primeros minutos de la clase de Modernidad cada martes (aunque la adoraba), sólo porque tomaba un desvío para esquivar la facultad de Louis.

A pesar de eso, seguía encontrándose con él en cada respiro que le brindaba su ajetreada vida adulta. Parecía casi como si el mundo complotara contra ellos. Cada vez que se veían lo saludaba cortésmente y aunque no decía las palabras, en silencio se disculpaba por faltar a su promesa de desaparecer de su vida. Louis siempre le sonreía nervioso y titubeaba para decir algo, pero al final guardaba silencio y luego de un poco de intrascendente conversación, se iba.

Se lo cruzaba en el súper con su madre, en los bares los fines de semana y en el campus en los recesos —aunque procuraba mantenerse alejado, alejadísimo, de la facultad de Louis. Una vez hasta se vieron en un café, cuando Harry conversaba con un chico de su clase y casi se atora con el panecillo intentando explicarle que no era  lo que parecía, incluso si a Louis, en verdad, ya no le interesaba.

Esa era la peor parte, que esa distancia que Louis había pedido, aunque no le había sido del todo dada porque el mundo seguía cruzándolos aunque ellos no lo buscaran, ciertamente funcionaba.  _Ya no le interesaba._ Harry lo sabía por el modo en que lo miraba.

Es que Louis siempre había tenido para él dos modos de mirarlo. Al principio era con desprecio o con simpatía  —recordaba de memoria la primera vez que Louis lo miró con ojos tiernos y una especie de sonrisa cruzándole el rostro: estaban en el campus, y Harry todavía salía con Liam. Después vino el deseo y la burla, sucediéndose tantas veces que en una misma noche Louis y él podían pasar de besarse a escondidas en el cubículo de un baño a hacerse comentarios hirientes en la mesa frente a los demás chicos. Las últimas veces Louis o lo miraba esperanzado o rayando la más terrible decepción.

Ahora, era distinto. De a ratos parecía indiferencia pero a veces había algo borboteando en sus pupilas: un temblor inquieto como el movimiento de los labios antes de la sonrisa, una luz tenue y anaranjada que se traslucía por el iris azulado de Louis. Harry creía que, con un poco de suerte, eso significaba que pronto podrían ser amigos.

Él estaría gustoso de aceptarlo. Siendo sinceros, preferiría otra cosa; pero tenerlo un poco era mejor que no tenerlo en lo absoluto.

Daría el mundo y algo más por otra tarde bajo un árbol conversando de todo y de nada a la vez. Extrañaba eso, tanto que le costaba horrores no faltar a su promesa, no aparecérsele en la puerta del dormitorio con café y sándwiches (pese a los tristes recuerdos que estos traían) y prometerle permanecer a metros, sin una pizca de contacto físico, con tal de que Louis lo mire y le hable del mundo, de sus clases, y de las anécdotas de sus hermanitas pequeñas que parecían adorables cuándo él hablaba de ellas.

No es que no ansiara su cuerpo. Dios, ¡Si lo extrañaba! Lo que sucedía es que recordaba de memoria cada centímetro de su piel, hasta la montañita bajo el ombligo y el orden de sus lunares, y  _sí,_  había cosas que le quedaban por descubrir —como qué había sido del tatuaje en su pecho del que no habían tenido ni tiempo de hablar, si el rojo se había aclarado y la tinta hundido en su piel (sobre todo si se había puesto la crema tantas veces como el tipo de la tienda seguramente le había exigido que lo hiciera), o cómo era tomarle la mano, o qué vueltas daría en la cama si dormían juntos toda la noche— pero en general de su cuerpo había tenido casi todo.

Extrañar duele, claro que sí, pero había algo cruel y desesperante que le invadía las venas y le carcomía las articulaciones, y que en las noches lo hacía envolverse sobre sí mismo y rogar por un encuentro más, uno solo, no para saborear su cuerpo y revivir las sensaciones, sino para averiguar todo lo que le quedaba por ver.

Para escuchar los nombres de sus hermanas y la historia de cómo se habían conocido con Zayn y cuándo había dado su primer beso. Para entender mejor por qué era que le costaba tener ciertas charlas, como esa vez que discutieron en el baño de su dormitorio, el motivo de cada tatuaje y quizá llevarlo a cenar para ver cómo era su comportamiento en los restaurants, si era de pedir cosas nuevas o siempre lo mismo (aunque creía saberlo) y si dejaba propina del diez, quince o veinte por ciento.

Lo que lo mataba era la  _curiosidad_ , las preguntas sin respuesta, los relatos minuciosos sobre cada detalle de su vida que necesitaba como necesitaba el agua, o el aire.

Le dolía tanto que pensándolo nuevamente, sería simplemente  _ridículo_  que fuera él quien estuviera buscando a Louis, porque verlo lo dejaba siempre pensando y sintiendo cosas demasiado angustiantes para un chico que recién cumplió los 18.

Dolía tanto, que últimamente ni siquiera lo buscaba en sus fantasías. Lograba controlarse hasta por las noches, cuando no podía dormir, y aunque pensar en Louis parecía lo único que le haría sentir un poco de paz. Hasta cuando traerlo del recuerdo se le hacía tan fácil y tan necesario lograba —de a ratos, al menos—  quitarlo de su mente, pensando en las clases, su familia, o hasta el chico de Filosofía que había conocido en una fiesta y lo había invitado a salir (debería haberle dicho que sí en vez de mirarlo con una incómoda mueca, paralizado de miedo y dudas).

Harry no sabía demasiado de psicología, pero estaba seguro de que ni su inconsciente, así de masoquista como era, lo obligaría a seguir pensando en Louis cuando él  _sabía_ , estaba convencido, de que tenía que terminar. No podía pasar su primer año de Universidad sufriendo por un chico.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar con Liam, su carrera avanzaba lentamente, chicos nuevos aparecían en su vida y quizá Louis tenía razón, quizá era mejor así.

Quizá no valía la pena.

*

La cuestión es que si Harry no estaba buscando a Louis, y si Louis no estaba buscando a Harry — _obviamente_ —, era el destino el que los buscaba juntos todo el tiempo, y pensar en eso no lograba despistarlo de las ansias que sentía por tenerlo de nuevo.

*

Una tarde, después de su clase de Historia Mundial Contemporánea, cuando todavía su mente estaba sacudida por los nuevos modelos de producción, por qué fortuito era todo lo que se daba por natural y por el trabajo que tendría que empezar a diseñar ese fin de semana si no quería atrasarse como con los otros, giró por el pasillo en una esquina y se dio de lleno con un cuerpo que de extraño no tenía nada.

Supo al principio que era él porque aunque apenas había visto, de refilón, un pantallazo, bastaba eso para reconocerlo. Además olía a todo lo que olía Louis, a esa pizca entre dulce y cítrico y a esa noche en su cuarto cuando despertaron abrazados en el suelo.

Louis parpadeó sorprendido al verlo y sus labios temblaron como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Harry tragó saliva y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba demasiado cerca de él, y alejarse unos centímetros le costó tanto como le costaba últimamente despertarse por las mañanas.

—Hey —lo saludó tímidamente. Apretó fuerte los labios al notar su voz pasearse de los agudos a los graves y la sonrisa de Louis lo hizo sonrosar suavemente. Carraspeó, intentando encontrar su tono natural—, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Bien, yo… Muy bien —respondió Louis sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni por un segundo—, bien, bien —repitió casi en un susurro. Agachó la mirada, quizá para observar sus propios dedos que no dejaban de bailar tocando cada yema inquietamente—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está yendo tu primer…? Tu primer año.

Harry tardó un momento en responder, distraído, como siempre, por el movimiento de sus labios. El ángulo con el que los veía, ahora que él agachaba la mirada y le podía ver hasta los dientes y la lengua (apenas), lo hacía pensar en tardes sudorosas que parecían infinitas, o en bares ajetreados de gente con rincones oscuros y solitarios, en los que él acariciaba a Louis por debajo del pantalón y ni siquiera lo besaba, pues no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al color de sus mejillas, al temblor de sus párpados y a su boca entreabierta que exhalaba suspiros.

Louis levantó la mirada, demandando una respuesta, o algo, cualquier cosa, que rompiera ese silencio.

—Yo —titubeó Harry—, estoy bien. Es decir. Me está yendo bien. Muy bien —carraspeó otra vez. Ya no estaba en edad para que le tiemble la voz así, y sin embargo no lograba mantenerla en un tono decente—. Me encanta la carrera. Es muy linda.

—Que bien —comentó Louis—, eso es… Genial.

—Sí…

Louis agachó la mirada otra vez y Harry volvió a descubrir el movimiento de sus dedos que al parecer nunca se había detenido. Parecía casi un chiste que las cosas siguieran sucediendo, que la gente pasara por los pasillos, el planeta girara sobre su propio eje y los dedos bailaran todavía inquietos unos sobre otros, cuando los ojos azules de Louis se fijaban en los suyos. Para él se sentía como si todo se detuviera, como si hasta al aire le cambiara la textura y el sol, el universo entero, se paralizara sobre, debajo, alrededor de ellos y contuviera el aliento.

Después, cuando Louis miraba otra vez al suelo, Harry notaba que no era así. Que el mundo seguía, que el tiempo pasaba, que a él lo esperaba una clase y seguramente a Louis lo esperaba otra.

—Bueno —dijo, y tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para no invitarle en cambio un café, y eso que las chances de que Louis dijera que sí eran seguramente de una en un millón—, creo que… Umm… Debes tener clases, yo no quiero…

—No. Sí. Es decir, claro… —Louis entrelazó los dedos y levantó la mirada otra vez, pero esta vez no se cruzó con los ojos de Harry—. Yo tengo clases también y…

—Sí…

—Espero que… Tú sabes… Tus cosas. Que estés bien. Que sigas bien.

Harry asintió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decir nada. Louis asintió también, posiblemente en un gesto para sí mismo y luego frunció el ceño. Se agachó y tomó la mochila del suelo, sin perder el gesto y le saludó con la cabeza a Harry y una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió también y lo vio dar los primeros pasos alejándose. Notó entonces que tenía el pelo más largo y despeinado, y al parpadear vio en su mente el recuerdo de su rostro y finalmente pudo detenerse en algunos detalles, como el flequillo ahora inexistente, la barba de tres días o la camiseta nueva que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Le causó en la panza y el cuerpo entero sensaciones confusas.

Louis se veía mejor que nunca pero distinto también, y cada una de esas diferencias eran marcas de que el tiempo había pasado, que todos esos días no habían sido un sueño, que habían sido meses desde el último beso tímido y borracho en el cuello de Louis, donde otro tipo le había dejado una marca violácea.

Se preguntó si tendría otras ahora. Si debajo de esa camiseta nueva habría rastros de besos. Si habría ahora alguien en el mundo que tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas que Harry todavía se hacía, si ese alguien había logrado descubrir sus secretos, si había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos y detenido el temblor inquieto aunque fuera por unos segundos, si había dormido una noche entera con él, y si Louis se quedaría hasta el amanecer enredado en el hueco de su hombro, y si eran felices juntos, sobre todo.

Por un momento la ansiedad fue tan fuerte que casi corre los pocos metros que los separaban todavía para preguntárselo, y quitarse la duda de una vez por todas. Cerrar ese capítulo de su vida que lo carcomía por dentro.

Pero la ansiedad se cruzó con el miedo, y Louis era intimidante hasta de espaldas perdiéndose en el pasillo. Además estaba llegando tarde a su próxima clase.

*

No fue ni la primera ni la última vez que se cruzó con Louis ese año, y sin embargo, inclusive decenas de encuentros después (inclusive cuando las últimas semanas el cambio de salones los cruzaba día por medio) todavía pensaba en _ese_  día, y en la mirada de Louis, inseguro y titubeante.

A veces cuando intentaba dormir y la angustia se le anudaba en el cuello como una serpiente que no le dejaba ni tragar saliva, se preguntaba qué métodos habría a su alcance para guardar esa tarde en su memoria para siempre.

Había leído en una revista recientemente que a los recuerdos mientras más los piensas, más los dañas. Que las cosas que recuerdas a la perfección son aquellas en las que no piensas nunca.

Él pensaba en Louis todo el tiempo, en la música de su voz y en el ángulo de sus pestañas. Su recuerdo era lo último que le quedaba, pero iba destruyéndolo de a poco cada noche que no podía dormir, con cada caricia húmeda bajo las sábanas y con cada sonrisa arrebatada en el ómnibus camino a casa.

De Louis, lo que tenía a estas alturas, era un monigote sobrio, un centenar de encuentros fortuitos y una tarde que se sintió distinta a las demás —como si esa tarde podría haber sido la que cambie todo para siempre.

Harry no entendía del todo por qué. Intentaba no torturarse al respecto. Intentaba olvidarla (a la tarde, y a Louis), pero con cada nuevo encuentro, tan meticulosamente frio, no podía evitar volver en el recuerdo e intentar entender por qué aquella vez se había sentido distinto.

Según la revista, mientras más pensaba en eso más se alejaba de la posibilidad de descubrirlo, y era devastadoramente triste tener algo tan valioso en el recuerdo y sencillamente no poder asirlo con sus manos.

Se sentía casi como tener un puñado de arena envuelto con los dedos, escurriéndose lentamente. En la palma quedaban apenas los últimos granos, filosos y dorados como Louis mismo, y por más que él se aferrara a ellos, no era suficiente.

Cada vez que pensaba en él para extrañarlo un poco menos, lo perdía un poco más.

*

Unas semanas después, el chico de Filosofía lo había invitado por quinta vez a tomar algo y Harry finalmente había accedido.

Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Nick era decentemente guapo, tenía un humor macabro, y muchas cosas interesantes por decir, pero Harry no tenía ningún interés en él. Le parecía un gran tipo al que podría llegar a llamar “mejor amigo”, pero Nick no estaba buscando amigos y Harry no estaba dispuesto a darle nada más.

Quizá había aceptado por insistencia, o por aburrimiento, o porque la alternativa era pasar la tarde viendo capítulos repetidos de series en la televisión. Quizá estaba empezando a convencerse de que era hora de dejar de buscar excusas, de seguir con su vida.

Además, era sólo un café.

Harry procuró mantenerse alejado de zonas peligrosas, de cualquier posibilidad de Louis o alguno de sus amigos. Hasta disimuló un desvío bastante exagerado de la biblioteca municipal con la excusa de tomar un helado, por si acaso los exámenes de Louis todavía no hubiesen terminado.

La conversación era agradable. Nick era un chico de mundo, que había viajado a todos lados, escuchado a cada banda y leído cada libro. Siempre sabía qué decir y conocía detalles curiosos de cada cosa que a Harry se le cruzara por la mente.

Era un chico genial. Respetuoso, sobre todo.

Además parecía interesado. Un par de veces sus manos se habían tocado accidentalmente y al retirar la suya velozmente, Harry había percibido que la de Nick se había quedado.

Se sentía mal rechazándolo. Un poco idiota, también, pero simplemente no lo  _sentía,_  no le hacía cosquillas en la panza y no se preguntaba más allá de lo inmediato. Nick era fantástico, pero estaba allí todo, abierto para él. No tenía _misterio._

Llevaban un buen rato, conversando en el parque, cuando Harry decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero Nick lo interrumpió con una última propuesta: una amiga suya abría una librería y hacía algo así como una fiesta. Nada descontrolado, sólo pizza, cerveza y libros a mitad de precio. Harry, contra todos sus instintos, accedió.

La librería era pequeñita pero estaba llena de gente. Los estantes no estaban catalogados por género sino por tema, o por ánimo. Harry se entretuvo un rato largo divirtiéndose con la selección de “ _libros para cuestionar a la humanidad_ ”, y después anotó mentalmente algunos títulos de la sección “ _libros que debes leer antes de llegar a los 20_ ”.

Nick se había excusado hacía un buen rato, y Harry miró sobre su hombro para comprobar que seguía allí. Sus amigas lo habían obligado a sentarse con la artista de maquillaje, al parecer, porque ahora le estaban pintando un exagerado dibujo en los párpados. Probablemente le hacía cosquillas, porque no paraba de reírse.

Harry volvió a su tarea de revisar los estantes, paseándose por “ _libros para enamorarte de los personajes_ ” y el de “ _libros para abrir los ojos si tienes problemas con la bebida_ ” atestado con tomos de cuentos de Bukowski. Finalmente llegó al módulo de la esquina derecha, que hasta hace unos minutos estaba repleto de personas. Ahora la mayoría había pasado a otras secciones, y sólo quedaba allí un muchacho hojeando un libro.

No lo reconoció al principio, seguramente porque tenía los ojos y las mejillas de ese perfil pintados como un miembro de Kiss. Notó que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, obviamente, pero le llamó más la atención la estantería titulada desafiantemente “ _libros para leer con el corazón roto_ ”.

Soltó un suspiro lento y tragó saliva antes de aventurarse en busca de algo que pudiera comprar con las 20 libras que le quedaban de la cita.

—Hola —dijo Louis, distrayéndolo repentinamente. A Harry casi le temblaban las manos frente al tomo del libro que había estado a punto de empezar a hojear. Quizá no había podido reconocerlo con el maquillaje, pero su voz la sabía de memoria.

—Hola —respondió con timidez, luego de girarse a verlo, y llevó la mano a su bolsillo, alejándola finalmente de la estantería.

Louis cerró el libro y lo escondió entre sus brazos al cruzarlos sobre su cuerpo. Era un poco tonto porque Harry no podía correrse de su mirada de todas formas y en ese momento no tenía demasiado interés en el diminuto tomo de tapa dura.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —mintió Harry, como de costumbre. Se preguntó si Louis no podía verle el nerviosismo en la piel, cuando él lo sentía tan insistente—. ¿Tú?

—Bien —dijo Louis. Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, volvió a hablar—. Parece que tenemos muchos amigos en común. Stan. Ahora Hannah.

—¿Hannah? —A Harry le llevó un minuto entender de qué hablaba Louis—. ¡Oh! No conozco a la dueña. Vine con un amigo.

—Oh…

Harry estuvo así de cerca de explicarle que eran sólo eso, amigos, pero a Louis seguramente no le interesaba mucho la explicación y ya suficiente humillación tenía con esa sonrisa incómoda y el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Aprovecho para buscar algo que leer en el receso —comentó como quién no quiere la cosa, pero al señalar la estantería vio de vuelta el rótulo de “ _libros para leer con el corazón roto_ ”, y enrojeció todavía más.

Louis sonrió con la boca pero los ojos permanecieron inmunes, cansados.

—¿Todavía lidiando con la ruptura? —preguntó.

Otra vez, estuvo al borde de explicarle todo, con lujo de detalles, desde las noches sin dormir hasta el artículo de la revista, pero era inútil.

—No —respondió, fingiendo desinterés y encogiéndose de hombros—, veo todos los estantes. De hecho, estoy pensando en comprar uno de “ _libros para lucir en reuniones intelectuales_ ”.

Louis sonrió esta vez del todo, con labios, mejillas y pestañas también.

—¿Esas son las cosas que se necesitan para encajar en humanísticas?

—Hey, no todos tenemos tanto carisma que logramos que un profesor nos suba un punto veinticinco —le retrucó Harry y Louis soltó una carcajada cantarina que le despertó unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó después de reír, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me lo contó un pajarito —mintió. No era capaz de explicarle que ya desde esa tarde en que fue a buscar a Liam a la facultad, no podía evitar coleccionar cada trozo de Louis que estuviera a su disposición, como si fueran preciadas piezas de rompecabezas.

—Apuesto a que fue Liam —murmuró fingiendo estar indignado, pero de golpe su rostro se transformó al recordar algo y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó curioso.

—No… Nada. Es que… —Louis se rascó la mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra todavía sostenía el libro contra su cuerpo. Tardó un rato más en finalmente decidirse a hablar—. No sé si te enteraste… Quizá es mejor que te enteres por mí.

—¿De qué?

—De Liam. Y Zayn.

—No. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y bastó la mirada de Louis para que entendiera a qué se refería—, ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Bien por Liam! Zayn es guapo —comentó, exagerando su agrado. Es que racionalmente le ponía feliz, pero en el fondo Liam había sido su novio por años y parecía raro que estuviera con otra persona—. No me lo hubiese imaginado.

Louis arqueó las cejas  _otra vez_. Cada vez que lo hacía Harry recordaba al pedante chico que conoció en el cumpleaños de Zayn y que se burlaba porque todavía estaba en el colegio y por algún motivo eso lo llenaba de pensamientos inapropiados.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Zayn ha querido estar con Liam desde que entró a la facultad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido. Tantas veces había especulado pretendientes para Liam y la primera vez que realmente tenía un admirador secreto, él no se había dado cuenta—. ¡Por eso me odiaba tanto!

Louis se rio otra vez, probablemente de su ingenuidad.

—Todo este tiempo yo aquí, pensando que no era lo suficientemente cool…

—No lo eres —acotó Louis.

—…Y simplemente era que estaba con el chico de sus sueños. ¡Espero que tu plan de seducción no haya sido para hacernos romper!

—¿ _MI_ plan de seducción? —lo regañó Louis.

—¿Intentas decirme que  _yo_  te seduje a  _ti?_ —Esta vez fue Harry quien arqueó las cejas, e intentó sonar seguro y desafiante aunque de puros nervios le temblaba en los labios una sonrisa.

—¡Pues sí!

—¿Quién lo diría? El gran Louis Tomlinson seducido por un chico que no tenía edad para beber.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía. Harry, al observar ese gesto altanero pero juguetón no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a nostalgia y rendirse también a su propia sonrisa.

Esa charla era tan sincera y esperanzadora que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry no estaba comparando ese momento con el de aquella tarde después de Historia Mundial Contemporánea. Finalmente volvía a sentirlo cerca.

Justo cuando iba a decírselo, lo mucho que extrañaba  _eso,_  esas charlas y esos gestos, las bromas tontas y los comentarios punzantes, alguien tomó su hombro obligándolo a voltearse: A Nick le habían pintado de blanco y naranja el rostro simulando el pelaje de un tigre. Harry lo miró un segundo y la sonrisa sincera se le desvaneció de golpe, para volver cortes y amable un instante después.

Mientras los presentaba cordialmente, y observaba los gestos de Louis apagarse de a poco, sintió un  _deja vú_  molesto y amargo, y aunque esta vez no estaba engañando a nadie (porque no salía con Nick y porque con Louis apenas estaban conversando), se sentía parecido. Culpable, abatido, pesado.

Louis parecía tan incómodo y avergonzado como en los viejos tiempos también, y eso sencillamente lo hacía sentir peor.

*

Cuando Harry se disculpaba más tarde esa noche con Nick, en la misma plaza en la que una madrugada había cortado con Liam, no pudo evitar sentir el mismo cosquilleo esperanzador en la panza cuando le dijo:

—Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, todavía está ahí, Harry. Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

*

Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar de Louis, que cada vez le preocupaba menos eso de gastar tanto los recuerdos hasta desfigurarlos. Tenía la noche en el recital de Niall,  y la tarde en la habitación del campus—con los sándwiches y el café—, pero también el pasillo después de la clase de Historia Mundial Contemporánea, la tienda de libros con la estantería de “ _libros para leer con el corazón roto_ ” y la charla más tarde con Nick.

Eso último siempre lo dejaba escribiendo y borrando mensajes de texto que nunca enviaba, o llamando y cortando al segundo timbre con el bloqueador de rastreo activado, lo cual no lo hacía sentir del todo maduro.

Después se daba cuenta de que era tan estúpido, infantil y cobarde que no había forma en que Nick tuviera razón —¿qué sabía él de todas formas  si ni siquiera conocía a Louis?— y que había sido doblemente estúpido al creerle.

*

La primera nevada ese año llego muy poco antes de navidad, y aunque Harry había ansiado nieve desde la entrada a diciembre, ese día la aborreció profundamente. Sobre todo porque lo tomó por sorpresa, y aunque se despertó a la hora de siempre, esa vez no bastó para llegar a horario. El transporte público y la nieve no se llevan bien y el cacharro que tenía su hermana por auto no lograba calentar lo suficiente para arrancar. El día por el que había trabajado tan arduamente los últimos meses, podía ser arruinado por una blanca navidad y ni siquiera el espíritu festivo de Harry podía quitarle las ganas que tenía de buscar a Santa y darle un puñetazo.

Llegó tarde a su reunión con el jefe de cátedra, y tenía los dedos tan helados que la pantalla táctil no respondía cuando él intentaba pasar las diapositivas. Además el clima lo había dejado resfriado y cuando hablaba sentía los mocos bajándole sobre el labio. El profesor no parecía notar nada de todo esto, pero cuando terminó su exposición Harry no se sentía seguro de los resultados.

Sabía que no era el fin del mundo. Tenía muchos años de carrera por delante para ser ayudante de cátedra y Teoría Política I  _definitivamente_ no era una de sus materias preferidas, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir un poco para la mierda. Quizá era la acumulación de todo lo que venía pasando, lo útil que le había resultado esa cátedra para distraerse y cuántas expectativas había depositado en ella. Ahora, todo se había ido por el caño por culpa de una nevada. De la navidad. De Santa. Y del idiota del profesor que había decidido pactar el concurso para el 23 de diciembre.

Él y sus competidores debían ser los únicos que pisaban la facultad desde que las clases habían terminado el viernes pasado. Algunos profesores caminaban por los pasillos como si fueran dueños del lugar, y lo impecable del edificio delataba que los empleados de limpieza seguían yendo a trabajar, pero a excepción de eso, todo estaba desierto.

Harry decidió que la inexistente cola en la cafetería le permitiría probar —quizá por única vez en toda su carrera— la famosa torta de chocolate y nueces, y todavía tenía 20 libras que sobrevivían de su cita la semana anterior.

Curiosamente el billete de 20 le recordó a la estantería, y eso a Louis, y eso a la charla con Nick y a la esperanza burbujeante y a la certeza de que debía ser valiente y hablar con él cuando lo viera el próximo semestre. Entonces abrió las puertas de madera, y hecho un ovillo, con un suéter de lana encima de otro y las manos pequeñitas alzando el libro frente a sus gafas oscuras, estaba Louis, desafiándolo a convertir en hechos el palabrerío de su cabeza.

Al principio, Louis no lo notó, tan cautivado estaba en su lectura, y Harry no se atrevió a interrumpirlo (tan cautivado él en su belleza). Después desde la barra la mesera le preguntó si necesitaba algo, y c cuando Louis levantó la mirada, Harry no supo qué hacer: si responder, saludarlo o salir corriendo.

Se decidió por hacerle un gesto silencioso a Louis —quien todavía lo miraba pasmado y con los labios entreabiertos— y caminar hacia la barra a pedirse un café y una porción de la bendita torta.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —le dijo ella, después de que él le contara cómo quería probarla desde siempre pero nunca llegaba antes de que se acabe—, entre los profesores con horas libre y nuestra mascota glotona en la mesa 5, casi no queda nada.

—No soy la mascota del lugar —se defendió Louis sin levantar la mirada del libro. Harry lo miró y notó que tenía las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas, aunque probablemente era a causa del frio.

—Sí lo eres —dijo ella mientras rebanaba una porción de torta—, eres nuestro  _Boobear_  personal.

Esta vez Louis levanto la vista del libro para dedicarle una mirada amenazante que sólo la hizo reír. Y quizá su mirada lo era, pero el resto era inofensivo. Se veía tan pequeño allí temblando de frío y envuelto en capas y capas de pulóveres de lana. Quizá por eso Harry esa vez sintió coraje:

—¿Quieres un café,  _boobear?_  —le preguntó. No se detuvo a esperar su mirada enojada, y en seguida se volvió a la mesera—, ¿o tiene café gratis por ser la mascota?

—Lamentablemente la economía no nos permite malcriarlo tanto. Pero te puedo hacer descuento de profesores si no le cuentas a nadie.

—¡Genial!

La chica le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba una nueva taza, y le dijo, en un susurro—: Y con Louis es té, bien cargado.

Harry logró ingeniárselas hasta la mesa balanceando las dos tazas y la porción de torta sin valerse de bandeja, y dejó la de Louis cautelosamente bien cerca de él. Era casi como acercarse a un animal salvaje, lentamente y en silencio, para no ahuyentarlo. Louis disimuló pobremente la sonrisa mientras husmeaba la taza para verificar que fuera té en vez de café, y recién entonces cerró el libro y lo guardó junto a la pila de apuntes en el morral sobre la mesa.

—Hola —dijo Harry.

Tuvo que felicitarse mentalmente por lograr que la voz le saliera estable, y sobre todo por no derretirse cuando Louis que se había apresurado a beber el té le respondió con una sonrisa sobre la taza humeante, y con las manos apenas asomándose de las pesadas mangas del suéter.

—Hola —respondió Louis después de pasar el primer sorbo.

Después del primer momento incómodo de silencio, que se había vuelto clásico en sus encuentros, la conversación se dio fluida. Quizá era el ambiente descontracturado, o la ofrenda del té, o la torta de chocolate y nueces que compartieron mientras hablaban. Tal vez fue que cuando se quedaban callados los acompañaba la suave música de fondo del bar, una muy buena radio que siempre los obligaba a volver a hablar, de música, de festivales, de bandas. Hablaron de la librería, de los exámenes, y de los ridículos motivos que los tenían un 23 de diciembre en la universidad. Harry le contó de su concurso para ayudante de cátedra y Louis que su jefe le había dado un ultimátum y ahora le tocaba trabajar la noche de navidad si no quería empezar el año siguiente desempleado.

Hablaron hasta de Liam y Zayn que pasarían navidad en casa del último, porque ya querían presentarse a las familias. Harry aprovechó para preguntarle casualmente por el recital de Niall la segunda semana de enero, tanteando con disimulo si sería muy horrible para él si asistía. Louis crípticamente le dijo que a Niall le vendría bien vender más entradas, y eso bastó como respuesta.

Había algo de distancia, y a veces cuando Harry se acercaba al centro de la mesa, o accidentalmente lo tocaba, Louis se retiraba de inmediato, recordándole de la barrera entre ellos. Pero con eso y todo se sentía tan natural que Harry consideraba seriamente tener finalmente  _la charla._  Quizá no decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba o todo lo que pensaba en él, pero sí lo bien que se sentía  _eso,_  ellos dos, pasando tiempo juntos. La falta que le hacía tenerlo en su vida, aunque fuera como amigo.

Pero las cosas iban demasiado bien, y no quería arruinarlo. Además en un rato Louis tenía que irse a bañar y no quería pasar los últimos minutos con él incómodo y en silencio. Prefería mil veces oírlo hablar de Stashley, la pareja del momento, y de lo geniales que eran las fiestas de Zayn de año nuevo, aunque hacía años que no iba a una.

*

**Harry 16:23**

_Estaba pensando… ¿Con quién pasarás las fiestas si no vas a tu casa?_

**Louis 17:15**

_Con Stan y su familia!! No te preocupes :)_

*

Si no fuera porque de hecho estaba extremadamente feliz por estar de nuevo en nivel de amigos con derecho a textearse, Harry podría haberse sentido un poco decepcionado que el primer mensaje de Louis en tanto tiempo había sido una mentira.

No lo supo de inmediato, sino recién al día siguiente cuando Ash pasó a dejar los regalos de navidad y ayudarlo a terminar de preparar la decoración para la cena de esa noche.

Harry había procurado no hablar de Louis, porque lo último que necesitaba era a alguien alimentando su excitación al respecto, pero no había logrado contenerse de decirle lo de Liam y Zayn, y de que pasarían las fiestas juntos.

—¡Debe ser un gran paso para Karen! —comentó mientras pasaba las servilletas al secador, y Ashley lustraba las copas—, dejar irse de viaje a su pequeño bebé.

—Mi mamá seguramente me ayudaría a armar el bolso —bromeó, y luego hizo la mejor imitación de ella que pudo—: _"¿Sólo una semana? Quédate un mes, no hay apuro_ " —Luego estalló en carcajadas que contagiaron a su mejor amigo. Llevó la copa a la mesa y volvió a sentarse junto a él un segundo más tarde, con una copa nueva cubierta de polvo—. ¡Hasta te diría que está decepcionada de que no pase la navidad con Stan! Me ha estado echando indirectas toda la semana —refunfuñó—, ¿Qué pretende que haga? No voy a ir a conocer a sus abuelos, apenas llevamos meses.

—¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—No lo sé, algún pueblo pequeño en el norte. Se fueron ayer —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry prefirió no contarle de Louis y de su mentira por mensajes de texto. Quizá en algún otro momento lo hubiese hecho, para que lo ayude a averiguar a qué se debía.

Al principio llegó a creer que quizá lo había hecho de un modo evasivo, quizá tenía planes secretos de los que no quería hablarle. A decir verdad, no lo conocía demasiado y gran parte de él todavía permanecía un misterio, pero si había algo — _una cosa—_  que Harry sabía de él era que al hablar con sus hermanas se le iluminaba  el rostro, y que nada debía deprimirle más que tener que pasar las fiestas lejos de ellas.

Así que mientras Ashley divagaba sobre lo distintos que eran ella y Stan de Zayn y Liam, Harry iba convenciéndose poco a poco de que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y en silencio empezó a buscar las palabras con las que le pediría a Louis que pase la navidad en su casa.


	26. Chapter 26

Si la facultad parecía una casa fantasma los últimos días, los pasillos de los dormitorios estaban tan vacíos y relucientes que era casi como si el edificio jamás hubiese sido inaugurado. Harry sabía que esto no era cierto, por supuesto. Había estado allí con los pasillos llenos de gente y el murmullo casi como música de fondo.

Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado nervioso, hasta se sentiría bien estar parado allí, esa tarde. La calefacción general o no andaba, o no estaba prendida, y el frescor del invierno le pellizcaba las mejillas y causaba que sus pies bailaran a gusto bajo sus apretados borceguíes. Por primera vez podría simplemente abrirse de brazos y esperar quietecito allí sin que nadie lo tumbara o le pidiera que se corra. Olía a limpio, a invierno, a su propio perfume (quizá se había puesto mucho). Pero él no pensaba en eso.

No pensaba en nada, realmente. O quizá pensaba en tantas cosas que se aturdía a sí mismo, que no atinaba a más que pararse frente a la puerta que aunque había visto pocas veces conocía de memoria, y esperar.

No a Louis. No había golpeado, siquiera.

Esperaba que su cuerpo se decidiera, que el coraje que lo había empujado hasta allí volviera y llamara su nombre. Tenía los argumentos, la razón de su lado.  _¿Qué estaba esperando?_  De Louis le faltaba todo, ¿qué importaba otro “no”? Ya no tenía qué perder.

Las luces del pasillo se prendieron todas juntas y de golpe, automáticamente. Harry miró el celular, para asegurarse la hora.

Ya eran las 6, en un rato sus familiares empezarían a llegar y él le había prometido a Gem que estaría allí para no dejarla a solas con las conversaciones incómodas. Debía llevar al menos media hora inmóvil frente a la puerta. El tiempo se le acababa y el auto se le iba a quedar sin batería, pues seguía encendido en el estacionamiento.  _Tenía que hacerlo_.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de tomar aire, esta se abrió de golpe, a sus anchas.

Louis tenía una toalla en los hombros, encima de la camiseta, y el pelo, bastante largo, le goteaba por las mejillas.

—Hola —le dijo, casi a modo de pregunta.

Harry dibujó un hola con los labios, pero no dijo nada. Se había vuelto para él algo así como un acto reflejo: Louis aparecía frente a sus ojos y él se quedaba sin voz. Era un poco embarazoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió Louis.

Se tomó un momento para responder porque, en serio, ¿qué tan guapa puede ser una persona? Cuando ahogó un suspiro, a Louis se le dibujaron las clavículas y una gota que había caído por su cuello se sostuvo en aquel hueco por un instante que se sintió como una vida entera.

Harry tragó saliva y finalmente le dijo—: ¿Puedo pasar?

Louis dudó un instante,  antes de correrse de la puerta, haciéndole lugar.

La cama era lo único que permanecía igual que siempre. Encima del colchón, la notebook, enchufada y funcionando, y el resto de sus cosas, Harry supuso, amontonadas en esas valijas hasta el tope cerca del baño.

Louis se trepó a la cama y escondió los pies descalzos bajo sí mismo; —Dame un segundo —repetía mientras daba fin a lo que tuviera en su portátil. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que los dos habían estado allí solos, se notaba porque Louis lucía distinto, porque hacía un frío que calaba los huesos —el calefactor eléctrico no cambiaba mucho la situación—, porque sus cosas estaban amontonadas junto a la puerta. Sobre todo porque no estaban todavía amontonados los dos sobre el colchón, porque aunque había tensión entre ellos, ahora era distinto. Porque Louis estaba incómodo pero no era ansiedad por quitarle la ropa, era simplemente por la pregunta que le había hecho al abrirle la puerta: “¿Qué haces aquí?”

_¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, de todas formas?_

Harry optó por dejar de lado la pregunta, pues no tenía realmente una respuesta para ella. No una que le bastara por lo menos, que no lo hiciera sentir como si se estuviera mintiendo a sí mismo. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el saco, para hacer algo, para alejar los pensamientos extraños, cuando recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

—Lo siento, estaba hablando con Zayn —explicó Louis después de bajar la tapa y correr a un lado el aparato. Levantó la mirada y al verlo quiso hablar, pero tartamudeó algo sin sentido. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios resecos. —¿Qué..? —comenzó Louis. Le llevó casi un minuto completar la frase—: ¿Que te trae por aquí?

La pregunta, otra vez.

—Stan —respondió Harry. La mirada expectante de Louis le dio a entender que su explicación no era suficiente—. Él está con sus abuelos.

Louis lo miró fijo, y en silencio. Después, al darse cuenta de que eso era todo lo que Harry planeaba decir, frunció el ceño.

—¿Y?

—Y me dijiste que pasarías las fiestas con él.

—Oh. ¡Oh! Sí, hubo un cambio de planes.

—¿Con quién vas a pasarlas? —preguntó Harry. La voz empezaba  a funcionarle, y eso era una buena señal, aunque todavía quedaba lo más difícil:  _convencerlo._

—Con… una amiga —mintió. Harry agachó la mirada.

—Claro… —le dijo. Luego suspiró, juntó coraje, y volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué me mientes?

—No estoy mintiendo —respondió apurado, pero en seguida supo que Harry no le creía. Aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó caer suavemente hacia atrás, todavía mirándolo a los ojos, todavía luciendo endemoniadamente hermoso con las gotas bajando por su cuello y la toalla enredada en sus hombros—. Ok. Estoy mintiendo. No es tu problema, Harry.

Esa frase le trajo recuerdos, pero prefirió no hacerles caso. Esto no era acerca de ellos como lo que fuera que hayan sido hace unos meses. Esto era sobre ellos como amigos. Sobre todo, esto era sobre Louis.

Sí. Quizá esa era la respuesta a la pregunta: sólo quería ser un buen amigo. Y si la respuesta era vaga y técnicamente no cierta del todo, ¿cómo podría saberlo Louis?

—No quiero que pases la navidad solo, Lou—dijo—.  _-is._  Louis —se corrigió.

 Desde su trono en el colchón, Louis lo estudió en silencio. Harry sentía su mirada azul pintándole la piel en cada centímetro en que se detenía, encegueciéndolo cada vez que se posaba en sus ojos. Finalmente sonrió, y Harry sintió un poquitín menos de pánico.

—No eres mi madre —le explicó con una voz tan reseca como sus labios.

—Soy tu amigo —retrucó Harry en seguida—. Quiero serlo, al menos.

Louis despegó los labios pero optó por no decir nada. Suspiró y echó la cabeza atrás, hasta reposarla sobre la pared.

Allí, con el cuello tan expuesto, y sus diminutas manos golpeteando sus piernas, era tentador treparse al colchón, sentarse a su lado y susurrarle al oído todas las verdades y certezas que Harry tenía. No eran muchas, apenas un par, pero se le retorcía de ganas por decirlas.

Que ni él creía lo que acababa de decirle. Que no quería ser su amigo, que quería más. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Lo hacía una mala persona? Verlo allí, y estar a un paso de sacrificar la posibilidad de convencerlo, de darle una noche buena que lo rescate de la soledad, por un capricho y nada más.

Debería bastarle su amistad, ¿qué más se puede pedir de alguien?

Debería ser fiel a sus propios pensamientos cuando juraba que con tal de averiguar cada secreto de Louis, resignaría todo lo demás. Pero ahora, viéndolo allí, no era suficiente. Quería su cuerpo. Quería sus secretos también. Quería  _todo_.

Si se trepaba al colchón en ese momento, terminaría por pedírselo.  _Louis, ¿me darías de ti todo lo que tengas?_

Pero sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Louis no le daría todo. No le daría nada. No más que una mirada de reproche, un gesto altanero, y un millón de excusas para quedarse solo.

Harry era egoísta y estaba  _tentado_  a arriesgarlo todo, pero también tenía una vocecita dentro suyo que le recordaba que era navidad, y que dependía de él que Louis no la pase solo. Tenía, sobre todo, el recuerdo de Louis sonriendo cuando había algo en él además de culpa y reproche al mirarlo a los ojos, y deseaba tanto más verlo reír de vuelta, que logró controlarse.

No se subió a la cama, pero se puso en cuclillas frente al colchón y tomo aire antes de sacudirle las rodillas suavemente.

—¿No podemos dejar todo atrás? —preguntó y la garganta se le retorcía de repulsión ante las mentiras, pero la voz le salía intacta—, eres un tipo genial, no quiero tener que evitarte por tonterías del pasado. No quiero que pases la noche buena solo, y sinceramente creo que es estúpido que lo hagas cuando puedes pasarla con nosotros.

Louis finalmente volvió la mirada, notablemente confundido.

—Espera,  _¿Qué?_  —Harry soltó una breve carcajada ante aquel gesto sorprendido y eso lo ayudó a distraerse de los nervios—, ¿Me estás pidiendo que pase navidad en tu casa? ¿En serio?

Por un momento hubo silencio. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener la sonrisa como para responder, pero finalmente, luego de asentir y ante la mirada expectante de Louis, respondió.

—A mi hermana le agradas —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y tuvo que apresurarse porque Louis juntaba aire para retrucarle—. ¡Mira! No niego que sea un poco raro…

—” _Un poco_ " dice… —murmuró Louis entre risas. Harry carraspeó.

—Pero en algún momento las cosas tienen que volver a… O empezar a ser… —Harry agachó la mirada y volvió a reír, divertido, pues ni él mismo sabía qué intentaba decir.

Louis lo miraba como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera tonta, pero no era tan malo, porque al menos lo miraba con socarronería pero no con desprecio, y definitivamente no con indiferencia.

—Realmente no quiero que pases las fiestas solo. Eso es deprimente.

—Harry, tengo que trabajar en unas horas, no voy a tener tiempo para deprimirme.

—Si son solo unas horas, ¿por qué no vienes a casa y cenas con nosotros? Iras a trabajar con la panza llena y habremos dado el primer paso para volver a ser amigos.

Louis sonrió resignado, mientras asentía lentamente. Corrió la mano de Harry de su rodilla, se estiró suavemente el pantalón. Harry no sabía bien que era, si el modo lento en que parpadeó o el modo en que cedieron sus labios. Algo le había anunciado su respuesta final aún antes de que la diga, un gesto invisible, un  _“me doy por vencido”_  que no se sentía tan bien como debería. Harry sonreía mientras lo miraba expectante.

—Digamos que voy… —sugirió Louis después de un momento.

Seguramente quiso agregar algún pero, o una aclaración, pero en seguida Harry estaba de pie, con una sonrisa ancha de oreja a oreja, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Louis intentaba oponer resistencia, pero en el medio de su monólogo y constantes objeciones al plan, Harry buscaba sus zapatillas y le recordaba que el auto estaba en marcha.

¤¤¤

Las cosas salieron bien. Demasiado. Al menos teniendo en cuenta la reticencia de Louis y el paso lento y esquivo con el que caminó hacia el auto cuando salieron de los dormitorios. Por suerte, por cada duda de Louis había un guiño del universo, pequeños favores invisibles pero que Harry no podía creer que fueran casualidad.

Una calle casi sin autos, los semáforos siempre en verde, la canción en la radio que era de las preferidas de Louis y que hizo el viaje ligero, distrayéndolo de la nube de pensamientos en su cabeza. Sobre todo, cuando llegaron a la casa, el tío Douglas acababa de estacionar el auto y al verlos les pidió ayuda para bajar las cosas. Si Louis planeaba echarse atrás ahora era tarde y cuando entraron todos estaban demasiado ocupados ordenando turrones, dulces, bebidas como para prestarle atención al chico nuevo que estaba parado allí, sin saber bien que hacer, observando a su alrededor intentando distraerse con algo o con todo, quizá con sus llamativos pulóveres navideños o quizá  con la comida que tenía muy buen aspecto.

—Ponte cómodo, Lou —dijo Harry y aprovechó que su madre acababa de meterse adentro de la cocina con un bowl enorme de la ensalada de pollo de su cuñada y el ceño fruncido, para tener la conversación que seguramente le estaba pidiendo en silencio.

Al entrar, Anne se giró a verlo y estiró el cuello, viendo si había alguien detrás de él.

—Pudiste haberme avisado, sabes… —lo regañó. Harry se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla a hacer lugar en la heladera para guardar todo.

—No sabía si iba a decir que sí —le explicó, con voz bajita—. Es que me enteré que no pudo viajar a ver a su familia y me pareció que no era justo y…

—No me refería a eso… Es decir, sí, debes avisar cuando traes visitas, pero —Anne dudó un momento antes de continuar. Apoyó la ensalada en el mesón y suspiró—.  Me hubiese gustado saber que estabas saliendo con alguien.

— ¡No estoy…! —Harry carraspeó al darse cuenta que había elevado la voz, y volvió a acercarse a su madre, bajando el tono—, no es eso. No somos…

— ¡Tu novio se ve guapo con esa camiseta ajustada! —dijo Gemma entre risitas al entrar a la cocina, interrumpiendo la conversación entre madre e hijo. Anne sonrió, pero Harry se llevó el dedo a los labios y la chistó con tanta fuerza que si no hubiera gente hablando a los gritos en el salón seguramente lo hubiesen oído.

—¡No es mi novio! —susurró—. Miren, de eso quería hablarles, ¿sí? Estoy intentando ser amigo de él y no voy a lograrlo si toda la familia lo trata como mi novio, no quiero que se asuste y piense que soy un psicópata o algo así.

Anne terminó de guardar la ensalada con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios y Gemma cerraba bien fuerte los suyos mientras oía hablar a su hermano. Lo hacían sentir un poco tonto, con esas sonrisas arrogantes, con esas caras de «no pensaste muy bien esto, ¿verdad?». No es que no hubiese tenido en cuenta los riesgos, en eso pensó todo el camino a la universidad: su familia no era precisamente normal, la rama de Anne era definitivamente la menos ruidosa y la más sensata y eso dice mucho de por sí. Si no quería ahuyentar a Louis tendría que haber optado por llevarlo a un lugar en donde no hubiera cinco mujeres solteronas planeando la boda de Harry desde que él tenía cinco.

—No quiero entrar en detalles pero las cosas no terminaron del todo bien y no quiero que quede así. Lo quiero en mi vida, él es… —agachó la mirada porque verlas disimulando la sonrisa y así hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas como las guirnaldas en el árbol de la sala—. Él realmente es genial y gracioso y sólo quiero… Que no me odie, ¿saben? Si podemos pasar esta noche sin problemas seguramente podremos volver a ser amigos.

—Si… Bueno, entonces quizá quieras ir a la sala porque la tía Joan insiste en llamarlo Liam y creo que lo incomoda —dijo Gemma mientras se arqueaban sus labios y se le dibujaban los típicos hoyuelos de familia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —susurró Harry y se hizo paso hasta la sala, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su madre y hermana se habían acercado a cuchichear entre ellas apenas él se alejó un pie de la heladera.

Louis estaba de espaldas a él pero su sola postura bastaba para saber que estaba incómodo: la espalda recta, los brazos tensos. Su voz, además, se oía titubeante y se detenía cada dos palabras para toser un poco, o beber agua.

Joan, Mary Ann y la hija del tío Doug lo acosaban con preguntas, y ni siquiera Harry que estaba entrenado en eso de hablar con las tres al mismo tiempo podía entender del todo a cada una de ellas, pues se tapaban unas a otras. Escuchó a una, sin embargo.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres su nuevo novio?

(De fondo las otras dos susurraban:

— ¡Qué lástima! Liam era un chico genial.

—Sí… Pero este es guapo igual.)

Louis se atoró intentando pasar el trago de agua y terminó golpeándose el pecho intentando volver a respirar. El tío Doug no ayudaba palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué equipo apoyas, Liam? —le preguntó. Louis tardó un momento en parar de toser, y cuando lo hizo tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Es Louis —aclaró, con la voz todavía ronca— y soy fan del Manchester.

Al tío Doug se le iluminó la cara en una sonrisa y volvió a palmearle la espalda aunque ya no era estrictamente necesario.

— ¡Tienes mi apoyo entonces! El novio anterior no sabía nada de fútbol.

—No soy su…

—No es mi novio —dijo Harry interrumpiendo finalmente la charla. Su tío, tías y prima levantaron la vista a verlo pero Harry se quedó enredado con la mirada agradecida de Louis y el silencioso “ _gracias”_  que dibujaban sus labios—. Lamento interrumpir su charla pero, ¿me ayudarías con…?

No fue necesario inventar una excusa, porque Louis captó la indirecta e inmediatamente se puso de pie, para  seguirlo a cualquier lugar en el que no hubiese familiares molestos haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. Mientras se alejaban hacia la cocina se escuchó la voz del tío Doug (¡Manchester United! Ese sí es un equipo. Harry se consiguió uno bueno) y Harry tuvo que apretar los labios muy fuerte para no sonreír al ver el rostro angustiado de Louis.

—Lo siento, en serio —juró, aunque la sonrisa que le temblaba en los labios no lo hacía ver demasiado convencido. Louis tomó aire, preparándose para recriminarle el invitarlo allí, pero al abrir la puerta de la cocina, Anne casi se choca con ellos. Llevaba en una bandeja una jarra con ponche y unos vasos.

—Cuidado —dijo y dio unos pasos atrás—. Justo iba a buscarlos. Louis, necesitarás un trago si quieres sobrevivir a nuestras cenas navideñas.

La expresión de Louis pronto pasó de sorpresa a agradecimiento. Se veía como si le viniera bien un trago, y honestamente, a Harry también, teniendo en cuenta la noche que les esperaba. Anne dejó el ponche en el mesón y después de acomodarle el cabello a Harry se despidió para ir a vestirse para la cena.

— ¡Y luego te toca a ti! No creas que te salvarás sólo porque tienes invitados —le advirtió a su hijo con una sonrisa antes de dejarlos solos.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de Anne, Harry y Louis compartieron un suspiro, de esos nerviosos que los dejaban atorados, un segundo después, en carcajadas. Harry creyó, al verlo reír, que todo saldría bien esa noche al fin de cuentas. El pequeño incidente en la sala con las tías había sido aislado al fin de cuentas y un poco más de esa risa genuina y tintineante quizá bastaría para olvidarlo.

_Quizá._

Lo que no podría olvidar era cómo Louis reía apretando bien fuerte los párpados, y el modo en que sus pestañas temblaban cristalinas, majestuosas, como copos de nieve intentando hacerle cosquillas al aire. Era tan bonito… ¿Cómo podía ser que Harry terminara siempre pensando lo mismo? Después de tanto tiempo, cada vez que Louis estaba frente suyo —sobre todo cada vez que reía de ese modo tan sincero y tibio— Harry no atinaba a hacer más que mirarlo y sentirse jodidamente privilegiado de tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Pensándolo dos veces, quizá las cosas no terminarían tan bien después de todo. Parecía difícil eso de intentar ser amigos cuando los labios resecos de Louis parecían tan apetitosos y ver sus manos jugar con la fábrica de su camiseta oscura le hacía picar las propias por contenerse de tomarlas y quedarse con ellas para siempre.

Harry sacudió la cabeza antes de que las ideas extrañas de siempre volvieran a adueñarse de su mente. Era bastante tonto, hasta gracioso, podría decirse, que fantaseara tanto con mirar a Louis a los ojos, tomar sus manos y soltar uno de esos discursos de película, cursis y trillados. Era francamente  _ridículo_ , porque esos discursos estaban llenos de confesiones dramáticas, de sentimientos que él estaba seguro que no eran suyos. Harry no amaba a Louis,  _obviamente_ , simplemente veía demasiadas comedias románticas con su hermana (o esa era su excusa, por lo menos).

Y sin embargo allí estaba, conteniéndose a duras penas de tomar a Louis y envolverlo en sus brazos.

Siendo justos, Louis era malditamente adorable, con su sonrisa abierta y filosa, el cabello largo sugiriendo un flequillo y la barba que se veía suave y acolchonada, aunque Harry podría jurar que en su recuerdo le raspaba la piel cuando se besaban en su dormitorio —de los labios y las mejillas pero del cuello también. Inclusive recordaba mirarse al espejo y verse las marcas coloradas, no de besos sino de fricción y poder sentir al pasar los dedos suavemente el fantasma de la boca de Louis rascándole la piel.

— ¿Cómo dejo que me convenzas de estas cosas? —preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente fue retórico, porque Harry no  pudo sacar la voz de puros nervios (es que los recuerdos de los besos en el dormitorio de Lou de golpe se habían vuelto reales) —. ¡Te dije que iba a ser raro!

Louis lo miró a los ojos y Harry recurrió a la vieja estrategia de distraerse haciendo algo, porque su mirada azul y suplicante no ayudaba mucho cuando él intentaba contra todos sus instintos NO imaginarlo desnudo.

—Nunca dije que no lo sería —aclaró del modo más relajado que pudo, mientras servía el ponche que Anne tan amablemente les había preparado—. Simplemente creo que es mejor esto a que estés solo bebiendo vodka en tu dormitorio.

La sonrisa de Louis no se hizo esperar, altanera, como de costumbre. Tomó el vaso que Harry le ofrecía y dio un largo sorbo antes de dejarlo en el mesón y responder, con la voz rasposa, pues el ponche estaba más fuerte de lo esperado.

—Wiski —confesó.

— ¿Qué?

—Wiski. Había comprado wiski en vez de vodka. Se sentía más navideño.

¤

Contra toda especulación, las cosas si terminaron acomodándose después de la breve conversación en la cocina. Quizá fue el ponche o la habilidad de Louis para escabullirse de cualquier conversación remotamente complicada; cual fuera el motivo, Harry todavía no había hecho nada estúpido y eso era bastante meritorio de por sí.

Cuando Anne se asomó a la cocina para pedirles que lleven las ensaladas a la mesa, y aunque mientras las acomodaban entre los comensales pasaron al menos 18 segundos bajo el muérdago (Harry los contó), se contuvo de besarlo o de hacer un comentario bromista siquiera.

Lo raro de toda la situación es cómo podía ser que si ya conocía la respuesta, su cuerpo parecía tan inclinado a llevarle la contra, casi como si encontrara divertido eso de hacerlo pasar vergüenza. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo, aunque llevaba mirando a Louis veinte minutos, de a ratos algo en su cabeza hacía un clic y pensaba, otra vez:  _Louis Tomlinson está en mi casa, siendo adorable con su barba que no tuvo tiempo de afeitar y su sonrisa que le achina los ojos_. Era como si entre su cabeza y su cuerpo hubiese una desconexión, porque Harry sabía que era estúpido, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse incómodo estando cerca de Louis sin poder tocarlo. ¡Llegaba al punto de dejar los brazos suavemente apoyados contra los de Louis, por unos segundos de más, solamente para sentir su calor! Era francamente  _patético._

Louis parecía más cómodo también, ya fuera por el ponche (y el ron que el tío Doug desempolvó) o porque sencillamente había entrado en confianza. Ahora retrucaba a las preguntas fuera de lugar y hasta había inventado un juego titulado “el que me dice Liam otra vez hace fondo blanco” que pronto se volvió popular en el rincón de la mesa donde estaban sentados. ¡Hasta la tía Ingrid, usualmente amargada, se reía y bebía gustosa cada vez que se equivocaba de nombre!

Harry no sabía bien por qué —si no entendía su cuerpo, mucho menos su cabeza, a veces— pero en un momento, después de que Louis terminara de mostrarle a su prima como hacer una grulla con una servilleta, y dejara la mano reposando allí al lado del plato, él considero  _seriamente_  tomarla entre las suyas, y acariciarle con el pulgar el borde de los dedos. Por suerte logró recuperar la compostura a tiempo, y corrió la mirada, aunque con las mejillas rojas. Su hermana lo miraba desde el asiento frente al suyo, y sonreía pícaramente, casi como si disfrutara la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Antes de que Gemma hiciera un comentario fuera de lugar,  _otra vez_  (realmente había sido ingenuo al pensar que colaboraría con su plan de no incomodar al invitado) la abuela lo llamó desde la otra esquina de la mesa.

—Harry… —le dijo, y, primero se sintió aliviado por la distracción, pero después adivinó lo que ella iba a decirle y la tranquilidad se le fue de golpe—, ¿por qué no llevas el pulóver que te tejí? ¿No te gusta?

En seguida la mesa estalló en comentarios  de indignación: que cómo podía ser, que cómo nadie lo había notado, que cómo se atrevía a romper así una tradición familiar.

—La abuela pasó meses trabajando en los pulóveres de los nietos —le recriminó en un susurro malicioso la tía Ingrid. Las primas sonreían orgullosas ante la escena, probablemente regocijándose en una especie de “Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo”.

— ¡Cálmense! Lo olvide, ¿sí? Iré a cambiarme —refunfuñó Harry. Antes de irse, miró otra vez a su abuela—, lo amé nana, es en serio muy bonito.

Louis lo miraba debatiéndose entre divertido y confundido, pero Harry no tenía tiempo de explicarle las tontas tradiciones navideñas de su extraña familia. Por cada segundo que permanecía allí debía soportar otro comentario acerca de lo desagradecida que es la juventud, o ver otra vez la sonrisa altanera de sus primas (casi podía oírlas relamiéndose ante la prenda ridícula con la que iba a bajar las escaleras en unos minutos).

Además la explicación sería larga, pues aunque relativamente reciente, llevaban varios años con esa tradición.

Después de que el abuelo muriera, Nana había pasado todo el otoño aprendiendo a tejer, practicando con una revista de pulóveres con motivo navideño, y se había entusiasmado tanto que había hecho uno para cada hijo y nieto ese año. Esa navidad la pasaron en su casa y se sacaron una ridícula foto frente al hogar encendido, y ¡pum! Nueva tradición. El año siguiente, cuando la abuela llamó para pedir medidas actualizadas de sus nietos —los niños crecen—, todos se las concedieron piadosos, porque seguramente todavía seguía haciendo duelo, pero ya habían pasado 11 años y Harry estaba convencido de que a esta altura lo hacía por la pura diversión de ridiculizarlos. No podía culparla, él haría lo mismo si tuviera 87 años.

Subió las escaleras a los brincos y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio que su madre había cerrado para ocultar el desorden. Encima de la mesa (y de la pila de apuntes que Harry había estado revisando en busca de nuevos errores que hubiese pasado por alto en su exposición), había un enorme paquete envuelvo con papel navideño. Se preguntó si combinaría con el de Gemma, como otros años. El de ella tenía muérdago y eso no era tan embarazoso como el del 2008 con el ridículo Santa y su trineo.

Tomó el paquete y se sentó en la cama a abrirlo, pero entonces notó que le temblaban las manos. Se insultó por dentro por ser tan idiota, por dejar que eso lo afecte tanto, que ese día con Louis lo enterneciera tanto. Soltó un suspiro y cuando lo hizo ya no pudo parar de sonreír.

¿Por qué Louis hacía todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía ser odioso o aburrido? ¿Por qué no podía toda su familia odiarlo y por qué no podía verse mal, por una vez en su vida? En cambio era guapo, simpático, divertido, inteligente (Harry había notado las conversaciones ñoñas con su hermana); sobre todo, tenía un corazón tan grande, una sonrisa tan franca, que la familia entera se había enamorado de él. ¡Hasta a la tía Ingrid le parecía gracioso! Y si a ella le agradaba, ¿qué le quedaba a él?

¿Podía realmente culparse por ser un manojo de nervios, incapaz de contener la sonrisa? ¿Podía odiarse por intentar distraer la ansiedad aferrándose al regalo de su abuela, hecho todo un niño en su cama? ¿Podía ser algo menos que compasivo consigo mismo por tener el perfume pegado en su nariz, por desear tocarlo tanto que le picaban las palmas de las manos? ¿Podía hacer algo más que estar perdidamente enamorado de él? ¿Tenía realmente  _opción_?

—Dios… —susurró entre dientes, insultándose por dentro, y se enderezó en el colchón intentando recuperar la compostura. Se mordía los labios, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreírse mientras abría el paquete.

La lana blanca y peluda fue lo primero que vio, con el cuello redondo y detalle verde. Lo extendió en el aire para observar el motivo, y suspiró aliviado al confirmar que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, y que quizá se vería un tanto ridículo vestido igual que su hermana (aunque siendo justo, le usaba los jeans al menos dos veces por semana) pero era mejor que tener ese sweater de duende del año pasado.

Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

— ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! —protestó pensando que era su madre.

—Soy yo —le respondió del otro lado la voz de Louis. Harry se quedó quieto por un segundo, con el pulóver a medio poner, antes de responder.

—Oh… Pasa.

Louis tenía los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa pintándole el rostro.

—No quiero ser el raro que se ve distinto… —explicó—, tu mamá dijo que podrías tener otro pulóver.

— ¡Sí! Claro —logró responder velozmente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Terminó de ponerse el pulóver y evitando su mirada fue hasta su placar. Empujando bolsas y papeles logró sacar una caja del fondo ante la mirada escrutiñadora y divertida de Louis. Trató, lo más que pudo, de no dejar que sus ojos azules lo hicieran tartamudear cuando le extendió una pila de pulóveres verdes, rojos y blancos.

— ¿Es como un fetiche tuyo? — bromeó Louis mientras tomaba la pila— ¡Debes tener como 20 ahí!

—No, no. Es… Una tradición… —observó a Louis cruzar el dormitorio hasta la cama y sentarse en ella a observar sus opciones. Necesitó toser para aclarar la garganta—. Es un poco tonto realmente.

—Bromeaba, Harry —lo interrumpió—, tu mamá me contó la historia. No es tonto. Es bastante tierno, de hecho, que hagan esto por tu abuela.

Louis agachó la mirada, observando los pulóveres de motivo navideño frente a él. Harry se preguntó si se lo estaba imaginando con ese extremadamente estruendoso de los trenecitos de hace dos años, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Probablemente te queden chicos —dijo, sobre todo para interrumpir el silencio y hacer algo más que mirarlo con ojos embobados—, pero ese… Umm. El verde. Es del año pasado, quizá te vaya.

Louis lo observó cuidadosamente, sonriendo al principio. Después, de golpe, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, del año pasado?

—Las navidades pasadas.

—Tenías 18 las navidades pasadas —le dijo Louis.

—¿Y?

—Y yo tengo 22. No va a quedarme.

—Tienes 21 —lo corrigió Harry. Louis sólo sonrió divertido—, ¡Y me conociste con 18! Sabes que va a quedarte…

—No, sé que a ti va a quedarte —retrucó—, tú deberías usarlo. Y yo debería usar ese —agregó, señalando con la cabeza a Harry y su decente pulóver con motivo de muérdago.

— ¡Estás siendo ridículo! Sabes que va a irte grande.

— ¡Ah! —Louis hizo el más exagerado gesto de indignación— ¡Dices que eres más alto que yo!

— _Todos_  son más altos que tú, Lou.

La expresión de Louis después de eso logró hacerlo estallar en carcajadas, el gesto dramático con la mano en el pecho, la expresión desdichada.

—No puedo creerlo. Me invitas a tu casa, me llamas petiso…

—No dije que fueras “petiso” —explicó Harry. Louis le arqueó las cejas y no pudo evitar reír—, es sólo que no eres tan alto como el resto de las personas.

¤

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, por supuesto, Harry llevaba el pulóver del año pasado y Louis, el del motivo de muérdago y una estúpida sonrisa satisfecha. Harry, por algún motivo, sonreía también.

¤

Creyó que podría aferrarse al tonto enojo que sentía para sobrevivir el resto de la noche sin querer besar a Louis, que si continuaba repitiéndose que Louis era terco e infantil olvidaría que también era adorable, pícaro y comprador.

Sin embargo, apenas entraron al comedor, Louis prácticamente cubierto por una mata de lana que le quedaba enorme y Harry ajustado debajo de un pulóver que era al menos dos talles más pequeños, la abuela hizo algo que hundió a la mesa entera en silencio.

—El año que viene puedo hacerte uno si quieres, Liam —le dijo, al verlo tan entusiasmado con la tradición familiar. Anne estaba paralizada de nervios, pero Gemma y el resto de aquel rincón de la mesa, se hundían en expectativas.

Harry por un momento se sintió incómodo, por él y por Louis (y por el verdadero Liam al que nunca le habían ofrecido un pulóver de la abuela), ni se le cruzó por la cabeza el tonto juego de Louis.

—Me gustaría hacer una excepción porque es usted una mujer mayor pero lamentablemente no invento las reglas…

(—Si es él el que inventa las reglas… —comentó alguna de las tías.)

—pero dijo mi nombre mal, y tiene que hacer fondo blanco.     

Harry se quedó quieto, parado en el marco de la puerta mientras Louis le servía tres cuartos de un vaso de jugo y le hacía comentarios demasiado bajitos para que él pueda oír. Veía, sin embargo, a Anne contener la carcajada, así que lo que fuera que decía era seguramente gracioso.

No pudo contener la sonrisa mientras su abuela bebía ante el insistente canto del resto de sus familiares, ni pudo correr la mirada de Louis con su pulóver que le quedaba enorme y de la sonrisa orgullosa con la que felicitó a la abuela una vez que terminó el vaso. Los segundos parecían pasar lentos y pegajosos y con cada uno se acentuaba el calor en su panza, las cosquillas en los labios, el temblor en las rodillas.

Hubo un pequeño instante en el que Louis miró hacia donde él estaba y le sonrió, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse  _demasiado_  para no caminar hacia él y sencillamente besarlo. Para marcarlo de algún modo con el que pudiera quedárselo para siempre, porque Louis estaba lleno de secretos y eran apenas un par las cosas que Harry podría jurar sobre él, pero esa noche descubrió una nueva, y es que en su vida hubo siempre un hueco con su nombre, aunque él no lo viera; que pertenecía allí, a ridículas reuniones familiares, a su casa; sobre todo, a ese pulóver y a tantos otros que le quedarían enormes si se los pusiera.

Iba a decírselo, allí mismo, lo bien que se sentía eso,  _ellos,_  lo justo que encajaban y lo imposible que sería dejarlo ir, pero cuando Louis salió del lado de su abuela y lo tironeó suavemente de la manga para llevarlo al rincón de la larga mesa donde estaban sentados, cuando le susurró entre carcajadas disimuladas que _no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer_  y que  _su abuela era una rockstar en potencia,_ y  _¿viste el modo en que bebió el vaso entero?_ , su sonrisa y su voz se sintió tan tibia dedicada a él que Harry no creyó ser capaz de arriesgarse a perderla.

¤

El resto de la cena la pasó casi en silencio, apenas respondiendo cuando le preguntaban algo y observando cada vez con menos disimulo el perfil de Louis mientras hablaba con otra persona.

La ceniza azulada de sus ojos, la sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras, sus labios húmedos después de cada trago y sus dedos diminutos recorriéndole la barba mientras se rascaba.

Más bebía Harry y más difícil se le hacía dejar de elaborar escenarios en los que esa noche pudieran repetirse, una, dos, mil veces.

Quizá sin tanta gente, sólo ellos dos, con mamá y Gemma; una sencilla cena los cuatro en donde fuera más sencillo observar con calma qué era eso que tenía Louis, que le robaba a todo el mundo el aliento, a él, sobre todo. Quizá después de la cena podría hacer té y mirarían series en la tele, acurrucados en el sillón, con las piernas entrelazadas, y quizá cuando Gemma se fuera a dormir podrían tomarse las manos y reírse entre susurros para no despertar a nadie, y si Louis tenía frío podría bajarle un sweater de los suyos para que le abrigue, aunque le fuera tan grande que tuviera que arremangarle los puños y aunque la cintura casi le llegara a los muslos.

Harry sabía lo patético que era eso. También sabía que no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque la alternativa era besar a Louis, abrazarlo por la cintura, hundirla nariz en su cabello y morderle suavemente las mejillas, hasta sentirlo sonreír sobre su boca, con la esperanza de poder memorizar eso también.

¤

Estuvieron sentados un largo rato bajo el muérdago mientras esperaban el taxi. Él había estado encargado de las decoraciones y estaba seguro de que no había puesto uno allí en la escalinata del pórtico, así que debía ser obra de Gem. Eso explicaba la expresión socarrona con la que había entrado a la sala, después de llamar el taxi y desaparecer por veinte minutos.

Estaba un poquitín mareado —lo suficiente para no poder llevar a Louis en auto al trabajo al menos— así que prefirió resistirse a sus instintos de señalarle el yuyo colgando sobre ellos, para pedirle un beso.

Podía ser autocontrol, precaución, cobardía, todo eso junto o quizá el simple hecho de que Louis hablaba sin parar, y que su voz era casi hipnótica, dulce y pegajosa. Harry amaba su acento, amaba la forma en que sus labios se contorneaban para pronunciar algunas palabras y como a veces dejaba la boca entreabierta y las vocales se escapaban, y su voz, su pronunciación, le hacía querer morderle hasta la lengua. Louis tenía ese efecto en él, le causaba un dolor indescifrable, un retorcijón en la barriga y tensión en las mejillas, y la garganta se le prendía fuego y se mordía la lengua tan fuerte que sentía el gusto metálico de la sangre. Louis le hacía sentir al borde del llanto, a un instante de tomarlo por los hombros y confesarle todo, cada una de las muchas sensaciones que le despertaba, en un intento desesperado por quitárselas de encima, recuperar suficiente espacio en el pecho para respirar con normalidad.

Pero Louis hablaba, y era tan cautivante, que no quería interrumpirlo.

Ni para decirle que sus mejillas rosadas del frio le recordaban cosas inapropiadas, ni que sus ojos le hacían cosquillas cuando lo miraban directamente, ni que se había olvidado de devolverle el pulóver ni que estaba honesta, loca y profundamente enamorado de él.

Cuando el taxi llegó, lo besó en la mejilla y si por un momento tuvo el coraje y lo tomó por las muñecas para decírselo, cuando Louis se volteó hacia él, con sus mejillas rosadas, su sonrisa húmeda y sus ojos como faroles, le robó el aliento y Harry sólo supo decirle—:  _Feliz navidad._

¤¤¤

Harry llevaba casi 5 minutos parado allí, a unos metros de la barra, viendo a Louis ir y venir con un mezclador y un montón de botellas. Pensar en qué decir —o descifrar qué estaba haciendo allí— era bastante difícil cuando a Louis le bajaban por el cuello gotas de sudor y tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, cuando sonreía abiertamente y cuando desde donde estaba parado podía verle el trasero respingón al ponerse en puntitas para ver mejor el escenario.

La banda de turno terminó una canción y Louis soltó un grito de festejo y empezó aplaudir. Era contagioso, Harry estaría aplaudiendo si su cuerpo respondiera a sus órdenes en ese momento.

Louis se giró, seguramente para corroborar que todos aplaudieran a la banda que acababa de hacer una excelente versión punk de  _All I want for Christmas is you,_  hasta que se fijó en Harry. Por un momento pareció sorprendido, sus labios se separaron para soltar un suspiro, y sus cejas le dieron un marco redondo a su iris azulado, pero después sonrió apenas mordiéndose el labio inferior y se acercó a ese rincón de la barra.

—¡Mira lo que nos trajo la corriente! —lo saludó—, ¿ya me extrañabas?

 _Sí_ , Harry quiso responder pero no pudo. En cambio carraspeó y se acercó más a la barra, ocupando una de las bancas que parecían de adorno, pues todos bailaban.

—Quedé en encontrarme con Ashley en su casa.

—Bueno, esta no es su casa —respondió Louis, todavía sonriendo.

—No… supongo que no.

Harry se fijó en sus ojos primero, pero después en su boca y en sus mejillas rosadas, de vuelta. Cuando no era el frío escozor del invierno el que enrojecía su rostro, era el alcohol o el calor del club, pero Louis se había visto exageradamente  _besable_ ,  _desnudable_ ,  _tocable_ , ese día. Era particularmente difícil para Harry resistirse a hacer algo estúpido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo el alcohol que había bebido.

Alguien llamó a Louis del otro lado de la barra, alejándolo de él por un momento. Se agachó para sacar una botella de vodka de naranja del fondo del mueble y el pulóver gigante se le subió unos centímetros, justo encima de su trasero. Se lo bajó con un veloz movimiento de sus manos y Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para disimular la sonrisa.

Era tan lindo, tan estúpidamente lindo, y Harry estaba tan inevitablemente enamorado de él. Lo hacía sentir débil e inseguro, no era justo.

Quizá debería decírselo, quizá entonces Louis sería lo suficientemente compasivo como para no mirarlo directamente de un modo tan azul y tan tibio, quizá dejaría de pararse en puntitas para parecer más alto o de cubrirse el trasero —hermoso trasero, dicho sea de paso— con un suéter enorme. Con  _su_  suéter. Quizá Louis dejaría de hacer cosas que lo enamoraran más, de arrastrarlo cada vez más cerca de él, tironeando de esa cadena invisible que iba directamente al pecho, a aquel rincón vacío entre sus pulmones.

O quizá Louis le diría que lo amaba también y podrían pasar las navidades del año que viene juntos; quizá la abuela podría tejerle el pulóver prometido —Harry le pasaría las medidas un poco exageradas, para que le quede tan bien como este, así de grande— y cuando tuviera el instinto de tomar su mano encima de la mesa, podría hacerlo, así sin más.

Nada podía salir mal, porque no tenía qué perder.

—Louis —lo llamó, y él se acercó intentando soplarse el flequillo pegoteado de la frente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, apoyando los codos en la barra, con sus dientes blancos asomándose por su sonrisa.

Tenía los labios resecos y Harry quería morderle la piel pellizcada. Se mordió los suyos propios en cambio, y volvió la vista a sus ojos. El hueco en el pecho era cada vez más grande, y al corazón lo sentía tan apretado que el latir rápido e insistente parecía un intento desesperado por no explotar.

Louis intentó soplarse el flequillo otra vez y Harry no pudo, simplemente  _no_   _pudo,_  decirle nada. Le corrió el flequillo con el pulgar, sintió la piel húmeda bajo el dedo y el hueco en el pecho se le encendió en llamas.

—¿Me servirías algo para beber? —le dijo en cambio, resignado.

Louis se quedó quieto un rato, mirándolo, con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente también él tragó saliva, y se reincorporó, alejándose un poco.

—Puedo traerte un cuba libre virgen.

—Eso es sólo coca cola —protestó Harry.

—Y hielo. No te olvides del hielo. Pareces un poco borracho, Harry, tu mamá me mataría si te doy más alcohol —bromeó y al dar un paso atrás le pegó un involuntario codazo al mueble de las copas.

Jesucristo. Era lindo hasta con esa expresión nerviosa de  _casi-rompo-algo-que-vale-mi-salario-mensual_. Harry soltó una suave carcajada.

—Cuba libre virgen, entonces.

Louis asintió y buscó la botella en la heladera. Harry aprovechó la distracción y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y la barra. Allí oculto podía sonreír a sus anchas, hasta que le dolieran las mejillas, besar el pulgar con el que había tocado a Louis, soltar un suspiro tembloroso para distraerse de las ganas de llorar y  _oh_ Louis tenía razón, había bebido demasiado: no poder besar a alguien no debía hacerle llorar. Ya no estaba en la primaria.

Sintió el eco del vaso retumbar sobre la madera, tan fuerte que tapó el ruido de la música (¿Estaban cantando Mistletoe de Justin Bieber?). Levantó la mirada sorprendido, olvidándose de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— ¿Estás bien? Dios, estás muy borracho.

—Puede que me haya robado la botella de wiski para santa y que tenga lo que quedó debajo mi chaqueta —confesó.

Louis extendió la mano hacia él y Harry sacó de su chaqueta una botella con unos pocos centímetros de brebaje color caramelo.

—Oh, por Dios —lo regañó y se la quitó de un sopetón.

Harry quiso contarle la verdad, que no había bebido todo lo que faltaba, que un poco del brebaje lo había usado para escribir  _Louis y Yo_ sobre la nieve en el parque, que después de un par de sorbos sintió ganas de vomitar, porque nunca había sido buen bebedor, pero al menos ahora tenía una excusa para sus ojos hinchados y eso era menos humillante.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —le preguntó Louis palmeándole el hombro—, hay un sofá en el fondo, la música no se escucha tan fuerte. Te despertaré cuando cerremos y te acompaño a tu casa.

—Es navidad, Louis —protestó—, no son ni las 2.

—No. Es navidad, no son ni las dos, y estás tan ebrio que das lástima —Louis le dio la vuelta a la barra y ayudó a Harry a levantarse—, hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Considéralo un regalo de navidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Sí, estaba un poco borracho, y tenía sueño, y era lindo cuando Louis lo tomaba por los hombros y lo paseaba por los pasillos del lugar.

Se dejó tirar sobre el sillón y cubrir con un camperón de alguno de los empleados del lugar, y cuando Louis le acomodó el cuello del saco, para cubrirle la nuca le besó el brazo con torpeza.

—Feliz navidad —le dijo otra vez.

—Feliz navidad —le susurró Louis y le besó la mejilla.

¤

—Arriba, borrachín —le dijo Louis. Harry despegó los párpados con pereza y le llevó un buen rato descubrir que esos dos luceros bellísimos eran los ojos azulados de Louis.  
Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, satisfecho. Quiso cubrirse pero se dio cuenta de que el camperón que lo había abrigado toda la noche ya no estaba y protesto con un quejido arrastrado. Louis rio suavemente y Harry  _tuvo_  que abrir los ojos para verlo.  
—Michael se fue y se llevó la chaqueta —le explicó—. Casi la deja porque te veías adorable durmiendo con ella —carraspeó—, es decir, él dijo eso. Pero está nevando, así que…  
Harry asintió y se sentó lentamente en el sillón, refregándose los ojos. Louis aprovechó el lugar y se dejó caer en él suspirando cansado.  
—Estoy muerto.  
— ¿Una noche larga?  
—Larguísima.  
Harry estaba demasiado cansado para resistirse a sus instintos así que estiró el brazo rodeando a Louis y lo abrazó a él. Quiso hablar pero soltó un extenso bostezo.  
—Quizá deberíamos pedir un taxi, yo pago.  
—Ya llame uno —dijo Louis. Harry estaba también demasiado cansado para preguntarse por qué seguían abrazados, porque Louis no había intentado alejarse—. Te dije que te acompañaría a tu casa, ¿recuerdas?  
¤  
El jefe de Louis se había ido sin ofrecerles un aventón porque lo acompañaba una rubia muy bonita. Se había llevado las llaves también, porque Louis se iba por casi un mes y no tenían muchos juegos, así que tuvieron que esperar el taxi afuera sin reparo más que el de la canaleta, que no hacía mucho por impedirle a la nieve que los moje tímidamente.  
A Harry no le molestaba mucho, tenía su pulóver y su saco, y el frío lo despertaba un poco, pero Louis tiritaba bajo su camperón al no tener más debajo que su camiseta. El ridículo pulóver con diseño navideño estaba en una bolsa plástica en sus manos, y la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello no parecía muy abrigada.  
Un copito volvió a enredarse en las pestañas de Louis y él se refregó los ojos y la nariz que le picaban.  
—Maldito invierno —susurró entre dientes—, malditos taxis.  
— ¿Debería llamar otra vez? —preguntó Harry. Louis negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.  
—Llamaste hace 5 minutos, deberíamos esperar un rato más—dijo y mientras hablaba la sonrisa se le hacía cada vez más obvia. Finalmente soltó una carcajada—, estas tan dormido que es tierno. Tienes como cinco centímetros de nieve intacta sobre el saco.  
Louis sonreía mientras con los dedos recubiertos de guante le quitaba la nieve de los hombros, y le sacudía el cabello.  
—Menos mal que me tienes aquí, estarías cubierto si no…   
Harry sonrió y antes de hablar tuvo que bostezar otra vez.  
— ¿Por qué no te pones el pulóver? Tienes frio.  
—No porque va a mojarse y vas a quedarte dormido sin colgarlo a secar y se te va a arruinar —le explicó por tercera vez—, además no hace tanto frio.  
Dijo eso, pero empezó a dar tontos brinquitos intentando recuperar algo de temperatura. Harry rio otra vez.  
Su saco era grande y casi cabrían los dos si Louis lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar, y Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para tener miedo de ofrecérselo, pero estaba también demasiado distraído viéndolo brincar por ahí. Además de golpe vino una ventisca y la nieve empezó a caer fuerte y picante casi como granizo, haciendo olvidar a Harry de su saco con extra espacio.  
—Mierda —protestó Louis y sacó finalmente el pulóver de la bolsa—, ven aquí —le dijo a Harry.  
Él obedeció sin entender del todo. Louis se trepó encima de un ladrillo, para quedar un poco más alto que Harry y cubrió su cabeza y la de él con el pulóver, protegiéndolos de la ventisca.  
—Sólo… recuerda ponerla a secar o va a quedar con olor feo. Ya demasiado tiene con el humo del cigarrillo.  
Harry asintió sonriendo y se acercó un poco más a él.  
Louis reaccionó con un respingón al contacto con Harry, pero después se relajó y apoyados brazo con brazo y cubiertos en la cabeza por un mismo pulóver, esperaron el taxi. No mucho había cambiado, pero de golpe se sentían más abrigados.  
Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló, y cuando Harry finalmente lo hizo ya  no necesitó bostezar antes porque estaba de golpe despabilado.  
— ¿Sabes? Deberías besarme —dijo y se giró para mirar a Louis y su nariz colorada de frio— estamos debajo del muérdago.  
Louis sonrió, pero los ojos no se le achinaron esta vez.  
—No es cierto, y estás borracho.  
—Sí es cierto y ya se me pasó —protestó Harry.  
Louis suspiró exasperado y le quitó el pulóver de la cabeza, señalándole arriba.  
— ¿Ves? No hay muérdago.  
Harry volvió a cubrirse con su parte del pulóver otra vez y le sonrió, señalando el diseño navideño que había tejido la abuela: una gigante rama de muérdago.  
—Ahora si —dijo.  
Louis miró el diseño y parpadeó un par de veces, apretando los labios para disimular la sonrisa.  
—Eso… no vale.  
— ¡Oh! Vamos… —protestó Harry—. Es la tercera vez que estamos bajo un muérdago en la noche, ¡es sólo un beso!  
—No, no es… No es sólo un beso y lo sabes —respondió Louis con cansancio. Cruzó los brazos con fuerza, fijó la mirada en la esquina donde se suponía vendría un taxi—. Nunca queda en un beso, dijiste eso aquella vez, en la casa de Niall, ¿recuerdas? Y mira dónde estamos… Mira lo que…  
Louis suspiró extendiendo los brazos en el aire y chocando torpemente los de Harry con ellos. Después los dejó colgando, y agachó la mirada mientras esperaba por una respuesta que no llegaba.  
—Dijiste que sería como amigos…  
—Lo sé.  
—Y ahora quieres besarme…  
—Lo sé —insistió Harry—. Lo siento.  
Louis resopló indignado.  
—Te rogué, Harry, te pedí por favor que me dejes de buscar porque no puedo, yo sólo… No puedo… Decirte que no.  
Harry se odio un poco por tomar la mano de Louis entre las suyas, por no darle lo poco que le pedía —espacio— y sobre todo por no decirle nada, guardar silencio como un cobarde, aunque tuviera tantas cosas por decir. Se veía como si le viniera bien una interrupción, cualquiera, aunque fuera otro hipócrita pedido de disculpas. Louis miraba el suelo y cuando hablaba un humo blanco trepaba al cielo como espuma liviana y dispersa.  
—Y es que yo ya no entiendo, ya no sé qué esperar, ya no sé qué es lo que quieres.  
—Quiero besarte —habló Harry finalmente. No era mentira. No era tampoco toda la verdad—. Un último beso, ver a donde lleva.  
Louis sonrió, otra vez, sin que se le achinaran los ojos. Harry se aferró más fuerte a su mano, aunque no pudiera sentir más que la lana de sus guantes, rogando que algo en ese gesto hiciera a Louis sonreír  _en serio._  
—No puedes culparme por querer besarte, ¿te has visto al espejo? —Dijo con los ojos tan rojos como su nariz, y se preguntó si Louis notaría que no estaban así por el sueño—. Eres tan lindo Louis, tan maravilloso… logré sobrevivir al primer muérdago porque estabas nervioso, y al segundo porque estabas yendo a trabajar, pero ahora ya no queda nada, la noche se acabó y estamos los dos solos, no hay nadie más, nadie tiene que saberlo, solo un beso, sin consecuencias.  
Louis suspiró de nuevo y se volteó a verlo, el orbe azul de sus ojos recorrió el rostro de Harry, hasta posarse en sus labios.  
—Siempre hay consecuencias —le advirtió—, quizá no para ti pero…  
—No se lo diré a nadie —insistió Harry, y casi parecía que estaba rogando. Se acercó más a Louis y lo tomó por la cintura—. No tiene que pasar de esta noche. Puede ser un secreto.  
—Eres injusto conmigo, Harry —le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro helado por las mejillas y se acercaba lentamente—, ¿cómo te dejo convencerme de estas cosas?  
Harry sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso, aunque quizá el beso que estaba por dar se volvería luego otra piedra en el estómago, otro hueco en el pecho.  
—Me han dicho que puedo ser muy persuasivo —bromeó. Louis sonrió, recordando también aquella charla en el pórtico de la casa de Harry hacía muchos meses. Harry se fijó y vio otra vez los párpados intactos, la mirada azulada fija en él y ni una arruga achinándole os ojos, así que apretó fuertemente los párpados e intentó pensar en otras cosas. Intentó imaginar que cuando Louis lo besaba a él también la panza se le llenaba de mariposas, que no podía evitar sonreír de un modo genuino, ni amargo ni opaco. Harry pocas veces se sentía tan bien y una de esas veces era cuando tenía los labios de Louis entre los suyos.  
Y sin embargo, esa madrugada, cuando sus labios se encontraron, las mariposas en la panza de Harry revolotearon tan inquietas que quiso llorar,  y la boca de Louis sabía tan bien que no podía soportarlo. Con eso y todo quería seguir besándolo, por horas si podía, tocando su cintura, subiendo por su espalda, sintiendo las cosquillas de su barba y su aliento a ponche. Quería seguir saboreando su lengua, húmeda, inquieta, y abrir los ojos para encontrarse con las pestañas filosas de Louis sacudidas por la nieve, aunque le quemaba la piel y le inundaba los ojos de lágrimas.  
Louis lo lastimaba y lo curaba al mismo tiempo, y Harry era adicto a ese dolor y placer constante.  
Separaron sus labios para respirar un momento. Harry sentía ya la boca hinchada picada por la barba de Louis, y fue incapaz de evitar la sonrisa al escucharlo respirar agitadamente. Quiso decirle que lo amaba, porque las mariposas en la panza se lo pedían a gritos, pero le había prometido a Louis que sólo sería un beso, así que volvió a encontrar sus labios, secos y veloces. Louis sonrió al sentir el fugaz beso, y esta vez sí se le achinaron los ojos. Harry tuvo que besarlo otra vez porque las palabras le trepaban por la garganta y él había hecho una promesa.  
¤¤¤  
Los besos de Louis se sentían igual que cómo los recordaba. Ásperos, filosos, desesperados. Quizá, siendo justos, hasta un poco mejor. Harry respondía lo mejor que podía, controlando a duras penas el deseo de morderlo, de clavarle las uñas en la cintura y desnudarlo allí mismo, en el pasillo de los dormitorios.  
Llevaban, al menos, diez minutos allí afuera rodeados de frío, silencio, soledad. Louis había dicho en un momento que esperen a entrar porque aunque no había nadie, sí había cámaras de seguridad, y prefería mantener todo privado, pero apenas se había volteado a intentar abrir la puerta Harry lo tomó por la cintura y se acercó a besarle el cuello, y al apoyarse sobre su trasero, Louis no pudo contenerse de girarse y besarlo también, recorriendo su cuerpo abriendo las diminutas manos tanto como podía, bajando por el torso hasta llegar al pantalón.  
Harry estaba tan duro que podría llorar, podía sentir el duro metal de los botones del jean y cada caricia de Louis era un gramo más de tortura que le ardía en la piel, pero se sentía intenso, real, tan diferente de sus sueños y recuerdos (aunque igual, en cierto sentido), que se quedaba allí, que se dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo, que le daba tanta lengua, y caricia y saliva como le pedían y que disfrutaba cada segundo aunque se le pasaran del modo más lento.  
—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —susurró Louis muy cerca de su oreja, mientras con su mano bajaba la de Harry hasta hacerlo sentir su erección. Le mordió la mejilla arrastrando de labios de Harry un gemido, y luego sonrió—; Te encanta saber que no puedo decirte que no…  
Cuando Harry quiso responderle, la lengua ancha de Louis empezó a jugar con su lóbulo y  _oh_ , se sentía tan bien, ¿qué importaba lo demás? Ahora por lo menos; cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle, cualquier ironía que quisiera señalarle, podía esperar. Harry acarició como pudo el bulto de Louis encima del pantalón, hasta robarle de sus labios un quejido gutural.  
—Mierda —susurró Louis, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se encorvaba, alejándose de la palma de Harry.   
Giró el rostro, buscando su mirada, y volvió a acercarse, acorralándolo contra la puerta. Lo tocó otra vez, esta vez con más firmeza, moviéndose constantemente. Louis suspiró lentamente, y las caderas le temblaban mientras él se mordía el labio. Los párpados caían con pesadez y sus pestañas largas y tupidas reflejaban la luz pálida del amanecer que se asomaba por las ventanas del pasillo.  
Sus dientes finalmente soltaron su labio, rojo e hinchado, con una gotita de sangre —había tenido los labios lastimados toda la noche— y Louis abrió con lentitud los ojos. Su cadera todavía temblaba yendo y viniendo al ritmo de las caricias de Harry, casi como si intentara huir de ellas, pero su mirada era firme y oscura.  
Fue apenas un segundo, pero se sintió como años. En seguida Harry se dio cuenta de que el modo en que lo estaba mirando decía más de lo que podía afrontar en ese momento, que tenía la boca abierta, la mirada recorriéndolo con admiración: Louis era hermoso y Harry quería que lo supiera. Quería decírselo, explicárselo de principio a fin aunque necesitara hacerlo con diapositivas, pero no ahora. Ahora era demasiado pronto. Ahora tenía suspiros saliendo de sus labios y temblores en sus caderas y Harry quería eso, quería tener todo esa noche, para memorizarlo y guardarlo en algún lugar de su memoria en donde jamás lo perdiera. Así que parpadeó, muchas veces, agachó la mirada. Volvió a acercarse a su boca y lo besó allí con ternura, encima de la herida, y cuando Louis abrió la boca le lamió la lengua y dejó de acariciarlo inapropiadamente por un momento sólo para envolverlo por la cintura y acercarlo más a él.  
Las manos de Louis rodeaban su cuello y jugaban con su cabello, haciéndolo sonreír primero, después tironeando firmemente hasta distraerlo de pensamientos melosos y llenarlos de otros más húmedos, de su boca en el miembro de Louis y sus manos marcándole el ritmo justo.  
—Deberíamos entrar —propuso Harry con la voz ronca. Louis sonrió sobre su beso y se soltó de su cabello y su abrazo para buscar la llave caída en el suelo. Harry necesitó mucho autocontrol para no tocarlo otra vez, para no acariciarse sobre su trasero mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta.  
El dormitorio estaba más frío que el pasillo, si era posible. Louis había olvidado la ventana abierta en el apuro y el marco estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve (el escritorio también, pero los sacos de los dos la cubrieron en seguida). Él se apresuró a  cerrarla, mientras Harry caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba allí.  
—Déjame buscar el adaptador —dijo mientras se refregaba las manos—, así prendo la estufa…  
—No te preocupes, puedo calentarte —lo interrumpió Harry, tomándolo por la cintura cuando pasó delante suyo, tumbándolo a la cama y soltando una carcajada al ver a Louis sonreír con los ojos cerrados y los labios rosados de tanto besar.  
—Al menos trae una frazada, están en ese mueble —dijo, empujando de la cama con los pies a Harry—, y los condones están en el bolsillo de la valija.  
— ¿Condones? Yo sugería abrazos —bromeó Harry. Louis se rio otra vez, y aún en la oscuridad más absoluta (el amanecer todavía no se había asomado por esa ventana), se lo podía ver brillando.  
—Seguro que sí.  
Harry sacudió el acolchado y  se lo montó encima de la cabeza, sosteniendo los preservativos y los sobrecitos de lubricante que había encontrado con los labios. Se trepó al colchón junto a Louis cubriéndolos a los dos, y, por un instante, se quedaron simplemente quietos, mirándose con sonrisas pícaras y ojos brillantes.   
Louis finalmente le quitó los sobrecitos de la boca y se acercó a darle un beso. Fue más calmado que los anteriores, breve, húmedo; dulce. Louis había cerrado los ojos torpemente al acercarse y cuando lo beso sorpresivamente sus párpados temblaron mientras él se aferraba más y más al beso. Se sintió lindo. Tanto que Harry cerró los ojos y pudo soñar, por una vez, en que quizá esa noche podría conseguir todo lo que siempre había querido.  
Fue lento y largo y cuando finalmente se separaron, Louis lo miraba con la expresión más graciosa, casi arrepentido. Después, sonrió.  
— ¿Vas a follarme o no? —le dijo.  
Así que Harry sonrió también.  
Esta vez él se acercó a besarlo, con un poco más de frenesí, empujándolo poco a poco sobre el colchón. Acarició sus mejillas, su cuello, su pelo. Harry saboreaba la boca de Louis registrando cada detalle, la pista de dentífrico de hacía horas, cubierta por el ponche y el cigarrillo, y el sabor metálico de la herida ya casi sana. Harry le mordió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar otra vez, pero no pareció molestarle.  
Se sentó sobre su regazo, levantando apenas el acolchado y aprovechando la poca luz para verlo mejor. Le secó con el pulgar la sangre del labio y le corrió el cabello que se le pegaba a los párpados. Louis se las ingeniaba para verse increíblemente delicado aún con la barba filosa y la mirada desafiante, pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.  
Sintió las manos jugando con la hebilla de su cinturón y notó la mirada volverse cada vez más y más colorada. Y Harry quería follarlo, Dios, por supuesto que quería, pero quería admirarlo la noche entera también.  
—Demasiada ropa —dijo Louis—, ¿realmente no vas a follarme?  
—Sí —respondió Harry, con la voz hecha un nudo diminuto en el fondo de su garganta. Louis se rio y él se mordió el labio—, sí, sí voy a hacerlo.  
Se quitó las manos de Louis antes de que se las ingeniaran hasta su bóxer y le arruinaran el plan, y empezó a aflojarle el suyo, sin esmerarse demasiado con los botones, y tironeando hacia abajo el jean que finalmente cedió por sus caderas.   
Se encorvó para besarle el ombligo, levantando el pulóver con la punta de la nariz. Louis se estremeció, casi como si estuviera esperando el beso en otro lugar.  
—Voy a follarte lentamente —le dijo, y sus palmas treparon por sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus muslos, rodeando su miembro hasta encontrarse en su vientre también. Harry volvió a besarle esta vez un poco más abajo, en la panza, en el hueco que le dibujaron sus manos.   
Le acarició los costados, subió hasta las costillas y bajó de nuevo a su cintura, hundiéndole los dedos hasta dejarles marcas blancas sobre la piel rosada del frío.  
—Te voy a follar lentamente con los dedos hasta que me ruegues por algo más —confesó y Louis finalmente hizo un ruido. Una risa suave, nerviosa, que obligó a Harry a levantar la mirada. Louis parecía gigante visto desde la perspectiva de su ombligo.  
—Yo no ruego —le dijo finalmente, después de carraspear para recuperar la voz. Harry sonrió.  
— ¿Quieres apostar?  
Bajó un poco más hasta que el beso estuvo justo en la cabecita de su miembro. Fue casi inesperado, tanto que Louis tembló bajo la yema de sus dedos. Lo besó otra vez, esta vez con la boca más abierta, con la lengua más dispuesta.  
— ¿Qué ganaría?  
—Follarme. Lo que quieras.  
—Puedo follarte si quiero.  
—Lo que quieras, Lou.  
Lo besó otra vez, con delicadeza. Luego, con la lengua recorrió desde la base hasta la punta, y luego el beso húmedo en la cabecita y Louis se contorneó en su lugar, tanto que Harry tuvo que sostenerlo bien fuerte por la cintura.  
— ¿Y si tú ganas? —preguntó después de un rato, cuando pudo hablar sin que los besos de Harry le robaran la voz.  
—No voy a ganar —dijo Harry divertido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú no ruegas, ¿recuerdas?  
¤  
Debían llevar media ahora así. La luz entraba por la ventana y brillaba reflejando sobre la lana blanca del pulóver arremangado casi hasta el cuello. El frío calaba los huesos y Louis tenía los pezones firmes y rosados. Harry quería lamerlos, pero estaba arrodillado a los pies de la cama, con los pies de Louis en sus hombros y dos dedos casi cruzados entrando y saliendo cada vez a un ritmo un poco más rápido.  
El ruido húmedo y pegajoso del lubricante se oía fuerte, vulgar, cuando Louis dejaba de gemir, aunque fuera de a ratos, para morderse los labios y abrirse las mismas heridas. Esta vez se habría lastimado tan fuerte que hizo un gesto de dolor, que detuvo a Harry.  
— ¿Estás bien? —le susurró, acercándose un poco más a él y elevando un poco más piernas de Louis sin querer al hacerlo.  
—Dios santo… —ronroneó Louis, arqueando aún más la espalda ante el placentero tacto de las manos de Harry en esa posición. Abrió los ojos, fijándose en Harry. Sus labios, rosados, mordidos, su pecho abriéndose y cerrándose agitadamente, todo aullaba sexo, pero Harry apenas podía fijarse en otra cosa que su iris azulado y sus muchísimas pestañas—. Sí, estoy… Mierda… Estoy bien.  
Harry sonrió al oír el tono de su voz, y volvió entonces a mover sus dedos dentro de él. Volvió al ritmo lento del principio, prometiéndose controlarse para extender esa vista el mayor tiempo posible. Agachó la mirada un segundo, para ver el frenético movimiento de sus caderas, ese intento desesperado por aumentar la intensidad, la velocidad, pero se detuvo mirando su miembro hinchado, casi latiendo de placer y deseo.   
Le sorprendía que Louis no hubiese intentado tocárselo todavía, cuando estaba casi goteando líquido pre seminal, pero habían sido partes de las reglas de la apuesta, algo que Louis había murmurado  sobre la almohada cuando Harry le había recién tocado con la humedad fría del lubricante, algo acerca de la competencia desleal o por el estilo, que al final, le había jugado en contra. Harry casi quería sacarlo de su miseria, quería volver a besarlo ahí, probar el sabor de su miel y verlo acabar temblando sobre sí mismo.  
—Ha… rry… —lo llamó Louis. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello aplastado de sudor—, ¿un dedo más?  
— ¿Estás listo para rogar? —bromeó, acercándose lo suficiente a su miembro para respirarle aire caliente. Casi le roba un “sí”, estuvo  _así_  de cerca, pero no pudo aguantar una carcajada ante el quejido de Louis y eso no hizo más que volver a despertar su lado competitivo.  
—No, pero… —carraspeó. Trató de decir algo. Protestar, seguramente. Harry al menos vio sus labios abrirse buscando las palabras, pero transformarse en un gemido ante el tercer dedo que entraba obedeciendo su pedido, firme, lentamente—. Jesús, Harry —dijo Louis cuando recuperó el aliento—, finalmente tus gigantes manos tienen una utilidad —bromeó.   
Por supuesto, quien más que Louis para hacer un chiste en esa situación. Así que Harry se encorvó y le besó la cintura, mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba, relajándose suavemente. Podía sentir en sus dedos la presión aflojando de a poco, escasos temblores acompañando las nuevas sensaciones, sus manos aferrándose al colchón cuando los besos de Harry le provocaban escalofríos, y cuando finalmente lo sintió relajado, empezó a moverse dentro suyo de vuelta.  
Louis gemía, insultaba, murmuraba, ronroneaba. El cuerpo se le contorneaba como recorrido por electricidad y la cadera casi bailaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, acelerando un poco el de Harry. Era imposible no perderse simplemente mirándolo, es que Louis era pequeñito pero era  _tanto_ , el mundo le cabía en los ojos y cuando lo miraba detrás de su cortina de pestañas, Harry sentía que quería darle todo lo que había dentro suyo. Desde el manojo de mariposas (casi pesadas como pájaros) en su panza hasta las palabras atoradas en su garganta.  
Se arqueo tan fuerte y tan de golpe que Louis ya no pudo mirarle los ojos. Estaba temblando.   
—No, no, mírame —protestó Harry después de humedecerse los labios. Se acercó más a él, lo suficiente para besarle los pezones y al hacerlo pudo entrar más profundo y de la boca de Louis salió un gemido ronco, desgarrado, chisporroteante como brasas—. Mierda, Lou —le susurró sobre el pecho—, ¿te gusta?  
—Te odio —respondió con voz casi inaudible—, sólo… Sólo fóllame, Harry.  
Le besó los pezones otra vez, mordisqueando suavemente la piel dura y helada, y sonrió otra vez al sentirlo temblar.  
—Por favor.  
Harry trepó hasta su boca sosteniendo las piernas de Louis mientras el movimiento de sus dedos continuaba tan lento que era imposible. Al pasar por su cuello sintió su sudor y  al besar sus labios descubrió que no había rastro del ponche en su aliento, cubierto ahora por algo más húmedo y oscuro. Sabía bien, rodaba por su lengua y le enrojecía los labios, y Harry podría haberse quedado todo el día allí, besándolo.  
—Vamos, ya rogué —pidió Louis después de un rato de lentos besos—, ¿qué más quieres? Sólo…  
—Dame un segundo, Lou —le susurró sobre la boca. Sus labios resecos le hicieron cosquillas, recordándole que estaban allí para ser besados, así que eso hizo—. Eres tan hermoso.  
Quería follarlo, en serio quería. Sentía el vientre duro de ansiedad y el miembro  duro casi lastimándose contra los botones del jean. Quería volver a estar dentro de él, una última vez aunque sea, pero también quería seguir así hasta el mediodía, escuchándolo gemir suavemente, logrando mantener la calma y la compostura para darle todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Lo besó otra vez, y Louis le mordió.  
Harry fue un poco más rápido entonces y Louis volvió a temblar torciendo el cuello, escondiéndose de su mirada. Tuvo que tomarlo suavemente por el mentón, obligarlo a enfrentarlo, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar mientras encontraba su mirada azul y de fuego. Louis primero le lamió el dedo y después se lo mordió, y Harry entendió que eso le pedía que fuera más fuerte.  
—Por favor, Harry —lloró Louis—, fóllame, quiero correrme.  
Tardó un poco en responder, incapaz de correr la mirada de sus párpados oscilando tan rápido que parecían desaparecer.  
—Tan hermoso —insistió. Luego se acercó y lo besó otra vez, ahora por tantos minutos o segundos que se sintió una eternidad—. Puedes correrte Lou. Deberías hacerlo —le susurró—, quiero verte.  
Y fueron casi las palabras mágicas, porque aunque Louis quiso balbucear un  _no_ , un  _¿y tú qué?_ , apenas abrió la boca, cualquier palabra que hubo en su garganta salió arrastrándose en un solo gemido, rústico y violento y vulnerable.   
Harry lo besó otra vez, no para callarlo sino para sentirle la voz acariciándole los labios, tan aguda y tan rota.  
¤  
Un minuto después, el cuerpo de Louis había dejado de temblar. Harry estaba recostado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y acariciándole el cabello mojado de sudor. Sonrió cuando Louis soltó un pesado suspiro, porque pudo verle la panza moverse velozmente, y el líquido húmedo, todavía tibio, moverse con ella.  
—Sólo… Dame un segundo —le dijo Louis con la respiración agitada. Harry volvió a mirarlo, y su sonrisa sólo se intensificó al verle la expresión tan relajada, dorada y casi brillando como si la luz que entrara por la ventana fuera de verano—. Dame un segundo que recupere mis piernas… Y mi cuerpo… Te haré… Lo que quieras… Y te cobras la apuesta…  
Lo beso otra vez, ahora sí para hacerlo callar. Louis le respondió el beso con pereza y humedad, pero la lengua todavía hervía como una brasa.  
—Solamente quiero dormir —confesó Harry. El gesto sorprendido en respuesta se vio en cambio como un despertar lento y entre dormido.  
— ¿Qué? No… —protestó Louis—, todavía ni te has desvestido —Lo tocó con la pierna, sintiendo su erección y Harry tuvo que echar la cadera hacia atrás porque la sensación era demasiado.  
—Estás cansado, quieres dormir. Yo quiero dormir.  
—Pero estás duro… Te va a doler…  
—Nunca me mató antes —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.   
Louis no dijo nada por un momento, sus labios dibujaron una ancha sonrisa, mientras maniobraba la posibilidad de simplemente hundirse en el colchón y dormir lo más que pudiera. Harry no podía culparlo, había tenido una larga noche a fin de cuentas y acaba de tener un orgasmo largo, lento: el cuerpo todavía se estremecía a veces, por acto reflejo.  
O el frío, quizá. Harry no era  _tan_  bueno.  
—No, no —insistió—, no sería justo.  
—Bueno, yo gané la apuesta, ¿no? —lo calló en seguida, empujándolo de vuelta sobre el colchón al ver que intentaba reincorporarse—. Así es como quiero cobrarla.  
— ¿Durmiendo?  
—Sí —respondió, con una gota de voz apenas—, durmiendo contigo.  
Louis suspiró pero la sonrisa ancha y perezosa volvió a su boca. Se lo veía  tan satisfecho que era contagioso.  
—Okay —dijo Louis—, ven aquí —Y abrió los brazos ofreciéndole un hueco a Harry para que se esconda en él.  
—Estaba pensando en hacer cucharita —sugirió.  
—Yo también.  
Y Harry realmente podría haber  gastado saliva, explicándole que Louis era más petiso y que era incómodo, que además tenía la panza manchada y el cuerpo traspirado, y que se le iba a congelar la espalda si lo abrazaba estando desnudo, pero eran muchas palabras y había tantas revoloteando en su boca que podría confundirse, decirle lo que no era.  
Así que se quitó el pantalón y el pulóver (al menos no quería manchar eso) y le ofreció la espalda a Louis, y sintió los brazos pesados, relajados, envolverlo por la cintura. Era incómodo, tenía razón. No sólo Louis era más petiso sino que además más chiquito en todo sentido, y cuando quería cruzar  la pierna sobre su cadera, Harry podía adivinar que no era la mejor posición para él. Así que se giró, disimuladamente, cruzando los brazos y el torso en las posiciones más imposibles, quedando casi boca abajo sobre el colchón, acariciándole el vello del muslo con la yema de sus dedos, y Louis se tiró sobre él, acomodándose lentamente.  
Era todavía incómodo. Estaba helado en ese dormitorio, y sus pies se sentían helados allí abajo sin compañía de los de Louis, y por la posición  _sabía_  que a la mañana siguiente estaría contracturado; pero tenía el aliento de Louis en el cuello y las puntitas de sus dedos acariciando su mano suavemente, y eso era todo lo que él podía pedir.  
¤¤¤  
No estaba seguro de si había sido el horrible de ringtone que lo había despertado, esas canciones clásicas remixadas hasta quitarles la magia, que los celulares insistían en poner en los nuevos aparatos. Pudo haber sido eso porque el horrible sonido le rechinaba en los tímpanos, pero quizá había sido la corriente helada en la espalda, también, cuando Louis se levantó bruscamente.  
Harry se volteó lentamente, refregándose los ojos.  
(Tenía razón, cuando hace unas horas pensó que se levantaría con una contractura)  
Louis estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro oculto tras sus palmas. El pelo era un revuelto desordenado, y parecía que en las pocas horas de sueño le había crecido aún más la barba. Cuando terminó de quitarse las lagañas y se reincorporó suavemente, bostezó a sus anchas y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía pesados y cansados, Harry tuvo que hablar para no quedarse allí, acostado como un tonto, admirándolo.  
—Buen día.  
Louis se giró, un poco sorprendido. Había algo oscuro en sus ojos, algo tibio también.  
—Buen día —le sonrió. Ni una arruga en sus ojos, otra vez. A Harry no le gustaba cuando era así—. Me quedé dormido —explicó, y empezó a refregarse los brazos porque más se desperezaba y más frío volvía a sentir —perdí el tren de las nueve.  
—Mierda… ¿Tienes otro? Debe haber otro.  
—Sí —Se encogió de hombros—, pero sale a las 11 y media y quería estar allí para el almuerzo.  
Harry le acarició la espalda en silencio, por un momento. Sabía cuánto quería eso Louis, y sabía lo mucho que le dolía. Apostaba que ahora mismo estaba arrepintiéndose de todo, de llevar a Harry a su casa, de hacer esa tonta apuesta, de dejarlo quedarse a dormir.  
—Lo siento.  
Louis sólo negó con la cabeza.  
—Está bien. No es tu culpa.  
—Quizá pueda ir a comprar café  
—No, está bien.  
—Puedo ir a la cafetería de la Facultad, mientras te bañas. Podrías desayunar antes de irte.  
—Es navidad, Harry —lo interrumpió Louis con hartazgo—, no hay nadie en la Universidad. Además…  
Harry no quería oírlo, así que lo interrumpió otra vez.  
—Hay una estación de servicio a la salida del campus. Estaría aquí apenas termines de bañarte.  
— _No_ , Harry —Y él adoraba cuando lo escuchaba decir su nombre, pero ese día se sentía distinto—, ¿no lo entiendes? Dije no.  
—Quería ser amable, eso es todo —balbuceó suavemente.   
Louis sonrió indignado.  
—Bueno, no lo hagas, ¿si? No te pedí que seas amable, ¿por qué no puedes…? —se interrumpió y tragó saliva antes de continuar—, ¿Por qué no puedes follarme e irte como una persona normal?   
— ¡Sólo quiero ayudar!  
Louis lo miró como si fuera a matarlo. Harry tenía un discurso planeado, alguna excusa tonta, algo de que tenían que volver a ser  _amigos_ , pero Louis lo miró así y se quedó mudo.  
—Bueno, no está ayudándome —confesó Louis con la voz más bajita de lo que Harry esperaba. Agachó la mirada, otra vez con esa sonrisa que parecía una mueca nauseabunda. Juntó las manos entre las rodillas, haciendo música suave con los dedos—, no me ayuda para nada. Te dije que me ayudaría, pero, ¿me hiciste caso? No.  
Estaba inquieto y molesto, se movía sin parar. Esta vez cuando se mordía el labio le dolía, y no había placer ni deseo que lo distrajera de la sensación molesta. Se llevó la mano a la frente, pasó los dedos entre su cabello, y suspiró suavemente antes de seguir hablando.  
—Te dije que me dieras espacio, pero a ti te encanta esto, ¿verdad? Te encanta poder hacerme lo que quieras —protestó—, te encanta torturarme porque sabes que  voy a dejarte, cada vez, y simplemente… No es justo.  
—No me encanta… No… No intento torturarte, Louis.  
—Bueno, pero lo haces —dijo, levantando la voz, y estaba tan enojado que lo miró de vuelta y Harry pudo ver sus ojos rojos y la expresión de enojo y tristeza mezclándose en sus labios—, yo no quiero esto, no quiero ser tu amigo, no te quiero en mi vida. Sobre todo no te quiero jugando a ser el puto caballero blanco que viene a rescatarme, a traerme  café caliente por las mañanas y a pedirme dormir conmigo, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No puedes ver lo jodidamente cruel que es?  
No, no podía. No entendía de lo que Louis le hablaba. Sí, podía ver que dolía, porque Louis tenía los ojos secos pero parecía al borde del llanto, tanto que Harry se acercaría a abrazarlo si no fuera porque temía que eso sólo lo lastimara más. Parecía que todo lo que él hiciera, aunque fuera con las mejores intenciones, siempre saldría mal.  
Harry pensó, por un momento, que quizá tendría que explicarle lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque sólo fuera para que Louis no lo odie. Decirle que no intentaba lastimarlo, aunque no entendía cómo lo hacía, que si le ofrecía café es porque quería ayudar,  _en serio_ , porque no sabía mucho de él pero sabía que adoraba a su familia, y ya se sentía demasiado culpable por hacerlo quedarse dormido. Que no había planeado eso cuando lo invitó a su casa, que sencillamente quería que no esté solo, porque Louis no se merecía eso. Se merecía cada cosa buena en el mundo, se merecía sonreír a todas horas, siempre, de esas sonrisas sinceras y no esa opaca que tenía ahora, que mostraba enojo y cansancio y ni una pizca de alegría. Quería decirle que era tan hermoso en un modo tan difícil de describir, que no tenía que ver ni con su cuerpo ni sus facciones, sino con sus gestos, su voz, su mente, que él no podía evitar estar enamorado de él, que no podía realmente culparlo, que hacía lo que podía con el revoltijo de sensaciones que se le mezclaban al verlo, pero que jamás, jamás había querido lastimarlo.   
Pensó decirle todo eso pero no le dijo nada. Abrió la boca un par de veces, buscando las palabras, pero nada. Ya no le quedaba ni una excusa, ¿qué ganaría guardando silencio? Louis ya estaba ahuyentado, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para conservarlo y sin embargo no encontraba fuerzas para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. No sabía si temía el rechazo, la vergüenza; no sabía que era pero todas las palabras que estuvieron en su lengua brincando desesperadas la noche anterior ahora desaparecían y él sólo atinaba a mirarlo con enormes ojos y rogar en silencio por un poco de perdón.  
—Me gustas, ¿lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Louis y ahora sí eran lágrimas en sus ojos—, no me gustas para acostarme contigo, me gustas-gustas, para caminar por el parque y tomar helado y dormir juntos y esas estupideces que hacen las parejas, ¿no entiendes cuánto duele cuando me das todo el tiempo de probar cómo podría ser?, ¿no ves lo cruel que es? Ya me humillaste lo suficiente, y realmente necesito que te detengas porque estoy enamorado, enamorándome de ti y esto duele de un modo en el que no lo podrías imaginar.  
Harry tenía muchas cosas para decir. El corazón se le había detenido por un segundo y ahora que volvía a latir las palabras vibraban de vuelta valientes, pero Louis lloraba —o algo así— y él tenía que hacer  _algo_.  
—No llores —le pidió, acariciando de vuelta hasta acercarlo con fuerza sobre su hombro. Louis balbuceó algún insulto, pero se dejó llevar, sollozando contra su camiseta de algodón.  
—Y sigues haciéndolo, Dios —protestó.  
Harry lo envolvió con fuerza en un abrazo, sonriendo y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por hacerlo. Louis estaba llorando, al fin de cuentas.  
— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué pudieras enorgullecerte de mi corazón roto antes? —le dijo, aferrándose a su camiseta y hundiendo sus mejillas hirviendo contra sus clavículas.  
—No,  _idiota_  —rio Harry y lo besó en la coronilla. Sabía que debía decirlo ahora, que debía hacer algo para que Louis deje de llorar, la verdad, sólo eso, que él también estaba enamorado, que a él también le gustaba-gustaba, con todo lo que eso implicaba (citas, y andar de la mano en el parque, pero también desayunos y películas en familia y ver fotos de cuando era pequeño), pero seguía sintiendo miedo, y  cuando le besó el cabello, Louis le pellizcó la cintura en respuesta, haciéndolo reír de vuelta, todavía más.  
—Y sigues haciéndolo, eres un imbécil —rio entre sollozos, avergonzado.  
—No estoy  _haciéndolo_. No estoy siendo  _cruel_ , Louis —explicó Harry—, estoy haciendo un gesto amoroso porque me gustas también. Me gustas-gustas —le dijo y por un momento dudó—, yo también te amo.  
Louis todavía sollozaba, cada vez de un modo más pausado, sobre  su cuello. Harry sabía que no tenía por qué temer, y, sin embargo, el silencio se le hacía eterno y filoso y pesado. Por suerte el olor de su cabello lo distraía, y cuando tenía miedo y frío podía abrazarse a Louis más fuerte hasta tenerlo tan cerca que le dolieran los músculos.  
Después de un rato, Louis finalmente dejó de llorar. Cuando habló, aunque contuvo la risa, Harry supo que sonreía, porque la voz le salió bien dorada y dulzona, como caramelo.  
—Nunca dije “te amo”…  
¤¤¤  
Louis estaba sentado en el banco de la terminal, con dos enormes valijas y la cara de sueño más adorable que Harry hubiese visto en su vida jamás. Sabía que las copas de café iban a enfriarse por más térmico que fuera el envase de Starbucks si se quedaba 15 minutos mirándolo, pero era difícil acercarse.   
Se imaginaba la cara con la que lo miraría al verlo volver con la misma sonrisa inquieta de cuando se fue, y que ante aquella mirada acusadora no haría más que sonreír más hasta que le  dolieran las mejillas y Louis era adorable cuando lo molestaba, le concedía eso, pero ya demasiada vergüenza había pasado en un día.  
Entonces Louis suspiró, creyéndose no ser visto, y sonrió lentamente — ¡los ojos achinados y todo!— y Oh, Harry quería besarlo otra vez.  
Se acercó con las dos tazas y dos bolsas, una de ellas con galletitas, mientras con la otra mano texteaba a su hermana explicándole que estaría en casa en una hora. Se preguntaba si Louis se daría cuenta de lo mucho que estaba intentando parecer  _cool_.  
—Otra magnífica utilidad para tus manos gigantes —bromeó.  
Habían optado por desayunar en la terminal porque si se quedaban en el dormitorio terminarían haciéndolo de vuelta y realmente no había tiempo para eso. Así que se ducharon juntos, apurados, supuestamente, aunque con suficientes descansos para besarse, y abrazarse, y reír bajo la lluvia caliente de la ducha. Harry le había pedido acompañarlo a la terminal, para desayunar juntos, antes de que se fuera por un mes.  
No podrían haber elegido un peor momento para la confesión dramática del siglo.  
Louis tomó una de las tazas, pero Harry no la soltó hasta que le dio a cambio un beso.  
—Raro —lo llamó Louis mientras hacía un lastimoso intento por disimular la sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo del café, y miró las bolsas que Harry tenía en su regazo—, ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
—Galletitas —carraspeó nervioso, sacando un paquete de una de las bolsas—, no quiero que viajes con el estómago vacío.  
Louis sonrió.  
—En la otra, Harry —le explicó.  
Harry apretó fuertemente los labios, haciendo su mejor intento por parecer seguro y relajado al hablar.  
—Oh… Sólo unas cosas… Tonterías… Umm, para tus hermanas.  
Louis parpadeó lentamente sin correrle la mirada de encima. Harry  _tuvo_  que seguir hablando, para disimular los nervios.  
—No sé bien que edades tienen así que les compré dulces, supuse que era algo universal —Y metió las manos en las bolsas y empezó a mostrarle de todo, desde chupetines hasta bastoncitos navideños, pasando por chocolates y confites.  
—La más grande tiene quince, no le llevas dulces a una chica de quince —le explicó frunciendo el ceño—, además…  _¿Qué?_  
—Es como un regalo de navidad, o algo así —explicó sonrosado, arqueando las cejas y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta qué había de raro en todo eso.  
—No. Sí, lo entiendo. Eres perfecto y adorable y quieres darle regalos a mis hermanitas, es genial, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que les diga?   
—No lo sé… Que tu novio les manda algo en una señal de paz y—  
—Novio —repitió Louis, y estaba tan nervioso que casi hiperventilaba. Harry sonrió, ahora sí un poco más tranquilo. Le gustaba cuando no era él el que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.  
—Sí,  _novio_  —le dijo—. Te prohíbo seguir haciéndote el indiferente, nos dijimos que nos amamos, eres mi novio ahora, no tienes opción.  
— ¿Ah no?  
—No —dijo, y sacó la bolsa, atándola suavemente— y le vas a llevar esto a tus hermanas y les vas a decir que lamento mucho no comprarles algo más lindo pero que no tuve mucho tiempo porque tú eres un idiota que hace confesiones de amor veinte minutos antes de irse a la otra punta del mundo.  
Louis fingía desgano pero las comisuras de sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.  
— a) Nunca dije que  _te amo_  —comenzó y cuando Harry lo miró así, no pudo controlar y rio bien fuerte, una de esas carcajadas lindas, como campanillas, y sonrió de un modo tan genuino que Harry lo hubiese besado si no fuera porque estaban discutiendo (o algo así) —; b) —agregó levantando la voz—, el viaje es de apenas 40 minutos, difícilmente sea la otra parte del mundo. c) tú también podrías haber confesado tu amor si era  _tan fácil_.  
—Lo hubiese hecho si alguien no hubiese insistido en que desaparezca de su vida.  
—No te hubiese dicho que desaparezcas de mi vida si me lo hubieses dicho —lo interrumpió—. Y d) No pienso llevarles estas cosas a mis hermanas, Harry, ¿estás loco? Antes de que me dé cuenta, estarás proponiéndome matrimonio.  
Harry iba a decirle que estaba siendo dramático y exagerado, pero cuando lo miró descubrió en sus expresiones que estaba genuinamente  _asustado_ , y quizá él era el más joven, pero en algunas cosas, era el más maduro también.  
—Prometo que no te propondré matrimonio si le llevas estos dulces a tus hermanas —le ofreció.  
—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, apuesto a que ya estuviste viendo anillos —bromeó—. Te advierto que no pienso usar nada afeminado así que nada de diamantes.  
—Okay, prometo no proponerte matrimonio por dos años, ¿me crees ahora? —respondió entre risas. Louis le sonrió y después fingió una lenta meditación.  
— _Quizá_ …  
— ¿Puedes llevarles los dulces a tus hermanas, entonces?  
—Quizá. Pero si hacen muchas preguntas te las pongo al teléfono y tú les explicas.  
—Okay.  
—Y está prohibido decirles que nos casaremos en dos años o lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabecita ruluda —lo regañó—, puedes pedírmelo pero no dije que fuera a decir que sí.  
—Okay.  
—Oh, Dios, ¿vas a ponerte algo así como un recordatorio? ¿Lo vas a anotar en tu diario íntimo?  _“Proponerle matrimonio a Louis la navidad del 2015”_.  
—No tengo un diario íntimo.  
—Por supuesto que tienes uno, Harry. Eres… Harry.   
—No es un  _diario íntimo_. Es un cuaderno.  
Louis rio bien fuerte y tuvo que cubrirse la boca disimuladamente con la taza porque algunas personas curiosas se habían girado al oírlo. Bebió un largo sorbo, intentando contener la risa.  
—Un cuaderno —repitió divertido, mientras Harry se acomodaba más a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos (sus desproporcionadamente largos brazos, diría Louis).  
Se quedaron un instante allí, en silencio. Bebiendo el café, comiendo galletitas, mirando la gente ir y venir por la terminal y temiendo el momento en el que el tren llegue, anunciando la partida de Louis. Tenía razón, eran apenas 40 minutos, pero Harry sabía que Louis estaría ocupado por su familia y que lo más probables que no se vieran, al menos por unas semanas.  
Se concentró en disfrutar de lo que tenía ahora, el tacto tibio de Louis a su lado y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.   
¤  
Casi estaban quedándose dormidos cuando el tren llegó. Fue el bocinazo rechinante el que los trajo de vuelta al mundo, a ese mundo en el que había cientos de personas, y no sólo ellos dos.  
El hueco en el pecho de Harry que había desaparecido esa mañana volvió a hacerse sentir, pero pequeño y redondo, casi haciéndole cosquillas. Al menos ahora Harry sabía que Louis volvería a él, tarde o temprano, que una parte de él era suya.   
Se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta el andén caminando lentamente, estirando los segundos. La gente se arremolinaba, porque era navidad, al fin de cuentas, y Louis no debía ser el único que ansiaba volver con su familia.  
Louis se giró para decirle algo, pero aunque buscó las palabras no encontró muchas, al parecer, y en cambio lo abrazó bien fuerte, aferrándose a su cintura. Harry le respondió, hundiendo la cabeza en su oído y acariciándole la espalda, intentando memorizar el tacto, el perfume, el ruido de sus sonrisas silenciosas. Era más fácil hacerlo cuando no lo perseguía el fantasma de su ausencia, cuando sabía que aún si los recuerdos no eran perfectos, siempre tendría a Louis.  
Se separaron lentamente, y Harry le besó los labios, y cuando Louis le respondió el beso, dos, tres, cuatro breves veces, sonreía.  
—Te extrañaré.  
—Apuesto a que sí —respondió Louis, todavía sonriendo—, yo también te extrañaré —confesó y se sintió como si le costara soltar las palabras, como si las tuviera atadas a las cuerdas vocales. Harry lo besó, otra vez, porque podía.  
—Mándale saludos a tu madre por mí —le dijo, ofreciéndole el huequito justo para que Louis pusiera su broma preferida y pueda irse sin esa sensación incómoda de sentirse vulnerable.  
—Jesús, ¿no prefieres que le diga que te llame y pueden empezar a hablar de los nombres de los nietos?  
Harry se rio y le besó la mejilla, y la nariz, y los labios de vuelta hasta sentir a Louis sonreír sobre su boca, con aliento fresco a dentífrico.  
—No, eso puede esperar.  
¤  
El tren ya estaba prácticamente saliendo, y Louis realmente tenía que irse. Le dio un último beso, de todas formas.  
— ¿Vendrás para mi cumpleaños? Es el primero de febrero —le dijo Harry, elevando la voz mientras lo veía irse.  
— ¡Es lo que corresponde! —respondió riendo y se giró para hablarle, lejos del alcance de sus besos y sus brazos por un ridículo molinete que separaba a los viajeros de los acompañantes—. Tú estuviste conmigo para el mío.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Fue mi cumpleaños ayer —le explicó divertido, sonriendo cada vez más anchamente al ver las expresiones de Harry cambiar—, ¡tengo veintidós! Te cantaría la canción de Taylor Swift, pero… —señaló el tren detrás suyo—, se me hace tarde.  
— ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste hasta ahora? —Protestó Harry ofendido—, somos novios, nos amamos, tienes que decirme estas cosas…  
Louis parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, parado allí lejos de los brazos y los besos y las quejas de Harry. Se encogió de hombros.  
—Nunca dije que te amaba.  
—Dijiste que estabas enamorado, gran diferencia —le recriminó, pero el encargado del andén le tocó el hombro a Louis, le señaló el tren y Harry sintió el huequito en el pecho hacérsele gigante de golpe.  
Pensó que Louis iba a bromear, decirle algo tonto, reírse y salir corriendo. Probablemente acusarlo de romántico empedernido, o llamarlo raro, o tonto, o repetir por novena vez que nunca le había dicho que lo _amaba_  (Como si hubiera una diferencia,  _en serio, Louis_ ). En cambio le sonrió con cierta tristeza, se acercó, y lo besó.  
— ¡Te llamaré! —lo saludó, y antes de que el beso desapareciera de sus labios, Louis entró al tren y Harry lo vio partir.  
  
¤¤¤

**Louis 11:25**

Sí te amo, ¿sabes?

**Harry 11:26**

Lo sé, idiota. Yo también te amo.

¿Esto quiere decir que recupero mis privilegios de mensajes cada 20 minutos?

**Louis 11:27**

Querido Harry, después de todo lo que pasó, propongo que sean 10.


	27. drabble no1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esto es un drabble que viene inmediatamente después del último capítulo, pero no es el epílogo. es probable que haga algunos más en el futuro :)

Era bastante pintoresca la escena. El vapor del té le empañaba los cristales pero literalmente no podía importarle menos, ni que se había dejado los contactos en Manchester, ni que apenas podía ver a través de la nebulosa en sus lentes. Le bastaba escuchar a las mellizas riendo, la caricia de su mamá en la rodilla, la tibieza de la manta con la que se cubría los pies y el recuerdo de esa mañana para hacerlo sonreír.

El teléfono sonó, el simple beep de un mensaje, y Louis se levantó repentinamente arrastrando consigo la manta que cubría a él y su mamá. Lottie apretaba los labios y Fizzy arqueaba las cejas y el nombre de Harry brillaba en la pantalla del celular.

 **Harry - 16:32  
** Acabo de despertarme y ahora no sé qué parte fue sueño y qué realidad !!

El teléfono sonó otra vez, antes de que Louis pudiera siquiera tipear una respuesta.

 **16:33  
** Realmente espero que sea cierta la parte en la que me decías que me amabas :p

 **Louis - 16:34  
** ¡Esas palabras nunca dejaron mis labios! jaja

Bromeó y sonreía tanto que le dolían las mejillas. Como, en serio le dolían. Estaba  _así_ de cerca de tirarse un músculo.

Fizzy entró a la cocina a buscar una manzana y a  _juzgarlo_. Debió haberse escondido en su habitación a responderle, donde pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la entrometida de su hermana.

─¿Qué? ─le dijo sacando pecho y tragándose la sonrisa. el teléfono vibró en su mano.

─Nada ─respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, y le dio un mordisco a la fruta─, sólo alimentándome. Comiendo una manzana.

─¿Puedes comerla en otro lado?

─Oh, lo siento, olvidé que la cocina era lugar exclusivo para responder mensajes.

Lottie se rió detrás de él y entonces al girarse la vio junto a su mamá en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo sin disimulo y observándolo como si fuera un espectáculo.

El celular vibró otra vez y las tres guardaron silencio, para simplemente mirarlo. Tenía el rostro rojo, lo sabía, podía sentir el calor en la piel y el sudor en las manos.

Carraspeó y miró la pantalla como quien no quiere la cosa, porque no importaba qué tanto pudieran suponer, él no iba a darles el gusto de confirmar lo que estaban pensando. No es que estuviera avergonzado, de hecho estaba bastante contento: Harry era genial y su mamá iba a adorarlo, y quería hablar de todo con alguien (que no podía ser Zayn, por ahora), pero en ese momento, con las sonrisitas y las miradas acusadoras, era una competencia, y Louis no iba a perder.

 **Harry - 16:36  
** ¡Esa broma ya es vieja y no me gusta! No seas malo y dime que me quieres.

Louis abrió el segundo mensaje:

 **16:36  
** Yo te quiero.

Y después le temblaban los labios y por más que intentara contenerse no podía parar de sonreír. Qué niñita.

─¿Quién es? ─preguntó Jay divertida.

─Zayn ─mintió en seguida y se rascó la barba que realmente no le picaba para hacer  _algo_.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y la foto de Harry con la copa de starbucks de esa mañana parpadeaba en la pantalla.

─Ese no es Zayn ─dijo Fizzy que había aprendido a deslizarse silenciosamente en danza o algo así (no se explicaba cómo había llegado a su lado si hace un instante estaba junto a la heladera).

Louis atendió el teléfono para que al menos la foto desapareciera de la pantalla pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que se le ocurriera una excusa para escaparse de la cocina, Harry habló y su voz grave sonó clara en el silencio expectante de su familia.

─Eres el peor novio del mundo.

Entonces, el escándalo. Fizzy soltando uno de esos chillidos de alta frecuencia propios de los adolescentes, Jay riendo y Lottie murmurando “ _¿dijo novio?”_. Un instante después las mellizas estaban en la cocina y Fizzy le pasaba el celular a su hermana (en serio, se había convertido en un hada desde que hacía ballet: ¿cómo se lo había quitado?) y su mamá soltaba el discurso que tenía preparado desde hacía al menos dos décadas y dos años, que estaba muy feliz por él, que le encantaría conocer a  _¿cómo se llama?_

Louis estaba paralizado y las mejillas se le habían prendido fuego.

Daisy caminó a su lado y le tironeó la mano mientras las dos hermanas más grandes peleaban por su celular.

─¿Qué pasa? -preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros.

No tenía la más puta idea.

x

Jay terminó de hablar con Harry media hora después. La cocina continuaba atestada de gente pero al menos todos estaban callados ahora.

─Ven cuando quieras, Harry, siempre estás invitado ─decía y era en serio, Louis podía verlo en el modo en que sonreía.

Lottie y Fizzy cuchicheaban, cosas bonitas por lo que podía oír, y las mellizas comían las golosinas que Harry había dicho les mandó. No es que Louis las estuviera escondiendo, no es que le molestara la situación, es que estaba disfrutándolo, todo, el tener a Harry para él y le bastaba con que fuera un secreto por el momento. Era demasiado en sí, más de lo que acostumbraba sentir.

Louis no era un tipo amargado, sabía reír, se sentía bien la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces se sonreía solo, y demás. Pero es que ahora era todo junto, todo el tiempo: era Harry en su recuerdo y Harry en su futuro y en el celular mandando mensajes, y en una bolsa de golosinas, y en un beso de hasta luego. Ahora era alegría  _y_  ansiedad  _y_  paz y era tan difícil conciliar las tres cosas dentro suyo, que la simple idea de hablar del tema se volvía confusa.

No estaba escondiéndolo, no. No le molestaba que toda su familia estuviera hablando con él ─se sentía como un alivio de hecho, como la manta en sus piernas hacía un rato en el sillón.

Pero es que una hora atrás Harry era sólo suyo y ahora tenía que compartirlo con todo el mundo, y  _cómo_ , honestamente, se suponía que se calme si podía de hecho hablar del tema, si ahora podía contarle al mundo como Harry lo había acompañado a la terminal y le había invitado el desayuno, y que era alto y bonito y súper inteligente, y que hacía chistes tontos y que una vez habían pasado una tarde entera bajo un árbol mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello. Y que le había dicho que lo amaba. Que le  _gustaba-gustaba_.

¿Cómo se suponía que Louis hablara de otra cosa que no fuera que a Harry le gustaba-gustaba? 

¿Cómo se iba a sentir decirlo si apenas pensar en eso le hacía cosquillas en la panza?

Louis tenía cara de susto cuando Jay le pasó el teléfono. Lo tomó sin decir nada y se escabulló escaleras arriba, y no se lo llevó al oído hasta cerrar la puerta detrás de él y treparse a la cama. 

─Hey -dijo. La voz le salió retorcida y fea. Quiso enterrarse en el colchón y morir.

─¡Louis! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás vivo? ¿Vas a romper conmigo?

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

─¡No! ─se apresuró a interrumpirlo Harry─, es que… ¡Lo siento! No pensé que tu hermana atendería… No quise… ¡Lo siento! Sé que tienes tu ritmo para estas cosas y…

─Está bien… ─dijo. El latido en su corazón se calmó de a poco, y se acomodó en la cama abrigándose la espalda con los almohadones─, iba a decírselos pero no sabía cómo.

Harry tardó un momento en contestar.

─Bueno, te ahorré  _ese_  trabajo ─bromeó y después rió.

Louis se mordió el labio pero no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo.

─Eres un tonto ─dijo y se rió más fuerte todavía, sin saber siquiera por qué. Es que escuchar a Harry hablar y escuchar a Harry reír tenía un efecto sobre las mariposas en su panza, se descontrolaban, salvajes, le sacudían el pecho y la electricidad llegaba hasta la punta de los pies y subía hasta su garganta como un verso suave y brillante.

 _teamoharryteamoharryteamoharry_.

Louis quería verlo ahora, de golpe lo que hacía un instante era demasiado (Harry en el teléfono, riendo) ahora era poco y quería más.

_teamoharry._

─Te extraño ─dijo y se pellizcó el cachete para ver si así paraba de sonreír. Quería callarse pero no podía─: y realmente te amo, es cierto.

─Lo sé, te amo también.

─Y voy a seguir diciéndote que no lo hago para pelear.

Harry rió del otro lado del teléfono y otra vez las mariposas revolotearon locas y Louis quería llorar.

─Lo sé, y está bien. 

Louis no dijo nada por un momento, intentando domar su corazón y la tormenta de colores en su panza. Se tocó el pecho que latía fuerte, pero se calmaba una pizca al oír el silencio de Harry del otro lado.

¿Era raro que le guste oírlo respirar? ¿Era él raro?

A quién le importa, se sentía bien saber que Harry estaba ahí, del otro lado.

─También te extraño ─dijo─, quiero besarte.

─¡Dímelo a mi! ─respondió hundiéndose en su propia vergüenza.  
era tan cursi, demasiado para su gusto. Y eso que a Louis le fascinaban las escenas románticas en las películas y siempre que se embriagaba decía  _quiero un tipo que me llame para decirme que me quiere_ , pero nunca pensó qué de hecho le tocaría, nunca pensó que lo diría él.

─He tenido ganas de besarte desde que te besé ─admitió.

─Esa es la cosa más ñoña que jamás me han dicho.

─Hey, apuesto a que no es tan cursi como las cosas que escribes en tu diario ─retrucó Louis mientras reía y era tan fácil,  _esto_.

Ellos.

Era cursi, incómodo, desesperado, torpe, pero fácil y se sentía bien cómo encajaban sin problema, como hace un minuto Louis quería morir de vergüenza y ahora se tomaban el pelo mutuamente, y cómo pasaba el tiempo suavemente entre ellos como brisa y cómo podía sentirse tan cerca y tan lejos y cómo cada vez que Harry reía sonaba como una canción.

Harry ya le había contado a Gemma ─obviamente─, y ahora que la familia de Louis sabía parecía justo contarle a su mamá. Hablaron de eso, un momento, del día hipotético en el que estarían en Doncaster y en todos los lugares que Louis le llevaría a conocer. De lo bonita que se oía Phoebes en el teléfono y de qué buena jugada había sido mandar un montón de golosinas, y después cuando se calmaron un poco, hablaron también de la tarde en que Louis se cruzó a su hermana en la biblioteca y de cuándo supo por primera vez que lo amaba.

Eran tres momentos, le explicó, una tarde bajo un árbol, un mensaje de texto y después una noche triste en la que no podía parar de llorar. Harry se disculpó por ser estúpido, y juró:

─Si vale de algo jamás volverá a pasar, estás siempre primero para mí ─Y Louis no iba a admitirlo pero valía, mucho.

El caso de Harry fue distinto. Él siempre supo que lo amaba, pero no lograba encontrarle un nombre. Era difícil hablar de eso porque significaba mencionar a Liam, y no lo merecía, pero Harry intentaba decirle que había olvidado que el amor era eso, esa llama en el pecho, ese dolor tan bonito, no una calma costumbre con sabor a nada.

Lo asustó un poco. Pensar que en muchos años, quizá, con ellos pasaría lo mismo. La parte de muchos años, sin embargo, no asustaba tanto como un futuro sin Harry.

Quiso preguntarle si era normal estar pensando en diez años adelante cuando no llevaban ni 24 horas juntos (literalmente), pero no lo hizo, porque iba a asustarse cuando Harry le contara los planes que anotaba en su diario ( _es un cuaderno, Louis_ ).

A las seís, Harry dijo que tenía que bañarse. Iban a cenar de vuelta con la familia, las sobras de la noche anterior. 

Louis parpadeó sorprendido al caer en la cuenta. Era un sentimiento raro cómo con Harry el tiempo volaba y se detenía al mismo tiempo, dejándolo mareado y confundido: la cena de navidad se sentía como hacía seis meses aunque si se esforzaba todavía podía recordar el gusto del ponche. 

─¡Oh! ¿Colgaste el sweater? ─preguntó, porque era menos humillante que rogarle que le hable al menos diez minutos más y hablaron hasta las siete porque Harry no estaba sucio de todas formas.

  
x

 **Harry** - **20: 39  
** Todos preguntan por tí y dicen que debería invitarte a salir porque hacemos una bonita pareja.

 **20: 39**  
¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Somos lindos juntos! dice la tía

 **20:40**  
Es una mujer horrible que odia al mundo, y nos quiere a nosotros juntos. Si eso no es una señal de nuestro exitoso futuro juntos entonces no sé qué podría serlo :p

 **20:41  
** Te extrañooo, nadie recuerda cómo hacer tus grullas de tela xxx

 **Louis** - **20:41  
** ¡Espero que al menos me digan Louis! Te extraño también.

 **20:42  
** Vamos a ser tan espectaculares juntos que nos pondrán un nombre como a las celebridades.

 **20:42  
** Como lourry o algo…

 **Harry - 20:42  
** ¡Sí! como houis

 **20:43  
** Heeeeey. ¿Por qué tu nombre primero?

 **Louis - 20:43  
** Privilegios de ser más viejo? :p

 **Harry - 2044  
** Okay. Mientras estemos juntos me da igual

 **20:44  
** Tengo que irme. Gemma está bebiendo vino y va a escapársele algo.

 **20:45  
** No es que no quiera decirles pero anoche no eras mi novio y hoy sí… Va a traer preguntas :p

 **Louis - 20:46  
** okay. te extraño. ****  
te llamo mañana.

 **Harry - 20:47**  
¡Yo tambiénnn!  
No escribas más porque voy a tener que responderte!!

 **Louis - 20:48  
** Okay.

 **20:49  
** ¡Perdón! tqm xx

 **Harry - 20:51**  
Idiota :p  
Te quiero más xx


	28. drabble no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: harry x louis
> 
> 2.5k
> 
> advertencias: smut y cuernos.
> 
> esto sucede en algún momento entre el capítulo 14 y el 15, durante la breve época en la que harry&louis son “amantes”, y cuando zayn y lou son esa especie de amigos con beneficios que todos confunden con pareja.

Louis sabía que no debería haber ido. Primero, porque tenía que estudiar para un examen la semana próxima, y, okay, esa nunca era una excusa en su vocabulario, pero debería haberle bastado esa noche. Segundo, porque tenía que ponerle un final a todo ese asunto y ya que carecía de la fuerza de voluntad para ser un hombre y hablar del tema con Harry, la única opción que le quedaba era evitarlo.

Fue ingenuo pensar que podría hacerlo, porque cada vez que había una reunión a la que Harry estaba invitado, Zayn insistía el doble o el triple en que quería que lo acompañe. Era una especie de callejón sin salida en el que siempre terminaba siendo una persona horrible, porque cuando no lo era con Zayn y le brindaba el apoyo emocional que necesitaba, terminaba haciendo cosas que no debía con un chico de secundario de ojos verdes y brillantes y manos que siempre se aventuraban debajo de su pantalón.

Quizá podría hacerlo, si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Quizá podría estar una noche en el mismo lugar que Harry y no terminar buscando excusas estúpidas para besarse con él en algún rincón, pero en el fondo...

No quería pensar en eso.

x

Zayn lo había esperado en un parque cerca de la casa de Niall, en el árbol de siempre y con un regordete faso echando humo. Louis llevaba un pantalón de jean y un montón de mentiras en la punta de la lengua.

—No puedo ir hoy, tengo que estudiar —dijo mientras se trepaba al árbol y se acomodaba entre las ramas más anchas que formaban una “v” y que él mismo había denominado el trono en una de sus visitas anteriores al mismo lugar.

Zayn le pasó el cigarro y arqueó las cejas conteniendo el humo un buen rato antes de finalmente dejarlo ir.

— _Claro_. Tenemos que pasar a comprar alcohol porque Ni dijo que sólo tiene ron y yo quiero vodka.

—No puedo ir —insistió—. Necesito aprobar este examen.

—Louis. Si realmente te preocupara no estarías fumando —le retrucó y en un brote de dramatismo le quitó el cigarro de los dedos. Dio una brevísima pitada y después siguió hablando—: No seas horrible. Liam va a estar allí con el crío ese que tiene de novio.

Le brotó una incontenible risa nerviosa que difícilmente podría adjudicársele a la marihuana, pero Zayn no pareció notarla.

—No puedo manejarlo solo.

Esta vez fue Louis quien le quitó el cigarro y dio una honda pitada, Zayn lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito mojado.

—Entonces no vayas.

—No puedo  _no ir_. Liam estará allí.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, debatiéndose entre enojado y enternecido. No dijo nada, pero Zayn dejó de insistir, sabiendo que lo había convencido.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, fumando y mirando entre las hojas las estrellas.

Después, cuando bajaron de  vuelta al mundo, Louis se subió el cierre de su abrigo porque había refrescado, y cuando Zayn le recordó que tenían que pasar a comprar vodka antes de ir de su amigo, soltó un suspiro helado y ya no pudo contenerse.

—¿Sabes? Para un no-novio eres bastante demandante.

x

Harry llevaba una camiseta blanca de Liam que le iba más grande y por eso le calzaba el doble mejor. Caía floja sobre sus hombros y cuando se apoyaba con los codos sobre la mesa se le veían las clavículas y los pectorales.

¿Desde cuándo tenía ese cuerpo? Louis podría jurar que cuando lo conoció era un crío genérico con más hoyuelos que músculos, y ahora...

Estaban jugando a las cartas, Zayn y Niall contra Harry y Liam. O las reglas eran muy difíciles o Louis había bebido demasiado. Un poco de las dos cosas, probablemente, y otro poco era simplemente Harry.

Josh lo había invitado a jugar con los demás al pes, pero la hierba lo había dejado tan relajado y tibiecito como un muffin y no podía despegarse de su silla junto a Zayn. Su amigo lo apreciaba: le gustaba acariciarle el cuello y el cabello para estudiar la reacción de Liam (angustiosamente indiferente) y a Louis le gustaba espiar de a segundos como Harry se acomodaba en su asiento, incapaz de dejar de mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo hacía sentir poderoso, irónicamente.

Minutos después, cuando Zayn se levantó a buscar un trago, y él tuvo que sentarse bien —aparentemente llevaba sencillamente echado la última media hora—, Harry buscó su pie bajo la mesa. Un golpe tonto, en seco.

Era ridículo, honestamente. Exigente y estúpido. Una especie de "hey, mírame a mí" que lo sacaba de quicio.

Louis podría haber gritado, pero en vez de hacer eso, cuando Zayn volvió a la mesa, con un rebosante vaso lleno de hielo, vodka y jugo de limón, le agradeció con una sonrisa y mientras le hablaba de algún sinsentido, sacó el pie de sus vans y acarició torpemente su tobillo.

Harry sonrió por un momento, antes de morderse los labios y volver a las cartas.

x

—Se va a olvidar de mis chocolates —murmuró Louis que ya había perdido todo lo que le restaba de dignidad, apenas Harry cerró la puerta

—Mandale un mensaje —dijo Liam sin prestar mucha atención, entretenido con la partida contra Niall.

—No los traerá. Me odia.

—Él no te odia... ¡Tú lo odias! —lo corrigió, pero en seguida—: Heyyyy, ¿le pagaste al referí o qué? Eso es foul...

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando mandas críos a hacer mandados...

—Es el único que no bebió, nadie más puede manejar —explicó Zayn, como si él no lo supiera.

—No bebió porque es un crío —insistió.

—Ese es mi novio del que hablan —les recordó Liam, justo antes de que Niall le hiciera un gol—.  _Mierda_.

Niall estaba haciendo un ridículo baile de la victoria así que Louis tuvo que hablar bien fuerte para que alguien le preste atención.

— _En serio necesito mis chocolates_.

—Jesucristo, Lou. Ve con él y listo —lo calló Zayn.  _Finalmente_.

—¡Bien! —dijo exagerando y tomando de un manotazo la chaqueta de su amigo que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—¡No lo pelees! —gritó Liam y cuando él ya estaba llegando a la puerta pudo oírlo decir—: apresúrate antes de que salga.

Era algo así como gracioso excepto que en verdad era morboso. El auto de Harry seguía en la misma esquina, con las luces prendidas pero sin intención de salir hasta que él se subiera.

 

Manejaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta finalmente estacionarse detrás de un parque. Los celulares estaban cuidadosamente sobre la guantera del auto, donde podrían escucharlos si sonaban pero no harían la estupidez de atenderlos sin querer.

Harry había tirado el asiento lo más atrás posible y Louis estaba sentado en su regazo besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le gustaba chuponearle el labio hasta dejárselo rosado y escucharlo gemir, le gustaba lograr que le apretara bien fuerte las caderas, dejándole la marca de sus dedos sobre su piel dorada.

Le gustaba sobre todo sentirlo duro en el pantalón, que cuando él se alejaba unos centímetros Harry se acercara siguiendo el rastro de sus besos. Era mentira, obviamente, pero lo hacía sentirse en control.

Nunca tenían momentos así, con el tiempo y el lugar para saborearse tan bien el aliento. En general eran breves escapadas, espaciadas a lo largo de la noche: primero unos besos, luego una discusión, luego encuentros clandestinos en el baño que duraban poco pero se sentían eternos y que muchas veces no servían siquiera para desahogarse. Louis volvía duro a la mesa y después se sentía bastante culpable cuando esa noche terminaba haciéndolo con Zayn sin poder evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría hacerlo con Harry.

Sabía que no iban a hacerlo esa noche. No se le ocurriría siquiera sugerirlo. Pero se sentía bien fantasear al respecto, y era fácil hacerlo porque Harry gemía sobre su boca, desesperadamente, y sus manos finalmente habían dejado eso de bajar y subir por su espalda y estaban en su trasero y  _eran tan grandes_ , Harry eran tan grande, honestamente.

Louis dejó de jugar con sus rulos un momento para bajar hasta su cinturón, y cuando llegó Harry le mordió con fuerza el labio.

—ouch —protestó y Harry se rió antes de besar su cuello, tan delicadamente que no parecía cierto, que en ese descontrol hubiese encontrado la fuerza de voluntad para recordar que no podía dejarle marcas.

Después, cuando  Louis finalmente empezó a acariciarlo, con la mano húmeda de su propia saliva, Harry se resignó a hundir la nariz en su cuello y respirar agitadamente mientras se mordía los labios.

Quería verlo. Debía verse adorable, con las mejillas rosadas y los rulos pegoteados a la frente.

Así que lo empujó sin dejar de masturbarlo, echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, hasta darla contra el respaldo del asiento. No había nada de luz en aquel recóndito rincón del parque, y los vidrios estaban cubiertos de su propia respiración, pero algo de claridad se filtraba y Louis podía ver el brillo desafiante en los verdes ojos de Harry.

Sonrió al verlo lamerse el también la mano, pero no pensó que...

Louis había hecho prácticamente todo en su vida. Había sido activo, pasivo, había hecho sexo oral y lo había recibido, en más lugares de los que admitiría, y en un lugar de su mente al que no volvía muy seguido había un trío del que no estaba del todo orgulloso. Nunca en su vida, sin embargo, había tenido a un chico de rizos y labios hinchados masturbarlo así, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo su miembro y sintiendo la piel y la humedad y la conexión de los dos juntos acercarse el clímax.

Se sentía íntimo de algún modo, pero eso era probablemente porque estaban en algún rincón perdido del mundo y porque era de noche y porque estar con Harry era un poco eso: salirse de su mundo y de su piel por un segundo, entregarse a algo que lo perdía completamente y que por más que intentara no podría llegar a entender.

—Te odio —le susurró al oído y le mordió el cuello. En seguida recordó a Liam y se alejó, y volvió a besarlo, en los labios esta vez, porque Harry había empezado a  _hablar_  y no se suponía que hicieran eso.

Cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado y ya no podía besarlo y respirar al mismo tiempo, apoyó la frente sobre la suya y entrelazó su mirada con la de él. Era muy brillante, muy bonita, y Louis estaba a punto de acabar.

Harry era bueno con sus manos. Muy bueno.

—Voy a... —Louis se mordió el labio bien fuerte, y Harry lo besó antes de susurrarle que pusiera las manos, que él iba a acabar también.

 

Estuvieron un buen rato sentados en el mismo lugar, Harry con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Louis sin poder encontrar las fuerzas para quitar la frente de su hombro. 

De a ratos se reían, sin razón, uno empezaba y el otro lo imitaba, y Louis no entendía de qué se reía Harry pero él variaba de vergüenza a ese mágico rollo de papel higiénico que por algún motivo estaba en el auto y que le había sacado del apuro de no tener con qué limpiarse las manos.

Cuando Harry se reía su cuerpo entero vibraba y a Louis le daban ganas de echarse a dormir encima de él. Estaba calentito, y sus hombros eran anchos.

Pero entonces sonó el teléfono. Un ringtone odioso que definitivamente no era de Louis. A Harry le tomó un momento reaccionar, y entonces su cara palideció.

No necesitó mirar la pantalla para saber que era Liam.

Tiró el papel por la ventanilla y  atendió el teléfono.

—Tu novio no puede hablar porque está manejando —dijo—, es decir, si puedes llamar a esto manejar.

—Dios. Me preocuparon cuando me di cuenta de la hora. Pensé que se habían matado, pasaron 40 minutos.

—No lo he matado todavía —continuó mirando por la ventana para evitar los ojos de Harry. Ahora, en ese mismísimo momento, le daba una mezcla de bronca y asco. No sabía si por Harry o por lo claramente que se veía reflejado en ellos—. Pero puede que lo haga si no encontramos una tienda abierta en los próximos 10 minutos.

—No encuentran tienda abierta —dijo Liam para la gente a su alrededor. Louis pudo escuchar la voz de Niall claramente pero Liam lo repitió de todas formas—. Dice que por qué no van a una estación de servicio.

—Porque son jodidamente caras —explicó. Titubeó un minuto y después continuó—: miren, estamos cerca de la facultad, me fijo si  está abierto el lugar al que voy siempre y si no pasamos por una estación de servicio.

—Okay.

—Okay.

 _Clic_.

x

Cuando Louis salió del baño, Harry recién salía de la estación de servicio.

—Marlboro y chocolates —dijo extendiéndole lo dos paquetes, pero evitando su mirada. Esto era ridículo.

Sacó un chicle mentolado y le ofreció.

—No, gracias —Louis agradeció llevar la chaqueta de Zayn, porque tenía un excelente encendedor en el bolsillo, y se prendió apresurado un cigarro.

Harry empezó a mascar un chicle demasiado rápido como para que no se note que sólo estaba intentando limpiarse el sabor de Louis de la boca.

Se quedaron un rato allí, reposados en la pared de la estación y mirando los autos pasar por la avenida.

—¿Crees que se darán cuenta? —dijo Harry. Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, si tú no eres estúpido al respecto.

Harry sonrió y continuó mascando chicle.

—Sí, tienes razón. No es como que nos hayamos dejado marcas ni nada.

Louis asintió y siguió fumando y por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero después, el cigarrillo se estaba acabando y Louis sintió, por algún motivo, que con eso se acababa su tiempo para hacer algo. Como si una vez que lo dejara caer al suelo, la suerte estaría echada y no habría vuelta atrás.

Lo que quedaba después era la vuelta a casa de Niall, un viaje corto en el que poco a poco todo volvería a la normalidad y allí nunca había lugar para decir estas cosas.

—Realmente creo que deberíamos parar —dijo. Harry asintió.

—Yo también —Después se acercó torpemente unos pasos, hasta tocar su brazo con el suyo. Louis  _sabía_ que venía un pero—: ¿pero  _quieres?_

Negó torpemente con la cabeza, sin encontrar su mirada, y se hundió en un abrazo que Harry no le había ofrecido del todo pero que lo estaba esperando.

x

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Louis recordó esa charla. No la última parte, sino aquel comentario al pasar que había hecho Harry:  _No es como que nos hayamos dejado marcas ni nada._

Estaban mirando tele y Harry estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Liam, y él le acariciaba el hombro mientras le decía quién sabe qué cosa al oído. Y entonces pasó.

Louis no recordaba siquiera hacerlo, arremangarle las mangas de la camiseta hasta los hombros, pero  _sabía_ que había sido él. Lo sabía porque desde que lo había visto esa noche había pensado que la camiseta le quedaría mucho mejor así, mostrando los brazos que Harry debería lucir más de todos modos ahora que tenía músculos.

Pero mientras Liam lo acariciaba con la brusquedad que le era propia, el repliegue de tela que ya estaba bastante suelto terminó de caer sobre su brazo y Louis sintió por algún motivo que eso era terriblemente injusto y tuvo que convencerse de no treparse al sillón con ellos para arremangárselas de vuelta.

Se conformó con saber que tendría más momentos, en que podría estar con Harry y ponerle la camiseta como a él le gustaba y después se sintió tan horrible por siquiera pensar eso, que hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Zayn y se quedó dormido.


	29. drabble no.3

El primer novio de Louis no había sido realmente un novio.

Era alto y delgado, pero de hombros anchos. Parpadeaba lentamente, como si el mismísimo tiempo tuviera que detenerse y esperar por él. Su nombre era Lucas  y tocaba la guitarra y el bajo. Solía llevarlo a bares universitarios y garabateaba poemas en las servilletas del café que juraba eran para él pero siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos. Tenía tantas historias por contar, que Louis apenas recordaba abrir la boca para otra cosa que besarlo, durante esos meses que estuvieron juntos.

Le había costado unos cuantos meses aprender a dejarlo ir, ignorar sus mensajes y resistir sus encantos cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Lo gracioso era que años después, Louis descubría que había miles de rastros de él todavía pegoteados en su vida: una camiseta desteñida que usaba para dormir, una bandana a cuadros y un gusto snob por las bandas de los setenta. Eso y un montón de problemas emocionales, filosos y molestos e imposibles de tirar a la basura.

Quizá el primer novio de Louis no había sido realmente un novio, pero lo había amado. Así, como amaba a Harry ahora: desesperada y torpemente. Lo amaba cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de dormir, y cada vez que pestañeaba con pereza mientras el mundo los circundaba. Lucas era el sol alrededor del cual el resto giraba como planetas, y Louis lo había amado tanto que de mirarlo se había quedado ciego.

Hasta hacía meses atrás, bromeaba con Zayn que para él sería físicamente imposible tener un novio, porque ya no le cabía otro par de cuernos en la cabeza. Lo decía y reía, pero la verdad es que todavía dolía un poco. Sino los celos —porque el amor es como la gripe: con tiempo y cama se cura—, la humillación de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Louis se había jurado que no volvería a ser tan idiota, que nunca más alguien jugaría con él de ese modo. Sabía que Harry no era así, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo adoraba hasta la médula: se lo decía constantemente y él le creía.

Pero la cuestión es que… Lucas se lo decía también. Se lo murmuraba mientras lo follaba en la parte de atrás de su auto y cuando se encontraban en la esquina de su casa y Louis le pedía que le convidara un cigarro.

—Te amo, Louis, ¿lo sabes? —Había borrado de su recuerdo la parte en la que le decía que él lo amaba también—. Tú no eres como los chicos de tu edad. Y  _definitivamente_ eres más interesante que los de mi edad.

Louis reía y fumaba y después lo besaba hasta sacarse el gusto del cigarro de la lengua, y volvía a su casa sintiéndose un gigante. Sintiéndose una puta maravilla.

Lucas solía jurarle que lo amaba y él solía creerle, así que, ¿qué significaba realmente que Harry le dijera lo mismo?

 

**¿Sigues despierto?**

**Sí, lo siento. Fumaba en la ventana —** tipeó velozmente una verdad a medias para no preocuparlo.

**¿Por qué en la ventana? ¿Tu mamá no sabe que fumas?**

**¡No! ¿Estás loco? Me mataría.**

El siguiente mensaje tardó un minuto en llegar, y cuando Louis lo leyó pudo imaginar la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Harry.

**Nunca pensé que serías del tipo que le temen a su mamá.**

**¡No conoces a mi mamá! La tuya te dio ponche en navidad y la mía todavía me mira raro si tomo café después de las diez.**

**Bueno... eres tan pequeño... probablemente todavía crea que tienes quince.**

Louis sonrió antes el comentario.

**¡Mírate..! Todo sacrástico y valiente cuando estoy demasiado lejos para hacértelo pagar.**

**¿Quieres pelear? No tengo miedo... Tomaré el auto de mi hermana y estoy allí en media hora.**

**Estoy bastante seguro de que la palabra que buscas no es precisamente "pelear" :p**

Nuevamente, la respuesta de Harry se hizo esperar. Louis estaba tentado a prender otro cigarrillo, pero afuera hacía frío así que en lugar de eso cerró la ventana y se sentó sobre el colchón, envuelto en frazadas. Miró la pantalla del celular por minutos que se hicieron eternos, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de prender la laptop para no sentirse tan patético esperando un mensaje, sonó.

 **Lamento tanto no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía. No sólo por el tiempo perdido que podríamos haber pasado juntos, sino porque te extraño tanto... te necesito tanto ahora mismo.** En seguida llegó otro mensaje.  **No se siente justo que después de tantas idas y vueltas y de sufrir innecesariamente no podamos vernos, ¿sabes?**

Louis  _sabía_. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, porque sentía lo mismo; esa comezón en la panza y las manos inquietas. Lo extrañaba tanto… Era ridículo pensar que habían pasado apenas cuatro días.

Sentirse de ese modo era tan inevitable como estúpido, porque sabía que ese tipo de dependencia no podía llevar a nada bueno —para él. Pero es que tenía a Harry astillado en los huesos. Tenía su ausencia grabada en los brazos y dolía…  _Físicamente,_ dolía, quererlo tanto.

**¿Estás despierto?**

Louis sonrió al leer el mensaje. Chequeó el reloj: eran las tres de la mañana. Si despertaba a las mellizas después de lo que había costado que se duerman, su madre iba a matarlo. Debería irse a dormir de todas formas, todavía no había acomodado sus horarios de sueño desde la navidad  y todos en la casa empezaban a sospechar que dormía hasta tarde para no ayudar con las tareas.

Pero quizá, si hablaba bajito… Serían apenas unos minutos.

Harry atendió el teléfono con la voz murmurada y más grave que de costumbre.

—Heey —dijo.

Louis se hundió todavía más en su cueva de frazadas.

—Hey…

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—Yo también te extraño —confesó finalmente.

—Me estás llamando a las 3 de la mañana, puedo verlo —bromeó.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan… impertinente?

— _¿Impertinente?_

—Estuve leyendo las novelas de época de mi mamá.

—Ohh, ¿llegaste a la parte del sexo sobre el heno ya?

—¿Qué clase de libros crees que lee mi mamá? —protestó.

Del otro lado de la línea, Harry rio.

—Tu voz sale súper aguda cuando te enojas y estás murmurando.

Chistó, indignadísimo (no tanto).

—Me gustaba más cuando yo era el que te molestaba…

—A mí también, pero tú eres el que está serio y misterioso últimamente.

—No es cierto —(lo era).

—¿Estoy siendo muy molesto? ¿Te estoy texteando muy seguido?

—¿Qué? No, Harry… Jesús.

Tragó saliva y se dejó caer cada vez más en el fondo de su trono de frazadas. El polyester le picaba en los talones y los muslos, pero hacía tanto frío… No quería salir de allí.

—Es sólo que todo esto se siente raro —Harry no dijo nada del otro lado, y Louis se imaginó lo que estaba pensando. Nada más alejado de la realidad—. La otra vez estaba pensando en volver el primero por la tarde, inventar alguna excusa. Así de mucho quiero verte y no estoy seguro de que sea normal, ¿sabes? Adoro a mis hermanas con el alma y las extraño tanto cuando estoy allí y ahora no puedo jugar con las mellizas por media hora sin chequear mi celular… Es bastante patético.

Louis volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez sin saber ya qué decir. Harry no decía nada y lo estaba volviendo loco. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se cortó la piel ya reseca del frío.  _Dios, necesitaba otro cigarro._

—Deberías quedarte con ellas, aprovechar el tiempo. No las verás por meses…

_Ouch._

—No, lo sé. Es una idea que cruzó mi mente, no iba a hacerlo realmente —lo interrumpió—, puede que sea patético pero no estúpido. Es probablemente mejor de todas formas. Si no podemos estar unas semanas sin vernos terminaremos como esas parejas melosas que se sientan juntas en la silla y se besa en todos lados.

—Heeyyy… Quiero compartir silla contigo —protestó Harry— y besarte en todos los lugares del mundo.

—Eso suena como una tarea larga —rio un poco aliviado.

—Y quiero verte. Como,  _ahora_. Todo el tiempo —explicó. Adentro de Louis había un globo gigante de ansiedad que se escapó a suspiros cuando escuchó esas palabras—. Es sólo que no quiero que te arrepientas luego por mi culpa.

—Tienes razón —murmuró.

Pasó un buen rato en el que nadie habló. La casa entera estaba en silencio salvo el eventual crujido del a madera y el viento silbando entre los árboles.

Cuando Harry iba a decir algo, Louis se apresuró a taparlo. No necesitaba escucharlo ser tan sensato de nuevo. Le preocupaba saber que podía permanecer lógico mientras él estaba en su casa comiéndose las uñas y preguntándose cuánto podría Harry durar sin aburrirse de él. Le recordaba a Lucas. ¿Estaba ciego otra vez?

—De todas formas, lamento haberte llamado tan tarde.

—Está bien. Estaba despierto. No puedo dormir mucho últimamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Pienso en ti cuando estoy solo. Usualmente te mando mensajes hasta que dejas de responder y luego…

-¿Y luego qué? —preguntó curioso.

— _Pienso en ti…_

 —¿Cómo puede pensar en alguien no dejarte dorm—  _Oooh._

Louis tuvo que esforzarse para no copiar la risa del otro lado.

— _Piensas en mí_.

—Mmhm.

El silencio esta vez era más pesado esta vez, más húmedo.  Louis se relamió y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué cosas piensas de mí?

— _Tú sabes qué cosas_ —protestó Harry.  Podía imaginarle la expresión vergonzosa: mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa disimulada.

—Dímelo —susurró—, ¿qué cosas?

Harry se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—La última vez que estuvimos juntos —Su voz sonaba incluso más baja que antes y Louis tuvo que acercar el teléfono a su oído para escucharlo bien—, más que nada pienso en eso.

—Pienso en eso también a veces.

—¿Sí?

—Mmhm —Carraspeó, porque la voz le había salido quebrada y débil y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Te gustó? Quiero hacértelo de nuevo, mil veces —Louis quiso responder pero no supo qué decir. La voz de Harry era pesada y pegajosa como miel, y era casi imposible hacer otra cosa más que oírlo—. Quiero verte acabar de vuelta…  _Dios_ , es todo en lo que pienso. En tu rostro cuando te corriste y la forma en que tus labios temblaron y tus ojos… En cómo te retorcías cuando puse el tercer dedo y…

— _Dios_  —protestó Louis. Juntó sus rodillas y sintió el miembro endurecérsele contra los muslos, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá Harry estaba igual, enredado en sus sábanas y con la mano en sus boxers.

Harry respiraba agitado del otro lado de la línea y era demasiado. Puso la palma sobre la tela del bóxer, todavía inseguro de hacer algo más.

—¿Eso significa que ya no vas a follarme? —susurró—, ¿es todo dedos de ahora en más? —Harry soltó un quejido lastimoso que lo obligó a rozarse un poco más rápido—. Porque si quiero que me folles…

— _Jesús, Lou —_ protestó— _,_ te follaré, no te preocupes. Haré lo que me pidas.

—¿En serio? —Harry le respondió con un gemido gutural—. Porque quiero tanto que me… Sigo pensando en eso, porque esa noche fue genial y se sintió… Pero extraño tenerte adentro, extraño la forma en que me agarrabas las muñecas sobre mi cabeza, y quiero que…

—Espera —lo interrumpió—, dios, espera… ¿Puedo..? ¿Está bien si..? Me toco…

— _¿No lo estás haciendo?_

—¡Quiero! Pero se sentía rudo no pedir permiso.

                 _Se sentía rudo no pedir permiso_. Louis estaba a punto de correrse en sus bóxer.

—Puedes, Haz… Quiero que lo hagas.

— _Bien_  —suspiró pesadamente y Louis se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—¿Estás duro?

— _Tan duro…_ Te necesito tanto. Quiero follarte de cualquier modo en que me lo pidas… Sólo pídelo y yo…

Se lo oía temblar del otro lado. Louis hacía un esfuerzo gigante para no tocarse, porque sabía que se correría al momento en que lo hiciera.

—¿Serás obediente? ¿Harás lo que te pida? —le preguntó clavándose las uñas en las rodillas para controlarse—, ¿Pedirás  _permiso_?

—Mmhm —gimió.

—No te oí, lo siento.

—Sí, sí… Jesús, Lou… Me estás torturando.

—Tú eres el que dijo que no quería ser  _rudo_  —se burló amorosamente y adivinó que en su casa en Manchester Harry se retorcía sobre el colchón—, yo sólo te señalo como hacerlo bien. Correrse sin pedir permiso, por ejemplo… Eso es rudo.

Harry protestó del otro lado palabras ininteligibles. Después suspiró pesadamente hasta que la respiración se le tranquilizó un poco y cuando recuperó la compostura volvió a hablar.

—Bien, bien —murmuró y luego con un tono juguetón y sarcástico—: estoy a tus órdenes.

—Así me gusta… —sonrió— Puedes tocarte, sólo no empieces a gemir sobre el colchón porque no vas a oír cuando te diga como quiero que me folles.

— _Dios…_ —Louis sonrió otra vez al oír su frustración.

—¿Estoy yendo muy lejos?

—No, Jesús, lo estoy amando.

Los dos rieron torpemente y por un instante estuvieron callados. Louis estaba demasiado duro para dejar el momento pasar.

—Cuando nos veamos de nuevo… Cuando me folles —susurró— quiero que me prepares primero, con los dedos. Lentamente como lo hiciste la última vez, porque tus manos son… Tus manos son perfectas…

—Mmhm, puedo hacer eso. Y quizá pueda dejar las manos quietas y verte follarte solo.

— _Putamadre_  —murmuró entre dientes.

—Ver como te empujas hacia atrás hasta sentir mis nudillos —continuó Harry.

—Dios, sí… Tres dedos, porque eres gigante, y luego… —carraspeó y al hacerlo volvió a bajar la voz—, quiero que me pongas en cuatro, con la cabeza sobre el colchón

—Mmmhm— gimió Harry del otro lado, y Louis tuvo que lamerse la palma y acariciarse con ella la cabeza para sentir un poco más.

Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Quiero que me tomes las muñecas y las tengas sobre mi cintura mientras me…

—Follo —completó ansioso con la voz grave y temblando—, mientras te follo.

—Sí… —le concedió—. Lento al principio para que me acostumbre pero luego fuerte y profundo… Quiero sentir…  _Dios_ … Quiero sentir la sábana quemándome el rostro y tu pelvis sobre mi culo y oírte… —como si lo estuviera convocando, Harry soltó un sonido gutural y gravísimo, seguido por el ruido húmedo del relamerse los labios—. Gruñir. Quiero oírte gruñir.

—Bebé, no puedo aguantar mucho más —murmuró del otro lado, la voz resquebrajada todavía el gruñido que le había cruzado la garganta—, ¿Está bien si…?

 Louis asintió, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta que del otro lado del teléfono, Harry no podía verlo.

—Sí, cuando estés listo —dijo—. Pero cuando me folles no tienes que pedir permiso. Quiero que… ¿Recuerdas en mi dormitorio aquella vez, cuando te cobraste aquella apuesta?

—Sí…

—Cuando me folles quiero que lo hagas fuerte y rápido hasta que estés llegando y luego que me tires sobre mi espalda de nuevo y…

—Dios…

—Y acabes en mi cara —confesó. Sintió su miembro latir bajo su mano y  la movió más rápido porque estaba llegando y porque oía los gemidos de Harry y sabía que él estaba llegando también—. Porque… sé que… te gusta… y yo… a mí me… gustó — _también._

Sintió el calor bajar y  presionó el miembro sobre su vientre, hasta sentir el líquido tibio sobre su piel. Se mordió bien fuerte los labios para tragar todos los ruidos que morían por salir de su garganta, y el teléfono le dolía en la mano de apretarlo así.

Unos segundos después pudo abrir los ojos de vuelta, y se quitó la frazada para asegurarse de no haber ensuciado nada.

Tenía semen en el ombligo y el pecho y la mano pegajosa de corrida y saliva. Se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis de vuelta. Aguardó en silencio hasta confirmar que no hubiese ningún ruido en la casa, y volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído.

Harry estaba hablando.

—…creer que me prestes atención porque en serio eres magnífico y yo aquí un simple pervertido perdidamente enamorado de ti y… Quiero hacer todo contigo y quiero follarte así porque suena jodidamente caliente pero también quiero hacerlo lentamente y mirándote a los ojos y yo… Sólo quiero tenerte conmigo, te extraño locamente y…

—Te extraño también —susurró con la cabeza contra la pared, y luego se quedó callado escuchándolo, porque él definitivamente no era tan articulado después de un orgasmo.

—Lamento tanto haber perdido tanto tiempo, haber sido tan estúpido. Y haberte lastimado, fui un idiota, pero ya no será así, nunca voy a tragarme nada y voy a cuidarte y siempre serás el único para mi porque no puedo concebir un mundo sin ti, ahora que te tengo y que puedo oírte decirme que me amas y que me extrañas, jamás lo sacrificaría por nada. Y hasta esto, este momento, de nosotros dos siendo unos pervertidos por el teléfono, Louis, parte de mí quería interrumpirte a cada segundo para decirte que te amo, porque te amo, te amo tanto, ¿sabes? Y sé que te gusta torturarme y decirme que no lo haces pero sé que lo haces y no sabes lo bien que se siente saber que me quieres, saber que soy especial para ti. Porque todos estos meses estuve torturándome intentando descubrir cómo hacer para que el recuerdo durara para siempre, porque me dolía saber que no iba a tenerte y ahora que sé que me quieres del mismo modo yo simplemente no puedo evitar sentir lástima por el yo de hace unas semanas porque ningún recuerdo se acerca remotamente a esto, Louis, a poder decirte que te amo y poder escucharte decirlo también. Porque te amo, Louis. ¿Y tú me amas, verdad?

x

**No puedo creer que te quedaste dormido en medio de mi discurso romántico. El peor. Novio. Del mundo.**

Louis sonrió al leer el mensaje, y luego confirmó la hora. Eran las cuatro y media, no podía responderle _ahora_. En cambio dejó el celular sobre el colchón y se levantó de la cama pegajoso y muerto de frío. Se limpió torpemente con unas servilletas antes de escabullirse al baño a lavarse mejor, y luego se metió en la cama, con las frazadas hasta la nariz y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Antes de dormir, puso una alarma a las 9: iba a despertarse antes que Harry para mandarle unas disculpas y un buen día, antes de desayunar con sus hermanas y continuar con el castillo de nieve que estaban armando en el patio trasero.

X

**¡Buenos días! Creo que hice algo estúpido. Llámame cuando te despiertes xx**

Maldita sea con Harry Styles y su manía de interrumpir cualquier gesto romántico que pudiera tener. El bip del mensaje había sonado  _dos minutos_  antes de la alarma. ¿No podía simplemente esperar a que se despierte para dejarlo decir los buenos días por una vez?

Parte de él quería hacerlo esperar sólo para torturarlo un poco, pero ya se había quedado dormido la noche anterior y no parecía justo. Desactivó la alarma y marcó su número.

—¿Sabes? Quería mandar yo el mensaje de los buenos días por una vez. Había puesto una alarma y todo.

—¡Te quedaste dormido anoche! —protestó Harry.

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos. Luego, murmuró—: acababa de tener un jodido orgasmo,  mi mente era un pudín.

—No, lo entiendo. Pero es que te dije que te amaba y me moría por oírte decirlo…

—Bueno, quizá esté dormido y por eso no tenga energías para pelear, pero te amo.

                Louis bostezó y Harry siguió hablando del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo sé pero es que quería oírlo.

—Bueno, ya te lo dije…

—No, pero, como… —carraspeó—, como de verdad, no en el teléfono.

                Iba a bostezar otra vez, pero entonces el aire se salió de golpe. Parpadeó en silencio unos segundos, pero justo cuando iba a hacer la pregunta, Harry siguió hablando.

—No podía dormir anoche y mi hermana llegó de una fiesta a las 6 con el auto… y quizá se lo pedí prestado…

—Dios, Harry —suspiró.

—¡Lo sé! Lo siento, soy un psicópata, no volverá a suceder. Saldré de vuelta por la autopista y...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió—, es decir, no te vayas… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tienes un gps?

—En el municipio, hay una gran plaza con una escultura —explicó—. Y estoy en el auto de mi hermana, por supuesto que no tengo gps.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, ven a mi casa, trae algo para mis hermanas porque funcionan con sobornos.

— _Resuelto_. Había una panadería en la que solía trabajar abierta cuando salí y compré una torta de naranja —Louis no dijo nada—. Soy un psicópata, lo sé. Lo siento.

—¿Sabes qué? Quizá lo seas, porque no sé qué tan del todo normal sea no pedir permiso para venir a otra ciudad de visita pero sí hacerlo para…  _Tú sabes._  Pero eres  _mi_ psicópata y realmente te extraño, así que ven a casa.

Mientras le daba las instrucciones por teléfono, bajó rápido a la cocina y le explicó a su madre que tenían visitas. Las mellizas, que ya estaban despiertas, hicieron un escándalo que Harry oyó del otro lado y tuvo que contarles de la torta de naranja para calmarlas un poco. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de no haberlo ido a buscar, porque se imaginó que iba a ser toda una osadía encontrar un tiempo a solas para al menos darle el beso de los buenos días, pero Harry ya estaba en camino y él ni siquiera se había lavado los dientes.

Lo retrasó un poco haciéndolo tomar las calles más transitadas, con la excusa de que era el único camino que conocía, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse un jean antes de tener el auto estacionado frente a su casa.

—Esta es —explicó por el teléfono—, mira arriba.

Harry se asomó por la ventanilla hasta encontrarlo saludando desde la ventana de su cuarto, y su sonrisa fue tan  bonita y tan ancha que Louis no pudo evitar una risilla demasiado ñoña para su dignidad.

Se encontraron en el frente de la casa, más cerca del auto que de la puerta para evitar oídos curiosos del otro lado de la madera. Louis tenía puesto un jean y una remera de mangas cortas, y estaba descalzo en las pantuflas de peluche que no abrigaban ni la mitad de lo que prometían, así que  Harry lo envolvió con el saco mientras lo abrazaba bien fuerte contra su pecho.

Louis se paró en puntitas para acercarse a su oído.

—Te amo —le prometió colgado de su cuello, y Harry sonrió sobre su hombro, tibio y brillante.

—No sabes cuánto necesitaba oírlo —rió y lo levantó del suelo en un dramático abrazo que terminó con Louis perdiendo una pantufla.

Su risa era dorada y burbujeante y Louis no veía un rastro de maldad ni miseria en ella. Harry parecía ser todo lo que prometía, un buen tipo que a veces se equivocaba pero que sobre todo adoraba a Louis con locura, y quizá era tan estúpido como inevitable, pero Louis no podía evitar creerle.

Quizá su primer novio no había sido realmente un novio, aunque él lo había amado así de intenso y así de real como amaba a Harry. Pero su segundo novio sí lo era, y esta vez él lo amaba también.


End file.
